Bitter Hearts
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [COMPLETE] SSHG Hermione kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück und Severus lernt eine Person kennen, die noch verbitterter ist als er... Original von Rilla
1. Das Ende der Reise

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

**Disclaimer (Rilla):** Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
**Disclaimer (Nicole):** Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.

**A/N (Nicole):** Durch Zufall bin ich auf Rilla aufmerksam geworden und habe mit Begeisterung angefangen ihre Geschichten zu verschlingen. Die Folgende hat es mir besonders angetan. Sie geht zeitweise richtig unter die Haut.  
Aus einer spontanen Idee heraus habe ich dann angefangen zu übersetzen und Rilla um Erlaubnis gefragt, die Übersetzung ins Netz zu stellen. Sie schien richtig begeistert von der Idee und hat es erlaubt.  
Hier ist also das erste Kapitel.  
Ich hoffe, dass ich Rillas Stil einigermaßen gut getroffen habe. Wer das Original lesen möchte, findet es z.B. auf **_shagsthedustmop(.)technomystic(.)org / ShagsErotica / BitterHearts / bh1.htm _** (Die Story ist abgeschlossen!!)

Dann möchte ich mich noch bei meinen beiden Betas CallistaEvans und Pima bedanken. Ihr seid klasse, Mädels!!! Ohne Euch wäre ich an manchen Stellen verzweifelt!  
Auch ja, und wenn ihr ein Review abgeben wollt: Ihr wisst ja, wo und wie. Übrigens auch gerne in Englisch, weil Rilla ab und an mal reinschauen will…

**A/N (Rilla):** Diese Story wird ein wenig anders sein. Sie wird sich nach und nach in eine Romanze wandeln, aber frühzeitigen 'Smut' wird es nicht zwischen diesen Charakteren geben. Bisher habe ich an rund 40 Kapitel gedacht, es wird also ein wenig länger werden als meine anderen Sachen.  
Weiterhin möchte ich wie in meinen anderen Stories die Warnung, ergänzen, dass ich Sexualität als eine fließende Sache ansehe. Ich mag es nicht, meine Charaktere als direkt, schwul oder sehr oft als bi abzustempeln, weil ich finde, dass die Ausdrücke Grenzen haben.  
Von daher werdet ihr angedeuteten slash, etc finden...  
Wegen eines Vorwurfs, den ich für diese Story bekommen habe, möchte ich nur noch ergänzen, dass in dieser Story Kinder vorkommen, die wie im echten Leben reden. Wenn Euch das beleidigt, dann braucht ihr jetzt gar nicht weiter zu lesen.  
Ok, genug geschwafelt, los geht es mit der Story…

**

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Das Ende der Reise **

Der riesige weiße Ozeankreuzer glitt mit genauester Präzision durch das Wasser. Seine siebentägige Trans-Atlantik Reise ging dem Ende zu. Die Passagiere, von denen die meisten die Freiheitsstatue und das Emire State Building gerade erst vor eine Woche besucht hatten, waren müde und bestrebt nach Hause zu kommen. Sie versammelten sich auf dem Deck, wo die am Horizont auftauchenden, ersten Zeichen von Festland eine aufgeregte Begeisterung in den reisemüden Passagieren hervorrief.

Als sich die Menge auf dem Deck der Silver Princess ihren Weg in eine ungleiche Gruppe bahnte, schlängelte sich ein kleiner Junge mit einem unordentlichen Wust brauner Haare durch die vielen Beine. „'tschuldigung!" sagte er höflich, als er mit einem besonders stark behaarten Paar Beinen, die in auffällig bunten Bermudashorts steckten, zusammenstieß. Der kleine Junge blickte hoch und erblickte einen runden, lächelnden Mann mit rotem Gesicht, sehr wenig Haar und grellem T-Shirt.

„Schon in Ordnung, junger Mann," sagte der gutmütige Besitzer der schäbigen Zusammenstellung, als er zur Seite trat, damit das Kind sein Ziel erreichen konnte.

Da war es genau vor ihm; der Anblick auf den er gewartet hatte. Der Junge legte seine Hände auf die Reling und blickte angestrengt über das unruhige Wasser des Ozeans. In weiter Entfernung war Land in Sicht; eine ungeheuer große Insel lag vor ihm, wie ein riesiger Spielplatz. Er lächelte und legte seinen Kopf auf die unterste Strebe der Reling. Mami war so traurig in letzter Zeit gewesen. Marka hatte ihm gesagt, dass, wenn sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause ankämen, Mami nicht mehr traurig sein würde.

„Noah! NOAH! NOAH!" Die Stimme der Frau wurde immer mehr panisch, als sie sich den Weg durch die Menge bahnte, behindert durch ihren wuchtigen Schwangerschaftsbauch und das kleine Mädchen, welches sie im Schlepptau hatte.

„NOAH! Hat jemand einen kleinen Jungen, zwei Jahre alt, gesehen? Er hat braunes Haar und ein gelbes T-Shirt an! NOAH!" Sie trug ein langes, purpurn und gold besticktes Umstandskleid und ihr Haar, in der Farbe von dunklem Weizenbrot war zu einem festen Knoten zusammengesteckt. Sie sprach mit einem Akzent, der vermuten ließ, dass sie ursprünglich Engländerin war.

Eine ältere Dame in einem langen, violetten Mantel, hielt sie am Arm fest und zeigte in Richtung Reling.

„Oh, du meine Güte! Er ist eben zu flink. Danke, vielen, vielen Dank!" Die Frau begann in Richtung ihres Sohnes zu rennen, aber nicht ohne zuvor den leichten Schock der alten Dame zu begreifen, die ihr zuwinkte

„Noah!" rief sie, nahm den Jungen in ihre Arme und drückte ihn ungeschickt an die Seite ihres Bauches.

„Untersteh dich jemals wieder wegzulaufen. Du hättest geradewegs über Bord fallen können. Oh, mein Süßer!" Sie bedeckte seine kräftigen Wangen mit feuchten Küssen.

„Mama, dahin fahren?" Er deutete auf den fernen Streifen Land.

„Ja, Süßer, da werden wir hinfahren."

„Wir fast hause sind?"

Die Frau unterdrückte eine Träne beim Klang dieser Worte. „Ja, Noah, ich denke, wir sind fast zuhause. Komm jetzt, Marka. Lass uns zurück in die Kabine gehen und fertig packen." Sie drehte sich vom Wasser und dem weit entfernten London weg und verließ durch die Menschenmenge gehend langsam das Deck.

---

Das vierjährige Mädchen, bekleidet mit einer lachs- und pflaumenfarbigen Hose und einem gleichfarbigen ärmellosen Top, hüpfte vergnügt auf dem Bett herum. Ihre tiefschwarzen Zöpfe flatterten in der Luft wie zwei fallende Flügel.

„Mami, warum machen sie die Kabinen so klein?"

„Weil sie eine Menge von ihnen in dem Schiff unterbringen müssen."

„Mami, warum durften wir nur eine Box mit Spielsachen mitbringen?"

„Wir sind auf einer langen Reise, Marka, wir haben keinen Platz für mehr."

„Wie lange sind wir mit dem Schiff gefahren?"

„Sieben Tage."

„Haben wir mein grünes Kleid mitgebracht?"

"Ja."

"Und meine Schildkröte?"

"Ja."

„Und…und…und…Mami?"

„WAS Marka? Spuck es aus!"

Das Mädchen starrte seine Mutter einen Moment lang stumm an, sichtlich verletzt. Seine Unterlippe schob sich hervor und begann zu zittern.

„Es tut mir Leid, Süße. Es tut mir so leid. Mami hat … das hier ist … eine sehr stressige Reise. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien dürfen. Weine nicht, Liebes." Sie nahm das Kind in ihre Arme und wiegte es sanft.

„Will Buuhs Kuuhs sehen! Buuhs Kuuhs!"

„Okay, Noah, ich werde das Blue´s Clues 1 Video ein letztes Mal einlegen. Wir müssen es aber auf dem Schiff lassen, wenn wir gehen, verstanden?"

„Buuhs Kuuhs Buuhs Kuuhs!"

„Mami, warum können wir Blue´s Clues nicht mitnehmen?"

„Weil es da, wo wir hingehen, keine Elektrizität gibt."

„Aber ist es dann nicht dunkel? Ich mag die Dunkelheit nicht!" Die Unterlippe erschien ein zweites Mal.

„Nein, nein, Schatz, es gibt andere Wege ein Zimmer zu erleuchten. Zum Beispiel Kerzenlicht! Und ich verspreche dir, dass ihr euer Blue´s Clues Video nicht vermissen werdet! Es gibt eine Menge Überraschungen, da wo wir hingehen."

„Werde ich Little Bear vermissen?" Das brachte ihre Mutter zum Lachen.

„Nein, ich wette, du wirst Little Bear auch nicht vermissen."

„Mami, ich vermisse Papi."

Ihre Mutter, die gerade das Videoband in den Schlitz unter dem kleinen Fernseher schob, hielt inne. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf ihren schwangeren Bauch und strich sanft mit einer Hand darüber.

„Ich vermisse ihn auch, Baby." Ihre leisen Worte gingen in der Anfangsmelodie der Show unter. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete ihre Kinder, die gebannt auf den Mann mit dem grüngestreiften T-Shirt starrten.

_Wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre'_ dachte sie, _hätte ich sie zuhause gelassen, wo sie hingehören, wo sie sich wohl fühle.'_

Ihre Kinder aus ihrer vertrauten Umgebung zu reißen war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, es war eine Notwendigkeit. Zuhause gab es nichts mehr für sie. Wie oft hatte sie ihr Heim nun schon verlassen, weil da nichts mehr für sie übrig geblieben war. _Zweimal_, dachte sie, _Zweimal zu viel_.

Ihre Arme über die Wölbung ihres Bauches legend, als es hüpfte und sie trat, versuchte sie verzweifelt die zermürbende Kälte aufzuhalten, die in ihrem Herzen wuchs. Sie ging in das kleine Badzimmer und ließ ihre Kinder ihr Video ansehen.

Ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser erfrischend, blickte sie in den Spiegel. Die letzten Monate hatten es nicht gut mit ihr gemeint und sie sah viel älter aus als sechsundzwanzig. Sie hatte feine Linien um die Augen, die beim Lachen zu Falten würden, wenn sie einem Lachen erlaubt hätte zu ihren Augen zu gelangen. Sie schob ihr buschiges, braunes Haar nach hinten, schüttelte es leicht, so dass drei silberne Strähnen an der rechten Seite ihrer Schläfe sichtbar wurden und im Licht schimmerten. Sie hätte sie natürlich entfernen können, wie die meisten Frauen ihres Alters es wohl mit grauen Haaren machen würden, aber sie hatte beschlossen, sie zu lassen, als eine Mahnung.

Tief einatmend ging sie wieder zum Bett, setze ein falsch-fröhliches Lächeln auf und sagte: „Schlafenszeit für kleine Leute. Kommt und putzt Euch die Zähne." Die Kinder hüpften vom Bett, zu müde von der langen Reise, um zu argumentieren.

Morgen früh würden sie ihr Reiseziel erreichen und morgen Nacht würde sie in das Leben zurückkehren, das sie vor acht Jahren hinter sich gelassen hatte.

* * *

-TBC-

_1 Blue's Clues läuft bei uns auf S-RTL unter „Blue's Clues- Blau und schlau" -Danke CallistaEvans_

_Wenn es Euch gefallen hat, und ihr mehr lesen wollt, dann drückt bitte den kleinen Button unten und schreibt ein Review, ja? Das gilt auch für die ganzen Schwarzleser unter Euch! ;-)_


	2. In Hogwarts

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

**Disclaimer (Rilla):** Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
**Disclaimer (Nici1807):** Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.

Vielen Dank für alle Reviews. Ich hoffe, Rilla schaut ab und an vorbei, um sie zu lesen.

**Kapitel 2 – In Hogwarts**  
  
Severus Snape rauschte durch die Hallen, die letzte Nacht genießend, in der es möglich war, diese alleine, nur mit dem Geräusch seiner eigenen Schritte als Begleitung, zu durchwandern.

Morgen kamen die verfluchten Schüler zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er sich sogar verpflichtet hatte, als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Er hasste das Unterrichten. Diese Schüler würdigten die Kunst und Wissenschaft der Zaubertrank Herstellung so wenig, wie er ihre nutzlosen Schwärmereien über Quidditch und Schulbälle. Wäre Albus nicht immer noch Schulleiter gewesen, hätte er die Schule schon vor acht Jahren verlassen, nach dem endgültigen Fall von Voldemort, nach dem seine Dienste als Spion nicht länger gebraucht wurden.

Sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, als er um eine Ecke schritt, ein schneidig knackendes Geräusch in der Luft hinterlassend. Der Weg in den Slytherin Kerker war kalt und bedrohlich. Er dankte Salazar Slytherin im Stillen dafür, dass er dies so arrangiert hatte; das gewährte ihm viel mehr Privatsphäre.

Während er seine kleine, enge Kammer betrat, flüsterte er "Incendio" und entfachte das Feuer. Heute war ein guter Tag gewesen; die Schule war still und verlassen. Die anderen Lehrer belästigten ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr und heute war es nicht anders gewesen. Sicherlich, vor Jahren hatten sie sich alle nicht gefragt, wem seine Loyalität während des Krieges galt. Heute hatten sie allen Grund dazu; nachdem er ohne Potter und Weasley aus dem Raum aufgetaucht war, der einzige Überlebende und Zeuge von Voldemorts Untergang. Er hatte ihnen nie gesagt, dass er es war, der Potter lange genug am Leben gehalten hatte, so, dass Voldemort für immer sterben würde, damit sich die Prophezeiung erfüllte. Unglücklicherweise war der Junge nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen durchzuhalten und starb nur Augenblicke später.

Albus war der Einzige, der die Wahrheit kannte, aber er war zu betroffen von Potters Tod, um überhaupt zu bemerken, was Severus durchmachen musste. Er lachte verbittert auf; sogar im Tod überschatteten die Potters noch sein Leben. Wenigstens hatte der Junge jetzt etwas Frieden. Das war mehr, als er wahrscheinlich jemals bekommen würde.

Aber es gab keinen Grund in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen. Morgen würde er auf einen völlig neuen Stoß von Dummköpfen treffen. Albus würde wieder einmal ankündigen, dass der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht er war, und seinem Haus würden wieder mehr verzogene, von Inzucht geprägte „Reinblüter" zugeordnet werden.

Der letzte Gedanke traf ihn mit einem Hauch Traurigkeit. Es schien, dass Slytherin in den Jahren nach dem Krieg, weniger Nachkömmlinge aus reinblütigen Familien bekam. Im Großen und Ganzen war das keine schlechte Sache, aber es reichte, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wie groß die Zahl der Opfer des Krieges gewesen war. Das, was jetzt in der Zauberergesellschaft die „verlorene Generation" genannt wurde, würde in den nächsten fünf bis sieben Jahren volljährig werden und dann würde sich der Schaden erst richtig zeigen. All die Schüler, die während des Krieges gestorben waren, die nicht erwachsen werden konnten, um zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen, würden keine Nachkommen hervorbringen, die die Hallen des Schlosses füllten. Severus fragte sich, ob dies am Ende das Schicksal von Hogwarts sein würde.

Es amüsierte ihn, dass er nun Zeit damit verbrachte, über Kinder nachzudenken. Er hatte Kinder immer gehasst; wollte nie selber welche haben. Es war schlimm genug, dass er sich mit den kleinen Gören beschäftigen musste, sobald sie die Pubertät erreichten. Er wusste, seine eigene unglückliche Kindheit spielte wahrscheinlich eine Rolle bei diesen Gedanken, aber selbst ohne Berücksichtigung des Missbrauches, mit dem er aufgewachsen war, war er einfach nicht der Typ Mann, der ein Vater sein konnte.

Er war der Typ Mann, der aufwuchs, um ein Todesser zu werden und Chaos und Zerstörung über unschuldige Menschen brachte. Das war der Grund, warum er immer noch unterrichtete. Wo sollte er auch sonst hingehen? Während Potter als Kriegsheld verehrt wurde, wurde er als möglicher Mörder gemieden. Wenn er vorher ein verbitterter, grausamer Mann war, dann war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem Monster, das der Krieg aus ihm gemacht hatte. Er hasste alles um ihn herum; die Schüler, die Schule, die Welt draußen, von der er sich komplett abgekapselt hatte. Doch am Meisten hasste er die Feigheit, die ihn am Leben hielt.  
  
Irgendwie, war er sicher, würde Remus es verstehen. Remus hatte ihn immer verstanden. Er schauderte ein wenig, als er an die Entscheidung, Remus Lupin endgültig aus seinen Leben zu verbannen, dachte. Wie kann man der einzigen Person, die durch diese Mauern gebrochen war, der einzigen Person, die ihm zum ersten Mal etwas bedeutet hatte, entkommen? Wäre er doch nur kein Slytherin gewesen, wäre Remus doch nur kein Gryffindor gewesen. Trotz allem, was er sich in seinem Selbstmitleid einredete, die vier Jahre Abwesenheit von Remus in seinem Leben ließen sein Herz Stunde um Stunde mehr zerbrechen.

Er schnaubte voll Bitterkeit. Er bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand, der ihn kannte, Remus ausgenommen, auf die Idee kommen würde, dass da ein menschliches Herz in seiner Brust schlug, geschweige denn, dass es zerbrechlich war. Wahrscheinlich musste er diesen Ort verlassen, irgendwohin gehen, wo er im Exil in Ruhe und Frieden leben konnte. Stattdessen ließ ihn sein ironischer Sinn für Verpflichtung, den er Albus gegenüber empfand, und sein Mangel an finanzieller Sicherheit jedes Jahr wiederkehren, wie ein Hund, der zu seinem Herren zurückkehrt, um wieder und wieder geschlagen zu werden. Er würde sich selbst für geisteskrank erklären, hier zu bleiben, wenn er nicht schon immer in seinem Herzen ein Masochist gewesen wäre.

Um die Lücke, die Remus hinterlassen hat, zu schließen, hatte er vor langer Zeit einem zeitweiligen Trost in den Armen von ein, zwei gut bezahlten Damen in Hogsmeade gefunden. Vielleicht würde er heute Nacht einmal mehr seinem Wunsch nachgeben, bevor der Unterricht begann. Es gab drei Prostituierte im Dorf, die sein Anliegen akzeptierten. Die anderen scheuten sich mit gutem Grund davor, ihm zu Nahe zu kommen; die Geschichten, die sie sich gegenseitig über Todesser erzählten, waren wahr, milde ausgesprochen. Er wusste, dass Myrrhia heute Nacht arbeitete, sie war seine Favoritin. Sie war nicht gönnerhaft oder nett zu ihm, wie die anderen Beiden, und er schätzte dies. Sie wusste genau, was für ein scheußliches Monster er war, und er erwartete, so behandelt zu werden.

„Severus?"  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken zu verbannen, sah hoch und fand Albus Kopf im Kamin.  
„Ja, Schulleiter?"  
„Ich wollte dich nur über die Lehrerkonferenz morgen Abend informieren, die eine halbe Stunde vor der Auswahlzeremonie stattfindet. Sie wird im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer abgehalten und ich erwarte, das die gesamte Lehrerschaft teilnimmt." „Ja, Schulleiter."  
„Severus…ist alles in Ordnung?"  
_Das hättest Du mich vielleicht acht Jahre früher fragen sollen_, dachte er.  
„Zufrieden stellend."  
„Meine Türen stehen immer offen, mein Junge."  
„Ja…Schulleiter."  
„Nun, dann werde ich dich jetzt wieder deinen…Gedanken überlassen. Gute Nacht, Severus." „Gute Nacht."  
  
Severus stand auf, griff nach einer Hand voll Galleonen aus der flachen Schüssel auf den Tisch. Er zog seinen Umhang um die Schultern und verließ seine Räumlichkeiten in Richtung Hogsmeade.  
---

TBC

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Betas Pima und CallistaEvans. Ihr seid die Besten!!

So, wenn es Euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review. Dann weiß, dass sich der ganze Aufwand lohnt.


	3. Die Ankunft

**Bitter Hearts   
**von Rilla

**Disclaimer (Rilla):** Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
**Disclaimer (Nici1807):** Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.  
  
Vielen Dank für alle Reviews. Ich hoffe, Rilla schaut ab und an vorbei, um sie zu lesen.

**Kapitel 3 – Die Ankunft  
**Sich ihren Weg durch den überfüllten Bahnhof bahnend, stoppte die Frau vor der Abgrenzung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10. Sie sah mit Bestürzung zu ihren Kindern und dem großen Gepäckwagen voller Gepäck, den sie schob, hinunter. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sie das organisieren sollte. Noah mit dem einen Arm hochhebend und Marka fest in der anderen Hand, sprach sie scharf.

„Okay, du musst jetzt so schnell wie möglich mit mir rennen. Lass nicht, ich wiederhole, LASSE NICHT meine Hand los. Siehst Du diese Ziegelsteine da? Wir werden durch sie hindurchgehen. Nicht um sie herum, durch sie hindurch. Lauf einfach zügig vorwärts und alles wird gut. Ich werde euch dann da lassen und zurückgehen, um das Gepäck zu holen. Es wird nur einen Moment dauern."  
Marka zog an der Hand ihrer Mutter. „Mami, ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer kniete sich die Frau neben ihre Tochter und hob sie mit ihrem freien Arm hoch.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du uns dort alleine lässt", sagte Marka  
Die Frau rollte mit ihren Augen. Sie setzte die Kinder ab und fing an, die Koffer auf dem Gepäckwagen umzustellen. Als sie zufrieden war, hob sie Noah hoch und setzte ihn vorne auf den Wagen. Dann hob sie Marka oben auf den Kofferberg, das Gesicht ihr zugewandt und die Beine zwischen den Handgriffen baumelnd.

Den Wagen festhaltend, murmelte sie, „Eins, zwei, Drei!" und rannte mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch die Absperrung hindurch auf das Gleis 9 ¾.

„Mami! Mami! Können wir das noch mal machen? Bitte, Mami, BITTE?"  
Die Frau, wie auch immer schenkte ihrer plappernden Tochter im Moment jedoch keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Stattdessen schob sie den Gepäckwagen am Hogwarts Express entlang, und blickte zu der großen Maschine hinauf mit Augen, die von tränenreicher Nostalgie getrübt waren.  
„Das ist unser Zug, Baby", sagte sie leise.  
"Schuuh Schuuh! Schuuh Schuuh! Schuuh Schuuh!", sang Noah.

Ein netter älterer Mann half ihr, dass Gebäck an Bord zu bringen, während sie ihre Kinder in ein leeres Abteil setzte. Während sie dem Schwarm von Schülern, die damit beschäftigt waren durch den Gang zu trippeln, beobachtete, erkannte sie bekannte Muster; einen dunkeläugigen jungen Mann, der einen Umhang mit grünen und silbernen Abzeichen trug und von zwei rundlichen, muskulösen und gorillaartigen Jungen in dazu passendem Outfit begleitet wurde, eine kleine Gruppe Mädchen in rot und gold gekleidet, die tratschenderweise zu ihren Plätzen liefen. Sie seufzte wieder und schaute aus dem Fenster, darauf wartend, das der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte.

Als die Frau mit dem Speisekarren vorbei kam, kaufte sie zwei Schokofrösche. Die Frau reichte ihr zwei kleine Schachteln, während sie einen Wirbel um die Kinder machte:   
„Wir bekommen hier selten so junge Kinder zu Gesicht, wissen Sie. Zu jung für den Hogwarts-Brief, oder?"

„Ja", lachte sie. „viel zu jung. Wir reisen… geschäftlich."

„Na dann viel Glück! Wiederseh'n ihr Lieben." Die Frau mit ihrem Karren ratterte davon.

„Nun", sagte sie, sich zwinkernd an ihre Kinder wendend, „das sind Schokofrösche. Aber!", sie zog die Schachtel aus Markas Reichweite. „Da gibt es etwas besonders, was ich euch zuerst darüber erzählen muss." Sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem geheimnisvollen Flüstern und schaute sich vorsichtig um. „Sie hüpfen."

„Mami, du bist so dumm! Schokolade kann doch nicht hüpfen!" verkündete Marka.

„Ok, " sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „dann glaub' mir eben nicht. Du wirst schon sehen."

Das kleine Mädchen nahm eine Schachtel und wartete, dass sein Bruder seine nahm. Als sie den Deckel vorsichtig öffnete, um hineinzuspähen, sprang ein kleiner Schokofrosch auf ihren Schoß.

„AAAHH! Mami, er hüpf, er hüpft!" Ihre Mutter grinste.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt. So, nun mach schon und iss ihn." Sie schaute hoch und sah, dass Noah seinen Frosch mitten in der Luft geschnappt und schon halb aufgegessen hatte, sein Mund war umrandet von dunkelbraunen Schokoladenresten.

---  
Als der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr, bewegte die Frau ihren Schoss, um das schlummernde Kleinkind aufzuwecken, das quer darüber gelegen hatte.

„Sind wir da, Mami?" Marka, die fast die ganze Fahrt damit verbracht hatte, ihre Nase an der Scheibe platt zu drücken, sprang nun auf ihrem Sitz auf und ab.

„Fast. Wir treffen hier einen Freund. Aber ich muss euch warnen, er ist ziemlich…anders als die Leute, die ihr aus New York kennt."

„Natürlich, Mami, wir sind hier in England."

„Nein, Süße, das meine ich nicht. Er ist nur sehr…sehr groß. So, kommt jetzt, wir wollen uns nicht verspäten. Er ist heute Abend sehr beschäftigt."  
  
Sie stieg hinter den Schülern aus, jedes Kind klammerte sich fest an eine ihrer Hände. Marka schaute sich aufgeregt um, während sie an der Seite ihrer Mutter auf und ab hüpfte. Noah lehnte sich müde gegen ihr Bein. Plötzlich schrie Marka auf, als ihre Mutter von dem größten Mann, den sie jemals gesehen hatte, hochgehoben wurde.

„Hallo Her-my-o-nee!", seine Stimme dröhnte in der Dunkelheit.

„Hallo Hagrid! Es ist ja so lange her!" Er setzte sie ab und strahlte.

„Und das da sind deine zwei Kleinen?"

„Ja, das sind sie. Marka, Noah, ich möchte, dass ihr Rebeus Hagrid kennen lernt. Er unterrichtet alles über Tiere hier auf Hogwarts!"

„Also, hallo Marka, Noah. Schön euch kennen zulernen!"

„Hi", brachte Marka piepsend hervor. Noah starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Und ja lass dich anschau'n!" Hagrid grinste und tätschelte ihren Bauch. "Die hübscheste werdende Mutter, die ich je gesehen habe!"

Hermione lächelte und wurde rot. „Danke Hagrid, das ist sehr nett."

„Du willst sicher wissen, wo eure Kutsche ist?"

„Ja bitte, Hagrid."  
Er führte sie zu einer großen, leeren Kutsche und öffnete die Tür. Hermione vergewisserte sich, dass ihre Tochter ihr immer noch folgte. Marka stand da und starrte die Thestrale an, den Mund weit offen.

_Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass das Kind sprachlos ist, _dachte Hermione und hob ihre Kinder eins nach dem Anderen in die Kutsche.  
---

TBC

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Betas Pima und CallistaEvans. Ihr seid die Besten!!

So (wie immer), wenn es Euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review. Dann weiß ich, dass sich der ganze Aufwand lohnt.


	4. Personalversammlung

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.  
Vielen Dank für alle Reviews. Ich hoffe, Eure Neugier wird mit dem folgenden Kapitel etwas befriedigt ;-)

**Kapitel 4 – Personalversammlung**  
  
Severus rauschte in das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und suchte sich einen Platz weit vorne. Minerva war die Einzige, die ihm gerade mal zunickte. Die Tür flog erneut auf und als er sich umschaute, erkannte er unmittelbar das leuchtend pinke Haar der Frau, die den Raum betrat. Er stieß einen Seufzer aus, halb vor Erleichterung – dies war wenigstens eine Person, die mit ihm reden würde – und halb aus Wut. Natürlich war es jemand wie sie, der den Job bekam.

„In Ordnung, ich denke, dann können wir beginnen", sagte Albus mit strahlenden Augen. „Zuerst einmal möchte ich Ihnen unsere neue Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks errötete leicht als sich neben Severus setzte und ihn anlächelte. Er nickte streng zurück.

„Und dann müsste ich noch eine neue Kollegin vorstellen, aber es scheint, dass sie noch nicht angekommen ist. Wie Sie ja alle wissen, wird dies Madame Pince's letztes Jahr als Bibliothekarin hier in Hogwarts sein. Wir werden alle sehr traurig sein, wenn sie uns verlässt. Dieses Schuljahr wird sie eine Assistentin haben, die sie als ihre Nachfolgerin einarbeiten wird."  
Severus stöhnte. Er nutzte die Bibliothek sehr viel und hatte immer eine sehr präzise, sehr lange Liste mit Forderungen. Madame Pince hatte die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche, bis hin zu einer Kunstform entwickelt. Nun schien es so auszusehen, als ob er wieder ganz von vorne anfangen müsste. Er hoffte nur, dass Albus jemanden ausgesucht hatte, der letztendlich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Kompetenz mitbrachte.

„Ah, Madame Simonetti! Da sind Sie ja!"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine aufgeregte, rundliche Frau betrat den Raum, gefolgt von zwei kleinen Kindern. Sie beugte sich zu ihnen hinab und sprach leise mit leichtem amerikanischem Akzent auf sie ein. „Eure Malbücher und Buntstifte sind hier drin, ebenso eure Blöcke. Ich möchte, dass ihr schön leise seid, bis Mami hier fertig ist."

Als sie sich aufrichtete, bemerkte Severus, dass sie keineswegs rundlich war, sie war schwanger. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen über die Anwesenheit der kleinen Kinder im Raum, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Albus.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin!", sagte sie, als sie den Kopf hob und sich beeilte einen Sitz zu finden.

Im Raum ließ sich ein kollektives Keuchen vernehmen. Severus fuhr wieder herum, um den Grund der Aufregung zu herauszufinden und sein Blick fiel auf zwei ihm vage bekannte, zimtfarbige Augen.

„Ich bin sicher, die meisten werden sich an sie erinnern. Das ist Madame Hermione Simonetti."

_Granger_, dachte Severus, _deshalb kam sie mir bekannt vor. Das ist es also, was sie mit ihrem brillanten Verstand gemacht hat; Kinder kriegen. Bedauerlich._

Hermione watschelte leicht, als sie zu dem Platz direkt neben Tonks ging.

Albus sprach weiter über seine Pläne für das neue Schuljahr. Kurz nachdem er die Wichtigkeit, die Schüler von der peitschenden Weide fernzuhalten, erörtert hatte, wurde er von einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus dem hinteren Teil des Raum unterbrochen.

„NOOOOOOOOEEEEYYYY! Hör auf damit. Zieh nicht an meinen Haaren! MAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMI!"  
Hermione flog förmlich aus ihrem Sitz zum hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers, zerrte ihre Kinder auseinander und befreite den Pferdeschwanz des Mädchens aus der rundlichen kleinen Faust des Jungen.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte sie. "Sie sind gerade in so einer Phase. Er möchte alles machen, was sie macht und er hat ja so ein Temperament!"

„Schon in Ordnung, meine Liebe", erwiderte Albus mit einem Lächeln. "Ich denke, wir müssen uns alle irgendwie daran gewöhnen, dass jetzt Kinder im Schloss leben. Es ist schon hundert Jahre her, seit so kleine Kinder in Hogwarts waren."

Severus schnaubte. Er war überrascht zu sehen, dass Hermiones Kopf in seine Richtung schnappte, die Augen wutentbrannt.

„Haben Sie ein Problem mit meinen Kindern, Professor Snape?", fragte sie spitz.

„Ich habe ein Problem", begann er, irritiert, dass das Mädchen die Nerven hatte, ihm vor seinen Kollegen die Stirn zu bieten, „mit Ihrer Vorstellung, dass dies ein Kinderhort ist. Gibt es einen Grund, warum der Vater der Kinder nicht als Babysitter einspringen kann?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß und füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich sehe, dass einige Dinge sich hier nicht geändert haben!" zischte sie. „Kommt mit mir, meine Lieblinge."

Ihre Kinder an der Hand, eilte Hermione aus dem Klassenzimmer. Albus blickte enttäuscht zu Boden. „Ich nehme an, das beendet unser Treffen", bemerkte er. „Ich sehe Sie dann alle in fünfzehn Minuten in der Großen Halle."

Als die Lehrer das Klassenzimmer verließen, zog Minerva Severus leise bei Seite.

„Ich denke, du sollten wissen", begann sie streng, „dass Miss Granger, oder besser Madame Simonetti, Witwe ist. Ihr Ehemann ist im Mai verstorben."

„Dann sind wir jetzt dazu übergegangen uns in Wohltätigkeit zu üben?"

„Also wirklich, Severus. könntest du nicht zumindest so tun, als hättest du, im tiefsten Inneren deines kalten Herzens, ein kleines bisschen Mitleid?" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und war verschwunden.

„Lächerliche Gryffindors und ihr Sinn für Ehre", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er in Richtung Große Halle hastete.

Tonks wartete vor dem Klassenzimmer auf ihn.

„Ich habe von Hermiones Ehemann gehört. Es ist eine Schande. Sie ist so jung, erst sechsundzwanzig. Das ist doch kein Alter, um schon Witwe zu sein."

Die zierliche Frau kämpfte, um mit seinen großen Schritten mitzuhalten. Ihm fiel aber nicht ein, für sie langsamer zu werden.

„Mmm", antwortete er. Er schenkte dem, was sie sagte, kaum Aufmerksamkeit.

„Severus". Sie griff nach seinem Arm und stoppte ihn. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Es war ein langes Jahrzehnt, Nymphadora."  
Sie hob den Arm und berührte seine Wange. „Es gibt da…Menschen, mit denen du reden kannst, das weißt du. Du musst dich nicht vor der ganzen Welt verstecken."

„Oh, das tue ich aber", erwiderte er und wandte sich ab. „Von dem, was ich so höre, scheine ich eine Gefahr für die Menschheit zu sein."

Damit ließ er sie vor dem Eingang zur Halle einfach stehen.

Als er sich auf seinen Stuhl am Lehrertisch setzte, bemerkte er, dass Hermione am anderen Ende saß, ihre Kinder an einer Miniaturausgabe des Tisches neben ihr. Sie war immer noch dieselbe Hermione Granger – trotz ihres schwangeren Bauches. Ihr Haar war voll und buschig, ihr Gesicht durchschnittlich, aber relativ attraktiv, aber ihre Augen waren anders. Sie waren traurig, sogar wenn sie ihre Tochter anlächelte. Ihre Augen waren gealtert, auch wenn der Rest von ihr es nicht war.

„So leicht wirst du mich nicht los", flüsterte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr, als Tonks sich neben ihn setzte.

„Sie ist reizend, nicht wahr?"

„Wer?", fragte er, während sein starrer Blick sich nun zu der Frau wandte, die neben ihm saß.

„Hermione. Sie ist ganz schön erwachsen geworden, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, und nicht nur äußerlich." Die Metamorphmagus lachte über den eigenen Witz.

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen.", entgegnete er.  
Tonks lächelte schelmisch. „Wirklich nicht? Nun, darüber wollte ich sowieso nicht mit dir reden. Ich will immer noch wissen, wie es dir geht."

„Tonks, was soll das werden?"

„Wir sorgen uns um dich. Remus sagt, das er seit vier Jahren nichts mehr von dir gehört hat. Vier Jahre, Severus. Was ist los?"

„Dann triffst du den Werwolf also noch immer."

Tonks grinste. „Gelegentlich. Du wechselst das Thema. Was ist es, weswegen du dich vor aller Welt versteckst?"

„Es gibt niemanden, vor dem ich mich verstecken _könnte_", entgegnete er knapp.

„Severus, ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen."

In diesem Moment betrat Minerva die Halle, gefolgt von einer Gruppe Erstklässler.

Im Saal wurde es still, als sie darauf warteten, dass die Auswahlzeremonie anfing.  
---  
TBC

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Betas Pima und CallistaEvans. Sorry, dass ich Euch soviel Arbeit mache...  
So (wie immer), wenn es Euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein (kurzes) Review.


	5. Wo werden wir schlafen?

**Bitter Hearts   
**von Rilla

Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.

A/N (Rilla): Ich habe das Gespräch zwischen Albus und Hermione etwas geändert. Es war immer mein Bestreben gewesen, dass Albus derjenige war, der Hermione vorgeschlagen hatte, ihre Kinder mit in die Lehrerkonferrenz zu bringen, aber es scheint, dass ich dies nicht klar genug in die Geschichte übertragen hatte. (A/N Nici1807: Nachträgliche Kapiteländerung von Rilla)

**Kapitel 5 – Wo werden wir schlafen?**

Nachdem sich die Schüler auf die jeweiligen Häuser verteilt hatten, trafen Hermione und ihre Kinder auf Albus, der außerhalb der Großen Halle auf sie wartete.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte mich dafür, dass ich das Treffen so überstürzt verlassen habe, entschuldigen. Es war keine leichte Zeit für uns in den letzten Monaten", Ihre Augen fingen an sich mit Tränen zu füllen. „Ich wollte nicht-"  
Der Schulleiter winkte mit erhobener Hand ab. „Zu allererst einmal, meine Liebe, können Sie mich Albus nennen. Ich würde es tatsächlich vorziehen. Seine Augen glitzerten, als er sprach. „Sie können mich für das, was vorhin geschehen ist, verantwortlich machen. Ich hätte ihre Unterbringung früher arrangieren sollen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass die Anwesenheit von Kindern bei dem Treffen nicht allgemein gut geheißen wird. Minerva hat mir gesagt, dass sie Severus über Ihre kürzliche Tragödie informiert hat. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen versichern, dass das bedeutet, dass er in Zukunft mehr Verständnis zeigt, aber…"

„Es ist in Ordnung…Albus", sie grinste, als sie seinen Namen das erste Mal aussprach. „Ich habe sieben Jahre lang im Unterricht von Professor Snape gesessen, er ist die letzte Person, von der ich irgendeine Art von Mitleid erwarte."

„Hermione, der Krieg hat mehr Tribut von ihm gefordert, als irgendjemand weiß. Jetzt muss ich aber Ihre Kinder kennen lernen." Er kniete sich hin und lächelte Marka an, die mit großen Augen zurück lächelte.

„Bist du der Nikolaus?"

Albus lachte. „Nein, meine Liebe, nicht ganz. Ich bin hier Schulleiter."

„Marka, Noah", sagte Hermione. „Das ist Albus Dumbledore. Er ist der Verantwortliche hier in Hogwarts. Ihr könnt ihn Professor Dumbledore nennen."

„Nicht nötig, Hermione. Die ist ein ziemlicher Zungenbrecher, sogar für Erwachsene. Ihr dürft mich Albus nennen."

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Albus", sagte Marka höflich und machte einen perfekten Knicks. Hermione bedeckte ihren Mund, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Sie hat letzte Woche ein paar Shirley Temple Filme gesehen", erklärte sie.

„Ah, gut, Marka, du musst mir alles über deine liebsten Muggel Filme erzählen. Ich habe ebenfalls eine Schwäche für sie." Marka nickte. „Und du musst Noah sein."

Noah verkroch sich noch weiter hinter Hermiones Bein.

„Er ist heute ziemlich schüchtern."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Albus und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich war selbst ein scheuer Junge. Ich vermute, Sie möchten jetzt wissen, wo Ihre Unterkunft ist."

„Ja, bitte."

„Wie ich vorhin bereits erwähnte, ist es ziemlich lange her, dass Kinder hier auf Hogwarts gewohnt haben. Die einzigen Unterkünfte, in denen wir ganze Familien unterbringen können, liegen in Slytherin."

„Slytherin? Albus, Sie scherzen! Ich werde meine Kinder hier großziehen. Ich kann sie doch nicht in Slytherin aufwachsen lassen! Sie wissen, aus welcher Art von Familien diese Schüler kommen? Und bedenken Sie nur, wer der Verantwortliche dieses Hauses ist? Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Kinder in der unmittelbaren Umgebung von Severus Snape leben!"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des alten Zauberers. "Um genau zu sein, die Räume befinden sich direkt neben seinen."

„Absolutes Nein. Wir nehmen zur Not auch Schülerräume, wenn es sein muss."

„Nun, da gibt es eine kleine Kammer mit einem Schlafraum im Gryffindor Turm-"

„Die nehmen wir!"

„Ich muss Sie warnen, sie ist ziemlich eng."

„Damit werden wir schon zurecht kommen."

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, meine Liebe. Ich werde die Hauselfen damit beauftragen, Ihr Gepäck hoch zu bringen. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine Gute Nacht, Hermione, und euch beiden ebenfalls." Er schenkte den Kindern ein breites Grinsen, als er durch den Flur verschwand.  
---

Als sie den Raum betraten, stockte Hermione. Albus hatte Recht, es war eng. Es war sogar kleiner als das erste Apartment, das sie sich mit Mark in East Village während des Studiums an der New Yorker Universität geteilt hatte.

„Nun, da sind wir!" sagte sie vergnügt. Marka hob nur skeptisch die Brauen.

„Mami, wie hat Albus die Filme genannt?"

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

„Wie hat er die Filme genannt? Er sagte, sie seien mug-mug…"

„Oh, Muggel-Filme. Muggel sind nicht-magische Menschen. Daddy war ein Muggel und ihr seid in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen. Ich habe euch ja gesagt, es wird eine Menge Überraschungen geben, wenn wir ankommen, von daher denke ich, sollte ich euch jetzt die größte Überraschung von allen zeigen." Hermione öffnete ihren Koffer mit einem Seufzen und nahm ihren Zauberstab aus einem kleinen Beutel, der perfekt in den Futterstoff eingearbeitet war.

„Mami ist eine Hexe."

„Nein!" keuchte Marka, ihre Augen tellerrund.   
"Nein, Baby, nicht diese Art von Hexe. Eine echte Hexe. Eine gute Hexe. Schau her."

Mit ein paar einfachen Zaubersprüchen veränderte Hermione die Lage der Kissen auf dem Bett, ließ die Vorhänge tanzen und verwandelte Markas Pferdeschwanz in Zöpfe. Beide Kinder lachten und klatschten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe, Süße, aber es war nicht sehr sicher für mich in der Muggelwelt. Leute, Muggel, verstehen nicht, was es bedeutet eine Hexe zu sein. In Hogwarts lehrt man Zauberei und Hexerei. Fast jeder, den ihr bisher getroffen habt, ist eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer.

„Wow", sagte Marka, alles in sich aufsaugend. „Mami?"

„Ja, Süße?"

„Kannst du das noch mal machen?" Sie lächelte das kleine Mädchen an, dankbar dafür, dass für eine Vierjährige die Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter Magie mit einem Zauberstab vollbringen konnte, keine wirklich große Affäre war.

Hermione verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit ihre Kinder mit Zaubersprüchen und Verzauberung zu unterhalten. Schließlich waren beide auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Sie trug sie beide zum Bett und als sie feststellte, dass dort kein Platz mehr für sie blieb, machte sie es sich, ohne vorher die Kleidung zu wechseln, auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Sie wusste, das Marka am Morgen vor Fragen platzen würde und sie hoffte, dass sie ihr zufrieden stellende Antworten geben konnte.  
  
Sie zögerte einzuschlafen, denn sie wusste was kommen würde. Ihre Träume waren keine Träume mehr; es waren Erinnerungen an das Leben, welches sie bis vor sechs Monaten geführt hatte. Jede Nacht war gleich; sie würde ihr Leben mit Mark bis ins kleinste Detail wieder durchleben, nur um dann alleine zu erwachen, umgeben von völliger Leere, während ihr kalter Schweiß vom Gesicht tropfte. Aber heute Nacht war sie zu müde, um gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen. Vielleicht könnte sie morgen früh zu Professor Snape gehen und ihn um einen Schluck ‚ Dreamless Sleep Potion' bitten. _Sicher, Hermione, er wird mehr als entzückt darüber sein, etwas mit 'dir' zu teilen,_ dachte sie verbittert.  
  
Der Traum dieser Nacht war ein Üblicher. Es war Noahs erster Geburtstag, fast ein Jahr, nachdem sie auf Marks Wunsch hin, in eine kleine Stadt in den Westen von New York gezogen waren. Hermione wäre gerne in der Großstadt geblieben, aber er bestand darauf, dass seine Kinder weit weg von Verschmutzung und Verkehrschaos aufwuchsen. Sie saßen am Strand und schauten über den Lake Ontario. Mark hatte sich zu Marka herübergelehnt und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Sieh so weit hinaus, wie du kannst, Engel", sagte er. „Heute ist ein sehr klarer Tag. Wenn du dich ganz doll anstrengst, kannst du Kanada sehen."

„Ich sehe es, Daddy, ich sehe es!", quietschte sie überglücklich.

Noah planschte im seichten Wasser, schaufelte Sand und kleine Muscheln mit seiner Schaufel und schrie spielerisch auf, als er sie unterhalb der Oberfläche fallen ließ.

Mark zog Hermione in seine Arme und fing an, ihren Hals zu küssen. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein dichtes, kurzes schwarzes Haar. Er nahm den Kopf zurück und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Warte bis die Kinder heute Abend im Bett sind." Sie lächelte ihn an und verlor sich in seinen tiefen braunen Augen. Träge berührte sie die dünne, goldene Kette, die er immer um seinen Hals trug.

„Habe ich eigentlich in letzter Zeit erwähnt", fragte er. „wie dankbar ich bin, dass meine Tante mich zu diesem Ausflug nach England überredet hat.

„In letzter Zeit nicht", antwortete sie schüchtern.

„Ich liebe dieses Leben, welches du mir schenkst, Hermione. Danke."

Auf der Couch, fing Hermiones Körper zu zittern an, weil dieser Teil des Traumes immer derselbe war, egal mit welcher Erinnerung der Traum begann. Er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen und als sie ihre Augen schloss, um ihn zurück zu küssen, traf sie auf kalte, tote Lippen. Ihre Augen öffnend schrie sie auf, als sein Gesicht nach und nach blau anlief und er ein verzweifeltes, erstickendes Geräusch ausstieß. Schweißgebadet setzte sie sich auf dem Sofa auf und begann nach Luft zu schnappen. Ein schneidendes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie erneut aufschrecken.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie Minerva mit besorgtem Blick davor stehen. Hermione senkte den Blick und kaute auf ihren Lippen.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie geweckt habe. Es ist nur… diese Träume… ich habe sie immer noch." Sie spürte, wie ihr die Worte im Hals stecken blieben und sich weigerten hervorzukommen. Minerva nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ist ja gut, ist schon gut, meine Liebe. Sie haben mich nicht geweckt. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Diese Wände sind sehr hellhörig ohne den Schalldämpfungs-Zauber. Lassen Sie mich hereinkommen, ich mache Ihnen eine Tasse Tee. Sie müssen mir nichts erzählen, wenn Sie nicht wollen."

Hermione schloss ihre Augen als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin eintrat und fühlte sich wieder wie die Schülerin, die sie vor acht Jahren noch gewesen war.  
---

TBC

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Betas Pima und CallistaEvans. Ohne Euch wäre ich ganz schön aufgeschmissen!!

Und wie immer die Bitte: Wenn es Euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein (kurzes) Review.


	6. Das Bordell von Hogsmeade

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.

**Kapitel 6 – Das Bordell von Hogsmeade**  
  
Severus betrat den Roten Kessel, ein schäbiges Bordell am Rand von Hogsmeade. Die Beleuchtung war gedämpft und, da es unter der Woche war, der Warteraum leer. Als er an die Theke trat, zuckte die junge Hexe die hinter der Theke stand, zurück und flüsterte, „Ich werde sie holen gehen."

Sie verschwand durch den Gang. Er stöhnte. Das Schuljahr hatte erst vor zwei Tagen angefangen und er war schon hier. Die Schüler erwiesen sich dieses Jahr, als anstrengender, als er es sich je hatte vorstellen können.

Eine Hexe, die man auf etwa Mitte Vierzig schätzen würde, stand plötzlich am Ende des Raumes. Sie war sehr groß, gut gebaut und hatte lange blonde Haare, die ihr über die Schultern fielen und aussahen, als hätte sie sich zu viele Tage in verrauchten Zimmern aufgehalten. Ihre Augen waren mit einem tiefblauen Liner umrandet und ihre dichten, schwarzen Wimpern bewegten sich nicht, als sie dort stand, ohne zu blinzeln. Ihr stählender Ausdruck war hart unter der abgenutzten, ledernen Gesichtshaut. Sie trug schwarze Lederstiefel, die ihr bis zu den Knien reichten und in denen ihre schwarze Hose steckte. Ihr schwarzes Hemd im Renaissance-Stil hing ihr lose am Oberkörper, die Verschnürung offen, um den Blick auf ihre prallen Brüste preiszugeben. Sie war schwer mit Silber und Türkisen behangen und der feine Duft von Sandelholz erreichte Severus am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Myrrhia", sagte er ruhig.

„Snape." Ihre Stimme war tief und heiser.  
  
Er folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf in ihr privates Zimmer und blieb innen neben der geschlossenen Tür stehen, als sie sich auf das Bett setze, lässig die Beine übereinander schlug und eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Es ist erst drei Tage her, Snape", sagte sie, die Zigarette zwischen ihre Zähne geklemmt.

„Das Schuljahr erweist sich schon jetzt als anstrengend", entgegnete er platt und setzte sich neben sie.

„Was bevorzugst du heute Nacht?" fragte sie, die Asche auf die Erde schnippend.

„Das Übliche." Sie war immer gewillt, ihm Dinge zu gönnen, die eines Todessers würdig waren, aber er tendierte dazu, sich mit einfachem Sex zu entspannen, anstatt durch die Fesselspiele und den Sadismus, welches seine früheren 'Kollegen' gewöhnlich anforderten.

„Du beginnst mich zu langweilen, Snape. Du willst überhaupt nichts Neues mehr lernen."

„Und was gibt es da genau zu lernen?"

„Huren waren früher so etwas wie Göttinnen, weißt du. Wir wurden verehrt. Wir waren die Lehrer, die weisen Frauen. Sogar die Hebammen hatten nichts gegen uns. Ich war der Meinung, dass du das verstehst. Ich war der Meinung, dass du hierher kommst, weil du wusstest, dass wir mehr zu bieten hatten. Dass du unsere heiligen Kräfte erkannt hast. Dein Herz wird immer kälter; du gehst zu Grunde."

„Ich schätze deine Schmeicheleien."

„Du solltest auf mich hören, Snape. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede." Sie legte sich auf den Rücken. Severus lehnte sich über sie und begann ihren Nacken und ihren Hals ohne wirkliche Leidenschaft zu küssen. Seine Hände glitten zu ihren Brüsten, als sie ihren Arm ausstreckte, um die Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher auszudrücken. Ihre Finger wanderten in sein Haar und er inhalierte das Gemisch aus Rauch und Weihrauch auf ihrer Haut. Sie war keine sanfte Frau, aber für den richtigen Preis war sie wärmend und willig, und mehr konnte er nicht verlangen, sagte er sich selber.

Sich neben ihm bewegend, drehte sie sich so, dass sie ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ah, ich sehe, ich habe mich geirrt. Du befindest dich in einem Lernprozess. Du fängst an mehr zu wollen."

„Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um analysiert zu werden, Myrrhia…" Seine Worte gingen in ein Stöhnen über, als ihre Zähne seinen Hals fanden. Er zog ihr das Hemd über den Kopf und schmeckte den Teer und Nikotin auf ihrer Haut.

Sie zog ihn schnell aus, mit dem Enthusiasmus eines Kellners, der Butterbier servierte. Das war eine Sache, die Severus an ihr mochte; sie ließ ihn nie vergessen, dass er ein Kunde war, auch wenn sie es lieber gehabt hätte, wenn er die Rolle eines Schülers übernommen hätte.

Er zog ihre Hose und die Stiefel aus und ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten, als er sich neben sie auf das Bett fallen ließ. Sie hob eine raue Hand und fuhr sanft über seine Stirn und Nase. Um ehrlich zu sein, er hätte das Zwischenspiel hier beenden können. Das Wissen, dass eine Frau freiwillig sein Gesicht berührte, war ihm für den Augenblick Trost genug. Er ließ sie trotzdem fortfahren, als ihre spitzen Fingernägel eine feine Linie über seinen Hals hinunter zu seiner mit Narben überzogenen Brust zogen.

„Diese hier ist neu", sagte sie, als ihr Handfläche über eine gerötete Stelle seiner Haut strich.

„Mmmm. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass die Schüler dieses Jahr besonders schlimm sind – Kesselexplosion."

Sie schmunzelte, führte ihren Mund an die Wunde und begann sie mit ihrer Zunge zu liebkosen. Er erschauderte unter ihrer Berührung.

„Warum, Snape, habe ich gerade eine menschliche Reaktion von dir bekommen?" fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Gewöhn dich bloß nicht dran", murmelte er.

Ihre Zunge setzte ihre Reise nach unten fort, wobei sie ein Feuer in ihm freisetzte, welchem er nicht erlaubte an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Als sie seine Männlichkeit in den Mund nahm, griff er in ihr Haar und hielt seine Augen fest zusammengepresst. Gewöhnlich stellte er sich in diesen Momenten vor, er wäre mit jemandem zusammen, der ihn wirklich wollte. Wenn er sich richtig quälen wollte, dann stellte er sich vor, es wäre Remus. Jede von diesen Phantasien war längst Vergangenheit, er kam nicht mehr wegen der Illusionen her.

Ihr Mund hatte seine Arbeit verrichtet und sie hievte sich selber über ihn, ihre Hände gegen seine Schultern gestützt. Er legte seine Hände mechanisch an ihre Hüfte und sie seufzte empört auf.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass du denkst, du müsstest nichts lernen, aber in der Hoffnung, dass du eines Tages eine Frau treffen könntest, mit der du ins Bett gehen möchtest, denke ich, solltest du anfangen, dir Notizen zu machen."

Auf seinen Bauch sitzend, nahm sie seine Hände in ihre eigenen und führte sie langsam an der Wölbung ihrer Hüften entlang bis hoch zu ihrem Brustkorb und wieder hinunter, wobei sie sie fest gegen ihr Fleisch drückte.

„Genau so, schön langsam." Sie fuhr fort seine Hände über ihren Körper zu führen, während ihr Becken in sanftem Rhythmus gegen ihn stieß. Er öffnete die Augen und hob wütend eine Augenbraue.

„Wie lange kommst du nun schon zu mir, Snape?"

„Fünf Jahre", antwortete er trocken.

„Und gehe ich korrekt in der Annahme, dass du in der Zeit keinen Partner hattest, der nicht dafür bezahlt wurde?"

„Deine Fähigkeit, das Offensichtliche zu erfassen ist erschütternd, Myrrhia."

„So, wie lange ist es her, dass du mit jemandem zusammen warst, den du erfreuen wolltest?"

Er hätte ihr nicht geantwortet, wenn da nicht zwei Dinge wären. Erstens, weil es Myrrhia war und er wusste, das er mit ihr reden konnte; sie stand ihm nicht nah genug, als dass er Distanz wahren musste. Zweitens, war sie auch eine nackte Frau, die rittlings auf seinem sehr erregten Körper saß; er befand sich nicht in der Position, Geheimnisse zu haben. Stattdessen drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und murmelte in das Kissen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie. „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden."

„Neun Jahre."

„Mmmm… dann bist du vielleicht nur aus der Übung. Mach mir einfach alles nach."

Sie führte seine Hände an ihre Brüste, erst hob sie sie an, dann umfasste sie sie und dann drückte sie sie leicht. Sie führte seine Daumen mit ihren eigenen, fuhr ein paar Mal über ihre Nippel bevor sie sie durch festes Drücken hart werden ließ. Als sie das tat, erhob sie sich auf ihre Knie und glitt auf ihm hinunter. Er atmete scharf aus und sie lächelte.

„Siehst du, es macht einen Unterschied."

Sie fing an sich schneller zu bewegen, wobei sie ihre Hüfte immer wieder gegen seine schob, als sie ihn lehrte ihren Oberkörper sanft zu erforschen. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Er fühlte, wie seine Hände über ihren weichen Bauch und durch die warmen, feuchten lockigen Haare zwischen ihren Beinen glitten. Sie drängte seine Finger dazu, ihre entblößte feuchte Fleischeslust zu erkunden. Sich schneller bewegend, begann sie zu flüstern.

„Der Trick besteht darin, den Körper der Göttin zu erkennen, Snape. Alle Frauen haben einen göttlichen Körper, du musst es nur selber herausfinden. Bei jeder von uns ist es anders. Wenn du ihr Göttliches-Ich entdecken kannst, dann kannst du sie so verwöhnen, wie du es dir niemals hättest vorstellen können."

Als sie fertig waren, setzte sich Severus auf das Bett und zog seine Hose an.

„Wie kannst du das ununterbrochen machen, Myrrhia?"

„Lubricating Zauber." [A/N Übersetzung: to lubricate = schmieren, ölen]

Er lachte dunkel. „Nein, ich meine, diese endlose Abfolge von Männern, die hierher kommen, um dich zu benutzen."

„_Mich_ benutzen? Du musst noch eine Menge lernen. Sie sind diejenigen, die mich dafür bezahlen, um zu lernen, wie man eine Frau berührt, wie man sie verwöhnt, wie sie sich selber verwöhnen. Ich bin nur ein bezahlter Lehrer." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache diesen Job, weil sich nicht genug von _euch,_ " Sie stieß ihm in die Brust, „daran erinnern, was wir Frauen sind."

Mit diesen Worten war sie komplett bekleidet und verließ den Raum. Severus warf sich seinen Umhang über und eilte die Treppe hinab, das Geld auf den Tresen hinterlassend, als er das Gebäude verließ.  
---  
TBC

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Betas Pima und CallistaEvans. Ohne Euch wäre ich ganz schön aufgeschmissen!!

Und wie immer die Bitte: Wenn es Euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein (kurzes) Review.


	7. Hilfe für Mami

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.

Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich noch bei allen Reviewern bedanken. Ihr bestärkt mich mit Euren Reviews immer wieder, weiter zu übersetzen. Also: Nicht damit Aufhören, ok? ;-)

**Kapitel 7 – Hilfe für Mami**  
  
Hermione warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte frustriert. „Das war ´s, Kinder", verkündete sie. „Wir werden nie jemanden finden, der auf euch aufpassen kann, während ich bei der Arbeit bin."

Marka hopste auf das Sofa und tätschelte ihrer Mutter die Schulter. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Mami. Wir finden schon jemanden."

Hermione blickte verzweifelt auf die Liste in ihrer Hand. Zwölf Namen und alle durchgestrichen. Von den drei Hufflepuffs, die den Job gerne übernommen hätten, hatten zwei Terminkonflikte und die dritte vergaß Noahs Namen, während des zwanzigminütigen Gesprächs, sechsmal. Sechs Ravenclaws waren erschienen keiner von ihnen schien Kinder besonders zu mögen. Sogar die drei Gryffindors hatten, wie sich herausstellte, ihre Schwächen, denn sie erwiesen sich als zu sehr an Tratsch interessiert, als es Hermione angenehm gewesen wäre. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen können, den Slytherins, die sich beworben hatten, zu eulen.

Jetzt war nur noch eine Schülerin übrig, vielleicht war sie geeignet. Isabella Karkos aus Gryffindor. _Naja,_ dachte Hermione, _wenigstens ist sie eine Gryffindor._

„Ähm… Entschuldigung, Madame Simonetti? Ich bin hier wegen des Bewerbungsgesprächs." Ein ängstliches Mädchen mit mausbraunem Haar steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein.  
„Ja, ja, komm herein. Isabella, richtig?"  
„Isa."  
„OK, dann, Isa. Zunächst müsste ich wissen, ob du an drei Nachmittagen in der Woche und einen Tag an jedem Wochenende Zeit hast."

Zu Hermiones Überraschung, gab Isa zu jeder Frage eine zufrieden stellende Antwort, und schien auch mit den Kindern gut zu Recht zu kommen. Sie war schlau und gewillt extra hart zu arbeiten. Hermione versprach ihr, genug freie Zeit für ihre Hausaufgaben zu haben, während die Kinder schliefen. Der einzige Nachteil, den sie an dem Mädchen entdecken konnte, war ihre extreme Schüchternheit, aber Hermione war sicher, das sie diese schnell ablegen würde. Nachdem sie sich mit Marka im Nebenraum beraten hatte, machte sie dem Mädchen ein Angebot, welches schnell akzeptiert wurde.

* * *

Als Hermione an ihrem ersten Arbeitsnachmittag In Richtung Bibliothek eilte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie gleichsam nervös wie aufgeregt war. Sie hatte niemals geplant, einen Job in der Zaubererwelt anzunehmen, und die Aussicht auf Selbigen, erschreckte sie ein bisschen. Gleichzeitig hatte sie auch nie geplant, eine allein erziehende Mutter zu werden. Albus war in Bezug auf ihr Gehalt großzügig gewesen, aber trotzdem reichte es gerade aus, um Isa für die Stunden, die sie als Babysitter arbeitete, zu bezahlen und die Kinder mit Kleidung und dem Notwendigsten zu versorgen. Wenigstens waren die Unterkunft und die Verpflegung inklusive. 

Sie war nicht fähig so viele Stunden am Tag zuarbeiten, da sie im sechsten Monat schwanger war und an starken Rückenschmerzen litt, aber das war auch gut so. Kein Schüler im Schloss hätte den ganzen Tag Zeit, als Kindermädchen arbeiten können und sie wollte die Kinder nicht von einem Babysitter zum anderen reichen.

„Madame Simonetti!", rief Madame Pince erfreut. „Ich sehe, Sie sind pünktlich. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Zeit, als Sie hier Schülerin waren, Sie waren sehr wissbegierig. Warum fangen wir nicht sofort an?"

Hermione stöhnte innerlich. Sie galt zwar persönlich als sehr motiviert und voller Elan, aber die Schwangerschaft schien dem, nicht gerade förderlich, entgegen zu stehen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich ins Bett verkriechen und hätte dort für die nächsten drei Monate ausgeharrt. Plötzlich war sie erleichtert, dass sie nur eine Teilzeitstelle hatte.

Die Bibliothek war ihr sogar nach der langen Zeit immer noch vertraut. Sie lächelte schelmisch, als Madame Pince ihr die Verbotene Abteilung erklärte, im Bewusstsein, dass sie nun offiziellen Zugang zu allen Dingen hatte. Sie versuchte die Tatsache zu verbergen, dass sie mit den Büchern in diesen Regalen vertraut war. Als der Nachmittag zuneige ging, entschied sich Madame Pince zur Küche zu eilen, um ein frühes Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen, Hermione saß daraufhin alleine an dem Schreibtisch in der fast leeren Bibliothek.

Sie nahm sich ein Buch _‚Die Geschichte von Muggelartefakten und ihr magischen Missbräuche'_ und grinste. Dies war eins von den Dingen, die Arthur Weasley geliebt haben würde. Als sie durch die Seiten blätterte und überrascht entdeckte, dass Toaster oft dafür genutzt wurden, um Dracheneier auszubrüten, hörte sie, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Als sie aufblickte sah sie sich Auge in Auge mit einem spöttisch grinsenden Zaubertrankmeister.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?" Ihre Stimme triefte vor angewidert süßem Sarkasmus.

„Sie werden noch feststellen Miss Gra- Madame Simonetti, dass ich für gewöhnlich einmal pro Woche mit einer komplizierten Liste an Wünschen, hierher komme. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie diese in kürzester Zeit abarbeiten. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Er knallte ihr eine Pergamentrolle mit beinahe unlesbar hingekritzelten Titeln direkt auf den Tisch.

„Aber selbstverständlich, Herr Professor", entgegnete sie. „Ich möchte Sie natürlich nicht von Ihren florierenden gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen abhalten."

Er starrte sie wütend an. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten gefährlich. _Schon komisch_, dachte sie, _vor acht Jahren hätte dieser Blick mich erschreckt. Heute finde ich ihn nur noch ärgerlich._

„Diese", bemerkte er mit seidiger Stimme während er auf die letzten drei Bücher der Liste tippte, „befinden sich in-"  
„Der verbotenen Abteilung", beendete sie seinen Satz. „ Ja, Professor, ich bin mir dessen vollkommen bewusst."  
„Ah, ich scheine Ihre totale Ignoranz gegenüber Schulregeln, [A/N: Ein kleiner Gruß an Flower – von Callista und mir] die Sie und Ihre Freunde während Ihrer Schulzeit hier an den Tag legten, vergessen zu haben."

Als er Harry und Ron erwähnte, flackerten Hermiones Augen voller Hass auf. Sie rauschte durch die Bibliothek und führte seinen Auftrag aus, indem sie die Bücher aus ihren Regalen riss. Als sie damit fertig war, brachte sie die Bücher zum Schalter und knallte sie vor ihn auf den Tisch.  
  
„Endlich." Er blickte finster, als er sprach und die Bücher hochnahm.  
„Wissen Sie, was Sie brauchen, Professor?"  
_Oh nein, Hermione,_ dachte sie bei sich. _Sag es nicht laut._ Aber die Wut, die in ihr wuchs, war in diesem Moment zu mächtig sie zu stoppen und sie war kaum in der Lage ihre Worte zu kontrollieren.  
„Sie müssen mal wieder richtig ran genommen werden. Warum gehen Sie nicht runter nach Hogsmeade. Ich bin sicher, es wird sich wenigstens eine Frau finden, die gewillt ist, diesen ekligen Job zu erledigen… für den richtigen Preis."

Sie sah ihn triumphierend an, aber das Lachen verging ihr schnell. In seinen Augen glitzerte etwas, das kein Hass war; er sah fast… verletzt aus. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihre Worte ihn ein wenig zu hart an der Wurzel getroffen haben mussten. Der Blick war jedoch innerhalb von Sekunden wieder verschwunden, ersetzt durch seine übliche gleichgültige Maske.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, das war sehr unangebracht von mir." Snape brummte nur und rauschte aus der Bibliothek.

In der nächsten Woche erschien er wieder zur gleichen Zeit, aber Hermione erfüllte sein Anliegen diesmal schweigsam. Sie konnte seinen bohrenden Blick spüren, während sie durch die Bibliothek huschte und versuchte, die Arbeit so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Seine Gegenwart war ihr, seit ihrem Kommentar in der letzten Woche, äußerst unangenehm. Er nahm ihr den Stapel Bücher ab und nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er hinausging. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. Wenigstens kam er nur einmal pro Woche.

* * *

TBC

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Betas Pima und CallistaEvans.  
Und wie immer die Bitte: Wenn es Euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein (kurzes) Review.


	8. Konfrontation am See

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.

Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich noch bei allen Reviewern bedanken. Ihr bestärkt mich mit Euren Reviews immer wieder, weiter zu übersetzen. Also: Nicht damit Aufhören, ok? ;-)

****

**Kapitel 8 – Konfrontation am See**

Severus ging mit seinem typischen, finsteren Blick den Pfad um den See entlang. Die ersten zwei Schulwochen waren diesmal viel höllischer als sonst gewesen. Er hatte Myrrhia seit dem zweiten Schultag nicht mehr aufgesucht. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass der Grund dafür nicht die Bemerkungen des Granger-Mädchens - oder wie zur Hölle sie nun hieß - war, aber er wusste, das dies eine Lüge war. Es sollte ihn eigentlich nicht so belasten, schließlich hatte sie nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Was ihn am härtesten getroffen hatte an der Aussage, war, wie durchschaubar er geworden sein musste.

Während er so umher schritt wurde er plötzlich auf Stimmen in der Nähe aufmerksam; helle Stimmen. Er blickte nach links und sah Hermione und ihre Kinder zusammen mit einer Siebtklässerin aus Gryffindor im Gras picknicken. Er drehte sich schnell um und eilte zurück zum Schloss, stoppte aber, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Professor Snape! Warten Sie bitte einen Moment. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."  
„Womit wollen Sie denn jetzt schon wieder meine Zeit vergeuden, Madame Simonetti?"  
„Ich wollte mich nur". Sie machte eine Pause, um nach Luft zu schnappen. „noch einmal für das, was ich in der Bibliothek sagte, entschuldigen. Es war sehr unprofessionell von mir. Es war nicht fair von mir, derart über Sie zu urteilen."

„Was nicht fair ist", spottete er, nicht sicher, woher sein Zorn in dem Moment genau herkam, „ist, mit einer unerfahrenen, ungenügend ausgebildeten Bibliothekars-Assistentin zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, die nicht einmal die einfachsten Sachen erledigen kann."

Hermione wandte sich ruhig an das Gryffindor Mädchen. „Isa, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mit den Kindern kurz dort hinüber zu gehen? Ich werde gleich nachkommen."

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und er war erstaunt über den intensiven Zorn, den er dort sah.  
„Sie wollen über Fairness reden, Professor Snape?"Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und hatte einen fast bedrohlichen Unterton. „Was nicht fair ist, ist ein dreijähriges Mädchen, das den Tod ihres eigenen Vaters mit ansehen muss! Was nicht fair ist, ist ein fünfunddreißigjähriger Mann, der an einer Herzattacke sterben muss! Was nicht fair ist, ist die Tatsache, dass der erbärmlichste, selbstgerechteste, arroganteste Idiot, den ich jemals getroffen habe, mit dem Leben davon kommt, während zwei der liebsten Menschen, die ich jemals kennen gelernt habe, durch die Hand des dreckigen Bastards Voldemort sterben mussten!  
Es ist nicht fair, Professor, das Mark niemals erfahren wird, dass er ein drittes Kind haben wird!  
Oder, dass ich Schwangerschaft und Geburt alleine, ohne den Kindsvater durchstehen muss! Oder, dass Noah sich als fünfjähriger, nicht mehr daran erinnern wird, wie sein Vater aussah! Oder, dass ich bettelnd nach Hogwarts zurückkehren musste, um meine drei Kinder groß zu ziehen, weil ich nicht wusste, an wen ich mich sonst hätte wenden können!"

Sie schrie jetzt, was ihre Stirn knallrot und fleckig aussehen ließ, als ob sie Stunden lang geweint hätte. Severus schritt zurück, von ihrem Ausbruch vollkommen überrumpelt.

„Ich bin durch Ihre Demonstrationen von Gemeinheiten genauso wenig eingeschüchtert, wie durch die temperamentvollen Wutanfälle meiner Tochter. Wenn Sie auch nur einen Moment aus Ihrem Selbstmitleids-Kokon auftauchen würden, würden Sie schlicht und einfach begreifen, dass es da Leute gibt, denen es dreckiger geht als Ihnen. Sie wollen mit _mir_ in einen Wettstreit treten, wessen Leben weniger fair ist, Severus? Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Sie schlagen werde."

Sie rannte ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen den Berg hoch, zu ihren Kindern. Er sah ihre Silhouette verschwinden, als sie den kleinen Jungen an ihrer Seite davontrug, in einem erstaunlichen Tempo für eine schwangere Frau. Als sie außer Sicht war, sank er langsam ins Gras, blieb dort regungslos sitzen und starrte ins Leere.

Severus Snape hatte tatsächlich jemanden getroffen, der verbitterter war, als er selber.

* * *

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste er nicht einmal, _was_ er die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Was er aufgrund des Geräusches eines sich spielerisch ins Gras plumpsen lassenden Körpers wusste, war, dass Tonks jetzt neben ihm saß und den Kopf auf seine Schultern legte. Er drehte sich angewidert weg.

„Du musst irgendwas angestellt haben, weswegen Hermione so angepisst ist."  
„Wie ist dieser Eindruck bei dir entstanden?"  
„Ich habe sie gerade im Schloss gesehen. Sie ließ reihenweise Flüche los, von denen ich noch nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren. Das einzige Wort, das ich heraushören konnte, war ‚Snape'."

Er stöhnte.  
„Ich nehme an, du willst nicht darüber reden?"  
„Du wirst von Minute zu Minute schlauer."  
„Ok, das ist in Ordnung. Wir können auch über etwas anderes reden."

Severus seufzte in der Hoffnung, dass dies signalisieren würde, dass er im Moment alleine sein wollte.  
„Diese Kinder sind ja so was von süß, nicht wahr?"  
„Ich verachte Kinder."  
„Stimmt ja, richtig. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Remus möchte mit dir reden. Er ist furchtbar besorgt, Severus. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm etwas berichten, das seine Gedanken erleichtern würde, aber ich mache mir ebenfalls Sorgen um dich."  
Er antwortete nicht. Remus war das letzte Thema, über welches er mit ihr diskutieren wollte.

Nach einem Moment unangenehmen Schweigens, sprach sie wieder.  
„Er gibt dir keinerlei Schuld, wie du weißt. Er empfindet immer noch Zuneigung für dich. Es war nur ... es war eine harte Zeit, für jeden von uns."  
„Wenn Du mich entschuldigen würdest, Tonks. Ich komme zu spät zu meiner Verabredung in Hogsmeade."  
Er erhob sich mit aller Würde, die er aufbringen konnte und ging davon, im Inneren uncharakteristisch erschüttert.

Der Gang nach Hogsmeade war schnell und ohne Unterbrechung. Als Severus das verblichene Schild, das über dem Roten Kessel hing, betrachtete, fühlte er, wie sich sein Magen senkte. Dies war es also, auf das er sich reduziert hatte: er besuchte regelmäßig das lokale Bordell auf der Suche nach ein wenig menschlichem Kontakt.

Myrrhia würde an einem Samstagabend nicht da sein. Er würde sich mit Sela oder Rochelle abgeben müssen. Sie besaßen beide nicht die Weisheit oder die Selbstachtung, die Myrrhia mitbrachte, aber dafür waren sie nur halb so alt.

Als er das Gebäude betrat, sah er Sela an der Theke sitzend.  
„Ich habe dich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hier gesehen. Den Gerüchten zufolge übernimmt Myrrhia alle deine geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten."

Er grinste spöttisch. Sela war ein sehr attraktives Mädchen mit langem, kastanienfarbigem Haar, das ihr in glänzenden Strähnen bis fast über die Taille reichte. Sie hatte große Wangenknochen, violette Augen, bei denen er sich sicher war, das es sich um einen Zauber handelte, und volle Lippen. Er vermutete, dass sie nicht älter als zweiundzwanzig war.

„Dann komm", sagte sie und führte ihn in ihr Zimmer. Er trat ein und beobachte, wie sie den Seidenumhang, den sie trug, abstreifte.

„Wollen wir?", fragte sie und streckte ihre Arme so aus, als ob sie darauf wartete, in Handschellen gelegt zu werden. Severus griff nach ihren Handgelenken, drehte sie herum und schubste sie unsanft mit dem Gesicht voran, auf das Bett. „Ich wusste, dass Du mich vermisst hast", schnurrte sie.

* * *

TBC

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Betas Pima und CallistaEvans.  
Und wie immer die Bitte: Wenn es Euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein (kurzes) Review.


	9. Mami, wer war das?

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.

B/N.: Sollte es irgendwelche Proteste gegen das langsame Updaten geben, so richtet diese bitte an mich. Nicole hat in mir zwar eine gründliche, aber auch langsame Beta-Leserin. Ich versuche mich zu bessern! :-) LG Callista  
A/N: Aber so eine tolle Beta muss man erstmal finden. Außerdem (ich zitiere jetzt mal Curlylein und Flower): Qualität braucht ihre Zeit!! Und ich finde auch nicht, dass Du langsam bist (habe Dich ja schließlich auch ganz schön mit Arbeit überhäuft - also bin ich doch wenn daran schuld!! ;-)

Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich noch bei allen Reviewern bedanken. Ihr bestärkt mich mit Euren Reviews immer wieder, weiter zu übersetzen. Also: Nicht damit Aufhören, ok? ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Mami, wer war das?**

Als sie ihren winzigen Raum erreichten, hatte Hermione aufgehört leise vor sich hin zu fluchen und es geschafft ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Danke, Isa, es war ein schöner Tag. Es ist so schön, noch ein zweites Paar Augen mit dabei zu haben. Hast du morgen während meine Fünf-Stunden-Schicht in der Bibliothek Zeit?"  
„Ja, Madam."  
„Bitte nenn´ mich nicht Madam. Ich bin noch zu jung, um eine Madam zu sein. Nenn mich Hermione. Es ist schließlich erst ein paar Jahre her, seit ich selber hier zur Schule gegangen bin."  
„Her-Hermione? Dann _kannten _Sie ihn also? Sie _kannten _Harry Potter."  
Hermione holte tief Luft. „Ja, ich kannte ihn. Er war … mein bester Freund."  
„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein", sagte das Mädchen, als es die Tränen in Hermiones Augen bemerkte. „Es ist nur so, dass er eine Legende ist, wissen Sie?"  
„Ja." Sie nickte und schluckte hörbar. „Ich weiß."  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Hermione."  
„Dir auch, Isa."

Hermione führte die Kinder in das Zimmer. Sie versuchte die Gedanken an Harry zu verdrängen und kam sich ziemlich dumm vor, dass die einfache Nennung seines Namens sie so aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Sie war sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass sie sich mit Harrys und Rons Tod auseinandersetzen müsste, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.  
  
„Mami? Wer war dieser Mann?"  
„Welcher Mann, Süße?"  
„Der am See."  
_Noch so ein Gespräch, auf das ich nicht vorbereitet bin,_ dachte sie.  
„Das war Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke hier an der Schule. Zaubertränke ist wie…es ist wie...Dinge vermischen, so, wie du es machst, wenn du Matschsuppe kochst (A/N hm, lecker…), nur, dass magische Zaubertränke sehr gefährlich sein können."  
„Dann ist er wohl sehr mutig?"  
Hermione schnaubte, sie war viel zu wütend auf den Mann, um ihm jetzt Komplimente zu machen.  
„In gewisser Weise, sicherlich."  
„Kann ich zu ihm gehen, um mit ihm zu reden?"  
„Hmm, nein Liebes, das wäre keine gute Idee."  
„Warum? Mag er mich nicht?"  
„Nun…einige Leute mögen es nicht, viel Zeit mit Kindern zu verbringen. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass Professor Snape einer von diesen Leuten ist. Du musst wissen, das er damals mein Lehrer war."  
„War er? Hat er dir viel beigebracht?"  
„Ich denke, das hat er. Obwohl er nicht immer nett dabei war."  
„Isa sagt, er ist schmierig."  
Sie lachte bei der Erinnerung an Ron bei einem seiner Tiraden über Snapes Aussehen. „Meine Freunde haben früher dasselbe gesagt."  
„Mami?"  
„Ja, Süße?"  
„Zieht er sich immer an wie Batman?"  
Hermione nahm Marka hoch und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du mich aufgemuntert hast, Baby", sagte sie unter Gekicher.  
„Bäh-män! Bän-män!", rief Noah, als er mit einer kleinen Decke über seinen Schultern durch den Raum lief .  
Seine Arme flatterten wie wild. Hermione ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Doch diesmal waren es keine Tränen voll Traurigkeit.

-o-

Als die Kinder endlich im Bett waren, stöberte Hermione in der obersten Schublade ihrer Frisierkommode und nahm eine violette Samttasche heraus. Sie schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und drehte das Wasser auf, während sie einen Silentium-Zauber über den Raum legte. Sie öffnete die Tasche und nahm einen Beutel mit Badesalz heraus, dessen Inhalt sie langsam in die Wanne entleerte. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und inhalierte das Gemisch aus Lavendel und Gewürznelken.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab mit der einen Hand und griff mit der anderen in die Tasche und nahm einen langen dunkelblauen Silikon-Vibrator heraus, der zusätzlich eine kleinere Spitze besaß, die ca. 5 cm von der Basis abstand. Sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Seite und sprach so den Zauber aus, der ihn vibrieren ließ. Vorsichtig, sank sie langsam bis zu den Schultern in das heiße Wasser. Mit den Zehen drehte sie den Hahn zu.

Sie legte sich den Vibrator nach unten zeigend zwischen ihre Brüste. Sie seufzte und schloss ihre Augen, als die sanfte, gleichmäßige Massage ihren Bauch erreichte und dann nach unten zu ihrer Scham glitt. Sie drehte den Vibrator auf die Seite, um die beiden Spitzen über dem harten Knubbel ihrer Klitoris ruhen zu lassen, was Wellen der Lust durch ihre Beine und ihr Rückgrat sandte.

„Mmmm…", stöhnte sie, als sie weiter in das Wasser glitt, bis seine Wärme ihrem Hinterkopf erreichte. Langsam begann sie, den Vibrator auf- und ab zu bewegen wobei sie ihre sensiblen Schamlippen an diesem Gefühl teilhaben ließ. Sie drehte ihr Handgelenk und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob sie ihn in sich hinein und drückte hart, um die kleine Spitze zwischen ihre inneren Lippen zu führen und ihr surrendes Ende gegen die Klitoris zu pressen.

„Ooooh, jaaaa." Ihre Hand nahm eine sanfte Bewegung auf und ihre Hüften übernahmen den Rhythmus. Ihre gekrümmten Knie verursachten, dass das Wasser über den Rand der Wanne lief, als sie sich selber in der Sensation des Augenblicks vergaß. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte, als sie die Vibrationen mit wachsender Dringlichkeit steigerte.

Als sie die Augen fest schloss, sah sie Mark vor sich, der sich über sie beugte und ihr in die Augen sah. Ihre Hände strichen leicht über den starken, muskulösen Umriss seiner gut gebräunten Brust. Die goldene Kette schwang durch die Bewegung zwischen ihrem Kinn und seiner Brust hin und her. Sein Armmuskel spannte sich, die Venen pulsierten nach außen hin sichtbar, als er wiederholt in sie hineinstieß. Seine Augen glitzerten und sein Unterkiefer zitterte, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Mark!" Sie konnte ihre Stimme in dem leeren Badezimmer widerhallen hören, aber sie zwang sich wieder zurück in ihre Phantasie. Das war alles, was ihr geblieben war. Mit einem abgerissenen Schrei, ließ sie die ganze angestaute Energie aus ihrem Körper fließen und erschauderte, als sie ihn die Worte „Ich liebe dich, Hermione!" sprechen hörte.

Als sie in die Realität zurückkehrte, setzte sie sie leicht auf und hob ihren Kopf aus der Wanne. Widerwillig entfernte sie den surrenden Vibrator aus ihrem Körper und legte ihn direkt neben die Badewanne. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder, um das Bild noch einen Moment länger im Gedächtnis zu haben und sah sich selber mit ihm im Bett, die Arme um seine Brust gelegt, liegen. Das warme Wasser wurde zu der Hitze, die sein Körper aussendete, in der Nachglut, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten. Sie hob ihren Kopf um ihn zu küssen, aber plötzlich war es nicht mehr Mark.

Sie setzte sich in Panik auf und versuchte krampfhaft ihren Kopf von der Vorstellung zu befreien – der Vorstellung von blasser Haut und schwarzen Augen, die sie unter einem Gewirr aus schwarzen, glänzenden Haaren anstarrten.  
_Verdammt_, dachte sie, als sie aus der Wanne stieg. _Jetzt vertreibt er auch noch die einzigen guten Erinnerungen, die mir geblieben sind._

* * *

TBC

Vielen Dank an meine Beta CallistaEvans – und einen lieben Urlaubsgruß an Pima.  
  
Und wie immer die Bitte: Wenn es Euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht), dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein (kurzes) Review.


	10. Ein Kneipenabend mit Remus

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.  
_  
_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine Mega-Beta CallistaEvans. Du bist die Beste, Mädel. Tausend Dank! Ohne Dich wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen  
_  
_Bevor es losgeht, kommt jetzt – wie immer – der Dank an alle Reviewer. Ich freue mich, dass auch immer noch neue Leser dazukommen.  
/Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für die Meute_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 10 – Ein Kneipenabend mit Remus **  
  
Severus war nicht besonders glücklich an dem Tag, als die Eule zurückkehrte, die er zu Remus gesendet hatte, mit einer Notiz dass dieser das vorgeschlagene Treffen akzeptierte. Er hatte gehofft abgewiesen zu werden. Auf diesem Weg hätte er Tonks und ihre unaufhörliche Fragerei beschwichtigen können, ohne sich dabei in irgendeiner Art mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Remus würde ihn nicht so leicht vom Haken lassen. So saß er nun hier, im Eberkopf und wartete darauf, dass sein Ex-Lover auftauchte.

Exakt zehn Minuten zu spät schritt Remus durch die Tür. Er blieb an der Bar stehen und bestellte zwei Gläser Scotch. Genau wissend, wo er Severus finden würde, nahm er diesem gegenüber, in der dunkelsten Ecke des Pubs, Platz.

„Es ist lange her", sagte der Werwolf leise.  
„Das ist es."  
„Ich hätte wegen deines Briefes überrascht sein sollen, aber ich weiß, dass Tonks sehr… überzeugend sein kann."  
„Lästig ist das Wort das ich benutzen würde." Er hob sein Glas und trank es in einem Zug halb leer.  
Remus lächelte. „Ich sehe, du hast dich kein bisschen verändert."  
Severus räusperte sich. „Ich vermute, der Wolfsbanetrank, den ich dir geschickt habe, war zufrieden stellend?"  
„Sehr."  
Er schluckte den Rest seines Scotchs hinunter. „Ich hole Nachschub.", sagte er schneidend und erhob sich.

Einige Runden erwischte er sich, wie er von dem Gespräch erzählte, dass er mit Tonks am See geführt hatte. An diesem Punkt angekommen, war er ein wenig lauter geworden und viel weniger gehemmt. In seinem Kopf schwankte es unbeständig und er konnte merken, dass er einige seiner Worte lallte.  
  
„Also, was hast Du zu ihr gesagt?", fragte Remus.  
„Nichts! Ich sagte dir doch, das war der gesamte Inhalt des Gespräches."  
„Nicht Tonks, Hermione."  
„Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Ich habe lediglich klargemacht, dass ich es frustrierend finde, mit einer schlecht ausgebildeten Bibliotheksmitarbeiterin zusammenarbeiten zu müssen."  
„Und ich nehme an, dass du deinen typischen Charme und Taktgefühl eingesetzt hast?"  
Severus starrte ihn nur wütend an.  
„Aha. Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich möchte, dass du es ihr leichter machst, Severus. Sie ist schwanger, sie hat einen großen Verlust erlitten und sie hat zwei Kinder großzuziehen. Dies hier ist nicht mehr ihr gewohntes Umfeld; ihr Leben fand lange Zeit woanders statt. Gib ihr Zeit, sich einzuleben."  
„Die Frau ist ein Vulkan, Remus. Sie ist fast so boshaft wie…ich."  
  
Remus griff quer über den Tisch und schob beiläufig das Scotchglas aus Severus' Reichweite.  
„Weißt Du, was mit ihr nach dem Krieg passiert ist? Ihr Leben war ein Trümmerhaufen, Severus. Sie hatte beide geliebt, Ron und Harry. Die beiden waren ihre stärkste Verbindung zu unserer Welt, und als sie weg waren…nun, da wusste sie nicht mehr wohin sie sich wenden sollte. Sie hat ihr Zimmer für Wochen nicht verlassen. Niemand konnte sie davon überzeugen darüber zu sprechen oder auch nur zu essen. Sogar Albus war besorgt. Sie brach den Kontakt zu ihren Eltern ab. Sie brach den Kontakt zu allen ab.  
Es dauerte einen Monat, bis sie sich entschied, wieder leben zu wollen. Sie traf Mark, als er mit seiner Tante Urlaub in London machte. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ich habe sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Sie zog noch im selben Jahr zu ihm in die Staaten; er ging auf die Juristische Fakultät der New Yorker Universität.  
Sie heirateten drei Jahre später und sie wurde kurz danach schwanger. Es hat uns alle überrascht, Hermione Granger als Mutter, aber sie war wunderbar. Sie hatte einfach die ganze Zeit dieses innere Leuchten. Sie war so glücklich. Es war, als hätte der Krieg für sie niemals statt gefunden. Wenn wir sie besuchten, Tonks oder Albus oder Minerva oder ich, dann war das, als könnten wir den Krieg einfach vergessen. Sie hatte diese unglaubliche Welt um sich herum aufgebaut, die die Leute mit in ihren Bann zog."  
Er lachte. „Du hättest Albus in Muggelkleidung sehen sollen. Ihr Ehemann wusste nur wenig über ihr früheres Leben, und wir wollten ihn nicht durcheinander bringen. Ich vermute, die ganzen Gefühlen, die sie verdrängt hat, die mit Harry und Ron und allen anderen, die sie im Krieg verloren hat, zu tun haben, kommen jetzt, wo Mark tot ist, wieder hoch. Ich…Ich habe sie einmal gesehen, seit sie wieder da ist, Severus, und sie sieht wieder so gebrochen aus, so wie du,-"

Remus brach mitten im Satz ab, aber es war nicht nötig ihn zu beenden; Severus wusste genau, was er sagen wollte.  
„Nachdem du mich verlassen hast?"  
Remus senkte den Kopf.  
„Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder? Dass ich nur ein Schatten meiner selbst war, als du gegangen bist? Da hast du Recht. Jeder, der meine Loyalität in Frage stellte, hat ebenfalls Recht. Sogar ich selber wusste bis zur letzten Minute nicht, wo ich stand. Aber ist es nicht das, was du meintest, als du gegangen bist? Dass ich mich immer auf die Seite der Gewinner stelle?"  
„Severus, nicht…ich möchte das nicht wieder aufrollen. Es ist fast zehn Jahre her. Du weißt, wie Leid es mir tut."  
„Mmm."  
„Versuche…nicht so hart zu Hermione zu sein. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, mochtest du sie als Schülerin sehr gerne."  
„Sie war eine ärgerliche kleine Besserwisserin. Nun ist sie nur noch ärgerlich."  
„Tatsächlich, ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du den Begriff 'brillant' benutzt hast."  
„Sie war klug, das gestehe ich ihr zu."  
„Sie könnte einen Freund gebrauchen, Severus."  
„Du schlägst doch nicht vor, dass _ich_ _mich_ mit dieser Frau anfreunden soll?"  
„Nein, aber du könntest versuchen netter zu ihr zu sein."  
„Remus, sie hat Kinder."  
„Ach, ich hatte beinahe deine Abneigung gegen jüngere Menschen vergessen. Komm darüber hinweg, Severus. Werde erwachsen. Sie ist sehr verletzt und du machst es ihr nicht gerade leichter."  
„In Ordnung."  
„Ich wusste, dass du über deinen Schatten springen würdest, alter Freund."  
„Alter Freund stimmt.", murmelte er und griff über den Tisch nach seinem Glas.  
„Severus." Remus griff nach seinem Arm. „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt…dass es mir Leid tut. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe, oder vielmehr an deiner Loyalität. Es war eine verwirrende Zeit für mich. Ich hatte gerade Sirius verloren, meinen besten Freund. Harry war so wütend auf dich und als er mir erzählte, wie du ihn in seinem sechsten Schuljahr behandelt hast…ich denke, das hat mich zerrissen. Ich habe einen schlechten Zeitpunkt gewählt. Du warst in so großer Gefahr und ich habe mich einfach abgewandt." Er senkte den Kopf.  
Severus saß schweigend da. Diese Worte wären ihm vor Jahren an die Substanz gegangen, aber heute Abend schienen sie keinen Effekt zu haben.  
„Ich denke, wir haben die Gelegenheit verpasst, dieses Gespräch zu führen, Remus.", sagte er nach einer Weile.  
„Du hast Recht. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Ich gebe dir keine Schuld dafür, dass du mich weggestoßen hast. Von meiner Beziehung zu Tonks zu erfahren…das muss schwer für dich gewesen sein."  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln. Ich denke, ich würde es vorziehen, über Hermione und ihre Brut zu reden."  
„Du hast sie gerade ‚Hermione' genannt."  
„Tatsächlich:"  
„Weißt du, was ich denke, Severus?"  
„Nein, aber ich vermute, du wirst es mir gleich sagen."  
„Ich denke, du hasst sie nicht so sehr, wie du vorgibst. Ich denke, sie fordert dich heraus."  
„Und ich denke, du hast zuviel getrunken." Severus stand auf. „Wenn du mich dann entschuldigen würdest, Remus. Ich muss mich um Hogwarts Angelegenheiten kümmern."  
„Lass das nicht unser letztes Treffen gewesen sein, Severus."  
„Das wird es nicht."  
  
Langsam ging er zurück nach Hogwarts. Remus hatte recht, wie immer.

* * *

-TBC-

_So, und jetzt noch den kleinen Button unten drücken und Euren Senf abgeben, ok??_


	11. Diese Räume sind zu klein

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas CallistaEvans und Pima für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung.  
__Dann geht ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewern **Kissymouse, Momosnape, CallistaEvans, Angel-of-Mystic, Nifilwen, cardie **und **stella dubh **__(sollte ich jemanden vergessen habe, dann entschuldige ich mich schon mal dafür!!) . Ich freue mich, dass es Euch noch gefällt und, dass auch immer noch neue Leser dazukommen.  
__/Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für die Meute_

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Diese Räume sind zu klein**

„Mami, steh auf! Steh auf! Ich habe Hunger, Mami! Steh auf!"  
Hermione stöhnte und zog sich das Kissen über ihren Kopf. Es konnte noch nicht wieder morgen sein. Sie versuchte sich auf die andere Seite zu rollen, nur, um festzustellen, dass ihr Rücken sich dagegen sperrte, die Position zu wechseln. Das lag daran, dass sie jede Nacht auf dem harten Sofa geschlafen hatte. Sie stöhnte wieder, erhob sich dann langsam vom Sofa und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
„Ich komme, ich komme." Die Worte waren mehr gemurmelt als gesprochen, hatten aber den gewünschten Effekt, die Kinder für ein paar Minuten in Schach zu halten.

Sie machte sich langsam auf den Weg in die winzige Küche und stolperte dabei über einen Holz-LKW, so, dass sie sich am Türrahmen festhalten musste, um nicht hinzufallen. Seufzend sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Es war ein einziges Chaos. Kleidung und Spielsachen lagen überall verstreut. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bücken, um die Sachen aufzusammeln und am Ende es Tages war sie einfach viel zu erschöpft, um noch einen Reinigungszauber auszusprechen. Es wurde Zeit, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu schauen; die Zimmer waren einfach viel zu klein für sie alle drei.  
_Naja, es hat für einen Monat ausgereicht_, dachte sie bei sich und gab Marka eine Dose mit Cookies in Tierform, die den Tisch auf und ab flitzten.

Sie ging zum Kamin, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und sprach, „Das Büro des Schulleiters."  
„Hermione! Wie ist das Befinden?", fragte Albus, als ihr Kopf in seinem Kamin erschien.  
„Ich muss Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, Albus", sagte sie, während sie mit einer Hand ihren Rücken abstützte, um der ungünstigen Position entgegen zu wirken, in der sie sich befand. „Ist die andere, größere Unterkunft noch frei verfügbar?"  
„Ah, ja, die Räume in Slytherin. Selbstverständlich sind sie das. Ich nehme an, Ihre Bewegungsfreiheit ist ein bisschen beschränkt?"  
„Das könnte man sagen." Sie lachte.  
„Nun, ich werde die Hauselfen anweisen, heute Nachmittag ihre Sachen zu holen. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden Ihre Meinung ändern. Ich bin sicher, Marka und Noah werden sich über den zusätzlichen Platz freuen."  
„Vielen Dank, Albus. Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Sie ließ sich zurück auf die Knie fallen und ließ ihren Bauch einen Moment hängen, um ihren Rücken zu entlasten. Sie wollte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen, dass sie so schnell aufgab, aber ein Großteil ihrer Entschlossenheit schlief noch auf dem Sofa. Vielleicht würde Slytherin nicht so schlimm werden. Vielleicht würde sie Professor Snape auch gar nicht so oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie sah Minerva auch nicht so oft, obwohl sie Tür an Tür mit ihr wohnte. Sich an diese Hoffnung klammernd, hievte sie sich mit Hilfe des Kaffeetisches wieder auf die Füße.

-o-

Die neuen Räume waren geräumig und gut möbliert. Hermione war überrascht zu sehen, dass die Kerkerräume tatsächlich Fenster hatten, auch wenn diese schmal und in Deckennähe lagen.  
Wenigstens würde so ein bisschen natürliches Licht in den Raum fallen. Die Gardinen und die Einrichtung waren in Silber und grün gehalten, was ihr erstaunlicherweise nichts auszumachen schien. Die Kinder würden jeweils ein eigenes Schlafzimmer bekommen und sie würde endlich wieder in einem richtigen Bett schlafen können.

_Wenn da nur nicht der Griesgram nebenan wäre_, dachte sie bei sich selbst, _wäre es perfekt_. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und der Mund blieb ihr offen stehen. Es war riesig, fast größer als das Schlafzimmer in Gryffindor gewesen war. Nahe der entfernten Wand stand die größte Klauenfuß-Wanne, die sie jemals gesehen hatte und die gegenüberliegende Wand war komplett verspiegelt. Der Boden war aus Marmor. Sie lächelte. Badezimmer waren schon immer ihre Lieblingsräume gewesen und sie hatte nie von einem so großen zu träumen gewagt.  
  
Isa hatte die Kinder zu einem Spaziergang mitgenommen, so hatte sie Zeit zum Auspacken. Sie war gerade dabei, den ersten Karton auszuräumen, als laut und heftig an die Tür geklopft wurde. Sie öffnete zögernd die Tür. Ihr Kiefer fiel hinunter, als sie Professor Snape auf der anderen Seite der Tür entdeckte.

„Kann…Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?"  
„Guten Abend, Madame Simonetti. Der Schulleiter hat mich über Ihre neue Wohnsituation informiert. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste", er rauschte an ihr vorbei und betrat das Zimmer, „wenn wir uns die Zeit nehmen, um die Situation zu klären. So vermeiden wir in Zukunft...Unannehmlichkeiten." Seine Stimme schien sich um das Wort zu rollen und jagte Hermione einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Selbstverständlich, Professor."  
„Nun?"  
„Nun, was?"  
„Ihre Entschuldigung, Miss Granger?"  
„Zuerst einmal, ich bin nicht länger Ihre Schülerin. Zweitens, heiße ich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr Miss Granger. Ich weiß nicht, woher Sie -" Hermione brach ab, seufzte und sank auf das Sofa. Sie war plötzlich sehr müde, viel zu müde zum Streiten.  
„Professor Snape, ich habe wirklich nicht die Energie dazu, dieses Gespräch zu beenden. Für was genau soll ich mich entschuldigen?"  
Er schenkte ihr einen Blick, den Hermione von ihm noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er schien sie zu mustern und nach einem Hintergedanken zu suchen.  
„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Professor, dass ich jedes Wort, das ich vor zwei Wochen am See gesagt habe, auch so gemeint habe, aber ich habe nicht länger die Energie zu streiten. Die letzten sechs Monate waren sehr qualvoll. Ich bin erschöpft. Ich habe nicht mehr den Kampfgeist, alles noch einmal mit Ihnen zu verhackstücken. Welches Verbrechen ich auch immer durch meine Existenz auf dem gleichen Planeten wie Sie begangen habe, ich entschuldige mich dafür. Gehen Sie einfach, ok?"  
„Sie sehen nicht gut aus", meinte er und grinste zwar nicht gerade höhnisch, aber auch nicht unbedingt mitleidvoll.  
„Ich fühle mich auch nicht gut." Sie merkte, wie ihr die Worte durch die geschlossenen Lippen rutschten, als sich ihre Augen wie von selbst schlossen. Dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit.

-o-

„Hermione? Hermione?"

Sie erkannte die seidige Stimme, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen. Während sie langsam die Augen öffnete, wurde da Bild vor ihr wieder klar.  
„Professor Snape?"  
„Miss Karkos, holen Sie sofort Madame Pomfrey."  
„J-Ja, Sir."  
„Mami, bist du in Ordnung? Mami?"  
„Da waren zu viele Stimmen auf einmal und Hermione merkte, wie ihr Bewusstsein erneut weg glitt.  
„MAAAMI!" Noahs schrilles Kreischen brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie schläfrig.  
„Ich vermute, Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden." Professor Snapes Stimme war kühl und sachlich.  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um den zitternden Jungen, als er auf ihren Schoß kroch.  
„Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein."  
„Passiert Ihnen das öfter, dass Sie mitten im Satz einschlafen?"  
Sie versuchte den Professor wütend anzustarren, aber ihre Augen ließen sich nicht weit genug öffnen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mich hinlegen. Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Professor, es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie bleiben."  
Sie setzte Noah ab, erhob sich vom Sofa und ging drei Schritte, bevor sie merkte, dass ihre Beine nachgaben. Schnell schritt Severus von hinten dazu und fing sie auf. Mit einem ärgerlichen Stöhnen, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu ihrem Bett und ließ sie dann unsanft auf die Steppdecke fallen. Hermione zuckte zusammen und griff sich hastig an den Rücken, als sie ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr. Er stoppte einen Moment und beugte sich über sie.

„Habe ich Ihnen wehgetan?" Seine Worte klangen unsicher, beinahe besorgt.  
„Mir geht es gut", schnauzte sie, und dachte still, _Natürlich hast du mir nicht weh getan, ich bin nur im siebten Monat schwanger, habe mit einem schlimmen Rücken zu kämpfen und du hast mich aufs Bett geworfen! _

„Hermione -", er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie kaum spürbar auf ihr Kreuz bevor er sie schnell wieder zurückzog, als Poppy in den Raum stürzte.  
„Oh, Liebes, sag mir, was passiert ist!"  
„Madame Simonetti ist vorhin ohnmächtig geworden. Außerdem brach sie vor ein paar Minuten zusammen, als sie versuchte zu ihrem Bett zu gelangen."  
Poppy wandte sich vorwurfvoll an Snape. „Was hast du gesagt, dass sie so aufgeregt hat?"  
„Nichts", kam es schwach von Hermione. „Das passiert manchmal. Ich werde einfach so müde, dass ich meine Augen nicht mehr aufhalten kann."  
„Das ist schon einmal passiert?" Poppy sah geschockt aus.  
„Ja."  
„Nimmst du Schwangerschaftsvitamine?"  
„Das hatte ich, früher zu Hause, jetzt habe ich sie einfach vergessen."  
„Severus, ich möchte dich zusammen mit Professor Sprout treffen, um einen Trank für Madame Simonetti zu brauen. Sie muss ihre Energiereserven aufrecht halten für die nächsten zwei Monate."

Snape nickte und verließ den Raum. Poppy wandte sich an Isa.  
„Passt du auf die Kinder auf? Ja? Sie wird dich für die nächsten Stunden brauchen. Ich möchte, dass du mich informierst, wenn sie wieder einen Schwächeanfall hat, verstanden?"  
Isa nickte.  
„Gut. Hermione, ich möchte, dass du dich ausruhst. Du hast dich zu sehr verausgabt." Sie fuhr mit der Hand durch Hermiones Haar. "Du hast eine Menge durchmachen müssen. Nimm dir ein wenig Zeit zum Ausruhen, Liebes."  
Hermione seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als wieder einzuschlafen.

* * *

-TBC-

_So, und jetzt noch den kleinen Button unten drücken und Euren Senf abgeben, ok??_


	12. Das Mädchen von nebenan

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung. . _

_Dann geht ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer **Avarra, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Little Nadeshiko, Nifilwen, MissySnape, CallistaEvans, MomoSnape, Angel-of-Mystic, Pale-Slytherin** und **Chefin**. Ich freue mich, dass es Euch noch gefällt und, dass auch immer noch neue Leser dazukommen und hier jetzt sogar die Sonne scheint… (mal insbesondere zum morgigen Geburtstagskind rüberwink).  
__/Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für alle/_

_Das nächste Kapitel gehört zu meinen Liebsten, was nicht zuletzt an der kleinen Marka liegt. Aber lest am Besten selber…_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 12 – Das Mädchen von nebenan**  
  
„Kann ich reinkommen?"  
Severus stand in seiner Zimmertür und starrte verdutzt auf das kleine Mädchen vor ihm. Er lehnte sich zur Tür hinaus und blickte in beide Richtungen des Flures, aber Hermione war nirgendwo zu sehen. Er trat zurück in das Zimmer und musste feststellen, dass das Mädchen nicht länger vor ihm stand. Sie hatte es geschafft an ihm vorbei in den Raum zu schlüpfen, während er abgelenkt war.  
„Wow, dein Haus ist _wirklich_ klein!", rief sie und kletterte auf das Sofa. „Sogar kleiner als da, wo wir zuletzt gewohnt haben."  
Er drehte sich völlig sprachlos zu ihr um. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein Gespräch mit einer Vierjährigen geführt zu haben.  
„Verschwinde", sagte er kurzangebunden.  
„Das ist nicht sehr höflich. Du hast nicht _bitte_ gesagt."  
Severus wollte beinahe auflachen über die Absurdität, dass dieses kleine Kind ihn aufforderte, höflich zu sein.  
„Worüber sind die ganzen Bücher?", fragte sie und zeigte auf das große Bücherregal auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Als er nicht antwortete, fuhr sie fort. „Kann ich welche lesen?"  
„Du bist zu jung zum Lesen."  
„Bin ich nicht. Mami hat es mir beigebracht. Ich kann lesen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue war aber nicht überrascht. Trotz der offensichtlichen Unterschiede in ihrem Aussehen – das dunkle Haar des Mädchens, die runden braunen Augen und die olivefarbige Haut – hatte sie fast dieselben Umgangsformen wie ihre Mutter. Sie dort auf dem Sofa sitzen zu sehen, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, erinnerte ihn an Hermione in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts.  
„Meine Mami sagt, du verbringst nicht gerne Zeit mit Kindern."  
„Deine Mutter hat Recht. Ich bin überhaupt nicht gerne von vielen Personen umgeben."  
„Ich wette, du wirst gerne Zeit mit mir verbringen."  
„Wohl kaum."  
„Wie heißt du?"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Mami sagt, ich darf dich nicht Batman nennen, weil das nicht höflich ist. Wie kann ich dich denn nennen?"  
„Professor Snape, würde ich sagen."  
„Presser Snape?" (Ü/N: Ich könnte mich jedes Mal in die Ecke schmeißen, wenn ich das leseg)  
„Ähnlich genug." Seine Stimmung schlug schnell von ärgerlich zu wütend um.  
„Weiß deine Mutter, wo du bist?"  
„Nein, Isa passt auf uns auf. Sie hat Besuch, deshalb mussten wir in dem anderen Zimmer bleiben."  
„Besuch?"  
„Ja. Ein Junge."  
Severus Augen flackerten. „Folge mir", sagte er in scharfem Tonfall zu Marka, während er eilig den Raum verließ um zu Hermiones Zimmern zu gelangen.

Bei seinem Eintritt fand er Noah vor, der ganz alleine da saß und von oben bis unten mit einer schokoladenartigen Masse überzogen war. Die Tür zu Hermiones Zimmer war geschlossen. Mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabes, flog sie auf. Isa saß auf dem Bett und schmuste mit einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw.  
„Miss Karkos! Das macht zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für dieses Benehmen, zwanzig Punkte für die Vernachlässigung der Pflichten, die sie ihrer Arbeitgeberin schuldig sind und zwanzig Punkte für die Gefährdung des Wohls dieser Kinder! Ich ziehe die gleiche Menge an Punkten auch den Ravenclaws ab. Raus, sofort! Alle beide!"

Isa und ihr Freund schnappten sich ihre Umhänge und rannten aus dem Raum. Keiner von ihnen traute sich, Severus in die Augen zu schauen. Sobald sie sich entfernt hatten, wurde ihm klar, wie idiotisch es war, was er gerade getan hatte. Er war nun alleine mit zwei kleinen Kindern bis Hermione mit ihrer Schicht fertig war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann dies sein würde.  
„Passt du jetzt auf uns auf?", fragte das kleine Mädchen.  
„Ich habe keine andere Wahl."  
„Gut. Ich muss dich was fragen."  
Severus schloss die Tür, wandte sich dann an Marka und versuchte sie mit seinem berüchtigten wütenden Blick einzuschüchtern.  
Sie schrak leicht zurück, plapperte aber weiter. _Sie ist ihre Mutter in Person,_ dachte er.  
„Hast du meine Mutter unterrichtet?"  
„Das habe ich." Er drehte sich zu Noah um, und sprach einen schnellen Reinigungszauber, der den Jungen von der Schokoladenschmiere befreite.  
„Warst du nett? Sie sagt, du warst nicht sehr nett."  
„Ich war nicht nett." Er fragte sich, wie oft er schon Gesprächsthema gewesen war.  
„Kennst du die Leute auf diesem Bild?" Sie griff in eine schwarze Tasche, die sich neben Hermiones Schreibtisch befand und holte ein zerfledertes Bild heraus. Severus nahm es an sich. Hermione stand in der Mitte; sie war vielleicht dreizehn Jahre alt. Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley standen zu ihren beiden Seiten. Alle drei hatten ihre Arme miteinander verschlungen und lachten in die Kamera.  
„Ja. Ich habe auch sie unterrichtet." _Und ihnen bei mehreren Gelegenheiten das Leben gerettet_, dachte er.  
„Manchmal sieht Mami dieses Bild an und weint. Möchtest du ein Bild von meinem Papi sehen?"  
Sie lief zum Esstisch und nahm ein gerahmtes Bild mit einer strahlenden Hermione in ihrem Muggel-Hochzeitskleid. Sie stand neben einem sehr gut aussehenden jungen Mann mit schwarzem Haar und großen, runden Augen, die denen von Marka glichen.  
„Sie spricht mit dem Bild", sagte sie.  
Severus nickte.  
„Manchmal ist sie die ganze Nacht auf und spricht mit ihm. Manchmal geht sie ins Badezimmer und ruft Papis Namen und planscht mit einer Menge Wasser rum. Sie hat das zu Hause ganz oft gemacht."

Ein Rascheln hinter ihm erweckte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit. Er drehte sich herum und sah Hermione mit knallrotem Gesicht in der Tür stehen.  
„Marka, zieh dir deinem Schlafanzug an. Es ist Schlafenszeit."  
„Aber Mami, ich war noch nicht fertig -"  
„SOFORT!"  
„Ja, Mama." Niedergeschlagen drehte sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
„Dürfte ich fragen, warum Sie hier sind, Professor?"  
„Ihr Kind hat mich in meiner Wohnung besucht. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ihr Kindermädchen entschieden hatte, seine Zeit hier am besten eingeschlossen in Ihrem Schlafzimmer mit einem Mitglied des anderen Geschlechts zu verbringen."  
Hermione starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Ja, Madame Simonetti, sogar Gryffindors haben von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Fehler."  
„Ich bringe sie um", zischte Hermione.  
„Ich habe jeweils sechzig Punkte von ihr und ihrem Freund abgezogen."  
„Und…und dann sind Sie bei den Kindern geblieben?"  
„Das bin ich."  
„Danke schön." Sie blinzelte, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich vor ihr stand. „Vielen, vielen Dank…Severus."  
„Gern geschehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie sich nach einem neuen Babysitter umschauen werden?"  
„Ich habe die nächsten zwei Tage frei. Ich werde morgen damit anfangen."  
„Sehr gut. Gute Nacht, Hermione."  
"Gute Nacht, Severus."

Als er zurück zu seinen Räumen zurückging, murmelte er bei sich: „Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden, Remus."

-o-

Am nächsten Morgen saß Severus mit einem Buch in der Hand da und trank seinen Morgentee. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. Es war Marka.  
„Kann ich dich wieder besuchen, Presser Snape?"  
„Habe ich eine Wahl?"  
Sie lachte. „Du bist lustig", sagte sie, als sie zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch schlüpfte. „Mami und Noah schlafen noch."  
„Deine Mutter sichert nicht die Tür?"  
„Häh?"  
„War die Tür verschlossen?"  
„Irgendwie schon. Ich habe einfach Mamis Zauberstab genommen und _‚fietä kantum'_ und ‚_alohamora'_ gesagt, so wie Mami das immer macht. Dann konnte ich raus." Sie hielt Hermiones Zauberstab hoch, um ihn zu zeigen.  
Severus Augen weiteten sich. „Wo hast du das gelernt?"  
„Das ist das, was Mami tut", erwiderte sie Schulter zuckend, als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre, dass ein vierjähriges Kind dieser Art von Magie vollbrachte. „Kann ich etwas Wasser haben?"

Eine Stunde später saß sie an seinem kleinen Tisch, trank ihr Wasser und aß einen Apfel. Severus saß ihr gegenüber und erstellte gerade eine Liste mit Gründen, warum er sie bitten sollte zu gehen. Obwohl sie genau so dickköpfig wie ihre Mutter war und keine der Aufforderung nach Hause zu gehen, hatte sie dazu gebracht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu rühren. Im Gegenteil. Sie saß am Tisch und plapperte ohne Unterbrechung auf ihn ein. Nach einer Weile ertappte Severus sich dabei, dass er ihr Antworten gab. Er grübelte darüber nach, dass die Todesser hätten Vierjährige bei sich beschäftigen sollen um ihre Gefangenen zum reden zu bringen.  
_Sie ist nur ein kleines Kind,_ dachte er. Ich _verschwende nur meine Zeit, wenn ich mit ihr rede_.  
Sie war gerade damit fertig, ihm denselben Klopf-klopf Witz zum vierten Mal hintereinander zu erzählen, wobei sie in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrach, bevor sie die Pointe erreichte. Es war nervenaufreibend. Und die Art, wie das Mädchen den Buchstaben ‚a' betonte, war wirklich ordinär. Sie ließ ihn so klingen, als ob daran ein dutzend Silben vorkommen würden; "aaa-hhh-pfel (Ü/N: Im Englischen heißt es hier besser ‚eee-aaaa-ipple') zum Beispiel, anstelle von ‚Apfel'. Manchmal war sie schlechter zu verstehen als Hagrid. Er fragte sich, wo sie gelebt hatte, dass sie sich eine derart grobe Art zu sprechen angeeignet hatte.  
„Marka? Marka!". Hermiones Stimme, die durch den Gang schallte, klang leicht belegt, als hätte sie vor ein paar Minuten noch geschlafen.  
„Ich glaube, deine Mutter ist aufgewacht."  
„Ich bin hier, Mami!", rief Marka vom Tisch aus, die Stimme so schrill, dass Severus zusammenzuckte.

Hermione platzte mit Noah auf dem Arm, herein. „Es tut mir so Leid, Severus. Ich hoffe, sie hat Sie nicht belästigt."  
„Sie -", begann er, sie anzufahren. Dann stockte er aber einen Moment, um das kleine Mädchen, dass glücklich an seinem Apfel knabberte, anzusehen, „- hat keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht." Er wusste nicht, wo die Worte hergekommen waren, bis er realisierte, dass er es war, der sie gesprochen hatte.  
Hermiones Gesicht entspannte sich und sie hob ihren Kopf leicht an. „Danke, Severus, noch einmal. Komm jetzt, Marka, Ich denke, Professor Snape hat in den letzten zwei Tagen genug von deinem Geschnatter abbekommen."  
Marka hüpfte vom Stuhl und folgte ihrer Mutter. Als sie auf seiner Höhe war, blieb sie stehen und flüsterte, „Kann ich morgen wiederkommen?"

Severus nickte kurz und sah ihr nach, als sie davon sprang. Sobald sich die Türe geschlossen hatte, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, und fragte sich, was ihn nur dazu bewogen hatte, das Kind wieder einzuladen. Langsam wurde es ihm bewusst, dass dies der erste Morgen war, an dem er sich nicht einsam gefühlt hatte.

* * *

-TBC-

_So, und jetzt noch den kleinen Button unten drücken und Euren Senf abgeben, ok??_


	13. Vielleicht sind Slytherins doch nicht so...

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung._

_Dann geht ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer **cardie****, Avarra Angel-of-Mystic, Maria3261102, SweetChrisi, Nadeshda, MomoSnap,e Malina, Nifilwen, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Sakuma-chan, FaFa, CallistaEvan,s Kissymouse, CertificateOfAuthenticity, Anja, Little Nadeshik,o Zaralya, MissySnape, Rosalind1977**__und_**_FaUcHi _******_(Hoffentlich habe ich jetzt keinen vergessen..)_

_21 Reviews für ein Kapitel!! Ich bin echt begeistert!  
/Eine Kiste Magnumflaschen Sekt verteil/_

_Ich hoffe, dass Euch dieses Kapitel auch so gut gefällt und Ihr mich wieder mit vielen, vielen Reviews verwöhnt!!_

* * *

****

**Kapitel 13 – Vielleicht sind Slytherins doch nicht so schlimm**  
  
„Marka, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich es dir schon gesagt habe. Rühre bitte meinen Zauberstab nicht an! Wie hast du ihn diesmal gefunden?"  
Marka blickt auf den Boden und scharrte einen Moment mit ihrem Fuß, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich habe nur das gesagt, was du auch immer sagst, wenn du etwas verloren hast."  
„Und das wäre?"  
„Accio Zauberstab."  
Der Zauberstab flog aus Hermiones Hand zu Marka hinüber. Hermione starrte sie an und riss ihr den Stab wieder aus der Hand.  
„Marka, Baby, ich denke, ich sollte mit Albus darüber reden. In der Zwischenzeit, fasst du meinen Zauberstab bitte nicht mehr an. Und lass bitte Professor Snape in Ruhe."  
„Aber er hat gesagt, ich darf morgen wiederkommen."  
„Denk dir bitte nicht solche Geschichten aus, Süße."  
„Das mache ich nicht. Er hat gesagt, ich darf wiederkommen."  
„Ich muss mit ihm darüber reden."

Nachdem sie das Frühstück für die Kinder gemacht hatte, eulte Hermione Isa, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ihre Dienste nicht länger benötigt wurden, und Minerva, um sie über die Situation zu informieren. Sie setzte sich wieder mit der Liste der Bewerber auseinander, die sie beim ersten Mal aussortiert hatte. Sie waren alle aus Slytherin. Sie entschied, dass dies, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie jetzt hier lebte, optimal wäre. Der Gedanke ließ sie erschaudern; wenn Harry wüsste, dass sie in den Slytherintrakt gezogen ist, er wäre ausgeflippt. Das Problem war, dass sie keinen dieser Schüler persönlich kannte und daher Angst hatte, denselben Fehler noch einmal zu begehen. _Da gibt es eine Person, die sie alle kennt_, dachte sie. Tief einatmend, entschied sie, dass es an der Zeit war ihren Stolz zu überwinden und Severus um Hilfe zu bitten.  
„Was haltet ihr zwei davon, ein wenig Zeit mit Hagrid zu verbringen?"  
„Ja!" Beide Kinder sprangen gleichzeitig von ihren Stühlen.  
„Okay, wir ziehen eure Sachen an und laufen dann runter zu seiner Hütte. Er hat schon danach gefragt, mehr Zeit mit euch zu verbringen!" 

Marka und Noah rannten durch das Gras voraus, während Hermione hinterher watschelte. Sie machte sich eine mentale Notiz, in Zukunft mehr zu laufen, weil das ihren Rücken zu entlasten schien. Hagrid befand sich draußen vor seiner Hütte.  
„'Ermione! Sag, womit hab' ich eu'rn Besuch verdient?"  
„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Hagrid? Kannst du für eine Stunde oder so auf die Kinder aufpassen? Es gibt etwas, dass ich mit Professor Snape besprechen muss."  
„Du wills', dass ich auf'se aufpass'? Würd' ich gern tun! Kommt, Marka, Noah, ich zeich euch was!"  
  
Aufgeregt folgten die beiden Hagrid hinter die Hütte. Hermione bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass dies doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war.  
„Hagrid!", rief sie. „Keine knallrümpfigen Kröter! Nichts, was beißt! Oder Krallen hat! Oder…" Sie waren schon außer Hörweite. „Ich hoffe, dass ich meine Kinder in einem Stück wieder zurückbekomme", murmelte sie als sie zum Schloss zurückkehrte.

-o-

Hermione rannte im Gang gegen Severus, der auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war. Er nickte höflich und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
„Ähm, Severus?" Er drehte sich langsam herum und fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir einen Gefallen tun."  
Er hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.  
„Ich habe da diese Bewerber aus Slytherin, aber ich brauche ein paar Informationen, wer der beste Kandidat sein könnte."  
„Wie kann ich da behilflich sein? ", fragte er eisig.  
„Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein." Sie öffnete die Tür und sah ihn an, während er bewegungslos im Gang stehen blieb. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es jedenfalls, begab er sich flink in ihr Wohnzimmer.  
„Setzen Sie sich." Sie deutete auf das Sofa. Sie nahm den Stoß Bewerbungen und setzte sich neben ihn.

Nachdem sie die Vorzüge und Nachteile der einzelnen Schüler auf der Liste eine Stunde lang diskutiert hatten, entschied Hermione sich dazu, eine Schülerin zum Gespräch einzuladen. Severus wandte sich mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an sie.  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin geschockt, dass Sie eine Slytherin als Kindermädchen auswählen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie meinem Haus keinerlei ausgleichende Qualitäten zugestehen."  
„Nun, ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass Slytherins auch nur Menschen sind, so wie jeder andere auch. Ich erkenne keinen Nachteil darin einen zu beschäftigen. Und ich vertraue Ihrem Urteil über sie."  
Seine Augenbrauen neigten sich nach vorne, was seinen Unglauben zum Ausdruck brachte.  
„Was ist so unglaublich daran? Sie haben unser Leben als Schüler hier zur Hölle gemacht, Severus, daran besteht kein Zweifel, und wir haben uns nicht gerade auf dem richtigen Fuß erwischt, als ich zurückgekehrt bin, aber ich habe den Respekt gegenüber ihrem Verstand nicht verloren… ungeachtet der Einbusse ihres Respekts gegenüber meinem." Dies sagte sie in einem schnippigeren Ton, als sie erwartet hatte.  
  
Es entstand eine peinliche Stille und sie entschied sich das Thema auf Marka zu lenken.  
„Meine Tochter hat mir erzählt Sie sie aufgefordert haben morgen wieder vorbeizukommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie Sie belästigt."  
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie wiederkommen kann, wenn sie möchte."  
„Wirklich?"  
Er grinste sie spöttisch an.  
„Es überrascht mich nur. Ich habe Sie nie als jemanden gesehen, der…Zeit mit Kindern verbringt."  
Er erhob sich, um zu gehen. „Kinder sind genauso Menschen, wie jeder andere auch." Er wiederholte, was sie über Slytherins gesagt hatte. „Ist es so unglaublich, dass sogar jemand wie ich Freude daran haben könnte gelegentlichen menschlichen Kontakt zu pflegen…ohne dafür bezahlen zu müssen?" Er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und verschwand dann schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Hermione saß auf dem Sofa und starrte ihm nach. Sie unterdrückte die nagenden Gewissensbisse für dass, was sie in der Bibliothek gesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich niemals zuvor vorgestellt, dass Severus überhaupt etwas mit anderen Leuten zu tun haben wollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie einsam er war. _Das ist nicht wahr_, dachte sie. _Ich denke, ich habe eine außergewöhnlich entwickelte Vorstellung von Einsamkeit._

-o-

Als Hermione den Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins erreichte, erkannte sie Natalie Blake, eine häufige Besucherin der Bibliothek, automatisch. Natalie war im sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, ein großes Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und großen blauen Augen. Hermione dachte, dass sie fast eine jüngere Narcissa Malfoy wiedergeben könnte.  
„Hallo Natalie! Ich freue mich, dass wir uns so kurzfristig treffen können."  
„Hallo, Madam Simonetti." Ihre Stimme war kühl und gleichgültig, sehr slytherin. Hermione versuchte das zu übergehen.  
„So, kannst du mir ein wenig über dich erzählen? Warum bist du für die Stelle qualifiziert?"  
„Nun, ich habe sechs Geschwister zu Hause, alle jünger als ich. Ich ziehe die beiden Jüngsten quasi groß, wenn ich nicht in der Schule bin. Ich bin immer pünktlich. Ich habe meine ZAG Prüfungen in Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlungen mit ‚Ohnegleichen' bestanden. Ich bin zu jeder Zeit verfügbar, wenn Sie mich brauchen und wenn Sie mich kurzfristig benötigen, dann finden Sie mich höchstwahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek. Außerdem ich bin Vertrauensschülerin von Slytherin."

Hermione lächelte. „Ich denke, das reicht, Natalie. Du hast die Stelle. Du müsstest dann in zwei Tagen anfangen. Vielleicht kannst du morgen Nachmittag schon mal in meine Räumlichkeiten kommen, um dich mit meinen Kindern vertraut zu machen. Ich werde dich selbstverständlich für die Zeit bezahlen."  
„Vielen, vielen Dank, Madam Simonetti. Wo finde ich Ihre Räume?"  
„Wir wohnen direkt neben Professor Snape, weißt du, wo das ist?"  
„Ja, Madam."  
_Schon wieder dieses Madam_, dachte Hermione und seufzte. „Nenn mich einfach Hermione, Natalie."

Ein paar Minuten später war sie auf dem Weg den Hügel hinunter, um ihre Kinder abzuholen. Sie rannten draußen vor der Hütte herum und liefen Hagrid hinterher. Fang folgte ihnen und zwickte sie in die Fersen.  
„Danke, Hagrid!", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich musste ein neues Kindermädchen einstellen."  
„War mir'n Vergnügen, 'Ermione!" Er senkte die Stimme. „Ich muss dir was sagen…Marka…sie macht…sie kann…"  
„Zaubern?"  
„Joh, du weißt es?"  
„Ich bin gerade dabei, es herauszufinden. Ich möchte mit Albus darüber sprechen."  
„Sie ist die Tochter ihrer Mutter, das is' klar."  
Hermione grinste bis über beide Ohren. Mit dem fast schlafenden Noah auf ihrem Arm, drehte sie sich herum um zum Schloss zurückzukehren.  
„Du solltes' ihn nich selber tragn!" rief Hagrid und nahm ihr Noah ab. „Ich helf dir dir ihn in deine Räume zu bring'n."  
„Danke, Hagrid, das ist sehr nett von dir."

Als sie in ihren Zuhause ankamen, lag Noah geräuschvoll schlafend in Hagrids Armen. Der Halbriese legte ihn vorsichtig auf sein Bett und schlich aus dem Raum. Hermione machte für Marka eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sie war jetzt schon völlig erschöpft.

* * *

-TBC-

_So, und jetzt noch den kleinen Button unten drücken und Euren Senf abgeben, ok??_


	14. Bleiben Sie aus meinem Klassenzimmer

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung.  
Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Kissymouse, Nifilwen, Nadeshda, CallistaEvans, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray** (einen Strauß Blumen für Dich - Du bist die 100.) **MomoSnape, MissySnape**(seid ihr beiden verwandt ;-)) und ******jules ******für Eure Reviews (und bei allen Schwarzlesern, die auch am Ball bleiben)._

_Ich hoffe, dass Euch dieses Kapitel auch so gut gefällt und Ihr mich wieder mit vielen, vielen Reviews verwöhnt!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Bleiben Sie aus meinem Klassenzimmer**  
  
Severus stand in einem Raum voller Drittklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor. In seinem Schädel hämmerte es. Er hatte es bisher geschafft drei potentielle Duelle zu verhindern und zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen. Was auch immer die Schüler in diesem Jahr befallen hatte, es war sicherlich bösen Ursprungs. In all den Jahren, in denen er nun schon unterrichtete, hatte er noch nie so viele Missgeschicke und Explosionen erlebt. 

Während die Schüler damit beschäftigt waren weiße Weidenrinde für einen Kopfschmerztrank zu zerhacken, saß er an seinen Schreibtisch und rieb sich seine Schläfen. Vielleicht würde einer von diesen Dummköpfen es ja hinbekommen, die Formel richtig anzuwenden, so dass er seine Schmerzen in Kopf und Nacken unmittelbar lindern konnte.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Lärm aus dem hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er aufblickte, sah er den Haarschopf eines kleinen Kopfes durch das Klassenzimmer hüpfen. Diesem folgte fast unmittelbar Hermione, die versuchte sich möglichst außer Sichtweite zu ducken, was sich aber aufgrund ihres Umfangs als schwierig erwies.  
„Noah!" Ihr Zischen hallte durch den Kerker. „Komm sofort zurück!"

Aus den Reihen der Slytherins war Gekicher zu hören. Der Junge blieb stehen, Hermione packte ihn und beeilte sich, den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Severus stand auf und räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Die Klasse wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf ihn. 

„Und was ist die nächste Zutat für den gewöhnlichen Kopfschmerztrank?"  
Ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe hob ihre Hand. Er zeigte seine gewöhnliche Ignoranz gegenüber Besserwissern, und rief den Jungen auf, der neben ihr saß.  
„Mr. Rush, ich vermute, du kannst mir eine Antwort geben. Was fügst du nach den weißen Weidenrinden hinzu?"  
„Ähm…", stotterte der Junge.  
„Du weißt es nicht?" Der Junge schüttelte nervös mit dem Kopf.  
„Dann fügst du das Drachenblutextrakt hinzu, du dummer Junge."  
„Aber Professor, würde es den Trank nicht destabilisieren, wenn Sie nicht zuerst die pulverisierte Lilie hinzugeben?"  
Severus' Blick schoss in Richtung der Türe, wo Hermione immer noch stand und Noah festhielt.  
„Madame Simonetti", sagte er ruhig, auch wenn es in ihm brodelte, „würden Sie sich hinsetzen und das Ende der Stunde abwarten? Da gibt es etwas, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen muss."  
Hermione hob eine Augenbraue und kaute auf ihrer Oberlippe. Ihr war offensichtlich bewusst, dass sie nicht hätte sprechen sollen.

„Ihr habt für heute genug getan!", fuhr er die Schüler an. „Verschwindet! Alle raus!"  
Hastig packten die Schüler aus beiden Häusern ihre Sachen zusammen und rannten aus dem Klassenzimmer, betäubt von dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch des Zaubertrankprofessors.

Sobald das Klassenzimmer leer war, stakste er wütend auf Hermione zu. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Gesicht vor Zorn weiß wurde.  
„Verbessern Sie mich NIEMALS wieder vor einer Klasse!" Hermione wich zurück und Noah verbarg sein Gesicht mit einem Wimmern an ihrer Schulter.  
„Es tut mir L-Leid, Severus", sagte sie und wich langsam aus dem Klassenzimmer. „Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass ein Unglück passiert."  
„Was in meinem Klassenzimmer vor sich geht, liegt nicht in Ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich! Haben Sie das verstanden? Sie haben in diesem Raum nicht das Recht meine Autorität zu untergraben!"  
  
Hermione drückte Noah fest an sich und rannte aus dem Raum. Sobald sie verschwunden war, griff Severus nach dem nächsten Glas mit getrockneten Käfern und schleuderte es gegen die Wand. Das zerberstende Glas schoss durch den ganzen Raum. Diese verdammte Frau hatte Recht gehabt und die meisten seiner Schüler wussten das wahrscheinlich auch. Er war durch seine Kopfschmerzen zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen, um zu bemerken, dass er einen Schritt ausgelassen hatte. Das Ergebnis wäre verheerend gewesen.

Er sank an seinem Schreibtisch zusammen als er hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen und ließ durch die Dunkelheit ein wenig Erleichterung in seine angespannten Augen kommen. Es gab ein lautes, dumpfes Geräusch, dem ein Aufprall folgte. Dann ertönte die überraschte Stimme eine Frau: „Oh!"  
„Hallo Tonks", sagte er ohne aufzublicken. Sie hopste auf seinen Tisch und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken.  
„Was ist hier passiert?"  
„Mir wurde die wunderbare Ehre zuteil, der Auserwählte für einige Ratschläge von unserer berühmten Madame Simonetti zu sein."  
„Hermione hat dieses Chaos hier veranstaltet?"  
„Nein, das war ich."  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."  
„In Ordnung. Ich habe gehört, du hast Remus getroffen."  
„Ja."  
„Er war froh zu sehen, dass du dir zumindest die Mühe gemacht hast."  
„Ja, nun, ich habe geglaubt, es würde deine höllischen Belästigungen stoppen."  
„Du weißt, was man sagt; man macht immer das, was man am besten kann."  
„Mmm."  
„Was ärgert dich wirklich?", fragte sie und spielte geistesabwesend mit seinen Haaren. Er blickte immer noch nicht auf.  
„Ich bin langsam zu alt für diesen Beruf, Tonks."  
„Unsinn, McGonagall ist alt genug, um deine Großmutter zu sein!"  
„Nicht alt an Jahren, alt im Geist."  
„So, du gibst also auf? Nach all dem, was du für den Orden getan hast, deine Jahre als Spion gegen Voldemort, nach all dem, gibst du auf, wegen eines Haufen Teenagers?"  
Keine Antwort. Tonks fuhr fort.  
„Ich habe gehört, Hermione ist nebenan eingezogen."  
„Das ist sie."  
„Und wie gehst du... mit der Tatsache um, dass sehr junge Menschen nun deine einsame Ecke des Schlosses bevölkern?"  
„Tatsächlich, empfinde ich Madame Simonettis Tochter als weniger ärgerlich als ihre Mutter."  
„Wirklich? Severus, was genau hat Hermione verbrochen, dass du dich so verletzt fühlst?"  
„Sie hat mich verbessert."  
„Vor den Augen der Klasse?"  
„Ja."  
„Ach, so macht es Sinn. Der große Zaubertrank-Meister wurde wieder einmal von der schlauesten Schülerin, die jemals durch diese Hallen geschritten ist, verbessert. Demütigende Erfahrung, oder?"  
„Du kannst jetzt gehen, Tonks."  
„Wie du meinst. Ich wollte nur dafür danken, dass du Remus den Tag gerettet hast. Er wirkt viel glücklicher, seit er dich getroffen hat."

Als sie weg war, stand Severus auf und ging zu einem der Kessel vorne im Klassenzimmer. Vorsichtig schöpfte er ein wenig von der Mixtur und untersuchte sie auf Konsistenz und Farbe. Da sie seinem Standard zu entsprechen schien, begann er damit, den Rest der Weidenrinde zu zerhacken und dem Trank hinzuzufügen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren so stark geworden, dass er kaum klar sehen konnte. Er murrte ärgerlich vor sich hin, als er wieder an die Demütigung dachte, vor der ganzen Klassen korrigiert zu werden, und das von der Bibliothekar – Assistentin. Dann griff er über den Tisch nach dem Drachenblutextrakt, ließ dabei aber die pulverisierte Lilie unbeachtet in der flachen Schüssel zurück.

Die Explosion war fast lautlos, aber kraftvoll. Innerhalb von Sekunden zersprang der Kessel in Einzelteile, die durch den Raum schossen, von denen eins Severus direkt an der Stirn traf. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und hustete, als der Raum sich mit dickem, schwarzem Rauch füllte. Er versuchte an seinen Zauberstab zu gelangen, aber in seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und das letzte, was er sah, war die Tischplatte vor ihm, als er auf sie stürzte. Der Rauch breitete sich weiter im Raum aus, bis er ihm das letzte bisschen Frischluft entzogen hatte.

* * *

-TBC-

_Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger ist fies. Aber darüber müsst Ihr Euch bei Rilla beschweren – ich bin hier nur der Übersetzer ;-)_

_So, und jetzt noch den kleinen Button unten drücken und Euren Senf abgeben, ok??_


	15. Seine Inkompetenz

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung.  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Nifilwen, **_******_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Amicelli, Avarra, Sevena, Maria3261102, cardie, Nadeshda, CallistaEvans, Taro Misaki, Kissymouse, MissySnape, Little Nadeshiko, McAbe, Angel-of-Mystic _**_und** MomoSnape, **für Eure Reviews (und bei allen Schwarzlesern, die auch am Ball bleiben)._

_Ich hoffe, dass Euch dieses Kapitel auch so gut gefällt und Ihr mich wieder mit vielen, vielen Reviews verwöhnt!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Seine Inkompetenz**  
  
Als Hermione es geschafft hatte Noah nach Severus' Wutanfall zu beruhigen, hüpfte Marka ungeduldig durch das Zimmer. Sie hatte darum gebettelt, nach draußen gehen zu dürfen und das über eine Stunde lang, als Noah sich aus dem Raum in den Korridor geschlichen war.  
„Gut", schnappe Hermione. „Sucht eure Schuhe, dann gehen wir raus."  
„Danke, danke, danke!", rief Marka als sie in ihr Zimmer lief. Sekunden später kehrte sie zurück, mit einem violetten Sneaker und einer Sandale.  
„Ziemlich nah dran", seufzte Hermione und schob sie ihrer Tochter an die kleinen Füße. „In Ordnung, bist du fertig, Noah?" Er nickte aufgeregt. „Lasst uns gehen. Sollen wir am See entlang spazieren?"

Das erste, was ihr auffiel, als sie auf den Gang hinaustraten, war ein eigenartiger Geruch. Hermione runzelte leicht die Stirn, setzte ihren Weg aber fort, in der Hoffnung, dass Severus schon wieder in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt war und ihnen nicht über den Weg laufen würde. Als sie sich dem Zaubertrank - Klassenzimmer näherte, bemerkte sie den dichten schwarzen Rauch, der an der Decke entlang kroch.  
„Bleibt hier", flüsterte sie den Kindern zu. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und näherte sich langsam der Tür.  
Sie konnte im Inneren des Raumes nichts erkennen, außer einer dichten Schicht Dunkelheit. Mit zwei schnellen Schwenkern ihres Zauberstabes teilte sie den Rauch in der Mitte und gab so den Blick auf Severus frei, welcher zusammengesunken über einem Tisch lag.  
„Nein!" Sie wusste genau, was passiert war und um den erstickenden Effekt, den der verpfuschte Trank auslösen konnte. Sie rannte in das Klassenzimmer, griff nach seinem Handgelenk und fand einen schwachen Puls. Er atmete nicht. „Mobilcorpus!", befahl sie und der Körper des Zaubertrankmeisters schwebte gehorsam und folgte ihr aus dem Raum.  
Sie senkte ihn auf den Boden des Ganges und strich ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht, bevor sie auf Muggelart mit der Wiederbelebung begann.  
„Mami? Ist Presser Snape ok?"  
Sie antwortete nicht auf die Frage des Mädchens sondern konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die vorliegende Aufgabe. Nach ein paar Versuchen, stieß er ein würgendes Geräusch aus und Hermione sank zurück auf ihre Füße.  
„Severus, können Sie mich hören?"  
Er stöhnte und kniff seine Augen eng zusammen, als ob das Licht Flur schmerzhaft wäre.  
„In Ordnung, ich bringe Sie in den Krankenflügel. Bleiben Sie nur ruhig, alles wird gut."  
  
Noah und Marka hüpfen neben ihnen her und schlüpften gelegentlich unter Severus' Körper hindurch, als wäre er ein Limbostock. Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, stürzten sie durch die Tür, während Marka lautstark ihre Ankunft verkündete.  
„Madam Po´frey! Presser Snape ist verletzt! Mami hat ihn hierhin geflogen!"  
„Oh du liebe Güte! Was ist passiert?" Poppy erschien hinter einer Trennwand.  
„Es gab einen Unfall im Zaubertrank - Klassenzimmer", sagte Hermione ruhig. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte er etwas an den Kopf bekommen. Da war ziemlich viel Rauch; er hat eine Zeitlang nicht geatmet."  
Poppy half dabei, ihn auf ein Bett zu legen, überprüfte dann seine Vitalfunktionen und scannte seinen Körper mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
„Ich habe ihn im Nu wieder auf den Beinen. Danke, dass du ihn hergebracht hast, Hermione."  
„Nicht der Rede wert", antwortete sie und schenkte dem bewusstlosen Mann einen letzten Blick, bevor sie die Kinder schnell aus der Tür scheuchte.  
„Mami! Ich dachte, wir gehen nach draußen!", jammerte Marka, als Hermione an den Toren vorbeilief, die nach draußen auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts führten.  
„Gehen wir ja, Süße. Ich muss nur zuerst kurz in der Bibliothek vorbeischauen."  
Als sie die Tür öffnete, bestätigte sich ihre Intuition; Natalie saß an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Saales mit einem Stapel Bücher vor sich.  
„Natalie?"  
„Oh, hallo Hermione."  
„Hallo, meine Liebe. Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich kurzfristig, aber Professor Snape braucht meine Hilfe in seinem Klassenzimmer und die Kinder möchten so gerne draußen spielen."  
„Das macht mir nichts aus. Es wird langsam ziemlich stickig hier drin und es ist so ein schöner Tag. Ich könnte auch ein bisschen frische Luft vertragen."  
„Vielen, vielen Dank, Natalie. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen."  
„Mami?" Marka zog an ihrem Ärmel, als sie gehen wollte. „Wird Presser Snape auch sterben, so wie Papi?"  
Die Worte trafen Hermione mitten ins Herz. Ein vierjähriges Kind sollte sich keine Gedanken darum machen, die Menschen, die sie mag verlieren zu müssen, nicht auf diese Art.  
„Nein, Süße", sagte sie leise. „Madame Pomfrey sagt, er wird wieder ganz gesund." Sie brachte sie schweigend zum Haupttor, Markas Worte im Geist immer wieder hörend, wobei sie jedes Mal ein kaltes Frösteln spürte.

Nachdem die Kinder versorgt und draußen waren, kehrte Hermione in das Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer zurück. Sie verscheuchte schnell den verbliebenen Rauch und machte sich dann daran, die Glasscherben und Kessel, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, aufzusammeln. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die immer noch volle Schüssel mit dem Lilienpulver von Tisch nahm. Sie fragte sich, ob er dies absichtlich gemacht hatte, um zu beweisen, dass sie Unrecht hatte.  
_Nein_, dachte sie. _Dafür ist er zu sehr Profi. Trotzdem, es ist gar nicht Severus´ Art einen solchen Anfängerfehler zu machen_.

Nachdem der Klassenraum sauber und fest verschlossen war, begab sie sich sie wieder in den Krankenflügel, um zu sehen, ob er mittlerweile aufgewacht war. Auch wenn sie es vor Marka nicht hatte zugeben wollen, sah die Wunde an seinen Kopf sehr böse aus, was sie sehr beunruhigt hatte. Im Krankenflügel fand sie ihn im Bett sitzend vor, beide Arme über seiner Brust verschränkt, wie ein kleinen, stures Kind.  
„Sie sind aufgewacht!", verkündete sie sehr offensichtlich.  
„Mir geht es gut."  
„Ich – Marka hat sich Sorgen gemacht." Sie senkte den Blick, leicht verlegen, dass ihre Begeisterung auf solche Kälte stieß.  
Er schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Sie können ihr sagen, dass es mir gut geht."  
„Wie geht es Ihrem Kopf?", fragte sie sanft und trat näher an sein Bett.  
„Viel besser", erwiderte er und fuhr mit einer schmalen Hand über die Wunde.  
Sich mutig fühlend, setzte sie sich auf das Bettende und grinste, als er eine Augenbraue hob, als ob er sie herausfordern wollte. Sie rutschte ein Stückchen näher.  
„Sie haben sich fast umgebracht."  
„Und wäre das nicht unglaublich schade gewesen?"  
„Wie können Sie so etwas sagen?" Sie wurde plötzlich von Emotionen überrollt, bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand das Leben und den Tod so leicht nehmen konnte. Nach allem was sie in den letzten acht Jahren erlebt hatte; sie hatte die drei liebsten Menschen in ihrem Leben verloren. Wie konnte irgendjemand so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben umgehen?  
„Hermione", seine Stimme war sanft und geduldig, etwas, was sie bei ihm noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. „Die Menschen, die Sie verloren haben … die Ihnen genommen wurden, führten ein ganz anderes Leben als ich. Ich bezweifle, dass mich jemand vermisst hätte, wenn Sie mich nicht im Klassenzimmer gefunden hätten."  
„Marka wäre am Boden zerstört gewesen", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen. Sie stand auf. „Und man hätte Sie vermisst."  
Als sie die Tür erreichte, hörte sie ihren Namen.  
„Hermione." Seine Stimme hatte wieder den üblichen seidig kalten Ton. Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen blickten sie ausdruckslos an. „Danke, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben."  
Sie schloss die Augen, lächelte und stieß einen kleinen Hauch Belustigung durch ihre Nase. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Severus."  
Sie verließ den Krankenflügel und machte sich auf die Suche nach Natalie und ihren Kindern.

* * *

-TBC-


	16. Halloween

**Bitter Hearts   
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit   
Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung.   
Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Angel-of-Mystic, nontwins, McAbe, CallistaEvans, Nadeshda, SweetChrisi, MomoSnape, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, pima, Moin **und** sweet-wanda **für Eure Reviews (und bei allen Schwarzlesern, die auch am Ball bleiben)._

_Ich hoffe, dass Euch dieses Kapitel auch so gut gefällt und Ihr mich wieder mit vielen, vielen Reviews verwöhnt!!_

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Halloween**

Severus saß in seinen Privaträumen und war erleichtert, dass das Halloweenfest zu Ende war. Zu sehen, wie die Schüler sich so auf die Süßigkeiten stürzten, ließen ihn dankbar dafür sein, dass diese Ereignisse nur ein paar Mal im Jahr stattfanden. Hermione und ihre Kinder waren nicht zum Essen erschienen, was ihn ein wenig überrascht hatte. Er folgerte daraus, dass sie vielleicht nicht wollte, dass die Kinder so vielen Süßigkeiten ausgesetzt waren. Vielleicht war sie doch fähig, vernünftige, mütterliche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Dieser letzte Gedanken ließ ihn kichern und sich selbst korrigieren. Natürlich war sie eine fähige Mutter, Markas morgendliche Besuche waren immer mehr zu einer Regelmäßigkeit geworden, und das kleine Mädchen war stets artig, wenn auch manchmal ein bisschen direkt.

Ein vertrautes zartes Klopfen an der Tür brachte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er fegte durch den Raum und öffnete.   
„Süßes oder Saures!" brüllte Marka.   
Er blickte hinab und sah, dass sie in einen gaze-artigen, pastellfarbenen Stoff gekleidet war, der aus diversen Schichten bestand und an ihrem Rücken waren große silberne Flügel befestigt. In einer Hand hielt sie einen Funken sprühenden Stab mit einem Stern an der Spitze und in der anderen eine kleine Stofftasche. Noah stand neben ihr, als Ritter verkleidet und schwang ein Holzschwert. Als er den Kopf hob, hielt er bei dem Anblick von Hermione unwillkürlich die Luft an.   
Sie trug ein smaragdgrünes Kleid, welches dem eines flämischen Muggelgemäldes aus dem frühen fünfzehnten Jahrhundert glich, das er einmal gesehen hatte. Der damals übliche hohe Bund, mit dem der Stoff zusammengerafft wurde, stand ihrem Schwangerschaftsbauch gut und begann kurz unterhalb ihrer Brüste, welche - was er zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft im Schloss bemerkte - durch die Schwangerschaft prall gefüllt waren. Ihr Haar war aber nicht, wie auf dem Gemälde, unter einem Schleier hochgesteckt. Stattdessen hing es in langen Locken ihren Rücken hinunter. Die Seiten hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten, der oben auf ihrem Kopf festgesteckt war. Sie lächelte strahlend erst ihre Kinder an und dann wieder ihn.   
„Hallo Severus! Marka hat Albus überredet, dass sie mit Süßes-oder-Saures durch das Schloss ziehen darf. Da, wo sie herkommt, ist es zu Halloween eine Tradition. Kinder nehmen ihre Beutel, verkleiden sich und gehen von Tür zu Tür, um nach Süßigkeiten zu fragen. Albus hat ihr erlaubt, dass sie die Wohnungen des Personals und die Gemeinschaftsräume besuchen darf."   
Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Die ganze Sache klang furchtbar merkwürdig.   
„Mami? Kann Presser Snape mit uns gehen? Ja? Guck, er ist schon wie ein Vampir verkleidet."   
Severus erwischte Hermione dabei, wie sie sich den Mund zuhielt, um nicht auf den Kommentar laut zu lachen.   
„Nein, Süße, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Professor Snape für eine Nacht genug hat, was das Feiern betrifft."   
Sie seufzte laut und legte sich mit verzogenem Gesicht eine Hand in den Rücken. „Lasst und gehen, Lieblinge. Gute Nacht, Severus. Frohes Halloween."   
„In Wirklichkeit, Hermione", begann er und fragte sich zugleich, wie ein vierjähriges Mädchen es nur schaffte, dass ihn dieses Angebot über die Lippen kam, „habe ich keine weiteren Pläne für heute Abend. Sie sehen so aus, als könnte Ihr Rücken eine Ruhepause vertragen. Wenn die Kinder möchten, dann gehe ich mit ihnen bei den restlichen Kollegen betteln."   
„Sind Sie sicher? Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie das Gefühl haben, für mich Babysitten zu müssen. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, selber mit ihnen zurechtzukommen."   
„Nein, Mami! Ich möchte mit Presser Snape gehen! Bitteeeee?"   
Hermione blickte stirnrunzelnd von Marka zu Severus. Tief Luft holend gab sie nach. „In Ordnung, aber ihr müsst in einer Stunde zurück sein. Der Professor verdient ebenfalls ein bisschen Zeit für sich!"   
„Ja, Mama", sagte Marka in einem Sing-Sang-Ton, welcher, darauf hätte Severus geschworen, herablassend klang.   
„Süß saues!" brüllte Noah und knallte sein Schwert auf den Boden.   
Hermione blickte Severus in die Augen. „Sind Sie sicher?", fragte sie.   
„Ähm, ja", antwortete er und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, während er Noah nachblickte, der gerade seinen Stoffbeutel über den Kopf zog und direkt gegen die nächste Wand lief.   
„Ja dann, danke schön."   
„Kommt schon!", rief Marka vom Ende des Flures. „Ich muss Albus mein Kostüm zeigen!"   
Noah rannte hinter ihr her und Severus folgte ihnen zögernd, während er gedanklich über die Anzahl der Kollegen spekulierte, die sie besuchen würden, bevor die Nacht vorüber war.

-o-

Diese Süßes-oder-Saures-Sache war nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte. Marka bezauberte jeden Professor mit ihrem Charme und Severus stellte mit hinterhältigem Vergnügen fest, dass die Großzügigkeit der Schüler, die sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen versammelt hatten, ihre Süßigkeiten mit Marka und Noah zu teilen, in seiner Gegenwart viel größer war, als sie gewesen wäre, wenn Hermione mitgegangen wäre. Albus bedachte ihn, als sie in seinem Büro ankamen, mit einem ironischen Lächeln, in Kombination mit seinem typischen Augenzwinkern; das war der einzige Zeitpunkt an diesem Abend, in dem er seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit, das hier zu tun, in Frage stellte. Abgesehen von diesem Moment, war er freudig überrascht, wie schnell die Stunde verstrichen war. Und außerdem fand er Noahs Anwesenheit erträglicher, als er gedacht hatte.

Marka stürmte mit einer riesigen Tasche voller Süßigkeiten in ihr Zimmer. Severus folgte ihr mit Noah auf dem Arm, der sich kurz vorher auf eine der Steinstufen hatte plumpsen lassen und eingeschlafen war. Hermione setzte sich auf dem Sofa auf und lächelte verschlafen, als Marka auf ihren Schoss kletterte. Sie trug immer noch ihr Kleid. Den verwirrten Blick von Severus bemerkend, zeigte sie mit ihrem Kopf zu Noahs Schlafzimmer, wohin er den Jungen brachte und ihn auf das Bett legte. Vorsichtig nahm er die Decke und bedeckte ihn bis zum Hals damit, nicht sicher, wie dieses „zu Bett bringen" funktionierte. Er entschied, dass er genug getan hatte und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.   
Marka lag in Hermiones Armen, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund weit offen. Severus spürte, wie ihn eine plötzliche Panik überkam.   
„Ist sie…"   
„Vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen!", flüsterte Hermione mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Schoss atmete tief ein und ließ ein Schnarchen ertönen, welches eines erwachsenen Mannes würdig gewesen wäre. „Ich bringe sie nur schnell ins Bett, warten Sie hier."

Als Hermione zurückkam, bedeutete sie ihm, sich zu setzen.   
„Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken, Severus. Bei den Beiden bleibt mir nie ein Moment zum verschnaufen. Wenn Natalie da ist, muss ich arbeiten. Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?"   
„Ich muss ablehnen", sagte er mit einen vagen Gefühl von Unbehagen durch die Aussicht mit Hermione allein zu sein. „Ich sollte gehen."   
„Oh, bitte bleiben Sie!" sagte sie unerwartet. „Es kommt so selten vor, dass ich mal über etwas anderes, als über neue Strophen für "Leuchte, leuchte kleiner Stern" reden oder Diskussionen über den Vorzug von Orangensaft gegenüber Apfelsaft diskutieren kann."   
„Ich denke, für eine Tasse kann ich bleiben", lenkte er ein, als er realisierte, dass auch er ein wenig Erwachsenenkonversation vertragen konnte.   
Nachdem Hermione den Tee herbeigezaubert herbeigerufen hatte, nahm sie Markas Tasche und begann, darin herumzustöbern und einen Großteil der Schokolade herauszunehmen. Zu Severus' Überraschung, begann sie damit, diese hastig zu öffnen und sich in den Mund zu stopfen.   
„Ich war der Auffassung, dass Schokolade auf der verbotenen Liste für schwangere Frauen steht."   
„Oh, Unsinn!", sagte sie mit vollem Mund. „Es ist das Einzige, worauf ich in letzter Zeit Heißhunger habe."   
Nachdem sie drei Schokoriegel verdrückt hatte, lehnte sie sich mit der Teetasse in der Hand auf das Sofa zurück.   
„Das ist viel besser", seufzte sie. „Marka verehrt Sie, wissen Sie."   
„Sie ist sehr gut erzogen, für ein Kind in ihrem Alter."   
„Das aus Ihrem Mund ist fast ein Kompliment, Severus. Ich möchte mich für das, was vor ein paar Wochen in Ihrem Klassenzimmer passiert ist, entschuldigen. Ich wollte Sie nicht derart aus der Fassung bringen."   
„Entschuldigung angenommen."   
Hermione lächelte. „Es war schwer, den Herbst für die Kinder angenehm zu gestalten. In New York ist diese Jahreszeit fantastisch. Die Bäume leuchten in einer Farbenpracht, ganz anders als jede Magie, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Wir sind immer zur Apfelernte gegangen und haben die Kürbisfelder besucht; das war immer Markas Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Mark liebte … er liebte diese Zeit des Jahres." Sie sah traurig auf das Hochzeitsfoto auf dem Beistelltisch. „Wir haben im Herbst geheiratet."   
Er spürte etwas in seiner Brust wachsen, dass vielleicht Sympathie war, aber es war zu ungewohnt, um es einzuordnen. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen; da sind noch ein paar Arbeiten, die ich bis morgen korrigieren muss."   
„Ich verstehe. Ich könnte auch ein bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen. Gute Nacht, Severus." Sie machte keine Anstalten sich zu erheben, als er den Raum verließ.   
„Gute Nacht", sagte er herzlich. „Und Hermione", er stockte leicht und versuchte jegliche Emotion aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen." Sie sehen heute Abend wunderschön aus." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie Zeit hatte zu reagieren.

* * *

-TBC-

A/N (Rilla): Die Beschreibung von Hermiones Kostüm basiert auf dem von Giovanna Cenami Arnolfini, in dem sie auf dem Portrait von Jan Van Eyck, "Portrait von Giovanni und Giovanna Arnolfini" (1434) zu sehen ist. Es wird manchmal auch als "Die Hochzeit Giovanni Arnolfini und Giovanna Cenami" oder einfach als "Das Arnolfini Hochzeitsportrait" bezeichnet (er gibt eine große Diskussion darüber, ob das Bild überhaupt eine Hochzeit darstellt). Zu der Zeit, als das Bild gemalt wurde, war es üblich, dass die Kleider von reichen Frauen eine ziemliche Fülle im Bauchbereich besaßen (eine Wirkung, die in Portraits regelmäßig übertrieben dargestellt wurde), um zu zeigen, dass sie wohl genährt und deshalb wohlhabend waren. Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass ein Gewand in diesem Stil wunderbar zu seiner schwangeren Frau passen würde.

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann drückt doch bitte den kleinen Knopf da unten und schreibt mir ein Review!!!_


	17. Geburt

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung. . _

_Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Maria3261102,**_ **_Little Nadeshiko,_** **_Nadeshda,_** **_Angel-of-Mystic,_** **_Fiona,_** **_MomoSnape,_** **_Moin_** **_Kissymouse,_** **_MissySnape_** **_SweetChrisi_****_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray,_** **_McAbe,_** **_Roh-Diamant _**_und_ **_CallistaEvans _**_für Eure Reviews (und bei allen Schwarzlesern, die auch am Ball bleiben)._

_Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel ein bisschen länger gedauert hat, aber es war auch nicht sei einfach zu übersetzen.  
Wie die Überschrift schon andeutet, wird in diesem Kapitel eine Geburt beschrieben. Wer das nicht „vertragen" kann, sollte das Kapitel vielleicht lieber überspringen._

* * *

**Kapitel 17 – Geburt**

Der November ging für Hermione schnell vorüber. Das Elixier, das Severus und Professor Sprout für sie gemacht hatten, half ihrem Energiehaushalt, aber sie hatte immer noch diese anhaltenden Rückenschmerzen. In der letzten Woche des Monats hatte Poppy ihr Bettruhe verordnet, weil sich ihr Muttermund schon um fünf Zentimeter geöffnet hatte und sie ununterbrochen Fruchtwasser verlor. Sie nahm mehr Flüssigkeit zu sich, als jemals zuvor. Als die erste Dezemberwoche anbrach, war sie fasziniert von dem Anblick der fallenden Schneeflocken, der sich ihr durch das winzige Schlafzimmerfenster bot. Sie hatte die Wiege zu sich neben das Bett gestellt und Noahs alte Babysachen mindestens schon ein dutzend Mal hin und her sortiert.

„Der Nesttrieb macht überhaupt keinen Spaß, wenn man gar nichts machen darf", murmelte sie, während sie fortfuhr, die Stoffwindeln in ihre kleinen Umschläge zu falten. Die Kinder waren seit zwei Stunden im Bett und sie war wieder aufgestanden und litt unter Schlaflosigkeit. Dies war der schlimmste Teil ihrer Schwangerschaft, schlimmer sogar als ihre Rückenschmerzen; die Unfähigkeit schlafen zu können, wo sie den Schlaf doch so verzweifelt brauchte. Zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis pinkeln zu gehen. Einige Minuten später, ihr Körper gab immer noch permanent Flüssigkeit ab, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Fruchtblase endgültig geplatzt war. Nachdem die Flut nachließ, watschelte sie zurück zum Bett und nahm sich vor, Poppy am Morgen aufzusuchen.

Als sie auf dem Beistelltisch nach einen Glas Wasser greifen wollte, fühlte sie einen auffallenden Schmerz, der sich über ihren ganzen Rücken erstreckte. Er hielt für knapp eine Minute an, bevor er wieder abflaute. Frustriert von den wohl niemals endenden Rückenschmerzen, nahm sie einen großen Schluck Wasser, ließ das Glas aber fast fallen, als ihre Muskeln sich wegen eines neuen Schmerzschubes anspannten.

Back labor _(1)_, dachte sie. Sie hatte damit während der beiden ersten Male keine Erfahrung gemacht, aber sie hatte schon davon gehört und fürchtete sich davor.

, Nachdem die Kontraktion abgeklungen war, versuchte sie sich hinzulegen; dann erfasste sie eine weitere, und dieses Mal schrie sie auf. Als die Welle schwächer wurde, sah sie eine kleine Figur schluchzend im Türrahmen stehen. Umständlich setzte sie sich auf.

„Marka, Baby, was ist denn los?"

„Ich hatte einen Traum und der hat mich erschreckt!", weinte Marka.

„O Süße, komm her und OOOOH!" Eine neue Wehe unterbrach sie und Marka sprang auf das Bett.

„Mami? Bist du ok? Mami?" Die Wehe schien nicht enden zu wollen und Hermione konnte nicht zu Atem kommen, um ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. Marka glitt vom Bett und rannte zur Tür.

„Marka", rief sie mit gebrochener Stimme, aber das Mädchen war schon verschwunden. Bei der nächsten Kontraktion fand sich Hermione auf Händen und Knien wieder und ihr einziger Gedanke war, sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Eine Wehe folgte nun der nächsten und sie war nicht in der Lage, dazwischen einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen. Ihr Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um sie aus dem Weg zu haben.

Nach scheinbar endlosen Stunden voller unaufhörlicher Kontraktionen, kam Marka zurück. Sie hatte Severus im Schlepptau, der eine lange schwarze Robe trug und sehr müde wirkte. Sie nahm wahr, dass sie nackt auf dem Bett kniete und ihr Nachthemd vor kurzem auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, fühlte sie eine neue Kontraktion aufkommen, ließ ihren Kopf auf die Brust fallen und stieß ein leises wimmerndes Geräusch von sich. Severus trat näher und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Sie zuckte zusammen. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, aber Hermione ergriff seinen Ärmel und zog ihn zurück zum Bett. Sie konnte wegen des starken Schmerzes in ihrem Rücken nicht sprechen und klammerte sich nur an seinen Arm, in der Hoffnung, dass er bleiben würde.

„Hermione", flüsterte er, offensichtlich überwältigt von ihrer Unfähigkeit zur Kommunikation. „Ich muss Poppy holen."

„Nein", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Geh nicht."

Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und sie spürte, wie er seinen anderen Arm um sie legte. Die nächste Wehe traf sie wie ein Güterzug und beugte sich nach vorne über seinen Schoss und drückte seinen Arm noch fester. Sie hörte, wie er vor Schmerz keuchte, schaffte es aber nicht, den Griff zu lockern. Ihr Rücken fühlte sich an, als ob er in einen Schraubstock gespannt sei und sie hatte Probleme mit der Atmung. Mit sehr langsamen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen begann er über ihre Wirbelsäule zu streicheln. Sie spürte, wie sich die Muskeln in ihrem Nacken leicht entspannten als er allmählich den Druck erhöhte.

Sie hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen, seine dunklen Augen erwiderten den Blick gespannt. Sie öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, aber eine weitere Wehe traf sie.

_Lieber Gott, warum kommen sie in so kurzen Abständen?_, dachte sie, während sie sich nach vorne lehnte, aber gleichzeitig versuchte den Augenkontakt mit Severus zu halten. Ihre Beine zitterten nun unkontrolliert und sie dachte für einen Moment, dass sie sich übergeben müsste.

Dann war da plötzlich das Gefühl in ihrem Becken ausgefüllt zu sein und sie fühlte den unerträglichen Drang zu pressen. Sich auf ihre Knie aufrichtend, legte sie eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter, während die andere zwischen ihre Beine glitt. Er blickte weiterhin direkt in ihre Augen. Sie blickte hinunter und gab ein tiefes, brummendes Geräusch von sich, als ihr Körper heftig presste. Er atmete scharf ein und legte eine Hand über die ihre, die auf seiner Schulter lag.

Sie presste weiter, und ihr lautstarkes Stöhnen wurde immer intensiver, bis sie ein donnerndes Gebrüll mit jedem Schub von sich gab. Schließlich spürte sie, wie sich etwas in ihr bewegte und sich der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken intensivierte. Etwas Nasses und Wuscheliges presste sich gegen ihre Handfläche.

„Der Kopf", brachte sie krächzend hervor und drückte seine Schulter fester. Sie schob ihre Schenkel auseinander, als sie die nächste Wehe durchfuhr und ihr Körper unwillkürlich presste. Sie spürte etwas leicht zerreißen, als der Kopf heraus glitt, aber der Schmerz wurde sofort von einer Welle an Emotionen abgelöst. Das Baby war bis zu seiner Stirn draußen. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass sich Severus' Augen bei dem Anblick weiteten. Eine weitere Wehe, die sie diesmal schreien ließ, und der Kopf war komplett draußen.

Sie drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und atmete tief ein. Der Druck in ihrem Rücken war weg und sie konnte wieder atmen.

„Es ist Ok, kleines Baby, lass dir Zeit", gurrte sie sanft, erleichtert, dass diese Strapaze vorbei zu sein schienen

Die nächste Wehe war nicht so schlimm und beschränkte sich fast komplett auf ihre Gebärmutter. Sie presste so hart sie konnte und das Baby glitt auf das Bettlaken. Sie nahm es hoch und fiel auf die Seite gegen Severus, der vorsichtig anfing durch ihr Haar zu streichen, als ob er total unsicher sei, was er mit seinen Händen machen sollte.

„Ist dies das Baby, Mami?", fragte Marka, während sie auf das Bett kletterte.

„Ja, Süße", brachte Hermione hervor und rang nach Luft. Langsam setze sie sich auf.

„Ich lasse Poppy holen", sagte Severus knapp und erhob sich.

Hermione sah auf und suchte seinen Blick. „Danke, Severus, dass Sie geblieben sind. Vielen Dank."

Er nickte ihr zu und etwas, dass vielleicht ein Lächeln hätte sein können, huschte über seine Lippen.

„Warten Sie!", rief sie und er blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Nach einem schnellen Blick nach unten sah sie wieder lächelnd zu ihm zurück. „Es ist noch ein Mädchen."

Seine Augen schienen für einen Moment zu leuchten, dann war er verschwunden. Hermione drehte sich zu Marka, die geräuschvoll auf ihrem Kissen schlief. Sie fühlte noch einmal den Drang zu pressen und die Plazenta fiel zwischen ihre Knie. Sekunden später flog Poppy durch die Tür und begann durch den Raum zu wirbeln, den Schmutz zu beseitigen und das Baby zu untersuchen. Hermione sank entspannt in die Kissen und kuschelte das Neugeborene an ihre Brust.

Als Poppy gegangen war und sie alleine mit ihrer neuen Tochter war, wurde ihr mit allmählich aufkommender Angst bewusst, dass das Baby keinen Namen hatte. Mark hatte ihr immer dabei geholfen einen Namen auszusuchen, nachdem die Babys geboren waren und dieses Mal war er nicht hier. Plötzlich fühlte sich Hermione, als sei ihr das Herz aus der Brust gerissen worden. Zum ersten Mal begriff sie, dass Mark sein Baby niemals sehen würde, ja nicht einmal wusste, dass es existierte. Diese Tatsache traf sie wie eine Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Sie presste das schlafende Baby an sich und brach in Tränen aus. Sie fühlte sich sehr alleine in der Welt.

* * *

-TBC-

Ü/N: _(1) Eine genaue Übersetzung habe ich dazu nicht gefunden. Es ist wohl so, dass bei dieser Art der Geburt das Baby mit dem Rücken zum Rücken der Mutter liegt und der Mutter so heftige Schmerzen im Rückenbereich beschert. _

_Und zum Schluss meine übliche Bitte: Hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review (auch wenn es nur ein ich-war-hier-Review ist…)_


	18. Schneetag

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung.  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei**Sevena, Kardia, Fiona, amarganth, CallistaEvans, Little Nadeshiko, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Anja, Roh-Diamant, MissySnape, Moin, SweetChrisi, Ginny-the-dark, Nifilwen, Angel-of-Mystic** und **Maria3261102** für die Reviews. Es freut mich sehr, dass ich mit der Übersetzung so vielen Leuten eine Freude mache..._

_Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt Euch auch wieder – mir persönlich hat es sehr gut gefallen und ich hätte gerne Harrys Tarnumhang gehabt ;-)_

**

* * *

Kapitel 18 – Schneetag **

Severus saß mit seiner Tasse Tee vor dem Feuer, wie er es an jedem Morgen der vergangenen Woche getan hatte, und dachte über die Ereignisse nach, die er miterlebt hatte, als Hermione ihr Kind zur Welt brachte.Er konnte Myrrhias Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht abschalten. _Alle Frauen haben den Körper einer Göttin.._ Es war genau in diesem Moment gewesen, als er begriffen hatte, dass Myrrhias "Lehren" sich viel weiter erstreckten, als auf den sexuellen Bereich. Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nie etwas Derartiges gesehen; ein menschlicher Körper, der einem anderen entsprang. Die Intensität, mit der Hermione sich darauf konzentriert hatte, das Baby zu gebären war Ehrfurcht erregend gewesen.

Er grübelte darüber nach, ob es ihm vielleicht, wenn er noch mehr Geburten beigewohnt hätte, bevor er Todesser geworden war, schwerer gefallen wäre, sein Gewissen von der Zerstörung und den Morden freizumachen, an denen er teilgenommen hatte. Es war tatsächlich der Körper einer Göttin gewesen, der in dieser Nacht neues Leben geschenkt hatte. Er begann zu verstehen, dass es für jedes einzelne göttliche Paradigma, das von Menschen erschaffen wurde, tausende, ja Millionen von Frauen gab, die es zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens verkörperten. Die Komplexität dieses Konzepts faszinierte ihn.

Außerdem war da dieses prickelnde Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie ihn bei der Geburt dabeihaben _wollte_. Niemand, noch nicht einmal Albus, hatte ihm in den letzten acht Jahren das Gefühl gegeben, das seine Anwesenheit irgendwo erwünscht wäre. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass Remus' Versuche sich zu verständigen, nur dadurch begründet waren, das Gewissen des Werwolfs zu beruhigen. Aber Hermione, so verwundbar sie wegen der vielen Schmerzen war, hatte ihn gebeten zu bleiben. Es war, als ob er wirklich gebraucht worden wäre. Natürlich war er nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen, aber sie hatte sich dennoch bei ihm bedankt, als es vorbei war. Sie hatte ihm dennoch das Gefühl gegeben nützlich gewesen zu sein.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Marka. Sie war seit der Geburt nicht mehr bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen. Severus redete sich ein, dass sie zu bei Hermione blieb um sich an das neue Baby zu gewöhnen. Er hatte sowohl Hagrid als auch Tonks gesehen, wie sie die ganze Woche über aufgeregt in Hermiones Wohnung ein und aus eilten. Er gab sein Bestes, sich selbst rar zu machen, weil er glaubte, dass sie Zeit bräuchten, sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen, aber er ertappte sich dabei, dass er das kleine Mädchen vermisste, als die Woche sich dem Ende neigte. Er entschied, dass sieben Tage lang genug waren, setzte seine Teetasse ab und ging zu ihren Räumen.

Hermione öffnete die Tür. Ihr buschiges Haar war struppiger als er es jemals gesehen hatte. Sie trug ein langes Nachthemd, das an einer Seite offen war. Der Großteil ihrer freigelegten Brust war von der weiten Stoffschlinge verdeckt, die diagonal um ihren Körper lag. Der Stoff zuckte und jammerte und ließ vermuten, dass da ein Baby drin war. Hermione griff in den Beutel und änderte die Lage ihrer Brust, bis das kleine Bündel ruhig wurde und ein leichtes, saugendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Severus! Es ist schön Sie zu sehen. Marka hat nach Ihnen gefragt. Ich genieße noch ein wenig den Babymoon _(1)_, deshalb war sie die ganze Woche hier eingepfercht."

„Presser Snape!", rief Marka, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer gelaufen kam. „Hast du mein neues Baby gesehen? Hast du sie gesehen? Wir haben sie Theresa genannt. Hast du sie gesehen?"

Hermione schob den Stoff etwas beiseite, als Severus hineinblickte um das kleine, stetig nuckelnde Neugeborene zu betrachten. „Theresa war der Name von Marks Großmutter", erklärte sie. Er nickte, gefesselt von der Art, wie die winzigen Finger des Babys sich um die Stoffschlinge legten.

„Mami? Kann ich ihn besuchen gehen? Bitte!"

„Marka, du kannst dich nicht einfach so einladen! Außerdem muss ich noch das Geschirr vom Mittagessen abräumen und Noah möchte diese Bücher vorgelesen haben und…" Ihre Stimme klang schleppend und sie seufzte ganz offensichtlich erschöpft. „Es gibt heute noch soviel zu erledigen, Baby. Vielleicht morgen."

Severus beobachtete einen Moment, wie Hermione sich herumdrehte und damit begann, Reste von etwas, das nach gekochtem Ei aussah, vom Sofa zu picken. Theresa begann sich wieder zu regen und Hermione nahm sie aus der Schlinge und schnüffelte leicht an der Windel. „Igitt", sie rümpfte die Nase. „Du musst gewickelt werden." Sie trug sie zu dem kleinen Wickeltisch in der Ecke, legte das Baby ab und nahm die Schlinge ab.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Brüsten abwenden. Sie schienen ihre Größe seit Halloween verdoppelt zu haben. Jetzt, da ihr Bauch sich ein wenig zurückgezogen hatte, kamen sie noch mehr zur Geltung. Hermione sah auf und folgte seinem Blick. Sie lächelte unsicher und kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Ähm… meine Milch ist vor ein paar Tagen eingeschossen. In ein paar Monaten haben sie wieder ihre normale Größe."

Severus nickte peinlich berührt beim Beobachten erwischt worden zu sein. Er wusste nicht, was Hermione an sich hatte, das ihn so nervös werden ließ.

„Vielleicht haben die Kinder ja Lust, mich auf einen Spaziergang durch den Schnee zu begleiten", schlug er in der Hoffnung, so aus dieser unangenehmen Situation entfliehen zu können, vor.

„Ja! Ja!" Marka hüpfte auf der Couch auf und ab.

„Sie müssen das nicht machen", meinte Hermione und fixierte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick, wahrscheinlich nach einem Motiv suchend.

„Ich _muss_ gar nichts", antwortete er flach. „Aber ich würde mich _freuen_", er ließ seine seidige Stimme auf dem Wort verweilen, „den Nachmittag mit Ihren Kindern zu verbringen. Genau so, und da bin ich mir sicher, wie Sie sich freuen würden etwas Zeit allein mit Ihrem Baby verbringen zu können."

Hermione blickte überrascht. „Nun", sagte sie langsam. „Ich denke, Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann und wissen, was Sie tun. Accio Schneeanzüge!"

Zwei dickgefütterte Einteiler, die riesigen Topfhandschuhen glichen, flogen in Hermiones Arme. Sie lächelte. „Winter im New Yorker Westen sind von der raueren Sorte."

Sie zog die Kinder schnell an und küsste beide zum Abschied. Als sie auf den Gang hinausliefen, packte sie Severus am Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen für die ganze Hilfe jemals danken soll, Severus. Ich – Ich hätte das niemals erwartet. Sie haben für uns mehr getan, als Sie sich vorstellen können."

Er nickte nur knapp, denn er war unsicher, was er antworten sollte Dann drehte er sich um und folgte den Kindern nach draußen.

-o-

Marka rannte so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen durch den Schnee. Noah stolperte hinter ihr her.

„Als wir in New York gewohnt haben", erzählte Marka, „war der Schnee höher als mein Kopf! Mein Papi musste Tunnel für mich graben, damit ich in den Garten konnte. Noah, komm her! Du kannst mein Schneehund sein!"

Noah ließ sich auf seine Hände und Knie fallen und ließ ein schrilles „Buwuwuwuwuwuh!" ertönen.

Severus grinste darüber. In sieben Jahren würde Marka in Hogwarts eingeschult werden. Er hatte, von dem was er gesehen hatte, keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie einen Brief bekommen würde. Dann würde ein leichter Schneestaub auf dem Gelände nicht mehr annähernd so wundervoll für sie sein, wie er es heute war. Er fragte sich verdrießlich, was genau mit vorpubertierenden Mädchen passierte, dass sie sich von faszinierenden Individuen in kreischende Klone verwandelten, die alle Gilderoy Lockharts dieser Welt anhimmelten. Eine kurze Erinnerung an Hermione in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr, die den ehemaligen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anhimmelte, kam ihm ins Gedächtnis.

Er fragte sich, ob er dann wohl immer noch unterrichten würde, wenn Marka in das Alter kam, und ob er sie davon abbringen konnte, sich solchen Luftträumen hinzugeben. Dieser Gedanke war schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf verbannt; das letzte Mal, als er versucht hatte, sich in das Privatleben eines Schülers einzumischen, war die komplette Malfoy Familie von Voldemorts Zorn ausgelöscht worden. Obwohl der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war, hatte er seine Lektion gelernt. Er erlaubte sich allerhöchstens dem Mädchen so nah zu kommen, wie er ihm schon nah gekommen war. Ein eisiger Plumps an seinem Hinterkopf forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Marka stand hinter ihm und hielt den Arm vom Schnellballwerfen immer noch ausgestreckt. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Übermut, als sie an ihrer Oberlippe knabberte. Und schon wieder bemerkte er, wie er in ihre kleine Welt gezogen wurde, als er sich auf seine Knie fallen ließ und sie im Schnell wälzte und eine Handvoll davon unter ihre Kapuze steckte. Sie quietschte und wand sich aus seinem Griff. Er blickte auf und sah, dass sie einen Lachanfall bekam, als Noah plötzlich auf seinen Rücken hüpfte und ihn mit dem Gesicht voran in den Schnee schubste.

„Tonks, ich hätte meine gesamten Ersparnisse verloren, wenn Du mit mir gewettet hättest, dass ich einmal Zeuge von so etwas werden würde!"

Severus schaute vom Boden aus hinauf (Noah saß immer noch glücklich auf seinem Rücken) um zu sehen, dass Tonks und Remus dort standen und zu ihm hinab blickten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es ihm unmöglich ein gleichgültiges Gesicht aufzusetzen. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, wie er es angehen sollte, mit einem Kleinkind, das auf ihm saß wie auf einem Pony, und Marka, die ihn mit Schneebällen bewarf.

„Guten Tag", sagte er und fühlte sich in der ganzen Situation vollkommen fehl am Platz.

Tonks lehnte sich mit einem Anfall von Kichern herunter, nahm Noah von seinem Rücken und erlaubte Severus so, sich aufzurichten.

„Wir kommen gerade von Hermione. Sie sagte, du hättest die Kinder mit nach draußen genommen. Ich denke nicht, dass Remus ihr so richtig geglaubt hat."

„Pink! Pink! Pink!", lachte Noah und zog an ihren Haaren. Schnell verwandelte sie es in blau und er klatschte.

Remus hielt Severus eine Hand hin und half ihm auf.

„Danke", sagte Remus mit so leiser Stimme, dass Tonks es nicht hören konnte, „dass du meinen Rat angenommen hast. Hermione ist wirklich sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe."

„Was lässt dich glauben, ich würde nur nach deinen Wünschen handeln?", fragte Severus, leicht verärgert darüber, dass der Werwolf dachte, er hätte immer noch einen so großen Einfluss auf ihn.

„Du willst sagen", Remus sah überrascht aus, „dass du hier draußen bist, weil du es so willst?"

Er nickte kurz. „Ich habe auch ein Herz, Remus. Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen."

„Ich weiß, Sev." Severus spürte einen innerlichen Stich, als sein Ex-Liebhaber seinen alten Kosenamen benutzte. „Du hast es nur sehr lange Zeit unter Verschluss gehalten. Es scheint, dass ein vierjähriges Kind innerhalb von ein paar Monaten näher an dich herangekommen ist, als ich in Jahren."

„Vielleicht ist sie das", antwortet er kühl und beobachtete Tonks, die mit den Kindern den Hügel hinaufkletterte.

* * *

-TBC-

_(1) __Ü/N: Das ist vergleichbar mit dem Honeymoon (Flitterwochen) und dient dazu, das Baby und die Eltern aneinander zu gewöhnen. Im Internet findet man viele englische Infoseiten. Einen deutschen Begriff habe ich leider nicht gefunden._

_Und zum Schluss meine übliche Bitte: Hinterlasst doch bitte ein wieder ein Review (auch wenn es nur ein ich-war-hier-Review ist…)_


	19. Einladung zum Abendessen

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung.  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei **MissySnape**_, **_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray_**, **_Severina V. Snape_**, **_cardie_** **_Ginny-the-Dark_**, **_Sevena_**, **_Moin_**, **_Nadeshda_**, **_Angel-of-Mystic_**, **_Kardia_**,_ **Nifilwen**_, **_Maria3261102_**, **_CallistaEvans_**, **_SweetChrisi_**, **_Anja_**, **_Skoyer_**, **_Meta Capricorn_** und **_Little Nadeshiko _**f_ür die Reviews.  
__Eine Runde Weihnachtskekse und Schokoniciläuse für alle_

**

* * *

****Kapitel 19 – Einladung zum Abendessen**

Hermione war geschäftig durch die Zimmer gehuscht, und hatte aufgeräumt und saubergemacht, während ihre älteren Kinder draußen mit Severus spielten. Sie wusste, dass es besser wäre zu schlafen, wenn das Baby schlief, aber dies war ihre Chance wach und für sich zu sein, während Theresa ein Nickerchen machte. Es war ein seltenes Ereignis und sie war entschlossen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Sie setzte ihren Weg in die Küche fort, wo sie das Abendessen zu bereiten wollte.

Sie wusste nicht, was genau der Auslöser für Severus Snapes Veränderungen gewesen war, aber sie wusste, dass sie dem Mann auf ewig dankbar sein würde, für alles, was er in letzter Zeit für sie getan hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie überrascht gewesen, dass er heute morgen aufgetaucht war; sie war sich sicher gewesen, die Tatsache, dass er ungünstigerweise mitten in Theresas Geburt geraten war, hätte ihn von ihrer Familie fort getrieben. Stattdessen war er gekommen und hatte angeboten, die Kinder mit nach draußen in den Schnee zu nehmen. Professor Snape. Unglaublich. Einfach unglaublich.  
Irgendwann zwischen Knoblauch Zerhacken und Zwiebeln Sautieren hörte sie, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Sie steckte den Kopf aus der Küche und sah ein Bild, das ihr allmählich immer vertrauter wurde: Severus trug den schlafenden Noah. Weiter unterhalb stand Marka und flüsterte mit einem Finger auf ihrem Mund: „Schhh!" Hermione lächelte, als Severus den Jungen in sein Zimmer trug und folgte ihnen.

Sie ging davon aus, dass sie Noah den Schneeanzug ausziehen musste, aber als sie das Bett erreichte, hatte Severus ihn schon halb davon befreit. Sie beobachtete überrascht, wie er den Jungen vorsichtig hochhob und unter die Decke legte. Marka hatte ihre Wintersachen beim Abstreifen auf den Boden gleiten lassen und rannte in die Küche, vermutlich auf der Suche nach einem Snack. Severus richtete sich auf und drehte sich vom Bett weg. Hermione konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und prallte ziemlich unförmlich gegen ihn.

„Oh", sagte sie nervös, als sie beiseite trat. „Das tut mir Leid." Er legte nur den Kopf leicht schief und sah sie mit undurchschaubarem Ausdruck an. Sie entschied einen nächsten Schritt zu wagen. „Ich habe überlegt, wie ich Ihnen Ihre Gefälligkeit wieder gut machen kann. Möchten Sie vielleicht heute zum Abendessen bleiben?"

„Das wäre höchst akzeptabel", sagte er in einem leicht weniger bedrohlichen Ton als üblich.

„Ich bin gerade dabei die Suppe zu machen. Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee, während Sie warten?"

Er nickte. Hermione hätte fast über seine Förmlichkeit gelacht; sein Haar war mit Eisstückchen gespickt und sein Mantel war zerknittert und von Schnee bedeckt, aber trotzdem ließ er seine Wachsamkeit ihr gegenüber nicht fallen.

In der Küche reichte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee und wandte sich wieder dem Kartoffel Schälen zu.

„Sie kochen?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ja."

„Ist das nicht der Grund, warum die Küche so gut mit Hauselfen besetzt ist?"

„Ich mache es für Marka und Noah. Es ist so, wie wir es zu Hause gemacht haben. Ihr Leben hat sich völlig auf den Kopf gestellt seit Marks…Tod." Es fiel ihr immer schwer, dieses Wort auszusprechen. „Ich wollte, dass manche Dinge beim Alten bleiben."

„Die Hauselfen könnten die Mahlzeiten sicherlich auch so herrichten."

„Mit Sicherheit. Aber es geht nicht um das Essen, das sie gewohnt sind, sondern um das Kochen an sich." Sie schob die Kartoffeln vom Küchenbrett in das Wasser. „Der Geruch der Küche, mich zu fragen, ob es schon fertig ist, helfen, das Essen vorzubereiten… es ist für uns wie ein Ritual."

Marka kletterte auf einen Stuhl neben Hermione und begann mit den großen Kohlblättern zu spielen.

„Selbstverständlich", fuhr sie fort, als sie den ungläubigen Blick in Severus' Augen, „nutze ich hier und da ein wenig Magie." Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen den Herd und der Brenner entzündete sich. „Ich genieße es. Kochen ist sehr meditativ. Es ist fast so, wie Zaubertränke brauen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sie lächelte. „Fast, habe ich gesagt. Marka, kannst du die Schüsseln bitte auf den Tisch stellen? Danke dir, Süße."

Als die Suppe fertig war, flüsterte Hermione eine kurze Zauberformel darüber und beobachtete, wie sie sich von selbst in dicke grüne Creme pürierte.

_So viel einfacher, als einen Mixer zu nehmen_, dachte sie.

Severus schien das Essen zu genießen, was Hermione ermutigte. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass es zu schlicht war - im Vergleich zu den normalen Gerichten, wie sie in Hogwarts in der großen Halle aufgetischt wurden. Er plauderte fast die ganze Zeit während des Essens mit Marka. Hermione musste darüber lachen, wie ihre Tochter versuchte dem Zaubertrankmeister einen Hauch von Kultiviertheit zu vermitteln, indem sie sprach, als ob sie über alles, was man auf der Welt wissen müsse, Bescheid wüsste. Sie musste zugeben, dass dieses Kind ihr selbst im gleichen Alter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

Als sie gerade das Essen beendet hatten, fing Theresa im Nebenraum an zu weinen. Hermione entschuldigte sich, um das weinende Neugeborene zu holen und die Windeln zu wechseln. Als sie zurück in das Zimmer kam, saß Severus auf dem Sofa. Marka saß auf seinem Schoss und Noah stand vor ihm. Er lass ihnen in einem hypnotisierenden, samtigen Ton aus einem Bilderbuch vor. _(Ü/N&B/N: Wie geht denn hier der Ton lauter??)_ Noah, der erst während des Essens von seinem Nickerchen erwacht war, rieb sich die Augen und wiegte sich hin und her.

_Gut_, dachte Hermione. _Er wird heute früh schlafen gehen_.

Als ob er ihren Gedanken gelesen hätte, fiel der Junge nach vorne auf Severus' Schoss und begann zu schielen, während er die Augen schloss.

Marka erging es nicht anders, sie hatte ihren Kopf unter Severus' Kinn einen Stuhl, um Theresa zu stillen.

Als die Geschichte zu Ende war, schnarchte Marka leise gegen seine Brust. Hermione kicherte.

„Was?", fragte er ernst.

„Och nichts. Es ist nur… Professor Snape von schlafenden Kindern belagert. Es ist ein wenig…seltsam, das ist alles."

Er blickte hinunter zu seinem Schoss, wo Noah seinen Kopf hingelegt hatte, während der Rest seines Körpers noch aufrecht auf den Boden stand. „Ich denke, ich stimme Ihnen zu."

„Es ist die kalte Luft. Sie scheint auf kleine Kinder eine ermüdende Wirkung zu haben." Sie nahm die Schlinge von der Stuhllehne und legte sie fachmännisch um das Baby. „Lassen Sie mich sie ins Bett bringen", bot sie an und erhob sich. Sie schaffte es, Noah hochzunehmen und über die noch freie Schulter zu legen. Severus nahm Marka auf den Arm und trug sie ins Bett. Nachdem der kleine Junge einmal ins Bett gepackt war, kehrte Hermione ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich neben Severus auf die Couch.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu Trinken anbieten?", fragte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass er ausdruckslos in die Flammen starrte.

„Was? Nein, danke." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als würde er versuchen, seine Gedanken zu klären und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Bekommen Sie genug Schlaf, Hermione?"

Sie war sich bewusst, dass die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen von Minute zu Minute mehr heraus stachen und sie versuchte auch nicht länger ihre träge Körperhaltung zu korrigieren.

„Es ist nur in den ersten paar Wochen, nachdem das Baby geboren ist. Es zehrt ganz schön an meinen Kräften. Ich werde wieder die Alte sein, wenn sich alles wieder normalisiert hat." Sobald sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sich in Wirklichkeit nichts normalisieren und es nur noch hektischer werden würde. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Theresa strampelte und ihr Schreien erklang aus der Schlinge.

Hermione nahm das Baby heraus und seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Ich bekomme nicht genug Schlaf. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich auch während der nächsten zwei, drei Jahre nicht genug Schlaf bekommen werde."

„Wie können Sie so leben?", fragte er. Es war eine einfache Frage, aber die Antwort war so komplex, dass Hermione nicht sicher war, wie sie es erklären sollte. Schließlich geschah es nicht jeden Tag, dass man einem ehemaligen Todesser erklärte, wie man mit dem Dasein als Mutter fertig wurde.

„Meine Großmutter pflegte immer zu sagen: ‚ Das wird auch vorbeigehen'. Sie sagte es bei jeder Gelegenheit. Aber dann, kurz bevor sie gestorben ist, als Marka noch ein Baby war und wir sie mit zu ihr genommen hatte, war sie eines Nachts auch wach, als ich mit Marka über den Flur gewandert bin. Da sagte sie es zu mir und es hat mich…berührt. Babys bleiben nicht für immer klein. Ich werde eine kurze Pause haben, zwischen der Zeit, wo sie nachts schreiende Säuglinge sind und der Zeit, wo ich die ganze Nacht wach bleibe und stundenlang darauf warte, dass sie nach Hause kommen. Dann habe ich Zeit zu schlafen."

Severus grinste sie schadenfroh an und sie grinste zurück. Es war anders als sein üblicher Spott. Diesmal schien er wirklich amüsiert zu sein. Man könnte fast sagen, dass er freundlich aussah.

„Was würden Sie davon halten, Weihnachten mit uns zu feiern?", fragte sie aus einer Laune heraus.

Er sah sie einen Moment nur an, und sie konnte beinahe sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte. Nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens, antwortete er: „Ich denke, das würde machbar sein."

Die Welle der Erleichterung, die sie überkam, als er zusagte, überraschte sie selber. Sie freute sich tatsächlich auf die Aussicht, die Feiertage mit ihn zu verbringen. Er erhob sich um zu gehen.

„Das Dinner war zufrieden stellend. Vielen Dank." Die Formalität setzte sich fort. (Ü/N: Kann dem Mann mal jemand Manieren beibringen??) (B/N: Ich würde ja gern, aber weißt du, wie wir nach Hogwarts kommen?)

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte sie und schob Theresa auf die andere Seite.

„Gute Nacht." Und dann war er verschwunden.

Einige Stunden später öffnete Hermione die Augen und fand sich zusammengesunken auf der Couch wieder, während Theresa leise in ihren Armen schlummerte. Für einen Moment saß sie still da, starrte ins Feuer und dachte über den Traum nach, den sie gerade verlassen hatte. Es war eine weitere Erinnerung. Diesmal waren sie in einem riesigen öffentlichen Park, im Herbst, kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit. Das Laub leuchtete in allen Farbschattierungen. Sie standen auf einem aufgetürmten Hügel und betrachteten einen perfekten Wasserfall in der Ferne. Sie lehnte sich in Marks Arme zurück und spürte, wie er durch ihr Haar strich als er sanft ihre Schläfen küsste.

Dann standen sie auf einem Kinderspielplatz, im Frühjahr, und beobachten Marka beim Rutschen und wie Noah seine ersten Schritte machte. Mark setzte sich neben sie auf eine Bank und Wind zog auf. Das war der Punkt, an dem der Traum sich veränderte. Es war nicht mehr das Angst einjagende Ende, das sie sonst des Nachts so quälte. Dieser Traum war viel mehr rätselhaft, ja fast beunruhigend. Marka rannte an ihr vorbei, um auf den Schoss ihres Vaters zu klettern. Als sie sich umdrehte, um das zu beobachten, sah sie, dass ihre Tochter tatsächlich auf einem Schoss auf der Bank saß, aber besagter Schoss gehörte Severus.

Kopfschüttelnd stand sie auf, vorsichtig darum bemüht, Theresa nicht zu wecken. Sie ging vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer und legte das Baby geübt in die Wiege. Dann schlüpfte sie aus ihren Kleidern und in ein warmes T-Shirt, kletterte ins Bett und redete sich selber ein, dieser seltsame Traum sei lediglich das Resultat ihres Schlafmangels. Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen und hoffte darauf, wenigstens zwei ruhige Stunden ohne Unterbrechung zu haben. Als sie wieder einschlief, war der dunkelhaarige Mann, der in ihren Träumen auftauchte nicht der, mit dem sie verheiratet gewesen war.

* * *

-TBC-

_Und zum Schluss – wie immer und weil es so gut geklappt hat – die Bitte: Hinterlasst doch bitte ein (ich-war-hier-) Review…_

_Countdown: Noch zwei Kapitel bis Weihnachten und noch drei Kapitel bis zum Showdown /einbißchenVorfreudeerzeugen/_


	20. Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich sorge

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine beiden Betas **CallistaEvans** und **Pima** für ihre klasse Arbeit und super Unterstützung. _

_Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Cardie, Roh-Diamant, Tina, Moin, Kissymouse, Severina V. Snape, Nifilwen, cherry15, Ginny-the-Dark, amarganth, SweetChrisi, MissySnape, McAbe, Little Nadeshiko, Maria3261102 **und** CallistaEvans**_f_ür die Reviews._

_Wie es aussieht, können wir das Ziel (Weihnachtskapitel zu Weihnachten) erreichen. Aber dafür brauche ich noch ein paar schöne Reviews (die 200 möchte ich schon knacken).  
__Wer sich fragen sollte, wo das nächste Kapitel von EsM bleibt oder warum ich noch keine Reviews zu Euren neuen Kapitel geschrieben habe, dem sei gesagt, dass ich im Moment etwas krank bin und lieber im Bett liege, als am Rechner zu sitzen. Aber ich vergesse keinen – die alert-Mail sind gespeichert, und ich hoffe, dass ich morgen oder Dienstag dazu kommen werde…_

_Und jetzt wünsche ich Euch aber erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eine Runde Weihnachtskekse und Schokoniciläuse für alle_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 20 – Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich sorge**

Während der nächsten Woche wuchs Severus' Besorgnis in zunehmendem Maße, während er beobachten musste, wie Hermiones Gemüt und unter Umständen auch ihre geistiger Gesundheitszustand sich stetig verschlechterten. Der Tonfall, in dem sie oft mit Marka sprach, war barsch und fordernd, und sie schien jedes Mal, wenn Noah weinte, die Geduld zu verlieren. Sie hörte sogar weitgehend auf mit Theresa zu plappern. Die Kinder schienen gut umzugehen, aber er fragte sich, wie lange das noch der Fall sein würde.

Er war so etwas, wie ein fester Bestandteil ihres Heims geworden und besuchte sie wenigstens einmal täglich. Er blieb in der Regel nur für ein paar Minuten, aber das war lang genug, um Marka glücklich zu machen und seine eigene Einsamkeit erträglich zu machen. Als er heute an der Tür ankam, öffnete Noah ihm. Er konnte Hermione aus Markas Zimmer schreien hören.

„Was meinst du damit, dass du nicht weißt, wo du es hingetan hast?" Ihre Stimme klang schrill und unkontrolliert - etwas, dass bei Hermione selten vorkam. „Denkst du denn nie nach? Ich habe genug andere Dinge zu tun, als mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, wo du deine Sachen liegen lässt, Marka!"

„Hermione!", fuhr er sie an, nachdem er genug gehört hatte. „Ihr Verhalten ist vollkommen unzumutbar! Was erwarten Sie sich davon, wenn Sie so mit ihr zu reden?"

Sie wirbelte herum, um ihm entgegen zu treten.

„Sie sind genau der Richtige, der darüber sprechen sollte, wie man Kinder behandelt, Severus!" Sie kochte sichtbar vor Wut, und er erwartete fast, dass jeden Moment Rauchschwaden aus ihren Ohren schießen würden. „Wie oft haben Sie mich ein ‚dummes Mädchen' genannt, als ich noch Ihre Schülerin war? Oder den armen Neville Longbottom zum Weinen gebraucht? Sie sind wohl kaum ein Fachmann in Fragen der Kindererziehung! Raus! Verschwinden Sie! Sofort!"

Er warf einen Blick auf Markas zitternde Lippen und verdächtig glänzenden Augen, und entschied, dass es wohl das Beste war, diese Diskussion nicht jetzt und hier, in ihrer Gegenwart, fortzuführen. Stattdessen bückte er sich und streichelte Markas Wange, bevor er den Raum verließ. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte er Hermione leise weinen.

-o-

In einem Raum im zweiten Stock des Roten Kessels entlud Severus seine Aggressionen wieder und wieder aus seinem Körper, während er in Rochelle stieß, die auf ihren Händen und Knien vor ihm kauerte und jämmerlich einen Orgasmus vortäuschte. Er griff eine Handvoll ihres langen roten Haares, riss es zurück und grinste spöttisch über ihre unzusammenhängenden Schreie, die sie von sich gab. Er war zu verärgert gewesen, um nach Myrrhia zu fragen, von der er wusste, dass sie heute Dienst hatte. Stattdessen hatte er Rochelle verlangt; sie schien seine rauere Seite zu mögen und würde keine Fragen stellen.

„Oh Gott, oh ja, oh Gott, oh ja!" Sie wiederholte es wieder und wieder - völlig mechanisch.

„Genug!", donnerte er, als ihre Stimme ihm den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. Er fuhr mit einer Hand grob über ihren Rücken, schloss die Augen und versuchte ein Phantasiebild in seinen Gedanken zu formen, das den Job für ihn erledigen würde. Im Zimmer war es nun still, mit Ausnahme des Klatschens seiner Oberschenkel gegen ihren Hintern.

„Was möchtest du jetzt?", flüsterte sie heiser und unterbrach damit seine Konzentration. „Wie wär ´s mit der Schulmädchenphantasie? Die hast du immer gemocht." Sofort ging ihre Stimme eine Oktave nach oben und sie begann zu schnurren: „Oh, Professor Snape! Das fühlt sich so gut an! Oh, wollte Sie schon seit so langer Zeit. Professor! Bitte! Bitte!"

Die wenigen Sekunden zwischen dem Moment, als sie mit ihrem Schauspiel begonnen hatte und der Zeit, in der er sie an den Hüften packen und sich vollständig von ihr lösen konnte, indem er sie vorwärts auf das Bett schubste, hatten ausgereicht, um ein sehr beunruhigendes Bild in seinem Kopf zu formen.

„Wir sind hier fertig!", zischte er und zog sich wütend seine Hose an. Dann ließ er sie erstaunt und ihn anstarrend auf dem Bett zurück, als er sich seinen Mantel um seine nackte Brust warf und sein Hemd unter den Arm klemmte. Während er die Treppe förmlich hinunter stürzte, versuchte er krampfhaft an etwas, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, dass seine Vision von der Siebtklässlerin Hermione Granger verscheuchte, die ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg anblickte, während er sie von hinten nahm.

Mit seinem gesenkten Kopf übersah er Myrrhia, die ihm leise entgegen kam und stieß mit ihr zusammen.

Sie packte ihn am Arm und stoppte ihn so mitten in der Bewegung.

„Wo ist dein Feuer? Bleibst du noch einen Moment?"

„Ich denke, ich habe genug Aktivitäten für einen Tag gehabt, Myrrhia", brummte er.

Myrrhia betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und versuchte dabei seine Emotionen zu erfassen.

„Zum halben Preis, Snape, und alles was du machen musst, ist reden."

Er sah sie skeptisch an.

„Sie dich doch an. Du bist nicht in der Verfassung nach draußen, in den Schnee zu gehen. Du musst dich beruhigen."

„Gut", schnappte er, obwohl sein zorniges Benehmen mehr oder weniger nutzlos war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er ihr, wie ein gehorsames Kind in ihr Zimmer folgte.

Auf dem Bett sitzend erzählte er ihr vom Anblick der gebärenden Hermione, davon, wie er ihr mit den Kindern geholfen hatte und von ihrem überheblich Ausbruch an diesem Nachmittag.

Myrrhia lachte.

„Snape, du liebst dieses Mädchen!"

Er spürte, wie seine Wangen vor Zorn glühten. „Das ist lächerlich."

„Warum hast du Rochelle mitten im Fick sitzen lassen?"

„Wie kannst du davon wissen?"

„Sie hat mich direkt danach zu sich gerufen. Jetzt beantworte mir meine Frage. Warum hast du sie sitzen lassen?"

„Ich beabsichtige, ihr den vollen Preis zu zahlen, Myrrhia."

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht nicht ums Geld; es geht jetzt darum, dass da etwas ist, was dein Herz nicht zulassen will."

„Hermione Simonetti ist nichts anderes als ein Dorn in meinem Auge, der zufällig eine liebenswerte Tochter hat. Das ist alles."

„Du hast die Göttin in ihr gesehen. So, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Du lernst schnell, Snape."

„Ich hab genug von dem Geschwätz!" Er stand rasch vom Bett auf und warf eine Handvoll Münzen in ihren Schoss.

Er stolzierte aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter sich zu. Er verfluchte die Frau leise, als er sie heiser auflachen hörte.

-o-

Als er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte und durch die Kerkergänge rauschte, brütete er noch immer vor sich hin. An seiner Tür angekommen, fand er eine Notiz, die auf Augenhöhe angebracht war, vor.

_Lieber Severus,_

_Ich hoffe, Sie können mir meinen Ausbruch von vorhin verzeihen. Es waren schwierige Wochen für uns. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht genug Schlaf bekomme. Marka war in letzter Zeit des Öfteren nachts wach und hat nach Mark verlangt._

_Sie hatten Recht, und ich entschuldige mich. Sie waren uns eine mehr als große Hilfe, und es war sehr undankbar von mir, sie so grob zu behandeln. Marka und ich haben heute Nachmittag Kekse gebacken. Ich hoffe, sie schmecken Ihnen._

_Ihre Hermione_

Da war ein kleiner Pfeil unter ihrem Namen, der nach unten zeigte. Als er diesem mit seinem Blick folgte, fand er ein Tablett mit warmen Keksen, die vor seiner Tür lagen. Er nahm die Schale hoch und betrat den Raum, während er über das nachdachte, was eine solch drastische emotionale Reaktion in ihm ausgelöst haben konnte.

Er wusste, dass Myrrhia falsch liegen musste; es musste eine andere Erklärung geben.

* * *

-TBC-

_Und zum Schluss – wie immer und weil es so gut geklappt hat – die Bitte: Hinterlasst doch bitte ein (ich-war-hier-) Review…_

_Countdown: Noch ein Kapitel bis Weihnachten und noch zwei Kapitel bis zum Showdown /einbißchenVorfreudeerzeugen/_

_Eine kleine Anmerkung habe ich noch: Die Story besteht aus insgesamt 46 Kapiteln. Aus den Reviews war teilweise heraus zu lesen, dass viele damit rechnen, dass mein angekündigter „Showdown" das Ende sei – dem ist nicht so. Es geht noch ein paar Monate weiter ;-)_


	21. Weihnachten

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder an meine Beta **CallistaEvans** und einen dicken Schokonicilaus dazu, weil sie alles stehen und liegen gelassen hat , um das Kapitel noch vor Weihnachten fertig zu machen! /Knuddel/_

_Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Meta Capricorn, Sevena, Severina V. Snape, Maria3261102, KooolFrog **(Gratulation, Du hast die 200 geknackt!!),** Anna, Sonnenbrand, Nifilwen, SweetChrisi, Kathy, Malina, McAbe, Little Nadeshiko, **und** CallistaEvans **_f_ür die Reviews. /Eine Palette Weihnachtsplätzchen für alle/_

**Bevor es los geht, möchte ich noch eine Anmerkung los werden: In den Reviews wurde angemerkt, dass Severus Pädophil sei. Ich bin damit nicht einverstanden. Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass Rilla dies mit der "Schulmädchenphantasie" nicht ausdrücken wollte. Und ein pädophiler Snape ist meiner Meinung nach auch nicht Voraussetzung für eine SS/HG-Story.**

_Hier ist es nun also, das Weihnachtskapitel. Ich denke, es ist ein sehr wichtiges Kapitel, weil hier viele offene Fragen aufgeklärt werden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!_

_Und jetzt wünsche ich Euch aber erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
__Und bevor ich es vergesse: **Euch allen ein frohes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest!!!**_

* * *

**Kapitel 21 – Weihnachten**

Marka und Noah erwachten am Weihnachtsmorgen schon bei Sonnenaufgang. Marka hatte ihrem Bruder offenbar erklärt, was für ein Tag heute war. Jedenfalls weckte er Hermione, indem er auf ihrem Bett herum sprang und Unzusammenhängendes über den Baum brabbelte. Nachdem die ersten Geschenke ausgepackt waren, stellte sie ein Tablett mit Plätzchen und Gläser mit Orangensaft heraus und rechtfertigte das zuckerlastige Frühstück damit, das ja Weihnachten war. Sie war dankbar, als Remus und Tonks ziemlich früh auftauchten.

Remus, der überschwänglich erfreut zu sein schien, die Kinder zu sehen, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches ihr verriet, dass er etwas verheimlichte.

„Weswegen bist du so glücklich?"

„Nur wegen etwas, das ich für die Kinder arrangiert habe."

„Tonks, kann man ihm vertrauen?" Sie blickte durch den Raum und sah Noah, wackelig auf Tonks Schulter saß. Sie beging den Fehler, Hermione im selben Moment antworten zu wollen, in dem der kleine Junge von ihr herunter kletterte. Diese Kombination führte dazu, dass sie durch den Raum stolperte. Remus hechtete zu ihr, als er sie beide fallen sah und schaffte es, Noah wenige Zentimeter vor dem Boden aufzufangen.

„Oh, Hermione! Es tut mir so Leid!"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Tonks. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Er sieht sogar so aus, als hätte es ihm Spaß gemacht." Remus warf Noah hoch in die Luft, und er rollte sich ab vor Lachen.

„So, was ist das für eine Überraschung, die ihr geplant habt?"

„Nun, wir müssen es natürlich erst mit dir absprechen." Tonks lehnte sich zu Hermione herüber, so dass Marka sie nicht hören konnte. „Eine Schlittenfahrt zu Hagrids Hütte. Er hat ein paar neue Critter" Sie sah Hermiones verstörten Blick. „Natürlich keine, die tödlich sind. Er würde sie uns gerne zeigen. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

In diesem Moment kam ein intensiver Geheule aus Richtung des Schlafzimmers und Hermione zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich kann nicht. Theresa braucht mich. Die Kinder würden sich aber freuen. Lass mich sie schnell anziehen."

„Lass mich das machen", meinte Tonks und hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Pause gebrauchen, Hermione."

Sie stöhnte. Warum musste ihr das jeder sagen?

„Danke, Tonks." Sie atmete tief ein und lief ins Schlafzimmer.

Als sie weg waren und Theresa wieder eingeschlafen war, ließ sich Hermione aufs Sofa fallen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, heute nicht an Mark zu denken und es schien zu funktionieren; sie hatte viel zu viele andere Sorgen, als dass diese eine sie noch belasten musste. In ein paar Wochen würde sie wieder in der Bibliothek arbeiten müssen und es gab in der Zwischenzeit noch soviel zu erledigen, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es schaffen würde. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass sie schluchzte.

_Ich habe wirklich meinen Verstand verloren,_ dachte sie, ließ den Kopf in ihre Hände fallen und begann lauter zu weinen.

Sie hörte nicht, wie sich die Tür hinter ihr öffnete.

Allmählich wurde ihr bewusst, dass eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag und eine große Gestalt neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß. Ohne aufzusehen, lehnte sie sich in Severus' Arme und weinte weiter. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und ihn ansah.

„Ich muss grässlich aussehen", sagte sie und erstickte ein Schniefen. Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und sie putzte sich die Nase. „Danke schön."

Er streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr Kinn zu heben. „Ich möchte, dass Sie zu Poppy gehen. Sie sind depressiv, Hermione. Sie brauchen Hilfe."

Sie nickte immer noch schniefend. Er stand auf und ging in das Badezimmer, um nach einem Moment mit einem kühlen, feuchten Lappen zurückzukehren. Vorsichtig wischte er ihr über das Gesicht, bis sie spürte, dass die Schwellung um ihre Augen herum zurückging. Sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um den Kindern das hier zu bringen." Er deutete auf einen Stapel schlecht eingepackter Geschenke auf dem Fußboden.

„Haben Sie die selber eingepackt?"

Er nickte. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Augen ein wenig erhellten. „Das war sehr freundlich, Severus. Vielen Dank. Bitte bleiben Sie doch. Was ich letzte Woche gesagt habe, tut mir Leid. Wir würden es sehr gerne sehen, wenn sie blieben. Es sei denn, Sie haben schon andere Pläne."

Er schnaubte. „Ich habe keine Pläne."

„Gut!", sagte sie, als die Kinder mit Tonks und Remus im Schlepptau hereinstürmten.

-o-

Da sie sich irgendwie besser fühlte, nachdem sie die Gelegenheit hatte, ihren Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen, schaffte Hermione es, Weihnachten größtenteils so zu gestalten, wie es ihre Kinder gewohnt waren. Remus und Tonks mussten vor den Essen gehen, aber sie konnte Severus zum Bleiben überreden. Sie wusste, dass ihr einfaches Weihnachtsessen mit dem, was die Hauselfen oben auftischten, nicht konkurrieren konnte, und sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass er bleiben wollte.

Noah und Marka waren ganz aufgeregt, die Geschenke zu öffnen, die er mitgebracht hatte. Marka bekam ein Spezialset Schreibfedern und, weil sie noch nicht schreiben konnte, das Versprechen, dass er ihr beibringen würde, es zu benutzen. Noah öffnete ein großes Paket, in dem sich einen Satz farbiger Bälle befand; sie waren so verzaubert, dass er sie ununterbrochen durch die ganze Wohnung jagen konnte und sie, sobald er sich näherte, aus seiner Reichweite sprangen.

Er begann augenblicklich damit, Runden um das Sofa zu drehen und stürzte purzelnd und kreischend den blauen und roten Kugeln hinterher. Theresas Geschenk war eine gestrickte Mütze in Gryffindorfarben, etwas, das Hermione schon einmal in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte.

Als das letzte Kind eingeschlafen war, bot Hermione Severus ein Glas Eierlikör an. Zu ihrer Überraschung nahm er an. Als sie so nebeneinander vor dem Feuer saßen, merkte sie, wie sich ihre Gedanken unangenehmeren Themen näherten.

„Wir sind die Einzigen, die übrig sind, wissen Sie", sagte sie leise.

„Bitte?"

„Sie, ich, Albus, Minerva, Remus, Tonks und Hagrid; nur diese kleine Gruppe von Personen hier in Hogwarts. Da sind so wahnsinnig viele Familien, die niemals wieder gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern werden. Die Malfoys, die Longbottoms, die Weasleys… sie sind alle weg." Sie wusste, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen sollte. Sie hatte niemals mit jemanden darüber gesprochen.

Severus sah sie nur traurig an. Es war ein Ausdruck, den sie niemals zuvor auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Sie entschied, ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon seit dem Tag, an dem sie Harry und Ron verloren hatte, auf der Seele brannte.

„Was ist dort drinnen passiert?"

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten für einen Moment gefährlich auf, aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck ging schnell vorbei. Es herrschte Totenstille und für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er es ihr nicht sagen würde.

„Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht", sagte er plötzlich. Die Stimme klang verteidigend und Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe niemals geglaubt, Sie hätten es getan", sagte sie. „Nicht für einen Moment. Ich wollte nur … ich wollte nur wissen, was passiert ist. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie gestorben sind. Niemand spricht jemals darüber, _wie_ sie gestorben sind, nur, dass sie es sind. Es ist nun fast neun Jahre her und ich weiß es immer noch nicht."

„Ich war…" Er schien unsicher und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht auch noch nie über dieses Thema gesprochen hatte. „Voldemort hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich fast die ganze Zeit anwesend war. Ich war niemals Mitglied des inneren Zirkels… die Informationen, die ich bekommen hatte, hatte Lucius Malfoy durchsickern lassen. Ich versteckte mich im Schatten. Der dunkle Lord war zu sehr mit Potter beschäftigt, um mich zu bemerken. Ich beobachtete, wie Potter etwas tat, wozu noch keine andere Hexe und kein Zauberer imstande gewesen waren. Er wehrte den Todesfluch ab. Nicht aufgrund der Magie seiner Mutter, nicht wegen Dumbledores Schutz, sondern durch seine eigene Macht.

Weasley hatte nicht so viel Glück. Voldemort wandte sich als nächstes zu ihm und der gewünschte Effekt war erreicht; Potter hatte für eine Sekunde seine Konzentration verloren. Warum der dunkle Lord ihn in dem Moment nicht getötet hat, werde ich wohl niemals erfahren. Stattdessen entschied er sich für den Cruciatus. Potter nahm sich genug zusammen, um den komplexen Zauber anzuwenden, den Dumbledore entwickelt hatte, aber Voldemorts Avada Kedavra war schon ausgesprochen. Ich war…"

Er machte eine lange Pause und die Intensität, mit der er in das Feuer starrte, bereitete ihr Sorgen. Schließlich sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Es war ein schwieriger Augenblick für mich, Hermione, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Ich habe den richtigen Augenblick abgewartet, ich vermute, um zu sehen wer sich als Sieger herausstellte. Ich merkte, dass ich nicht zusehen konnte, wie Potter starb. Nicht so. Als ich ihn erreichte, war er schon fast tot. Der Fluch hatte nicht sofort gewirkt, wohl auf Grund von Potters Kräften. Ich schaffte es, ihn am Leben zu halten, bis Voldemort vernichtet war, aber kurz darauf ist er gestorben."

„Und das ist der Grund, warum Sie niemals diesen bösartigen Gerüchten widersprochen haben?"

„Ich war ein Feigling, Hermione. Ich habe nichts getan, was irgendwelches Lob gerechtfertigt hätte."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn Sie Harry nicht am Leben gehalten hätten?"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Es ist möglich, dass Voldemort zu neuen Kräften erlangt wäre, wenn Potter zuerst gestorben wäre. Ich habe es nicht getan, um die Welt zu retten; ein war ein Akt der Reue, für den ich mich viel zu spät entschieden habe."

„Dann fühlen Sie sich auch schuldig?"

Er sah sie verwirrt an. Ihr Blick senkte sich.

„Ich hätte da drin sein sollen. Stattdessen war ich mit Neville draußen, und ich konnte noch nicht einmal ihn retten. Es waren immer wir alle drei zusammen gewesen… Ich hätte mit ihnen dort sein sollen. Harry hätte eine Chance gehabt. Möchten Sie wissen, warum ich so verbittert bin?"

Er nickte, damit sie fortfuhr.

„Weil ich gedacht habe, dass ich mit dem Verlust von Harry und Ron und allen anderen, die mir wichtig waren, meinen Sold gezahlt hätte. Ich hatte die Chance, mein Leben umzugestalten und ich wollte so weit es ging von den Erinnerungen weg. Dann starb Mark und ich konnte wieder nichts tun, um ihn zu retten. Manchmal denke ich, dass es mir nicht gegönnt ist, glücklich zu sein."

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?", fragte Severus leise.

„Er hatte mit Marka einen Spaziergang gemacht. Noah und ich saßen vorne auf der Veranda und warteten auf sie. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass es anfing zu regnen. Die Wolken kamen aus dem Nichts und der Wind schlug durch die Bäume. Sie kamen um die Ecke und er hielt seinen linken Arm fest und humpelte ein wenig. Als er den Garten erreichte, fiel er auf die Knie und sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Mein einziger Gedanke war, dass dies nicht passieren konnte.

Ich rief nach Marka, sie solle zum Telefon laufen, aber er starb, bevor der Krankenwagen ankam. Wissen Sie, in Muggelfilmen ist da immer noch soviel Zeit, für eine tränenreiche Abschiedsrede, wenn so etwas passiert. Aber im realen Leben nicht. Er hat nicht ein Wort gesagt; er gab nur dieses schreckliche würgende Geräusch von sich und schloss die Augen. Marka stand daneben und ihr Vater starb vor ihren Augen, im strömenden Regen. Ich habe nicht einmal realisiert, dass es regnete, bis die Rettungssanitäter auftauchten."

Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen und war überrascht, dass sie es geschafft hatte, die Geschichte zu erzählen, ohne eine einzige Träne zu vergießen. Sie entschied, weiter zu reden.

„Wie standen in der Mitte unseres Lebens. Ich weiß, das klingt albern, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Marka wäre im Herbst in die Vorschule gegangen, ich war mitten im Studium um meinen Magister zu machen…"

Er schenkte ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick und sie lachte humorlos.

„Wow, Sie haben doch nicht tatsächlich geglaubt, ich würde nur herumsitzen und meine Intelligenz durch die Kinder veröden lassen?"

„Ich hatte nur angenommen, Sie wären anderweitig beschäftigt."

„Es steckt mehr in mir, als nur eine Mutter zu sein, Severus. Steckte da nicht auch mehr in Ihnen, als ein Todesser zu sein, oder ein Meister der Zaubertränke? Ich hatte meine eigenen Ziele und Ambitionen. Ich habe den Abschluss als Beste meines Jahrgangs an der Universität gemacht, in dem Frühjahr, als Marka geboren wurde. Es gehört mehr zum Mutterdasein als Seifenopern und Babyparties, wissen Sie … Ähm – dass sind Muggelsachen, vermute ich", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, dass er sie mit fragendem Blick ansah.

„Was haben Sie studiert?"

Sie lächelte breit. „Physik. Das ist das Ähnlichste zu Arithmantik, was Muggel haben. Mein Nebenfach war Frauenkunde." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „In der Muggelwelt gibt es viel mehr Ungleichheiten zwischen den Geschlechtern. Das war etwas, was mich interessiert hat."

„Wann hatten Sie die Zeit dafür?"

„Mark war Anwalt, von daher ging es uns finanziell gut. Ich konnte mir ein wenig Hilfe mit den Kindern leisten. Als wir aufs Land zogen, wohnten wir nahe bei seiner Familie. Er hatte mindestens ein Duzend Tanten und Schwestern, die uns mit den Kindern liebend gerne geholfen haben."

„Warum sind Sie von dort weggegangen? Warum haben Sie die Kinder von ihrer Familie entfernt?"

„Ich gehörte dort nicht mehr hin; nicht ohne Mark. Für den Fall, dass Sie es nicht bemerkt haben, aber ich bin kein richtiger Muggel, obwohl ich sehr gut darin bin es vorzutäuschen. Seine Familie denkt, dass ich bei meinen Eltern in London lebe. Ich bleibe über meine Eltern mit ihnen in Kontakt. Die Aussicht darauf, eine allein erziehende Muggelmutter zu sein, hat mir mehr Angst gemacht, als hierher zurückzukehren und, um mich den Verlusten zu stellen. Und jetzt haben die Kinder die Gelegenheit _meine_ Eltern kennen zu lernen und meine Welt zu sehen. Ich denke, Mark hätte gewollt, dass wir hierher kommen, wenn er es gewusst hätte."

„Sie haben es ihm nie erzählt?"

„Ich hatte vorgehabt, es ihm letztendlich zu sagen. Ich nahm an, dass eines der Kinder eines Tages den Brief bekommen würde. Ich war nur noch nicht bereit dazu, damit umzugehen. Es gab soviel zu erklären."

„Aber jetzt sind Sie es?"

„Nun, mit Ihnen zu reden, ist anders. Sie waren dabei. Wir … wir scheinen in der Hinsicht eine Menge Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben."

Sie sah träge auf die Kaminuhr

„Sehen Sie, wie spät es ist! Ich habe Sie die halbe Nacht wach gehalten, Severus. Ich entschuldige mich dafür."

„Ich bin es, der sich entschuldigen sollte. Sie brauchen viel mehr Schlaf als ich es tue."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Ich habe ihre Fähigkeit mit Schlaflosigkeit umzugehen noch nicht angeeignet. Würden Sie an Silvester wiederkommen? Ich weiß, wir beanspruchen oft Ihre Zeit, aber ich genieße Ihre Gegenwart."

Sie fühlte sich durch die Art, wie er sich ihr vorhin geöffnet hatte, ermutigt. Sie hatte tatsächlich eine schöne Zeit gehabt, trotz des schwierigen Gesprächsthemas.

„Ich denke, das wäre eine sehr angenehme Vereinbarung. Ich war nie Teil einer –" Er stoppte sich selber, aber Hermione hatte eine klare Vorstellung von dem, was er sagen wollte. Wenn es nach Marka ging, dann _war_ er nun ein Teil ihrer Familie, genauso wie Remus und Tonks und Natalie. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das, aber sie wollte ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, indem sie das Thema anschnitt.

„Ich verstehe", war alles, was sie sagte, als er sich erhob und zur Tür ging. Sie wünschten sich ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und Hermione ging ins Bett. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie nicht ausmachen konnte, bedauerte sie nicht, die drei Stunden ununterbrochenen Schlaf versäumt zu haben.

* * *

-TBC-

_Ihr kennt ja das Spiel: Ein schönes Review pro Leser ergibt ein schönes neues Kapitel für alle._


	22. Silvester

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meine Beta **CallistaEvans** und einen dicken Knuddler, weil sie alles hat stehen und liegen lassen, um das Kapitel noch dieses Jahr fertig zu machen! _

_Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Maria3261102, Malina, Ginny-the-dark, Nifilwen, McAbe, Little Nadeshiko, amarganth, Anna, Kathy, Rohdiamant,**** Angel-of-Mystic **und** CallistaEvans **_f_ür die Reviews._

_Hier ist es nun also, das Silvesterkapitel mit dem ersten Highlight... Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch (mir hat es gefallen)._

_B/N.: Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, welcher Reviewer nachgefragt hat, (ich glaube es war Ginny-the-Dark), ob auch das Silvester Kapitel genau passend herauskommen wird, aber ich habe mir die Notiz zu Herzen genommen und mich mit dem Beta-Lesen extra beeilt :-). LG Callista_

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – ****Silvester**

Es überraschte Severus nicht, dass er sich auf diesen Abend schon die ganze Woche gefreut hatte. Nach seinem neunjährigen, sich selbst auferlegten Exil war es schwer, nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu ergreifen mit jemandem ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen, der mit ihm reden würde und bei dem er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass er ihn nicht für die großen Verluste in der Zaubererwelt verantwortlich machen würde.

Als er nun auf ihrer Couch saß, fühlte er sich einmal mehr in diese kleine heile Welt, die Hermione um ihre Familie herum gebaut hatte, hineingezogen. Er fing an zu begreifen, wovon Remus gesprochen hatte.

Marka spielte Scharade. Jedes Wort, dass sie darzustellen versuchte endete damit, dass es genauso aussah wie das vorherige. Schließlich, als sie einen unerträglichen Frustlevel erreicht hatte, stampfte sie mit ihrem kleinen Fuß auf den Boden und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften.

„Ihr Leute habt überhaupt keine Phantasie!", rief sie aus und verließ mit hocherhobenem Kopf eingeschnappt den Raum. Severus konnte das Lachen, welches aus ihm heraus brach, nicht unterdrücken. Als er nach Luft schnappte, bemerkte er, dass Hermione ihn mit einer Mischung aus Horror und Belustigung in ihrem Gesicht anstarrte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe Sie noch niemals zuvor lachen gesehen", sagte sie.

„Es gibt selten einen Anlass dafür." Er fand fast wieder zu seinem gewöhnlichen Verhalten zurück.

„Es ist nett." Sie lächelte und er bemerkte, dass er zurückgrinste.

Noah trug einen viel zu großen Partyhut, der ihm über die Augen rutschte. Er war immer noch mit den magischen Bällen, die Severus ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, beschäftigt. Theresa lag auf Hermiones Schoß gestützt und starrte mit großen Augen an die Decke, als ob diese die interessanteste Attraktion der Welt wäre. Sie schwang das Baby auf ihre Knie. „Sie sind in dem Alter so leicht zu unterhalten."

Marka kam zurück ins Zimmer.  
„Mami, ich denke, ich möchte ins Bett gehen."  
Hermiones Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung auf.  
„Unbedingt, Süße. Ich komme gleich."  
"Nein!", protestierte das kleine Mädchen, ging zu Severus und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Schoß.  
„Ich möchte, dass _du_ mich ins Bett bringst."  
„Marka!"  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Hermione. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, die kleine Miss Simonetti ins Bett zu geleiten."

Er bot ihr seine Hand an und sie nahm diese in ihre kleinere und führte ihn zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie öffnete die oberste Schublade ihres Schrankes und präsentierte ihm ein kleines rosafarbenes Nachthemd. Dann hüpfte sie auf das Bett, hob ihre Arme über den Kopf und wartete geduldig. Einen Moment lang war Severus nicht sicher, was er tun sollte; er hatte sie zwar schon vorher ins Bett gebracht, aber immer, wenn sie schon geschlafen hatte. Es dämmerte ihm, dass sie darauf wartete, dass er ihr beim Umziehen half.

Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kleid über den Kopf und zog es aus. Sie ließ ihre Arme in der Luft und er nahm das als Wink, ihr das Nachthemd überzuziehen. Sie kicherte, als es den Arm erreichte und sich ihr Kopf darin verfing. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und sie umgezogen. Sie ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und er deckte sie zu.  
„Gute Nacht, dann, Marka."  
„Warte!" Sie hüpfte wieder auf ihre Füße, lehnte sich vor und drückte ihm einen kleinen, feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Gute Nacht, Presser Snape", sagte sie und kroch zurück unter die Decke. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment, bevor er sprach.  
„Ich denke, du kannst mich Severus nennen."  
„Gute Nacht, Severus." Sie schloss ihre Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
Leise zog er sich aus dem Raum zurück und schloss die Tür. Er zuckte zusammen, als Hermione ihn am Ellbogen packte. „Schh!", flüsterte sie. „Das müssen Sie sich ansehen." Sie führte ihn durch den Flur und deutete in die Ecke des Wohnzimmers, wo Noah seinen Kopf zur Ruhe gebettet hatte. Sein kleines Hinterteil hing in der Luft, während er auf Händen und Knien schlief. Hermione nahm ihn hoch und trug ihn aus dem Raum.

Sie kehrte alleine zurück und Severus schenkte ihr einen verwunderten Blick. „Theresa schläft", erklärte sie. „Sie ist endlich dabei, einen Rhythmus zu finden; sie macht nur noch zwei Nickerchen am Tag, deshalb schläft sie abends früher ein." Sie blickte flüchtig auf die Uhr. „Oh Mann! Vielleicht doch nicht so früh! Es ist fast Mitternacht!"

Sie eilte in die Küche und Severus setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie kehrte mit zwei Gläsern Champagner zurück, reichte ihm ein Glas und nahm neben ihm Platz.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie mir Weihnachten zugehört haben. Ich habe vorher … mit niemandem über diese Dinge gesprochen."  
Er war überrascht darüber und war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie sich schon Remus oder Tonks anvertraut hatte.  
Als er sie beobachtete, wie sie den Inhalt ihres Champagnerglases leerte, bemerkte er, wie sie seinen Blick auffing und schüchtern lächelte.  
„Ich weiß, ich sollte bis Mitternacht warten, aber es war ein langer Tag."  
„Verständlich." Er beschloss ebenfalls sein Glas zu leeren. "Ich habe nie über das, was in diesem Raum geschehen ist, gesprochen. Albus weiß es, aber ihn musste ich es nicht erzählen."  
„Dann haben Sie all das so lange in sich aufgestaut?"  
Er nickte.  
„Warum haben Sie es _mir_ erzählt?" Das war die Frage. Warum _hatte_ er es ihr erzählt? Er hatte sicher keine Antwort darauf parat. Er wollte einfach nur, dass sie es wusste. _Vielleicht,_ dachte er, _hatte sie es verdient, es zu wissen._ Er entschied, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sie werden zu dünn."  
Sie lachte. „Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie viele Kalorien ich verbrauche, wenn ich stille und den ganzen Tag hinter drei Kindern herlaufe? Ich bin froh, wenn ich wieder anfangen kann, in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten um eine Pause zu haben. Und dies -" Sie packte durch ihr langes, bis unten geknöpftes Hemd nach einer Bauchfalte. „ist nicht exakt das, was ich als dünn bezeichnen würde."  
„Waren Sie bei Poppy?"  
„Ja, das war ich tatsächlich, auf Ihren Rat hin." Sie errötete leicht. „Sie versorgt mich mit einem stimmungshebenden Trank. Er ist nicht gefährlich für das Baby, aber er hilft, die Nerven ein wenig zu beruhigen. Das ist es aber nicht, was den Unterschied ausmacht."  
„Oh?"  
„Nein, es ist das Wissen, dass sich jemand sorgt. Es ist schwer, die Kinder nicht vor alles zu stellen, sogar vor die eigene Gesundheit. Sie haben mich daran erinnert, dass ich auch auf mich selber Acht geben muss. Danke schön."

Severus drehte das Glas in seiner Hand, unsicher, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Das Gespräch schien eine sehr intime Wendung zu nehmen und er befand sich nun auf unbekanntem Terrain. Von der Kaminuhr erklang ein spielerischer Glockenschlag.

„Frohes Neues Jahr, Professor Snape", flüsterte sie und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren.  
„Frohes Neues Jahr, Mada - ". Er schaffte es nicht, seinen Satz zu beenden. Hermione beugte sich vor und presste ihre Lippen sanft gegen seine. Augenblicklich schien jeder Nerv seines Körpers zu vibrieren. Er schmeckte den Champagner, als sie anfing, den Kuss zu intensivieren und ihren Mund leicht öffnete, um mit der Zunge über seine Lippen zu fahren.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Du bist ein sehr guter Küsser, Severus."  
Alles, was er tun konnte, war stumm zu nicken. Sie lachte und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich habe seit Mark niemanden mehr geküsst. Es fühlt sich gut an. Ich vermisse das Küssen."  
„Man merkt gar nicht, dass du aus der Übung bist." Severus hatte endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden.  
„Danke", sagte sie gähnend. „Ich bin plötzlich so schläfrig." Sie kuschelte sich in die Couch.  
Nervös zitternd, aus Angst davor zurückgewiesen zu werden, beugte er sich über sie und nahm sie in seine Arme.  
„Ich sollte dich ins Bett bringen", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

Sie stöhnte dankbar und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Er trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Bett. Vorsichtlich zog er die Decke unter ihr hervor und deckte sie zu. Dann küsste er ihre Stirn, erhob sich und zog sich fluchtartig in sein Quartier zurück.

-o-

Während er mit einem Glas Brandy in seinem Sessel saß, dachte er über den Abend, den er mit Hermione verbracht hatte, nach. Obwohl Myrrhia falsch damit liegen musste, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, wurde es unmöglich zu bestreiten, dass er Gefühle für die Frau hegte. Er dachte fast ununterbrochen an sie. Er wollte sich einreden, dass es mehr ein väterlicher Beschützerinstinkt war, als irgendetwas anderes. Aber das kam dem näher, was er Marka und nicht Hermione gegenüber empfand. Es wurde immer schwieriger, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie einmal seine Schülerin gewesen war.

Natürlich, da gab es immer noch diese unangenehme Erinnerung aus ihrem siebten Schuljahr, die ihn vor kurzem wieder verfolgt hatte. Er war insgeheim froh der Einzige zu sein, der sie besaß. Es war alles Longbottoms Schuld gewesen, aber mal ehrlich, was war denn nicht seine Schuld, was in diesem Klassenzimmer passiert war? Er hatte den Tag nicht gut in Erinnerung und hatte ihr nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, außer, dass er ihren ständig in die Höhe gestreckten Arm ignoriert und ihr Punkte dafür abgezogen hatte, dass sie dem unglückseligen Longbottom half. Aber an diesem einen Nachmittag musste sie abgelenkt gewesen sein. Als der idiotische Junge ihrem Gebräu rote Rosenblätter anstelle der weißen hinzufügte, bemerkte sie es nicht. Severus, wie auch immer, war nicht so glücklich darüber.

Als er vorbeikam, um den Zaubertrank zu testen war es Hermione gewesen, die ihm den Trank gegeben hatte. Er würde für immer tief in ihrer Schuld dafür stehen, weil die Vision von ihm in einer sexuellen Situation mit Longbottom ihn womöglich für immer zurück auf die dunkle Seite gebracht getrieben hätte. Sobald er das Gebräu zu sich genommen hatte, hatte er wütend die Klasse entlassen, von den beiden Schülern jeweils zwanzig Punkte abgezogen und ihnen Beleidigungen hinterher geschleudert, während diese aus dem Raum hasteten. Es war zu spät; das Bild von Hermione auf Händen und Knien, während sie sich ihm anbot, wie eine verführerische Süßigkeit, war in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Er war in sein Quartier geeilt, um sich von der schmerzvollen Erektion zu erleichtern, die unmittelbar aufgekommen war.

Es lag nur an seiner enormen Fähigkeit, seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren, dass er in der Lage war, das Bild bis zum Abend hin aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er hatte nie wieder darüber nachgedacht – bis vor ein paar Wochen im Roten Kessel. Das ist lächerlich, dachte er verärgert. Sie war jetzt eine völlig andere Frau, warum sollte dieser Gedanke wieder erscheinen? Tief in seinem Inneren, kannte er die Antwort darauf; es war das Gefühl, dass sie ihm gegeben hatte, als sie ihn küsste.

* * *

-TBC-

_Ich wünsche Euch allen einen guten Start ins neue Jahr!! Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die im letzten Jahr so fleißig mitgelesen und Reviews geschrieben haben. Ich hoffe, das setzt sich im neuen Jahr so fort ;-)_


	23. Der Winter geht vorbei

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans**!  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei **sevena, **_**_Meta Capricorn, _****_SweetChrisi, _****_Skoyer, _****_MissySnape, _****_Little Nadeshiko, Kissymouse, Nifilwen, Angel-of-Mystic, Maria3261102, McAbe, CallistaEvans, eiskugel, pima _**_und** Snaperin **_f_ür die Reviews._

_Hier ist es nun also, das Kapitel 23. Die Hälfte ist geschafft.  
__Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch._

**

* * *

Kapitel 23 – Der Winter geht vorbei **

Als der Winter vorbei war, begann Hermione sich besser zu fühlen. Die Tage wurden länger und die zunehmenden Phasen des Sonnenlichts halfen ihr Gemüt aufzuhellen. Sie hatte einige längere Gespräche mit Albus über Markas offensichtliche Fähigkeiten und bald schien es, als ob ihr Kinderbetreuungsproblem gelöst werden würde. Albus entschied, da Markas Fall – in einer Schule aufzuwachsen, wo Zauberei unterrichtet wurde – etwas Einmaliges war, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn einige der Professoren ihr privaten Unterricht geben würden. Obwohl er sich darüber bewusst war, dass dies eine ziemliche Verletzung des Gesetzes zur Beschränkung minderjähriger Zauberer sei, war er der Meinung, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Marka lernen würde, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten etwas besser zu kontrollieren.

Es wurde entschieden, dass sie die Dienstagabende mit Professor Flitwick und die Donnerstagabende mit Severus verbringen sollte. Das würde auch Natalie ein wenig entlasten, seit Theresa zu sehr gewachsen war, um Hermione noch länger in der Schlinge zur Arbeit zu begleiten.

Marka feierte im Februar ihren fünften Geburtstag und das Kollegium organisierte eine kleine Feier für sie. Sie war hingerissen von der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr geschenkt wurde, und gleichsam erfreut in das Quartier zurückzukehren um dort Geschenke von Hermiones und Marks Eltern vorzufinden. Sie schaffte die einfachen Übungen mit links und wollte permanent mehr lernen. Severus brachte ihr Lesen und Schreiben bei und sie freute sich sehr auf die wöchentlichen Sitzungen. Es überraschte Hermine zu sehen, wie viel Hingabe er ihrer Tochter gegenüber zeigte.

Seine täglichen Besuche führte er fort, indem er vorbeikam, um den Kindern Hallo zu sagen. Nach und nach begann er auch länger zu bleiben und sich mit Hermione zu unterhalten. Er schaute sogar ein paar Mal in der Bibliothek vorbei, um sie zu sehen. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich darauf freute, ihm im Flur zu begegnen. Es war eine seltsame Art von Freundschaft, dachte sie: Unerwartet entsprungen aus der gegenseitigen Feindseligkeit. Trotz dieser Tatsache hatte sie nichts dagegen, dass er eine feste Bezugsperson in Markas Leben wurde. Sie wusste, dass Marka einen starken männlichen Einfluss gut gebrauchen konnte, und mit Severus, Remus und Albus, so spürte sie, war dafür eine gute Grundlage geschaffen. Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, für welchen Einfluss Hagrid qualifiziert war.

Noah war bezüglich seiner Gefühle Severus gegenüber ein bisschen reservierter, aber er hatte schon immer mehr an Hermione gehangen, selbst, als Mark noch lebte. Sie war insgeheim froh darüber; sie fragte sich amüsiert, wie sie wohl reagiert hätte, wenn beide älteren Kinder die Gesellschaft des „scheußlichen" Professor Snapes der ihren vorgezogen hätten.

Theresa wuchs in diesen Monaten stetig und entdeckte bald, dass sie sich mit Rollen durch den Raum bewegen konnte. Sie behielt ihre Distanz Severus gegenüber, schien ihn aber gerne von Schoss ihrer Mutter aus zu beobachten.

Langsam spürte Hermione, dass sich ihr Leben wieder normalisierte. Sie entwickelten eine lockere Routine, durch das Schloss zu spazieren, während die Schüler im Unterricht waren und die Zeit zusammen in ihrer Unterkunft zu verbringen, wenn die Flure gefüllt waren. Ein paar Abende in der Woche aßen sie in der Großen Halle, aber Noah mochte die Massen nicht, deshalb entschuldigte Hermione sich oft früher und zog sich mit ihm und Theresa zurück. Marka kam dann meist später mit Severus nach. Hermione fragte sich oft, was die Schüler wohl darüber dachten, dass er das junge Mädchen durch die Gänge begleitete. Gewiss verbreitete er, wenn Marka seine Hand nahm – was sie oft tat, nicht denselben Grad an Furcht und Angst wie sonst.

Ihre Alpträume und auch die Traumerinnerungen wurden langsam immer seltener. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, als sie schreiend aufgewacht war; Severus von dem Horror um Marks Tod zu erzählen, schien wie ein Katalysator gewesen zu sein, der die tragischen Erinnerungen in Schach zu halten schien.

An diesem Nachmittag saßen Tonks und Remus mit ihr am Tisch und genossen eine Tasse Tee, während die Kinder auf dem Boden spielten.

„Tonks, wie läuft Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in diesem Schuljahr?"

„Alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe ist, dass ich froh bin, dass die Ferien immer näher rücken", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Blick, setzte ihre Tasse ab und bespritzte alles mit Tee.

Remus grinste. „Ähm… Tonks' unglaublich genau abgestimmtes Gleichgewichtsgefühl scheint ein Problem zu werden, wenn sie sich ihren Weg durch einige der fortgeschritteneren Klassen bahnt."

Hermione lächelte. „Was ist diese Woche passiert?"

Tonks senkte den Blick, die Farbe ihrer Wangen hatten die ihres Haares angenommen. Remus sprach für sie.

„Erinnerst du dich an dein drittes Jahr, als ich die Klasse unterrichtet habe?"

„Ja."

„Erinnerst du dich an den Irrwicht im Schrank?"

„Ja…" Sie fragte sich, worauf das hinauslief.

„Gut, nun, es funktioniert einwandfrei, solange du nicht den Schrank über den Haufen läufst und dich selbst in ihm einschließt."

„Oh nein, Tonks, das hast du nicht!"

„Natürlich habe ich! Ich denke, ich habe eine schlimmere Liste meiner Untaten als Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Sag das nicht! Ich wette, du kannst zumindest einem Duell mit Severus standhalten!"

„Nun, das bringt uns zu einem interessanten Thema", sagte Tonks strahlend.

Hermione registrierte, dass Remus unruhig auf seinen Stuhl hin und her rutschte und zu Boden blickte. Sie hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass etwas zwischen den beiden Männern vorgefallen war, die Spannung zwischen den beiden kurz vor Ende des Krieges, hatte Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 fast unbewohnbar gemacht.

„Er verbringt eine Menge Zeit hier, Hermione", fuhr sie fort.

„Er genießt Markas Gesellschaft."

„Mmm. Hmm. Nur Markas Gesellschaft?"

Jetzt war es an Hermione zappelig zu werden. Sie entschied, der Frage auszuweichen.

„Ich denke, er findet Noah und Theresa ebenfalls erträglich."

„Hermione, du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will!"

„Was möchtest du, dass ich sage, Tonks? Ja, Severus und ich sind gute Freunde geworden. Ja, ich freue mich darauf, ihn jeden Tag zu sehen. Er ist sehr intelligent und wir führen wunderbare Gespräche. Er ist mir eine große Hilfe bei den Kindern und ich stehe dafür tief in seiner Schuld. Habe ich was vergessen?"

Tonks lächelte selbstgefällig. „Nicht, wenn du den Kuss von Silvester noch erwähnen wolltest."

„Was?"

„Tonks, das reicht", sagte Remus, der so aussah, als wollte er sich am Liebsten unter dem Tisch verkriechen.

„Wer hat dir davon erzählt? Es war nur ein Neujahrskuss. Das ist Tradition, wie du weißt!"

„Beruhige dich, Hermione, er hat es mir nicht erzählt. Ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, als er im Lehrerzimmer Albus von seinem Abend bei dir erzählt hat. Ich habe dann einen Witz über ‚Küssen bei Mitternacht' gemacht und er ist knallrot geworden." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ihr Haar wurde puterrot. „So!"

„Das war nicht sehr nett, Tonks. Er hat auch Gefühle."

Tonks sah auf einmal schuldbewusst drein. Ihr Blick schoss zu Remus und dann wieder zurück zu Hermione.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe nicht bemerkt … Ich dachte, ich würde nur einen Witz machen. Wie dem auch sei, ich denke du solltest wissen, dass er ganz schön fasziniert von dir ist."

Hermione zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. Das war eine Komplikation, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Sie hatte kürzlich ein paar Mal von Severus geträumt, fand das aber normal, weil sie ja soviel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Es waren immer ganz harmlose Träume gewesen, nur nebeneinander hergehen, plaudern oder ihn mit Marka beim Spielen beobachten. Aus irgendeinem Grund rief das, was Tonks gerade erzählt hatte, seltsame Gefühle in ihr hervor. Sie hatte nun etwas, worüber sie nachdenken musste. War es sogar möglich, dass er sich von ihr angezogen fühlte? Wollte sie, dass er es war?

Sicherlich wollte sie _irgendjemanden_, der das tat. Sie hatte genug von auslaufenden Brüsten und schlaflosen Nächten. Sie war definitiv bereit dazu, sich wieder als Frau zu fühlen, ebenso wie als Mutter. Nicht, dass sie sich bereit für eine Beziehung fühlte, aber sie wollte die sinnliche Seite ihres Lebens wieder finden, jetzt, wo ihre Familie sich in Hogwarts eingelebt hatte. Sie versuchte der anklagenden, leisen Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu verbieten, ihr einzureden, dass sie Mark gegenüber untreu wäre. Rasch ließ sie sich die Idee durch den Kopf gehen mit Severus eine Beziehung einzugehen, die über Freundschaft hinausging.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen", sagte Remus.

Hermione erkannte, dass sie die Wand angestarrt hatte, seit Tonks letzten Worten.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin heute eine furchtbare Gastgeberin."

„Du machst das gut." Er tätschelte ihre Schulter.

Hermione erhob sich und drückte die beiden zum Abschied. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihren Kindern zu. Sie war von dem, was Tonks gesagt hatte, total verunsichert.

* * *

-TBC-

_Schreibt Ihr mir ein (kleines) Review?_


	24. Osterferien

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans**!  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei **pima, **_**_cardie, _****_Skoyer, _****_CallistaEvans, MissySnape, _****_Kissymouse, MomoSnape, Maria3261102, Amabilis Insania, snaperin, Angel-of-Mystic _**_und** McAbe **_f_ür die Reviews._

_Hier ist es nun also, das Kapitel 24.  
__Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch._

**

* * *

Kapitel 24 – Osterferien **

Da die Schlafsäle fast leer waren, beschränkten sich Severus' Aufgaben als Hauslehrer von Slytherin nur noch auf einen Bruchteil von dem, was er während der Unterrichtszeit zu tun hatte.  
Er bemerkte, dass ihn die Aussicht, mehr Zeit mit Hermione und ihren Kindern verbringen zu können, zufrieden machte. Als er an einem Morgen früh vor ihrer Tür stand, wurde er von Marka begrüßt. Hermione rumorte in der Küche herum, machte mit einer Hand Frühstück, während sie Noah aus einem Buch vorlas, das sie in der anderen hielt.

„Du siehst jetzt schon völlig fertig aus", meinte er, während er beobachtete, wie sie hektisch von einer Ecke der Küche in die andere hastete.  
„Nun, Natalie ist über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren, deshalb bin ich diese Woche alleine."  
„Warum lässt du dir nicht von mir helfen?"  
„Von dir?"  
„Ja."  
Sie lachte. "Bist du sicher, dass du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt?"  
„Ich denke, ich habe eine Vorstellung davon", sagte er trocken und warf einen Seitenblick auf Marka, die heftig errötete.  
„In Ordnung. Wenn du möchtest, aber ich will mich dafür bei dir revangieren."  
Er dachte einen Moment über die Angelegenheit nach, unsicher, ob er hören wollte, was sie als nächstes sagen würde.  
„So lange dein Wunsch meinen Zustimmung entspricht."  
„Gut. Ich möchte dir das Kochen beibringen."  
„Per Hand?"  
„Nein, mit deinem Besen." Sie seufzte sarkastisch.  
„Einverstanden."

Hermione lächelte und nahm eine Rührschüssel. „Dann komm her", sagte sie ungeduldig.  
„Jetzt?"

-o-

Severus stellte erfreut fest, dass Hermione Recht damit hatte, Kochen mit dem Brauen von Zaubertränken zu vergleichen. Es erforderte eine geschickte Hand und Kenntnisse der allgemeinen Regeln, aber die Feinheiten, die benötigt wurden, waren in erster Linie dieselben.  
Sie machte ihn nicht lächerlich, indem sie mit etwas Einfachen anfing, was es ihm ermöglichte, sich mit der Situation vertraut zu machen. Trotzdem, am Ende der Woche wunderte er sich, wie oft diese Frau ihren Kindern Suppe servierte.

„Das sind alles verschiedene Suppenarten", protestierte sie.  
Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. Sie lächelte. Er verblüffte ihn, wie sie neuerdings auf ihn reagierte. Es war fast so, als würde sie ihn als einen vertrauten Freund betrachten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum ihn jemand so sehen sollte, aber er erwiderte ihr Vertrauen. Ihre Gesellschaft wurde für ihn zu einem Muss; eine Erkenntnis, die ihn tröstete, aber auch gleichzeitig beunruhigte.

Eine kleine Hand zog an seiner Hose und lenkte seinen Blick von Hermiones Lächeln weg. Marka stand neben ihm.  
„Severus? Ich habe meinen Namen geübt, aber ich kann es noch nicht richtig. Kannst du mir helfen?"  
„Selbstverständlich", antwortete er und blickte Hermione um Zustimmung bittend an. Diese nickte.  
„Ich denke, dein Unterricht ist für heute vorbei."

Er schnaubte über die Ironie ihrer Aussage und folgte Marka ins Wohnzimmer. Das kleine Mädchen setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich habe gelogen", sagte sie offen.  
„Oh?"  
„Ja, ich habe in Wirklichkeit gar nicht meinen Namen geübt. Ich weiß doch schon, wie das geht."  
„Und warum hast du dann gesagt, du würdest üben?"  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden." Sie lehnte sich ganz nah an ihn heran und flüsterte: „Ohne Mami!"  
„Oh." Er bemerkte, dass sie nun einen Schmollmund zog.  
„Du redest immer nur mit Mami, wenn du hier bist."  
„Ich genieße ihre Gesellschaft."  
„Früher hast du mit _mir_ geredet. Du hast _meine_ Gesellschaft genossen."  
Er setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. „Marka, hast du das Gefühl, dass ich dich zu wenig beachte?"  
Ihre Oberlippe schoss hervor, und ihre Augen wurden ganz groß. Er strich ihr über das Haar.  
„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, mein Schatz! Ich werde es wieder gutmachen. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und den morgigen Tag mit mir verbringen?" Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen leuchteten auf.  
„Ja!" Sie hüpfte von seinem Schoß und rannte in die Küche. "Mami! Severus führt mich morgen aus. Nur mich alleine! Du kannst nicht mitkommen."  
Er grinste, als er hörte, wie Hermione in der Küche über ihre Tochter lachte. „In Ordnung, Süße. Dann eben nur ihr beide."  
„Und nicht Noah!"  
„Noah bleibt bei mir."  
„Gut!"

-o-

Das stürmische Klopfen an seiner Tür weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen sehr früh. Vor der Tür standen Hermione, Theresa, Noah und Marka. Hermione lächelte entschuldigend.

„Es tut mir Leid, dich so früh zu belästigen. Sie ist schon seit Stunden wach. Sie ist so aufgeregt."  
Severus zwang seine Augen sich auf die Personen vor ihn zu fokussieren. „Mmm", sagte er und blinzelte langsam. „Komm rein, Marka."  
Marka sauste durch die Tür und sprang auf das Sofa.  
„Danke, Severus", sagte Hermione leise, als sie sich zu ihm hoch lehnte und seine Wange küsste. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne dich machen würden."

Er nickte, während er noch immer versuchte seine Orientierung zu finden und wandte sich an das Mädchen. Sie saß mit leuchtenden Augen auf der Couch und strahlte ihn an. _Das wird ein langer Tag,_ entschied er.

Marka saß mit ihrem Glas Wasser und einem Apfel still am Tisch und wartete, bis er sich angezogen hatte. Als er dann endlich wieder in das Zimmer kam, nachdem er sich Unmengen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht getan hatte, um sein Gehirn zum Funktionieren zu bringen, fand er sie da, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie grinste ihn an.  
„Was machen wir heute?", fragte sie.  
„Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht Lust auf eine Tour durch mein Labor hättest."  
„Dein Zaubertranklabor?"  
Er nickte.  
„Jipieeee!" Sie hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl und folgte ihm aus dem Raum und hinaus auf den Gang."  
„Ich muss nur ein paar Dinge mitnehmen", sagte er und öffnete den Vorratsschrank in seinem Büro.  
„Severus?"  
„Ja?"  
„Ich muss dir ein Geheimnis verraten."  
„Ja?"  
„Aber ich habe Mami versprochen, dass ich es niemals verraten würde."  
„Dann solltest du es vielleicht auch nicht tun."  
„Aber es geht um deinen Vorratsschrank."  
„Oh?" Er drehte sich interessiert um; er hatte eine gewissen Ahnung, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.  
„Als Mami klein war, hat sie etwas daraus weggenommen."  
Severus grinste. „Ich weiß das."  
„Woher?"  
„Hat deine Mutter dir nicht erzählt, was danach passiert ist?"  
„Nein."  
„Sie hat sich aus Versehen in eine Katze verwandelt."  
„Eine Katze? Nein!"  
„Oh doch. Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass ich es weiß, aber ich weiß es."  
„Dann ist das dein Geheimnis?"  
„Ich denke schon."  
„Keine Angst, ich werde es nicht verraten." (B/N (Pima): Ich liebe dieses Kind! Erst ein versprechen brechen und dann sagen, man würde nie ein Geheimnis verraten! Bravo, meine Kleine, das ist richtig Slytherin!)

Er drehte sich wieder zum Regal. Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit einen einfachen Trank zu brauen, der auf Kommando die Farbe ändern konnte. Es war eigentlich ein einfacher Trick, aber Marka war ganz hingerissen von dem Ergebnis. Er fühlte eine aufkommende Leere, als die Zeit kam, sie nach Hause zu bringen.

Er klopfte an die Tür und bekam keine Antwort. Leise schlichen sie hinein.  
„Ich glaube, sie sind im Bett", flüsterte Marka mit einer Stimme, die in Wirklichkeit lauter war als hätte sie normal gesprochen.  
Er folgte ihr in ihr Zimmer und half ihr, sich umzuziehen. Sie rutschte vom Bett, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in Hermiones Zimmer, wo Noah schlafend auf dem Bett lag. Seine Mutter hatte sich um ihn herum gekuschelt. Ihr Haar hatte sich hinter ihr auf dem Kissen wie ein Fächer ausgebreitet und sie sah aus, als sei sie in der Position gemalt worden.  
„Ich möchte heute Nacht hier schlafen", flüsterte Marka. Er nickte und hob sie auf das Bett. Dann gab er ihr einen sachten Gutenacht-Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Hermione begann sich zu rühren und er versuchte aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen.  
„Severus?" Er blieb an der Schwelle stehen.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
„Danke."  
„Das habe ich sehr gerne gemacht, Hermione."  
Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging nach Hause.

* * *

-TBC-

_Schreibt Ihr mir ein (kleines) Review?_

_Wegen einiger Nachfragen hier der Link zur Originastory:_ _**shagsthedustmop(.)technomystic(.)org / ShagsErotica / BitterHearts / bh1.htm **_ (Die Story ist abgeschlossen!!) - ich hatte anfangs auf ashwinder verwiesen, aber die haben den NC-17 Bereich für Nicht-Mitglieder zwischenzeitlich gesperrt... 


	25. Der erste Jahrestag

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici1807): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans**!  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Maria3261102, MissySnape, Skoyer, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Angel-of-Mystic, Auriane, Leoka, CallistaEvans, Ginny-the-dark, Kissymouse, pima, McAbe, MomoSnape, Celina-HP, Nifilwen **und** eiskugel** _f_ür die Reviews._

_Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt Euch auch.  
__Es ist ein bisschen traurig… /Taschentücher verteil/_

**

* * *

Kapitel 25 – Der erste Jahrestag**

Der dreizehnte Mai kam viel zu schnell und überrannte Hermione vollkommen. Sie hatte die Flut an Emotionen nicht erwartet, die sie überkam, als sie am Morgen erwachte und das Datum realisierte.  
Nachdem sie ihr die Situation geschildert hatte, war Madam Pince schnell bereit gewesen, ihr frei zu geben. Sie ließ die älteren Kinder bei Hagrid, nahm Theresa mit hinunter zum See und setzte sich mit ihr unter einen Baum. Das Baby begann schnell mit einem merkwürdigen Robben den Rasen zu erkunden. Es zog dabei das ganze Körpergewicht mit den Armen vorwärts.

Hermione legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
„Mark? Bist du hier bei mir? Natürlich bist du … es ist irgendwie ein Jahrestag für uns, denke ich. Heute vor einem Jahr habe ich dich verloren, mein Engel. In der einen Minute warst du noch bei uns und in der nächsten warst du einfach weg. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es kommen sehen … ich wünschte, ich hätte ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen können.  
Du solltest die Kinder jetzt sehen. Marka ist so groß, sie lernt schon lesen und schreiben. Sie ist eine Hexe, genau wie ihre Mutter. Sie vermisst dich so sehr. Manchmal finde ich sie, wie sie vor deinem Bild – das, mit dem ich immer rede - sitzt und weint. Noah ist jetzt schon ein kleiner Junge, kein Baby mehr. Er ist fast drei, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Du würdest soviel Freude mit ihm haben; er ist so ein komisches Kind. Du würdest Theresa lieben. Sie ist schon sechs Monate alt. Ich habe sie nach deiner Großmutter benannt, weißt du? Natürlich weißt du es, ich habe es dir schon erzählt, nicht wahr?"

Sie blickte hinunter, um das Baby zu beobachten.  
„Es war ein langes Jahr, mein Schatz. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich das alles noch einmal durchmachen müsste. Erinnerst du dich, als ich dir von meinen beiden Freunden erzählt habe, die getötet wurden? Hier sind wir zusammen aufgewachsen. Bist du ihnen schon begegnet? Sag ihnen, dass ich sie grüße, ok? Harry und Ron. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendwo zusammen sind; wahrscheinlich beim Quidditchspielen. Du hättest Quidditch gemocht. Es ist nicht so viel anders, als das Spiel, welches du gespielt hast. Lacrosse _(1) _hieß es, oder? Nun, eigentlich ist es schon anders, aber ich bin mir sicher, du hättest es genauso gerne gemocht.  
Ich vermisse dich. Du weißt das. Wir alle vermissen dich. Bitte bleib in unserer Nähe. Es wird langsam besser, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich bereit bin, dich loszulassen. Wenn du jetzt hier wärst, würdest du sicher irgendetwas Ritterliches und Heldenhaftes sagen, wie _‚Es ist Zeit, Dein Leben weiterzuleben, Hermione'_. Ich versuche es. Ich muss hier ganz von vorne anfangen, aber ich versuche es."

Sie beugte sich nach vorne, stützte sich auf das Gras und begann zu schluchzen. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, warum genau sie weinte, nur, dass sie nicht damit aufhören konnte. Theresa drehte sich um und robbte zu ihr zurück. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte solange, bis sie nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte. Wenigstens war sie nicht mehr empfindungslos; Verzweiflung und Leere waren ihr lieber als jene verstümmelte Form von Nichts, die sie in den ersten Wochen nach Marks Tod empfunden hatte.

Entfernte Schritte erklangen leise hinter ihr. Sie kamen näher und hielten inne. Sie hörte, wie Severus sich neben sie kniete. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Hermione?"  
Sie sah zu ihm auf.  
„Ich habe mit Madam Pince über den heutigen Tag gesprochen. Wenn da etwas ist, worüber du reden möchtest …"  
„Ich denke nicht, dass du verstehen könntest, was ich durchgemacht habe, Severus", sagte sie unter Tränen. Es klang nicht verärgert, jedes Wort unterstrich nur ihre tiefe Traurigkeit deutlich. „Ich denke, du solltest einfach gehen. Ich bin im Moment keine gute Gesellschaft – für niemanden. Bitte, lass mich einfach alleine."  
„Hermione … ich möchte, dass du weißt …"  
„Geh einfach. Bitte!" Sie brach zusammen und sah durch die Grashalme, wie seine Schritte langsam den Hügel hinauf verschwanden.

In Wirklichkeit wünschte sie sich jemanden zum Reden; jemanden, der ihr durchs Haar strich und ihr sagte, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie wollte Severus dafür jedoch nicht ausnutzen. Er hatte schon genug durchgestanden. Ihre Trauer war durchsetzt mit nagenden Schuldgefühlen für das, was sie gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber es war kein Kampf, den _er_ führen müsste. Es war alleine ihrer. Sie putzte ihre Nase am Ärmel ab, nahm Theresa hoch und ging zu Hagrids Hütte.

-o-

Als sie in das Schloss zurückkehrte, rannte sie in Tonks, die gerade ihre letzte Klasse für den heutigen Tag entließ. Tonks legte einen Arm und sie, und Hermione wusste, dass sie verstand, welcher Tag heute war.

Sie war dankbar, dass Tonks nicht versuchte mit ihr zu reden, während sie zurück zu ihren Räumen gingen. Stattdessen plapperte sie mit Theresa, die gurrend antwortete. Als sie Hermiones Quartier betraten, nahm Tonks ihr das Baby ab.  
„Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser", sagte sie.  
Marka setzte sich neben Hermione auf die Couch.  
„Mami? Du weinst, weil Papi gestorben ist, oder?"  
Hermione schaffte ein schwaches Nicken.  
„Und er kommt nicht wieder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das macht mich auch manchmal traurig." Marka legte ihren Kopf in Hermiones Schoss. Sie entfernte die winzigen Gummis, die Markas Zöpfe hielten und strich durch das weiche schwarze Haar ihrer Tochter.  
„Es ist Ok, Baby", flüsterte sie. „Du weißt doch, dass du mit Papi reden kannst, wann immer du möchtest, nicht wahr? Er hört dir immer zu. Ich bin heute nur ein bisschen mehr traurig, weil es heute genau ein Jahr her ist, seit Papi weg ist." Sie räusperte sich und setzte Marka auf ihren Schoss. „Lass uns über etwas Erfreulicheres reden. Wie gehen deine Unterrichtsstunden voran?"  
„Gut! Ich kann jetzt eine Feder schweben lassen. Presser Flitwick sagt, dass er dir zu Ehren Punkte an Griff-door geben würde, wenn er könnte. Was heißt das?"  
Hermione lachte. „Du wirst es herausfinden, wenn du hier zur Schule gehst, Süße."  
„Ich kann meinen Namen schreiben und Noahs und deinen. Aber ich übe immer noch Theresa und Severus. Die sind schwierig."

Tonks kam mit Hermiones Wasser aus der Küche und setzte Theresa auf ihren Schoss.  
„Brauchst du sonst noch was?"  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Tonks. Ich denke, wir kommen zurecht. Wir brauchen nur ein bisschen Ruhe."  
„Dann ist gut." Sie beugte sich hinunter und küsste Hermione auf den Kopf bevor sie ging.

-o-

Es war eine große Portion Beklemmung dabei, als Hermione sich in dieser Nacht erlaubte einzuschlafen. Die Emotionen, die sie an diesem Tag mit solcher Stärke überfallen hatten, würden sie mit Sicherheit auch in ihren Träumen verfolgen. Auch waren es die gleichen Gefühle, die ihr fast das letzte bisschen Kraft abverlangten. Bald rasten ihre Gedanken, als der Nebel sich verzog und sich das Thema ihres Traumes offenbarte.

Sie stand in ihrem Hochzeitskleid am Meer und blickte auf die tiefblauen Wellen wie sie mit dem glänzend blauen Himmel verschmolzen. Mark stand neben ihr, keine Berührungen, keine Worte, nur in gemeinsamer Beobachtung, den unendlichen Anblick einstimmig einvernehmend. Der Wind wurde heftiger und bald peitschte ihr weiter Rock gegen die Wellen, welche sich nach ihr ausstreckten, um ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht zu benetzen. Sie sah sich selbst aus weiter Entfernung, wie ihr Haar durcheinander wehte. Mark war nirgends mehr zu sehen.

Der Himmel wurde grau und dunkel, und sie sah aus dieser Perspektive geisterhaft aus; kaum noch lebendig. Ihre Haut war fast durchscheinend fahl, eine Farbe, die ihr seltsam vertraut vorkam, obwohl sie sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie sah, wie ihr Haar sich silbern verfärbte und dann weiß wurde, während es die ganze Zeit über wie wild im Sturmwind tanzte. Ihr älteres Ich stand vollkommen still, eine Silhouette in einem schneeweißen Kleid gegen das dunkle Nichts des Himmels und der See. Ihre Haut begann hart zu werden, was ihr den Eindruck von rauem Stein verlieh, bevor sie von Kopf abwärts bis zu den Füßen abblätterte. Zurück blieb ein Haufen weißer Satin, der in einer Pfütze auf den Felsen liegen blieb, als die Asche ihres früheren Selbst über das Wasser flüchtete.

Hermione wachte schwer atmend auf. Sie inspizierte ihre Umgebung und fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert und klaren Kopfes, als sie sah, dass Theresa immer noch tief und fest in ihrer Wiege schlief und ihre Wange gegen das Kissen gedrückt hatte. Vor einem Jahr war sie mit dem Wunsch schlafen gegangen, niemals wieder aufzuwachen. Jetzt aber fühlte sie sich, als könnte sie tief und fest schlafen, sogar wenn ihr Kummer sanft neben ihr auf dem Kissen lag.

* * *

-TBC-

_  
__A/N: Hermiones Gespräch mit Mark ist stark von Ginger Rogers Rede inspiriert, die diese am Ende des Films "Tender Comrade" an ihr Baby richtet.  
__(1) Ü/N: Lacrosse ist eine Mannschaftssportart mit indianischem Ursprung und großer Popularität in Nordamerika, England und Australien. Herren-Lacrosse gilt als die schnellste Mannschaftssportart auf zwei Beinen. Das Ziel des Spiels ist es, den faustgroßen Hartgummiball mit dem Schläger in das 1,8m x 1,8m große gegnerische Tor zu werfen. Herren-Lacrosse vereint Elemente aus American Football, Basketball, Feld- und Eishockey sowie Fußball. Die Spieler sind durch eine Schutzausrüstung ähnlich wie beim Eishockey geschützt. (Quelle: passau-lacrosse.de)_

_  
Schreibt Ihr mir ein (kleines) Review?_


	26. Verdrängungsmechanismus

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans**!  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Angel-of-Mystic, MetaCapricorn, Nifilwen, CallistaEvans, Kissymouse, SweetChrisi, McAbe, Celina-HP, MomoSnape, DirtyHarry**_, **_SeraphineBlack,_** _**NathalyaKiaraMcElwood, Jessy2104 **und** mariacharly **_f_ür die Reviews (ich hoffe, ich habe keinen vergessen ...)_

_Etwas in eigener Sache: Das ff-net Usernamen, die Zahlen als Bestandteil haben, nur noch solange akzeptiert, bis man etwas an den Einstellungen ändert, war ich gezwungen, meinen Namen zu ändern…_

**

* * *

Kapitel 26 – Verdrängungsmechanismus **

Severus saß auf einem Bett im Roten Kessel und wartete darauf, dass Myrrhia erschien. Er versuchte verzweifelt das leere Gefühl in sich zu füllen, wo sich normalerweise Hermiones Vertrauen befand. Er konnte das mentale Bild von ihr, als sie ihn bat, sie alleine zu lassen, einfach nicht verdrängen. Er hatte nur gewollt, dass sie mit ihm sprach. Er wusste nur zu gut, was geschah, wenn man den Kummer in sich hineinfraß. Ihre Zurückweisung war schmerzhafter, als er sich jemals hatte vorstellen können. Er wollte wütend auf sie sein, nachdem er ihr Vertrauen erst offen akzeptiert hatte, nur, damit es ihm dann wieder entzogen wurde, aber er empfand nichts außer Verlust.

Als Myrrhia das Zimmer betrat und ihn ansah, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
„Was machst du hier, Snape?"  
Er schenkte ihr einen herablassenden Blick. „Musst du da fragen?"  
„Oh, ja. Genau." Sie setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes und lehnte sich zurück. Dabei hob sie eine Hand und spielte mit seinen Haaren. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir dich so schnell wieder sehen würden."  
„Dann ist das heute dein Glückstag", sagte er kühl.  
„Irgendwas ist mit dieser Frau passiert."  
„Du hast wirklich eine besondere Gabe für Schlussfolgerungen, Myrrhia."  
„Ich werde keine Fragen mehr stellen."  
„Danke."

Er beugte sich auf dem Bett über sie und begann wieder mit seiner routinemäßigen Fürsorge. Unfähig sich auf das Objekt unter seinen Händen zu konzentrieren, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Hermione. Sie hatte ihm ihr Leben und ihre Familie geöffnet und seine Hilfe akzeptiert. Er konnte sich keinen anderen Menschen vorstellen, der ihm jemals seine Kinder hätte anvertrauen _wollen_. Vielleicht hatten ihre Worte ihn heute so tief getroffen, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn brauchte, weil er wusste, dass sie die Sache nur noch schlimmer machte, indem sie ihn wegschickte. Doch sie liebte ihn nicht; er wusste, dass sie dafür nicht genug Zeit gehabt hatte, über die Sache hinwegzukommen.

„Ähm." Myrrhia bewegte sich ungeduldig unter ihm. Es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er während der vergangenen fünf Minuten keinen einzigen Muskel bewegt hatte. Er setzte sich auf und starrte sie an.  
Dann erhob er sich plötzlich vom Bett und starrte Myrrhia an, die ihn mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, welches Albus' würdig war, angrinste.  
„Du hattest Recht", sagte er leise.  
„Ich weiß."  
„Sie wird mich niemals wollen."  
„Solltest du die Entscheidung nicht lieber ihr überlassen?"  
„Sie trauert noch, es wäre nicht fair."  
„Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig, Snape. Deine Unterrichtsstunden sind vorbei."  
„Kündigst du mir?"  
„Ich bin diejenige, die für dich arbeitet. Ich denke, es ist genau umgekehrt."  
„In der Tat."  
„Und, was wirst du tun?"  
„Warten. So lange es nötig ist. Ich werde warten."  
Myrrhia lächelte. „Gut. Sie wird Zeit brauchen."

Er blieb bis spät in die Nacht im Eberkopf, sich an einem einzigen Glas Scotch festhaltend, und stierte das Muster in der Maserung des abgenutzten Holztisches an. Er wollte Hermione nicht sehen, nicht, nachdem, was er sich gerade eingestanden hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin diese unbekannten Gefühle ihn führten. Das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass er für eine Weile aus ihrem Leben verschwinden musste, wenn er sich dazu entschloss, ihr Zeit zu geben.

-o-

Severus verbrachte die nächste Woche damit, Hermione so weit es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Marka kam weiterhin zu ihren morgendlichen Besuchen und abendlichen Unterrichtsstunden, was ihm ein bisschen Trost schenkte. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich, und Severus wusste, dass er Hermione nicht mehr lange ausweichen konnte. Sie sah immer so aus, als wollte sie etwas zu ihm sagen, aber er zwang sich selber dazu, ihren Versuchen gegenüber reserviert zu bleiben.

Ein Teil von ihm war verärgert über sich selbst, dafür, dass er wieder auf diese Art für jemanden empfand. Es war nicht nötig, dass er immer wieder an das schmerzvolle Ende seiner Beziehung zu Remus erinnert wurde. Und jetzt liebte er jemanden, von der er sicher war, dass sie diese Liebe niemals erwidern würde. Ihr Herz gehörte immer noch ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann; das stand fest, seit er sie am See gesehen hatte. Doch er saß in der Falle.

Sein Unwille Marka aufzugeben, bedeutete, dass es ihm niemals möglich sein würde, vollständig aus Hermiones Welt zu verschwinden. Es würde immer da sein und nach ihm rufen, ihn immer an das Zuhause erinnern, das er nie gehabt hatte, daran, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt hätten, wenn, wenn, wenn… Es war, als bekäme man eine zweite Chance, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie völlig außer Reichweite lag. Die Wahrheit in dieser Angelegenheit war, dass er wollte, was sie hatte; und er wollte, dass sie da war und es mit ihm teilte. Seit Marka in sein Leben getreten war, waren die Nüchternheit und die Isolation nur noch offensichtlicher. Seit der Zeit, als er Hermione an sich heran gelassen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, keine Chance mehr zu haben, in die Kälte zurückzukehren, aus der er gekommen war.

Das war nicht die Richtung, in die sich sein Leben bewegen sollte; hinter einer ehemaligen Schülerin her zu sein wie ein liebeskrankes Kind. Es gab Momente, in denen er spürte, dass er nur seine Zeit damit vergeudete, indem er sie in seine Gedanken und Träume eindringen ließ. Dann sah er Marka, deren Benehmen und Intellekt dem ihrer Mutter glich, und er stellte fest, dass es unvermeidlich war, nicht an Hermione zu denken.

Marka saß in seinem Klassenzimmer und übte fleißig schreiben. Er beobachtete sie, während er Aufsätze korrigierte und war erstaunt, welchen Konzentrationsgrad sie im Alter von fünf Jahren aufbringen konnte. Schließlich sah sie stolz auf.  
„Ich hab´s gemacht", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich habe deinen Namen geschrieben."  
Er näherte sich dem Tisch um zu sehen, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, nach mehreren Versuchen ‚Severus' richtig zu schreiben.  
„Gut gemacht", lobte er sie in dem Wissen, dass er deswegen stolzer war, als er es sollte.  
„Severus?"  
„Ja?"  
„Warum besuchst du Mami nicht mehr?"  
Er hatte das nicht kommen sehen, obwohl er jetzt, wo sie die Worte sprach, wusste, dass er darauf hätte vorbereitet sein sollen.  
„Ich glaube, deine Mutter braucht ein bisschen Zeit, um mit ihren … Gefühlen fertig zu werden."  
„Über meinen Papi?" Er nickte.  
„Wir haben darüber geredet. Sie vermisst meinen Papi, aber ich denke, ich vermisse ihn viel mehr."  
„Ich bin sicher, dass du das tust", sagte er sanft.  
„Ich denke, sie vermisst dich auch. Du besuchst gar nicht mehr unser Zuhause."  
„Marka, ich möchte deiner Mutter ein wenig Freiraum geben."  
„Wir haben genug Platz. Wir haben drei Schlafzimmer!" Er lachte. „Gestern Abend hat Mami Abendessen gemacht und dabei über dich geredet."  
„Oh?" Es war wider besseren Wissens sie nach Details zu fragen, aber er entschuldigte es dadurch, dass sie es so oder so erzählen würde.  
„Ja, sie hat gesagt", Marka räusperte sich und versuchte offenbar Hermione zu imitieren, „_'Severus würde das mögen. Ich wünschte, er würde kommen und mehr mit uns spielen.'_ Das hat sie gesagt."  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube, das hast du erfunden."  
„Nur den letzten Teil." Sie lächelte. "Ich war es, die das in Wirklichkeit gesagt hat."  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht."  
„Severus?"  
„Ja?"  
„Kommst du heute Abend mit rein, wenn du mich nach Hause bringst?"  
„Nein."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil deine Mutter Zeit braucht."  
„Meine Mami braucht dich."

Etwas in seinem Inneren zerbrach in diesem Moment; der letzte an sein Herz geklammerte Strang seiner Entschlossenheit, welcher versucht hatte, ihn zu überzeugen, dass das alles nur eine vorübergehende Phantasie war. Er _liebte_ Hermione, obwohl er nicht wusste, wann es passiert war. Und sie brauchte ihn - nur nicht auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Ungeachtet dessen, wie es ausgehen würde, diese Situation konnte nicht länger ignoriert werden.

„Ich werden heute Abend nicht mitkommen, Marka, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich bald vorbeikommen werde."  
Er nahm ihre Hand und begleitete sie nach Hause.

* * *

-TBC-

_Schreibt Ihr mir ein (kleines) Review? (Auf das nächste Kapitel dürft Ihr Euch schon mal freuen. Es wird sehr … naja, lest selber ;-) )_


	27. Liebe mich

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an alle Reviewer! Ihr seid echt großartig!  
__Hier ist nun also das angekündigte Kapitel, welches dem Rating der Story gerecht wird… Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch und Ihr schreibt mir (und Rilla) ein Review!  
Ach ja: Sollte noch jemand auf ein Review von mir warten, den kann ich beruhigen: Ab Donnerstag/Freitag bin ich wieder voll da und hole alles nach, was in der letzten Woche liegen geblieben ist. Versprochen!_

**

* * *

Kapitel 27 – Liebe mich **

„Danke Natalie, dass du bereit bist, heute Abend auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Sie sollten in den nächsten Stunden tief und fest schlafen. Ich habe ein paar Flaschen Muttermilch für Theresa dagelassen, falls du sie brauchen solltest."

„Kein Problem, Hermione. Ich kann sowieso einen ruhigen Ort zum Lernen gebrauchen. Die UTZ-Prüfungen fangen bald an."

Hermione lächelte. „Darum beneide ich dich nicht."

Schnell verließ sie den Raum und ging zu Severus' Tür. Er war ihr die ganze Woche über ausgewichen und sie hoffte, dass sie ihre Beziehung nicht unwiderruflich zerstört hatte. Sie konnte die letzten Tage nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Jedes Mal, wenn sie im gleichen Raum waren, bemerkte sie, wie er sie beobachtete, aber niemals ein Wort sagte. Zum ersten Mal erkannte sie, dass sie ihn vermisste. Er war jetzt ein Teil ihres Lebens, und sie wollte, dass dies so blieb.

Seit dem Tag, als Tonks ihr das Hirngespinst in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass er an ihr interessiert sein könnte, hatte Hermione ihn in einem anderen Licht gesehen. Er hatte ihrer kleinen Familie so viel gegeben und so wenig als Gegenleistung erwartet. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie an den Silvesterabend dachte, und wie wohl sie sich in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte sich nie neben jemand anderem als Mark vorgestellt, aber nach mehr als einem Jahr seit seinem Tod, begann sie eine herzliche Verbindung zu jemand anderem zu entwickeln. Es war zu viel an beunruhigender Realität, um sie selbst daran zu erinnern, dass diese Person Severus Snape war. Aber sie dachte sich, dass vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er in jeder Hinsicht das genaue Gegenteil von Mark war, es leichter machte, dies zu akzeptieren.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ohne ein Wort beiseite. Sie trat ein, stand stumm da und blickte auf ihre Füße.

„Es ist eine Weile her", sagte sie dann endlich.

„Das ist es."

„Ich hätte diese Dinge nicht zu dir sagen sollen … draußen am See. Du hast ebenfalls Menschen verloren. Du hast vielleicht mehr Menschen verloren, als ich mir vorstellen kann."

„Die, die ich verloren habe, standen mir nicht … so nah."

„Trotzdem. Ich hätte dich nicht so abweisen dürfen. Du hast nur versucht mir zu helfen."

Es entstand eine lange Pause bevor er wieder sprach.

„Ich – ich habe nicht viele Erfahrungen im Bemitleiden. Ich habe noch niemals zuvor eine Frau geliebt."

„Vor was?", fragte sie und wunderte sich, warum sie auf einmal so nervös war. Er senkte den Blick.

„Dir", flüsterte er fast lautlos.

„Severus." Sie verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Sein Blick hob sich und suchte ihren. „Schlaf' mit mir!" Das war es nicht, weshalb sie gekommen war, aber jetzt, wo sie so nah voreinander standen und nachdem, was er gerade gesagt hatte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn wollte – in jeder Beziehung.

Sie spürte, wie er unter ihren Händen schauderte. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss. Seine Zunge glitt zwischen ihre Lippen, und sie stöhnte laut auf. Es war so lange her, dass jemand eine derartige Leidenschaft in ihr entfacht hatte, und ihre Begierde sehnte sich nach Erleichterung. Sie presste ihren Körper gegen seinen und fühlte wie seine Arme sie fest an ihn zogen. Sie wollte, dass er sie mit Haut und Haaren verschlang?

„Hermione." Seine Stimme drang voll von Sehnsucht gegen ihren Kopf. Sie fühlte sich, als würden tausend Jahre Druck und Verzweiflung von seinen Schultern genommen. Ihre Entschlossenheit schmolz leicht dahin, als er sie wieder küsste, und dabei ihre Zähne und Lippen mit seiner Zunge neckte. Ihr kurzer Kuss an Silvester war nur ein Bruchstück dessen, was dieser Mann mit seinem Mund vollbringen konnte; und sie wollte diese Mal alles davon. Seine Lippen wanderten ziehend und saugend ihren Kiefer entlang und über die weiche Haut ihres Nackens. Sie fühlte sich völlig losgelöst, allein dadurch in seinen Armen zu liegen, nur weil er sie hielt, und sie vergrub beide Hände in seinem Haar und zog ihn so zu sich herab.

Nachdem sie seinen Mund mit dem ihren verschlossen hatte und ihre Zungen hungrig übereinander herfielen, begann sie damit, ihre Kleidung abzustreifen. Sie hörte, wie sich die Nähte ihres Kleides spannten und zerrissen, als sie es über die Schultern zog; aber sie wagte es nicht, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Hände halfen ihr nun, indem sie an dem Stoff zogen und sich den Weg über ihren Körper bahnten. Er hob sie sanft hoch und trug sie ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen  
ins Schlafzimmer.

Er legte sie auf das Bett, setzte sich neben sie und fuhr sanft mit einer Hand die Konturen ihres Körpers nach. Als er ihren Bauch erreichte, hielt er inne und sah sie an. Sie wurde sich plötzlich der Schwammigkeit des Gewebes dort bewusst, aber jeder kleinste Zweifel wurde weggewischt, als er ihr in die Augen sah und lächelte. Es war ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, nicht sein gewöhnliches, halb selbstgefälliges Grinsen, und sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um zu verhindern, dass sie bei diesem Anblick vor Schock keuchte. Stattdessen schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte sich, leise stöhnend, in seine Berührungen.

Sein Mund war jetzt an ihrem Bauch angekommen. Seine warmen Lippen hinterließen in jeder Richtung die Spur eines komplizierten Musters. Kurz unter ihrem Bauchnabel entdeckte seine Zunge die kaum sichtbare Furche alter Dehnungsnarben, die dort begannen; sie folgte dieser geraden Linie abwärts und verschwand in dunklen, gelockten Haar. Sie spürte die Feuchtigkeit seines Mundes, als er den nachzog, während seine Hände zu ihren Hüften hinunter wanderten.

Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte: „Das ist Professor Snape! Was glaubst du, was du da tust?" Sie befahl ihr sich sofort zu verpissen. Dies war ein Mann, der sie wollte, der sie liebte, der sich um sie und ihre Familie kümmerte; und das in einer Art, die vollkommen untypisch für seinen Charakter war. Und sie wollte ihn auch.

„Sag mir, wie ich dich verwöhnen soll, Hermione", flüsterte er in einem gepressten Ton, der sie atemlos machte. „Zeig mir was du möchtest."

Sie stieß mit einem kehligen Ton die Luft aus, während sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub und seinen Kopf hinunter zu der heiß pulsierenden Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen dirigierte. Sie spürte, wie er sanft lachte. Er griff nach ihren Händen, und sie führte ihn ihren Körper entlang nach oben. Er begann damit in langen, langsamen Zügen an ihrem Oberkörper entlang zustreicheln, was ihre Erwartungen steigerte. Er schien genau zu wissen, wo er sie berühren musste, um die gewünschte Reaktion bei ihr hervorzurufen. Sie fragte sich, wo er diese Dinge gelernt haben konnte; das waren keine Todesserfertigkeiten. Seine Zunge zog eine glatte Linie über ihre inneren Lippen, teilte diese auf ihrem Weg nach oben geschickt auseinander und umkreiste ihr pulsierendes Lustzentrum bevor sie wieder nach unten glitt.

Hermione stöhnte und winkelte ihre Knie an. Es war so lange her, dass sie auf diese Art berührt worden war, und jeder Gedanke, der ihr nun durch den Kopf ging, wurde von purer Lust vernebelt. Sie zog an seinen Haaren und hob seinen Kopf gerade so weit, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Er zog sich schnell an ihrem Körper nach oben, lehnte sich über sie und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem eigenen. Sie konnte sich selber auf seinen Lippen schmecken und riechen und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er immer noch angezogen war.

Fast gleichzeitig begannen sie, an seinen Knöpfen zu fummeln und ihm seine Kleider ohne Rücksicht vom Lieb zu reißen. Es war schon so lange her, seit sie sich so begehrt, so gewollt gefühlt hatte, und sie wollte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Als er nackt auf ihr lag, konnte sie nicht länger warten.

„Severus, bitte", flüsterte sie. „Ich brauche dich jetzt, bitte!"

"Du kannst alles von mir haben, was ich zu geben fähig bin." Er strich ihr das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht.

Vorsichtig ihre Beine um ihn schlingend, schob sie ihren Körper in Position, atmete gleichmäßig und sah ihm aufmerksam in die schwarzen Augen.

„Wunderschön." Er sprach leise, als er nach vorne glitt und seine harte Erektion leicht in ihre feuchte Furche gleiten ließ.

Sie fühlte sich leicht wie der Wind, der durch das Laub weht, als wäre sie schwerelos und könne mit der Brise fliegen. Sämtliche Spannung und Frustration entflohen ihrem Körper als sie ihn in sich drängte. Er begann sofort sich zu bewegen, in sie hinein und wieder hinauszugleiten; so als hätten sie dies schon tausende Male zuvor getan. Er senkte den Kopf, presste seine Wange gegen ihre, und sie seufzte in seine Halsbeuge.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Füssen die ganze Länge seiner Beine nach. Sie wollte jede Stelle seines Körpers erreichen. Ihre Körper bewegten sich synchron zu dem des anderen. Seine Bewegungen waren gleichmäßig und fühlten sich an, als würden sie niemals enden. Sie schauderte, als seine gleichmäßigen, konstanten Stöße sie zum ersten Orgasmus brachte. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück in das Kissen und ließ ihren Emotionen freien Lauf, während sie sich einprägte, auf welche Weise ihr Körper auf seinen reagierte.

Sie liebten sich leise. Einzig ihr Keuchen und das Rascheln von Stoff erfüllte die Luft. Sie schob sein Haar mit ihren Fingern zurück, küsste seine Wange und Stirn, bis sein Mund wieder auf ihrem war. Zungen leckten über Zähne und Haut, zu sehr von der Sensation des Augenblicks gefangen, um zu sagen, wem welcher Geschmack gehörte. Seine Lippen zitterten über ihren als sein Rhythmus sich verstärkte und sie eine zweite Welle der Lust sich in ihrem Unterleib breit machte. Leicht die Knie anhebend, schob sie ihre Hüften gegen ihn und nahm ihn vollständig in sich.

Er stieß einen scharfen Schrei aus und erbebte, gegen sie gelehnt. Momente später rollte er sich auf die Seite und hielt sie in einer festen Umarmung. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und fuhr mit ihren Fingern in leichten Kreisen durch die dünnen Haare seiner Brust. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie wollte jeden kleinsten Augenblick dieses Momentes einfangen, seinen Duft, das Gefühl seiner Haut an ihrer, das Geräusch seines Atems. Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens, sprach sie endlich.

„Ich muss zurück … Natalie wartet."

Er küsste ihre Stirn. "Ich hole deine Kleider."

Er sammelte ihre Sachen ein, legte sie neben sie aufs Bett und wickelte sich selbst in eine lange, schwarze Robe. Sie gingen Hand in Hand zur Tür. Bevor er diese öffnete, lehnte er sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen lang andauernden Kuss. Sie lächelte ihn an und ging ohne ein Wort.

Der kurze Weg zu ihren Räumen war angefüllt mit einer überwältigenden Zusammensetzung von Emotionen; sie war zugleich ekstatisch, entspannt, verwirrt und erschöpft. Sie hatte sicher nicht damit gerechnet, in dieser Nacht Sex zu haben. Was war das, was da gerade passiert war? Sie hatten noch nicht einmal darüber gesprochen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie zueinander standen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte, aber was bedeutete das genau? Sie beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht alles zwischen ihnen nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

Aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Sie lächelte. Wenn sie hätte auswählen müssen, mit wem sie anfing wieder Sex zu haben, dann hatte sie gerade genau die richtige Wahl getroffen. Einen Moment später überlegte sie, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er zu so etwas fähig war, als sie noch seine Schülerin war. Dennoch war es nicht nur der Sex. Und genau das war es, was sie am meisten daran störte; nicht mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Sie wollte niemanden haben, der nebenan wohnte und gelegentlich mit ihr schlief; sie wollte ihn, Severus, ganz in ihrem Leben. Sie würde es ihm sagen müssen, aber das konnte bis morgen warten.

* * *

-TBC-

_Und jetzt bitte den kleinen Knopf da unten drücken und Dampf ablassen ;-)_


	28. Morgendliche Reue

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans**!  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei **Leoka****, litz, SweetChrisi, Jessy2104, Nifilwen, Auriane02, HexeLea, cuteGinny, Mariacharly, Meta Capricorn, MomoSnape, Celina-HP, Tineoida, Kissymouse, Quaniela, CallistaEvans **und** FaUcHi **_f_ür die Reviews. Schön, dass noch so viele mitlesen._

_Nachdem sich einige darüber „beschwert" haben, dass das letzte Kapitel zu plötzlich gekommen ist, bin ich gespannt, wie Euch das nächste gefällt…_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 28 – Morgendliche Reue**

Severus wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem unbestreitbaren Knoten im Hals auf. Was für eine Art von Wahn hatte ihn dazu getrieben letzte Nacht mit Hermione zu schlafen? Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn verachten würde, sobald sie erwachte. Er hatte ihren Kummer und Schmerz ausgenutzt, was unverzeihlich war. Er hatte sie gewollt, mit jeder schmerzenden, einsamen Faser seines Körpers, und hatte sie genommen, ohne ihre eine Chance zu geben, über ihre Gefühle nachzudenken.

Er ließ die Tatsache, dass es neun Jahre her war, dass jemand Sex mit ihm haben wollte, sein Urteilsvermögen trüben. So begeistert er letzte Nacht darüber gewesen war, sie in den Armen zu halten, in seinem Bett, so wütend war er an diesem Morgen auf sich selber.

Er musste diesen schweren Fehler wieder gut machen. Er wusste, die einzige verfügbare Option, die er hatte, war, den Kontakt zu Hermione komplett abzubrechen. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass er sie in eine Position brachte, wo sie nur noch mehr verletzt werden würde. Selbst, wenn sie ihn heute noch nicht hasste, eines Tages würde sie aufwachen und begreifen, dass dies alles viel zu schnell gegangen war. Ohne Zweifel würde sie ihn dann hassen. Und was noch schlimmer war: Sie würde sich selber hassen.

Er schreckte beim Klopfen an der Tür zurück, weil er genau wusste, wer auf der anderen Seite stand. Als er langsam öffnete sah er Hermione im Gang stehen; sie lächelte ihn scheu an. In diesem Moment hätte er ihre Augen lieber voll Wut und Schuldzuweisung gesehen. Sie ging an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie sanft. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht." Sie hob eine Hand und streichelte leicht seine Wange. Er drückte sie schroff weg.

„Severus?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du wieder herkommst", sagte er und hoffte bei welchen Göttern auch immer, dass das Zittern, welches er im Inneren fühlte, seiner Stimme nicht anzumerken war.

„Was? Aber Severus, ich … ich dachte, dass letzte Nacht -"

„Ich habe dich ausgenutzt, obwohl ich es nicht durfte. Die Gefühle, die ich gezeigt habe waren … ein Fehler. Ich möchte dir nichts mehr vormachen."

„Mir etwas vormachen? Wovon redest du? Du hast überhaupt nichts ausgenutzt. Ich wollte da sein. Ich habe dich gebeten mit mir zu schlafen!"

Er sah weg. Er konnte ihr dabei nicht in die Augen sehen; er liebte sie zu sehr um den Schmerz dort drinnen ertragen zu können. Sie würde ihm morgen dafür dankbar sein, redete er sich ein. Er musste daran glauben, dass er sie so davon abhielt einen Fehler zu begehen. Sie liebte ihn nicht, noch nicht, und wenn er es verhindern konnte, dann würde sie es auch niemals tun.

„Hermione! Ich bitte dich nicht noch einmal. Verlasse sofort meine Wohnung! Du bist hier nicht mehr länger willkommen."

Sie kaute wütend auf ihrer Oberlippe. „Severus, was geht hier vor? Warum machst du das? Ich wollte mir dir zusammen sein, das weißt du doch!"

„Was ich weiß ist", er legte soviel Gehässigkeit in die Worte wie er nur konnte, „dass du nur jemanden ersetzen willst, den du verloren hast."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Wie kannst du nur!", fauchte sie. „Du kalter, gefühlloser Bastard!"

Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, und er war sich sicher, dass sie darüber nachdachte, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Stattdessen aber drehte sie sich schnell herum und verließ den Raum. Die Tür schlug hinter ihr ins Schloss. Er sank auf den nächstbesten Stuhl; gebrochenen Herzens und besiegt.

-o-

Severus stolzierte durch die Gänge. Er hatte sechzig Punkte von einem einzigen Gryffindorschüler abgezogen, weil dieser in seiner letzten Stunde zu laut geatmet hatte. Kein anderer hatte daraufhin mehr gewagt auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, bis er sie entlassen hatte. Er trug einen Kelch mit Wolfsbanntrank in seiner Hand und versuchte vorsichtig nicht einen Tropfen zu verschütten, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Schülermassen bahnte. Als er Tonks' Büro erreichte, fand er Remus, hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzend, vor.

Energisch setzte er den Kelch vor dem Werwolf ab.  
„Harter Tag?" Remus blickte von seinem Buch auf.  
„Sind sie das nicht alle?"  
„Du sieht aus, als hättest du schon bessere erlebt. Wann hast du zuletzt geschlafen?"  
„Du bist weder mein Aufpasser noch ein ausgebildeter Medizauberer; meine Gesundheit geht dich nichts an."  
„Und was ist denn mit Hermione passiert?"  
„Wie bitte?"

Remus übernahm eindeutig die Führung dieses Gespräches. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände vor seinem Bauch zusammen.

„Du hast mich verstanden. Hermione, die Frau, die neben dir wohnt. Die mit den vielen Kindern, für die du angeblich nichts empfindest."  
„Würde es dich glücklich machen, herauszufinden, dass ich meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber zugeben habe, Lupin?"

Voller Aufmerksamkeit richtete Remus sich auf. „Sie hat dir einen Korb gegeben?"  
„Nein, tatsächlich war es genau anders herum."  
„Sev, wie konntest du nur? Ich habe bemerkt wie du sie ansiehst. Sag mir, dass das Ganze nichts damit zutun hat, wie wir uns getrennt haben."  
„Entgegen deiner Annahmen, Lupin, ist nicht alles, was ich tue ein Resultat deiner Beteiligung an meinem Leben. Hermione Simonetti bedeutet mir nichts und ich habe meine Gründe es dabei zu belassen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Er verließ den Raum bevor Remus ein Wort sagen konnte, und schwor sich den Werwolf für immer aus seinen persönlichen Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten.

-o-

Hermiones Duft hing in dieser Nacht immer noch in seinen Kissen und Decken, so dass sie auf den Boden warf und stattdessen beschloss auf der bloßen Matratze zu schlafen. Er würde sich selbst erlauben in der Qual seiner ungebetenen Gefühle für sie zu ergehen, aber er würde keine Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zulassen. Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie nah sie daran gewesen war, sein zu werden oder wie ihr Körper sich anfühlte; warm und weich und begehrenswert unter ihm. Er schloss fest die Augen und glitt in einen Traum, welcher mit allen Emotionen ausgeschmückt war, die er zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Er wachte geistig total erschöpft auf; er hatte die Nacht damit verschwendet in unregelmäßigen Abständen von Hermione zu träumen. Am Morgen war er ernstlich um seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit besorgt. Es konnte nicht sein, dass diese Frau einen so großen Einfluss haben sollte. Er hatte die Beziehung beendet und das war es. Es würde kein Platz mehr für Gedanken geben, was gewesen sein könnte. Er beschloss das leise Klopfen an der Tür zu ignorieren, an welches er sich so gewöhnt hatte; er wollte nicht, dass Marka da hineingezogen wurde.

Er wartete über eine Stunde, aber das Klopfen blieb aus.

* * *

-TBC-

Und? Ist die Bremse jetzt wieder so heftig? Schreit jetzt die andere Fraktion von Euch ;-) Ich bin gespannt… Also drückt den kleinen Knopf da unten und schreibt mir…


	29. Die Familie steht an erster Stelle

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans**!  
__Ich bedanke mich auch bei** Nifilwen, cuteGinny, Schreggi, cardie, snowflake, Auriane02, Mariacharly, HexeLea, Nena, MetaCapricorn, Quaniela, SweetChrisi, Celina-HP, McAbe, CallistaEvans, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray **und** Ginny-the-dark **_f_ür die Reviews und wünsche Euch allen viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel (zur Abwechslung mal wieder etwas actionreicher…)_

**

* * *

Kapitel 29 – Die Familie steht an erster Stelle **

Hermione war wegen seiner Reaktion völlig schockiert. Sie machte sich dafür verantwortlich, folgerte, dass er sie nicht abgewiesen hätte, wenn sie unmittelbar nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten, ehrlich mit ihren Gefühlen gewesen wäre. Sie war aus der Übung was solche Spielchen betraf. Sie hatte kein gutes Timing, wenn es darum ging die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit zu sagen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es in ihrer Beziehung mit Mark nie eine Intrige oder fragwürdige Motive gegeben; es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, inmitten einer Menschenmenge; im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes … Ah, daher wehte der Wind: Mark. Sein Platz in ihrem Leben war immer noch so stark, vielleicht hatte Severus ihr einen Gefallen getan, als er sie weggeschickt hatte.

Vielleicht auch nicht. Schon allein an seinen Namen zu denken versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen. Sie wusste, dass er die Worte, die er vorhin gesagt hatte, nicht so gemeint hatte; jedenfalls die meisten davon. Du kannst nicht jemanden auf so intime Art lieben und dann am nächsten Tag nicht wissen, ob er die Wahrheit sagt, wenn du in seine Augen schaust. Trotzdem war da dieser schleichende Verdacht, dass ein Teil von ihm wirklich Angst hatte, dass sie nur einen Ersatz gesucht _hatte_. Natürlich musste es so aussehen, besonders in Anbetracht seiner Beziehung zu Marka.

Sie rieb sich die Augen. Theresa begann sich in ihrem Bettchen zu regen. Das bedeutete, dass es halb sechs war. Noah würde in weniger als einer halben Stunde aufwachen, danach Marka. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie in der letzten Nacht geschlafen hatte oder nicht. Zum Glück musste sie heute nicht arbeiten.

In Zeitlupentempo quälte sie sich aus dem Bett, hob das quengelnde Baby hoch und trug es zum Wickeltisch. Zumindest würden die Kinder sie heute auf Trapp halten und ihr keinen Raum für Gedanken an Severus lassen. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und erlaubte ihren Gedanken zu dieser Nacht zurückzukehren. Die Wärme seiner Umarmung hatte sie vollkommen eingehüllt. Oh Gott, es war so lange her, dass sie auf diese Art und Weise berührt worden war. Und er wollte _sie_; ein Blick in seine Augen ließ keinen Zweifel offen.

„Mami! Wo ist meine Zahnbürste?"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. Sie waren heute früh auf den Beinen. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. „Wo hast du sie zuletzt hingelegt?"

„Ich glaube, Noah hat sie genommen!"

„Marka, komm bitte hierher, damit ich dich hören kann!"

„Aber ich bin beschäftigt!"

Hermione grinste. _Womit kannst du schon beschäftigt sein_, dachte sie. _Du bist erst fünf!_

Im anderen Zimmer hörte man Noah knurren.

„Noah! Lauf mir nicht nach!"

„Rooooooarrrr!"

„Mami! Mami! Ich kann meine Zahnbürste immer noch nicht finden! Noah, hör auf!"

„Argh!" Hermione schrie niemanden bestimmtes an. Theresa stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus, der nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie hungrig war.

„Ok, ok!" Hermione nahm sie hoch und lief aus dem Schlafzimmer. Marka kreischte, als Noah sie gegen das Sofa drückte.

„Sind wir heute ein Dinosaurier, Noah?"

Er nickte und knurrte weiter.

„OK, warum spielst du nicht da drüben Dinosaurier…" Sie führte ihn durch das Zimmer. „Marka, hier ist deine Zahnbürste, sie lag unter dem Sofa. Igitt. Warte, ich wasche sie dir ab."

Theresa drückte sich gegen sie, als sie versuchte die Zahnbürste im Becken abzuwaschen. Hermine schüttelte ihre Brust aus dem Nachthemd und schaffte es Theresa in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen. Sie grinste über ihr fleißiges Manöver und überreichte Marka die saubere Zahnbürste.

„Jetzt setze ich mich erstmal hin!", verkündete sie.

„Aber ich habe Hunger! Ich möchte Frühstück!"

„Marka, ich setze mich jetzt hin. Ich mache dir dein Frühstück, wenn Theresa versorgt ist."

„Kann ich mit Severus frühstücken?"

„Ähm, nein. Ich denke, du solltest heute hier bleiben. Ich glaube, Severus braucht ein bisschen Freiraum."

„Mami?"

„Was denn noch?"

„Ich möchte ein kleines Mädchen bleiben. Ich möchte nicht erwachsen werden."

„Warum?"

„Weil ihr Leute einfach viel zuviel Freiraum braucht."

-o-

Hermione beobachtete ihre Kinder, wie sie in der Nähe des Sees über die Wiese rannten. Theresa lernte zurzeit, sich selber hochzuziehen und benutzte einen großen Felsen, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Dies war bei weitem der problemloseste Platz, wo sie die Kinder hinbringen konnte, wenn sie selber etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte. Sie hatten Platz zum Laufen und Spielen und sie selbst konnte ein paar Minuten in ruhiger Abgeschiedenheit verbringen.

Sie dachte darüber nach, wie es mit Severus und ihr weitergehen sollte. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Selbst wenn diese Beziehung nirgendwo hinführte, mussten sie über das Geschehene reden. Und Hermione wollte Marka nicht in diese Sache hineinziehen.

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht,_ dachte sie, als sie die schwarz gekleidete Person erblickte, die auf einem entfernten Hügel erschien. Als er sie erblickte, änderte er seine Richtung und lief davon, den Weg nach Hogsmeade hinab. Hermione war drauf und dran seinen Namen zu rufen, als sie Marka schreien hörte.

„Mami! Mami! Noah ist ins Wasser gefallen!"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Adern gefror, als sie ihren Kopf herumdrehte und sah, wie Marka vom See aus auf sie zu rannte; Noah war nirgends zu sehen. Sie fühlte, wie das Pochen ihres Herzschlags in ihren Ohren widerhallen und die ganze Welt um sie herum schien sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen, als sie in Richtung See rannte und Noahs Namen rief.

„Er hat den Kraken gesehen!", schrie Marka. „Ich glaube, er wollte mit ihm spielen!"

Hermione stürzte sich knietief ins Wasser und suchte hektisch nach Noah.

„Wo war er, Marka?", fragte sie bebend.

Genau hier." Sie tauchte an der Stelle unter, auf die Marka gezeigt hatte, kam aber mit leeren Händen wieder hoch. Als sie aus dem Wasser auftauchte, hörte sie ein lautes Klatschen vor ihr. Sie blickte auf und sah, wie Severus in den Wellen verschwand.

Ihre Blicke schossen über die Wasseroberfläche und suchten nach Zeichen von einem der beiden; aber sie fanden nichts. Sie watete weiter hinein, bis das kalte Wasser ihre Hüfte bedeckte. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie heftig sie zitterte, als ihr nasses Haar ihr ins Gesicht klatschte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit voller Bewegungsunfähigkeit, tauchte Severus, Noah an sich gepresst, in der Entfernung auf.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie ans Ufer gelangt war, aber dann kniete sie auf einmal neben Noah, der leicht blau angelaufen war. Sie sah hilflos zu, wie Severus sich über den Jungen beugte und den Zauberstab erhob. Er murmelte eine schnelle Beschwörung und der kleine Junge begann Wasser zu spucken. Hermione ergriff ihn und presste ihn weinend an sich. Als ihr bewusst wurde, wo sie war, blickte sie sich panisch um. Sie entspannte sich leicht, als sie sah, wie Marka Theresa in ihre Richtung schob. Sie schloss die Augen und wiegte Noah in ihren Armen.

Seine kleinen Finger griffen in ihr Haar und er flüsterte: „Mami." Sie atmete tief aus und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

Als sie aufblickte, um Severus zu danken, bemerkte sie, dass er verschwunden war. Sie musste ihn finden, aber das konnte warten. Im Augenblick stand ihre Familie an erster Stelle und sie musste Noah hineinbringen, dorthin, wo es sicher und trocken war.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Spruch, der sie beide trocknete.

„Marka", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, „Komm jetzt. Wir müssen rein gehen."

„Mami?", fragte das kleine Mädchen, als Hermione Theresa mit dem zweiten Arm aufhob.

„Ja, Süße?"

„Warum ist Severus gegangen ohne mit mir zu reden?"

„Weil gerade etwas ganz Schlimmes mit Noah passiert ist. Er wäre fast ertrunken. Ich denke, dass Severus darüber nachgedacht hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich nicht ignorieren wollte."

„Das denke ich auch."

„Ich rede mit ihm vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde am Donnerstag, Marka. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Sie wusste, dass sie ihm jetzt so viel mehr schuldete, als nur die Erklärung ihrer Gefühle.

Marka lächelte sie an und lief schneller um mithalten zu können.

* * *

-TBC-

_So, das war es dann mal wieder für heute…  
Jetzt dürft Ihr noch ein (kleines) Review schreiben und Euch dann etwas anderem widmen, um die Zeit bis zum nächsten Kapitel zu überbrücken ;-)_


	30. Alles außer Liebe

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_A/N (Rilla): Dieses Kapitel ist natürlich nach der __Sitcom__ „__Anything but Love__" mit Jamie Lee Curtis/Richard Lewis aus den späten Achtzigern benannt. (Ü/N: Der deutsche Titel der Serie lautet „Alles außer Liebe", deshalb habe ich ihn übersetzt)  
__Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an alle Reviewer für Eure Kommentare.  
Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Es wird wieder etwas ruhiger… _

**

* * *

Kapitel 30 – Alles außer Liebe**

Erschüttert folgte Severus dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Er war von Hermiones Seite geflüchtet, in dem Moment, als Noah erwacht war. Sie brauchte ihn ab da nicht mehr; sie musste ihr Kind zu Poppy bringen. Es war pures Glück, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Nähe gewesen war und er würde nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Jeder andere hätte dasselbe getan. Er fragte sich einen kurzen Moment lang, warum sie nicht einfach wie er einen Ortungszauber gesprochen hatte, um den Jungen zu finden, vermutete aber, dass es ihr in ihrer Panik einfach nicht in den Sinn gekommen war.

Es war schwer gewesen seine eigene Erleichterung zu verleugnen, die er empfand, als Noah wieder angefangen hatte zu atmen. Er hatte nicht halb soviel Wasser geschluckt, wie Severus befürchtet hatte. Hermione mit diesem Ausdruck von Schrecken und Furcht in den Augen zu sehen, war ihm an die Nieren gegangen. Er stellte sich vor, dass sie in dem Moment an die schrecklichsten Momente ihres Lebens erinnert wurde. Er war in der Lage gewesen, fast vollständig kühl zu bleiben, angesichts der Schrecksituation; er hatte während seiner Zeit als Todesser weitaus Schrecklicheres gesehen und der Zauberspruch, um jemanden vor dem Ertrinken zu retten gehörten zu den einfachsten Heilsprüchen, die er während dieser Zeit aufgeschnappt hatte. Voldemort hatte einen beunruhigenden Hang dazu, mit Hilfe von mittelalterlichen Foltermethoden Informationen zu erhalten oder auch nur sich selbst zu unterhalten.

Als er den Roten Kessel betrat, stand Myrrhia hinter der Empfangstheke. Sie betrachtete ihn misstrauisch von oben bis unten, bevor sie ihn zu ihrem Zimmer führte.  
„Ich werde dein Geld heute nicht nehmen, Severus."  
„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du umsonst arbeitest", sagte er, verärgert über ihre Andeutung.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ich mache das nicht, nur weil du Beziehungsstress hast. Du hast Moral und ich werde nicht einfach zusehen, wie du sie aus dem Fenster wirfst."  
„Ich habe es beendet, bevor es überhaupt anfangen konnte."  
„Du bist verrückter, als ich geglaubt hatte, Snape."  
„Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Ich nutze ihre Trauer aus."  
„Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und du behandelst sie wie ein Kind. Du liebst sie."  
„Ich kann dir versichern, dass das Gefühl nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Ich weiß es."  
„Aber sie hat Gefühle für dich."  
„Das ist nicht dasselbe."  
„Dann lässt du sie also gehen?"  
„Das wird das Beste sein."  
„Für wen? Sicherlich nicht für sie. Hast du denn überhaupt irgendeinen Respekt vor dieser Frau, Severus? Wenn du ihn hättest, würdest du bedenken, dass es genauso ihre Entscheidung ist wie deine. Sie hat ein Recht dazu!"

Severus saß stumm da. Er wollte nicht über das nachdenken, was sie sagte, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Es war Myrrhia, die die Stille durchbrach.  
„Sela arbeitet heute. Ich überlasse die Entscheidung dir. Ich schicke sie in fünf Minuten hierher. Du kannst machen, was du willst." Sie schenkte ihm einen bedauernden Blick als sie den Raum verließ.

_Was_ wollte er? Er war hergekommen, weil er menschliche Nähe suchte. Nachdem er sich selber jegliche Berührung durch Hermione verboten hatte, stellte er nun fest, dass er auf ein Leben voller brennender Einsamkeit blickte. Sela konnte ihm zumindest so viel zur Verfügung stellen. Aber was würde sein, wenn sie fertig war? Er würde ihr das Geld geben, das sie sich verdient hatte und den Raum mit dem gleichen Gefühl der inneren Leere verlassen, wie er ihn betreten hatte. Was es auch immer war, wonach er suchte, hier würde er es nicht finden. Das wurde ihm mehr und mehr klar.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sela trat ein. Er betrachtete sie leidenschaftslos. Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es nicht Sex war, was er wollte. Sela erregte ihn in keinster Weise, als sie in ihrer üblichen katzengleichen Kleidung ans Bett trat. Er wollte eine persönliche Note, und diese Frau war nicht im Stande ihm diese zu geben. Und noch mehr als das wollte er Kontakt, eine Verbindung; sie musste nicht physisch sein, aber sie sollte gewiss intim sein. Er hatte in der anderen Nacht einen flüchtigen Eindruck davon bekommen, was möglich war. Im Roten Kessel würde er keine Intimität finden. Er wollte Hermione.

Er erhob sich und drückte dem Mädchen zwei Münzen in die Hand. „Ich brauche deine Dienste heute nicht, aber hier ist etwas für deine Unannehmlichkeiten."  
Sie bedachte ihn mit einem wissenden Grinsen und Severus fragte sich, wie viel Myrrhia ihr erzählt hatte. Mit großen Schritten eilte er aus dem Roten Kessel, in dem Wissen, dass es wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal war.

-o-

Nachdem er nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, dachte er darüber nach, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte. Er musste die Sache mit Hermione ins Reine bringen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie ihm überhaupt eine zweite Chance geben würde; sie hatte schon so viele Verluste zuvor erlitten, dass sie ihn mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit abgeschrieben haben würde. Er musste trotzdem versuchen etwas zu retten. So sehr es ihn auch umbringen würde, zu wissen, dass er die letzte Chance auf eine Beziehung zu Hermione vertan hatte, so sehr musste er es doch für Marka tun.

Er wusste, dass Hermione am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek arbeiten würde; dies würde ein guter Platz sein, um mit ihr zu reden. Es war auf neutralem Grund und an einem Sonntag würde die Bibliothek fast leer sein. Er konnte nicht einfach die Dinge zurücknehmen, die er gesagt hatte; sie waren beide viel zu intelligent für dieses oberflächliche Zuschaustellen von Reue. Er nahm an, dass sie eine ehrliche Erklärung über seine Verhaltensweise bevorzugen würde. Und das war es, was sie bekommen würde.

Als er in dieser Nacht einschlief, erlaubte er es sich, sie in seinen Träumen zu umarmen. Das würde vermutlich das letzte Mal sein, dass er sich diesen Luxus genehmigte. Wenn sie sich morgen von ihm abwandte, würde er sie nicht länger belästigen. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich Hermione in seinen Armen vor, während der Duft ihrer Haut in seine Nase stieg. Der Traum wurde süßer, je weiter die Nacht voranschritt.

Am nächsten Tag wartete er bis kurz nach Mittag, um zur Bibliothek zu gehen. Hermione würde jetzt aus der Mittagspause zurückkehren. Das würde eine gute Zeit sein, um sie abzupassen. Als er durch den Flur schritt, spürte er, wie jemand mit ihm zusammenstieß. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Hermione ihr Quartier verließ. Sie hielt an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er machte ein Schritt nach vorne bereit, etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, aber sie sprach zuerst.

* * *

-TBC-

_So, das war es dann mal wieder für heute… Ich weiß, dass der Cliffhanger gemein ist, aber dafür müsst Ihr Euch bei Rilla beschweren - am Besten in Form eines Reviews ;-))_


	31. Niemals ein Ersatz

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an **Kissymouse,**_ **_Quaniela_** **_McAbe,_** **_lala212,_** **_HexeLea_** **_Nifilwen_** **_CallistaEvans,_** **_cuteGinny_** **_Mariacharly,_** **_MomoSnape,_** **_snowflake_** und **_Celina-HP_** _für Eure Kommentare._

**_

* * *

_ **

Kapitel 31 – Niemals ein Ersatz

Noah schlief in der Nacht nach dem Unfall in Hermiones Bett. Sie wollte ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Sie hatte nur für einen Moment in ihrer Konzentration nachgelassen und auch ihn fast verloren. Ihn schien ihr ständiges Bemuttern zu verärgern, aber sie agierte aus purem Instinkt heraus; sie konnte es nicht ändern. Marka schien es zu bemerken und fragte, ob sie auch in dem großen Bett schlafen durfte. Hermione stimmte dem schnell zu. Nachdem die beiden älteren Kinder eingeschlafen waren, nahm sie Theresa hoch und legte sie ebenfalls in ihr Bett; sie war dankbar dafür, dass all ihre Babys sicher und in ihre Obhut waren.

Ihre letzten Gedanken galten Severus und wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass er zur Stelle gewesen war. Sie war verärgert über sich selbst, weil sie in Panik geraten war, weil sie keinen klaren Kopf bewahrt hatte, um den Ortungszauber zu sprechen und Noah mit dem Accio zu sich zu holen. Sie fragte sich, ob Severus ihr die Schuld dafür gab, sie für unaufmerksam oder nachlässig hielt. Wie auch immer, sie hätte schließlich wissen müssen, dass sie Noah nicht für einen Moment aus den Augen lassen durfte – schon gar nicht in der Nähe des Sees. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine kleine Brust und spürte sein leichtes, rhythmisches Atmen, während er schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen gab sie die Kinder nur zögerlich bei Natalie ab und erzählte ihr von Noahs Unfall am Vortag. Natalie versprach hoch und heilig ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Es war Marka, die Hermione letztendlich überredete zu gehen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie die Bibliothek erreichte, fühlte sie sich fast wieder normal. Sie wusste, dass die Kinder bei Natalie gut aufgehoben waren, und die Aktivitäten, die sie für heute geplant hatten, sie beschäftigen und glücklich machen würden. Sie kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass Noah wohl gewillt wäre auszuziehen, bevor er überhaupt drei Jahre alt war, wenn sie nicht aufhörte ihn andauernd zu bemuttern.

Hermine kam an diesem Tag mit ihrer Arbeit in der Bibliothek sehr gut voran. Madame Pince bot ihr bald an, dass sie früher Feierabend machen könnte, wenn sie die Mittagspause durcharbeitete. Sie freute sich sehr auf die Aussicht, einige Stunden alleine Zuhause verbringen zu können; Natalie hatte die Kinder mit zu Hagrid genommen. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Natalie eine typische Slytherinhaltung Hagrid gegenüber an den Tag legen würde, aber das Mädchen war viel zu höflich, um so etwas zu zeigen. Hermione wusste, dass Hagrid besser auf Noah aufpassen würde, als irgendjemand sonst, was ihre Angst vor einem zweiten Unfall abschwächte. So sehr Hagrid es auch liebte, ihren Kindern seine Menagerie an seltsamen und manchmal auch gefährlichen Kreaturen zu zeigen, er würde ihnen niemals erlauben, sich diesen auch nur auf zehn Metern zu nähern.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam Hermione zu dem Schluss, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, mit Severus zu reden. Er hatte heute keinen Unterricht und der Sonntag war einer der wenigen Tage, an denen sie damit rechnen konnte, ihn zu Hause und nicht im Büro anzutreffen. Nachdem sie eilig einen großen Stapel Bücher geprüft hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von der Bibliothekarin und eilte zu ihren Räumen.

Einmal Zuhause angekommen, löste sie ihre Haare und bürstete sie. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass ihre Haare, wenn sie sie morgens in feuchtem Zustand zu einem Knoten hochsteckte, nicht so buschig waren, wenn sie diesen später löste. Sie entschied sich Bluse und Rock, welche sie zur Arbeit getragen hatte, nicht zu wechseln und öffnete die Tür. Hermione trat auf den Flur und rannte direkt in Severus hinein, der gerade vorbeilief. Sie erstarrte auf der Stelle. Er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen und kam dann einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Hermione spürte, wie ihr Atem sich beschleunigte, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Jedes Gefühl aus der Nacht, als sie sich geliebt hatten, überrollte sie wieder und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten Worte zu finden.

„Ähm…Madame Pince hat mich heute früher gehen lassen", sagte sie nervös, nicht sicher, ob er mit ihr reden wollte, begriff aber, dass er gehen würde, wenn sie nichts sagte. „Ich wollte gerade zu dir. Hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Sie sah ihm aufmerksam in die schwarzen Augen und versuchte zu erahnen, was er dachte. Sie musste nicht lange warten. „Ich war ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu dir."

„Oh", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Möchtest du reinkommen?" Er nickte und folgte ihr ins Zimmer.  
„Danke, dass du Noah gestern das Leben gerettet hast", sagte sie. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich und er nickte wieder. „Hermione, ich muss mit dir über das sprechen, was ich an den Tag gesagt habe … nachdem …" Sie lächelte über sein Zögern über ihre Bettaktivitäten zu sprechen. „Nachdem wir Sex hatten?", fragte sie offen und grinste wegen der Röte, die sich in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ja. Ich habe dich schlecht behandelt. Es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte diese Dinge niemals sagen dürfen. Ich möchte es erklären, aber ich biete keine Entschuldigung an."

Okay, das war gut. Er kam ihr entgegen. Sie versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen und beschloss, ihm ihre Gefühle in der Hoffnung offen zu legen, dass ihre Instinkte in Bezug auf ihn richtig waren. „Ich denke, ich verstehe, warum du es gesagt hast. Ich möchte, dass du eines weißt. Du wirst niemals ein Ersatz sein. Was ich für dich empfinde wird niemals dasselbe sein, was ich für Mark fühle. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will."

Sie konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören. Sie war viel zu weit gegangen, um jetzt noch eine Zurückweisung zu akzeptieren. Wusste er überhaupt, welches Risiko sie auf sich, indem sie sich ihm öffnete? Sie mochte nach außen hin tapfer wirken, aber tief in ihr drin spürte sie, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie zerbrechen würde, falls er sie zurückwies.

„Hermione", flüsterte er und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Es würde mir nicht gut tun, wenn ich dich wieder zurückweise, oder?" Stur schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du könntest bessere haben als mich; das weißt du", meinte er. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es ihm ernst war. „Ich kann mir für mein Leben niemand anderenvorstellen", antwortete sie.

Er lehnte sich vor und zog sie in einen Kuss; ihren Kopf in seine Hände gebettet. Seine Lippen waren weich, warm und einladend. Sie konnte seine Erleichterung spüren, als er durch die Nase ausatmete. Sie hatte richtig gelegen; das war es, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte. Verflucht sei er, dass er so umständlich gespielt hatte, um es zu bekommen; dieses Mal würde er keine Chance bekommen, seine Meinung zu ändern. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie.

„Du kannst schrecklich schwierig sein", sagte sie sanft, als er sich von ihr löste. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich war der Ansicht, die schrecklich schwierige Person hier im Raum, war die, die in meinen Armen lag."  
Sie seufzte zufrieden. "Aber du wolltest es die ganze Zeit. Warum hast du mich zurückgewiesen?" „Weil ich versucht habe eine Entscheidung für dich zu treffen; eine Entscheidung, die du, wie es aussieht, sehr gut alleine treffen kannst." „Das ist eine sehr weise Ansicht." „Das ist nicht mein Verdienst." „Remus?"  
Er schnaubte. „Nein, ich habe ein paar Ratschläge von…einem alten Freund bekommen. Ich bezweifle, dass der Werwolf in Sachen Romantik so bewandert ist, um so gründlich darüber nachzudenken." „Dann ist Professor Snape also romantisch?", fragte sie, schlang die Arme um seine Hüfte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Von mir wirst du wohl niemals etwas zu sehen bekommen, was der Romantik näher kommt als das hier." „Ich denke, damit kann ich leben."

Er küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Du weißt", fuhr sie fort, „dass Madame Pince mich früher hat gehen lassen…und Natalie passt die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden auf die Kinder auf."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, hob er sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.

_

* * *

_

-TBC-

_So, das war es dann. Was als nächstes kommt, könnt ihr Euch ja denken, oder? Dann brauche ich also nicht mehr weiter zu übersetzen. Ihr habt ja Phantasie…  
Oder doch nicht? Schreibt es mir! ;-)_


	32. Die Unterbrechung

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an alle Reviewer für Eure Kommentare.  
__Ich hadere im Moment etwas mit mir, wie es mit der Story weitergeht. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig Angst, dass sie früher oder später verschwinden wird… Und gerade das folgende Kapitel könnte den Ausschlag geben. Meiner Meinung nach fällt die Story noch in das R-Rating, aber man weiß ja nie… ;-)_

Falls Ihr also irgendwann mal feststellen solltet, dass die Story hier verschwunden ist, dann schaut doch mal in mein Profil – dort gebe ich dann den neuen Fundort bekannt (und auf ff-de könnt ihr zur Not auch noch weiter lesen)  


**

* * *

Kapitel 32 – Die Unterbrechung **

Sie fielen in einem Gewirr aus Lippen, Körperteilen und Händen, die an Kleidern zerrten, auf das Bett. Severus hatte es geschafft, ihr den Rock auszuziehen und sie hatte schon sein Hemd aufgeknöpft, als sie auf seinen Schoß kletterte und hektisch küssend seinen nackten Oberkörper erkundete. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, mit ihr zusammen zu sein; so, als wäre es etwas, was sie schon tausend Mal zuvor getan hatten – und nicht erst ein einziges Mal.

„Mami!"Das laute Poltern an der Tür ließ beide aufschrecken. Severus spürte ein plötzliches Frösteln, als die kalte Luft den warmen Fleck auf seiner Brust erreichte, wo gerade noch Hermiones Mund gewesen war. Ohne Vorwarnung schubste sie ihn mit ihrem Fuß vom Bett und warf hastig eine Decke über ihn, während sie ihre Bluse zuknöpfte. Er landete hart zwischen Bett und Wand, war nun aber komplett außer Sicht der Tür. Als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, traf ihn Hermiones eben erst ausgezogener Rock ins Gesicht, während sie versuchte, eine Decke einigermaßen ansehnlich um ihre Taille zu drapieren.

„Komm rein, Süße!", rief sie und räusperte sich. Er machte es sich bequem und rieb sich seine Hüfte, welche sicherlich einen blauen Fleck vom Kontakt mit dem Boden davontragen würde.  
Sie setzte wie zur Beruhigung ihren Fuß neben das Bett und Severus fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihren Fußrücken. Er hörte ein Stöhnen, als sie ihm einen Tritt versetzte. Mit fiesem Grinsen, fuhr er mit seinen Liebkosungen fort, senkte seinen Mund auf ihren kleinen Zeh und knabberte daran. Hermiones Stimme versagte beim Weitersprechen; wie es schien, war Natalie nun ebenfalls an der Tür.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermione?"  
„Natürlich, Natalie, ich habe heute sch-schreckliche…oooh...Kopfschmerzen. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, eine zusätzliche Stunde auf die Kinder aufzupassen? Ich bin sicher, sie würden lie-liebend gerne Hagrid besuchen." Severus lachte in sich hinein während er seine Finger langsam ihre Wade hinaufwandern ließ.  
„Eigentlich sind wir sowieso zu früh. Es überrascht mich, dass Ihnen das nicht aufgefallen ist. Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass wir Tonks und Remus getroffen haben. Sie wollen Marka und Noah auf einen Abstecher in den Honigtopf mit nach Hogsmeade nehmen. Ich dachte, ich kläre das zuerst mit Ihnen ab."

„Das wäre…hmmmmm…wunderbar. Danke ihnen vor mir, okay?" „Natürlich. Ich denke, Theresa spielt liebend gerne noch eine Stunde draußen. Sie liebt es zu Krabbeln. " „Ich weiß. Nochmals vielen Dank, Natalie."

Severus hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, aber bevor er sich bewegen konnte, rutschte Hermione vom Bett und setze sich auf ihn. Sie gab ihm einen gespielten Klaps auf die Schulter. „Du bist ein gemeiner, böser Mann." „Ich habe nur Probleme damit, meine Hände von dir zu lassen." „Mmmm", sagte sie und lehnte sich hinunter, um seinen Hals zu küssen. „Du weißt, dass es immer so sein wird, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist? Mein Leben ist eine Unterbrechung nach der nächsten." „Du hast mein Leben schon erheblich unterbrochen", knurrte er und rollte herum, sodass sie auf der Decke lag. Er hielt inne, um die weiche Haut ihrer Wange zu kosten. „So, wo waren wir?"

„Ich denke, ich war hier", schnurrte sie, hob ihren Kopf zu seinem Schlüsselbein und fuhr mit der Zunge daran entlang. „Ich muss dich hiervon befreien", flüsterte er und zog an ihren Kleidern. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und begann damit, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, während er sie von ihrem Schlüpfer befreite. Nachdem er sie von ihren Füßen gezogen hatte, bot er Hermione eine Hand an und half ihr auf. Dann zog er sie neben sich aufs Bett und begann damit, ihren Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. „Du bist so wunderschön, Hermione", sagte er und zog sie fester an sich heran, während sie unter seinen Worten erschauderte.

Er konnte nicht anders, als sich in ihr zu verlieren. Langsam kniete er sich neben das Bett und begann damit, jeden Teil ihres Körpers zu erkunden. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Oberseite ihrer Füße, schlang seine Hände um ihre Knöchel und massierte ihre Waden. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück auf ihre Ellbogen. Sanft positionierte er seine Finger hinter ihre Knie und registrierte amüsiert, dass sie zuckte, als er sie dort kitzelte. Als seine Hände sich an ihren Oberschenkeln hocharbeiteten, wurde sie leicht nervös. Sie waren von der Schwangerschaft noch immer prall und, Hermione schien sie vor ihm verstecken zu wollen.

Er stoppte ihre Bewegung, indem er seine Hände gegen ihre Hüfte legte. Er presste seinen Mund knapp über ihr rechtes Knie und bedeckte die ganze Länge bis zu ihrem Hüftknochen mit sanften Küssen. Dasselbe wiederholte er auf der linken Seite und fühlte, wie ihre Muskeln sich unter seinen Berührungen entspannten als sie sich ganz aufs Bett sinken ließ. Unter geschicktem Einsatz seiner Fingerspitzen, ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und schob diese auseinander. Sie öffnete sich für ihn ohne Widerstand und er senkte seinen Kopf, um den warmen, moschusartigen Duft, der ihren Körper umgab, aufzunehmen.

Ihre Finger fanden sein Haar. Der Laut, den sie ausstieß, als sie ihre Hände darin vergrub, zeigte ihm, dass sie es genauso genoss, ihn zu berühren, wie er es genoss, von ihr berührt zu werden. Seine Lippen stießen behutsam gegen ihre weichen Falten und hinterließen leichte, saugende Küsse mit jeder Bewegung seines Kopfes. Sie wandte sich unter ihm, als er anfing, mit seinem Mund aufwärts zu wandern und die Küsse von seiner Hand abgelöst wurden, die zwischen ihren rosigen Lippen verschwand. Er küsste ihren Bauch entlang und hielt hier an, um die unteren Kurven ihrer Brüste zu lecken. Sein Name entwich sanft ihren Lippen, immer wieder - er hatte niemals einen süßeren Laut vernommen.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als er ihren Mund erreichte, war er bereit, in sie einzudringen, aber Hermione hatte andere Pläne. Sie drückte fest gegen seine Brust und rollte ihn von sich herunter. Dann glitt sie hinab, bis sich ihr Kopf genau zwischen seinen Schenkeln befand. Schnell öffnete sie seine Hose und nahm die ganze Länge seines steifen Glieds ohne Warnung in ihren Mund auf. Severus hörte sich selbst aufschreien und taumelte unter der unerwarteten Verwöhnung ihres heißen, feuchten Mundes. Sie saugte und leckte voller Begeisterung und brachte ihn so heftig an den Rand des Höhepunktes, dass er für den Augenblick vergaß, dass sie selber noch nicht gekommen war. Er griff nach ihrem Haar und zog sie nach oben. Dann richtete er sich selbst auf und half ihr, auf seinen Schoss zu klettern. Er schob seine Hose bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter, während sie ihm das offene Hemd über die Schultern zog.

Sie glitt über ihn, ließ sich dann schnell auf ihm sinken und nahm ihn ganz in sich auf. Er schien sie komplett auszufüllen; Severus war verblüfft, dass dies derselbe Körper war, der vor gerade mal sechs Monaten vor seinen Augen ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Er umklammerte ihre Rippen in wilder Leidenschaft, während sie sich auf und ab bewegte. Dabei warf sie ihren Kopf nach hinten und atmete in kräftigen, leisen Stößen aus. Er fühlte sich von ihrer offenkundigen Leidenschaft fasziniert. Er griff hinter sich, zog sich das Hemd von den Handgelenken und schlang seine nackten Arme komplett um sie herum. Ihre inneren Muskeln umschlossen ihn eng, als sie zitternd und schaudernd, still zum Höhepunkt kam. Er hob sie von sich runter, setzte sie auf Händen und Knien ab und kniete sich hinter sie. Bilder des Zaubertrankdesasters in ihrem siebten Schuljahr kamen ihm in den Sinn und er erkannte, dass er dankbarer für ihren gereiftere Form war, als er je gedacht hätte. Dies hier war keine Fantasie, das war sein Leben. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn fast zu schnell zum Orgasmus.

Er griff nach ihren Hüften und stieß hart in sie hinein. Sie blickte über die ihre Schulter zurück, den Mund dabei wie zum Schrei geöffnet; aber der einzige Laut, den sie ausstieß war ein heiserer Atemzug. Er brauchte in dieser Position nicht lange, um zu fühlen, dass der Höhepunkt ganz nah war. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern, als sie ihr Gesicht im Kissen vergrub und sich endlich einen Stoß gedämpfter Schreie erlaubte. Er erhöhte das Tempo zu einer hektischen, ungleichmäßigen Geschwindigkeit und zog ihren Körper leicht zu sich heran, als er sich in ihr ergoss. Nach einigen weiteren harten Stößen, glitt er aus ihr heraus und ließ sich neben ihr auf das Bett fallen.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und lag nun Nase an Nase neben ihm. Ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie lächelte. Er neigte seinen Kopf und küsste sie sanft. „Bist du immer so…leise?", fragte er und versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht darüber zu klingen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, ihr eine lautstarke Reaktion zu entlocken.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie streichelte mit einer Hand seine Wange. „Oh nein, du denkst doch nicht…vertrau mir, Severus, in früheren Jahren hätte ich geschrieen, bis meine Kehle rau gewesen wäre. Ich bin es nur gewohnt, dass Kinder nebenan schlafen… ich denke, es ist nur die Macht der Gewohnheit."  
Beruhigt lächelte er zurück. „Wir haben viel zu bereden, Hermione", sagte er und ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Brust ruhen.  
„Ja, das haben wir", antwortete sie. „So, was versprichst _du_ dir davon?"

* * *

-TBC-

_Wollt Ihr noch mehr? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review!_


	33. Was willst du?

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an alle Reviewer für Eure Kommentare.  
Und wieder die Anmerkung: Falls Ihr also irgendwann mal feststellen solltet, dass die Story hier verschwunden ist, dann schaut doch mal in mein Profil – dort gebe ich dann den neuen Fundort bekannt (und auf ff-de könnt ihr zur Not auch noch weiter lesen)_

**_

* * *

_ **

Kapitel 33 – Was willst du?

„Nun", erwiderte er nach einer Weile, die Hermione wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, zögernd, „ich denke, ich möchte das", die Hand auf ihrer Brust drückte leicht zu und wanderte dann nach unten zu ihren Hüften, „und dies", er hob seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, strich ihr Haar beiseite und tippte sanft gegen ihre Schläfe, „und das." Er nahm sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, während seine Lippen die ihren mit einem langen, verlangenden Kuss verschlossen. Hermione spürte, wie jeder Nerv in ihrem Körper vibrierte, als sie sich an ihn presste.

„Aber die wirkliche Frage ist, was _du_ möchtest, Liebling!"  
„Ich möchte dich", sagte sie einfach und wusste, dass dies die einzige Antwort war, die sie ihm in diesem Moment geben konnte. Als sie geplant hatte, sich mit ihm auszusprechen, hatte sie nicht die Folgen einer lang andauernden Beziehung in Betracht gezogen. Sie bemerkte schnell, dass sie diese Idee als selbstverständlich erachtete. Ihr langes Zusammenleben mit einem einzigen Partner, hatte ihre Einstellung diesbezüglich verändert.

„Wir sollten uns anziehen", sagte er. „Ich glaube, wir haben unsere Stunde komplett aufgebraucht."  
Hermione drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht zur Seite. Dieser Mann hatte definitiv Ausdauer.

Als sie aufstand, um sich anzuziehen, trat Severus hinter sie. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Brustkorb entlang, bis er ihre Brüste festhielt.  
„Du hast wunderschöne Brüste." Seine Stimme war warm und hatte einen seidigen Klang, als er ihren Nacken mit Küssen bedeckte.  
„Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran", antwortete sie und stieg in ein Paar Pyjamahosen. „Wenn ich Theresa abgestillt habe, werden sie sich wieder zurückbilden und schlaffer sein." Sie sprühte sein Lachen an ihrem Nacken. „Du, meine Liebe, bist alles andere als schlaff."  
„Und wer hätte gedacht, dass du dich einmal als Schmeichler herausstellen würdest, Severus?"

Er löste die Umarmung, um sich anzuziehen. Sie wollten gerade das Schlafzimmer verlassen und er presste sie kurz gegen den Türrahmen, küsste sie sanft und fuhr mit seiner Hand an der Seite ihres Trägerhemds entlang. Sie half ihm, die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu schließen und so hörten sie beide nicht, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde, bis Remus ein plötzliches „Oh!" entfuhr.

Hermione richtete sich auf und lächelte, während Severus den obersten Knopf selber schloss.  
„Braucht ihr noch mehr…wir können wieder rausgehen…" Der Werwolf stolperte über seine Worte.  
„Nein, nein, Remus", sagte Hermione in beruhigendem Tonfall und versuchte dabei ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Wir waren gerade…fertig…hier."  
Sie schlug sich wegen der erbärmlichen Wortwahl selber gegen die Stirn.

Marka, Noah und Tonks kamen hinter Remus in den Raum gestürmt. „Severus!" Marka kreischte und lief auf ihn zu, um ihm feste zu umarmen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf. Noah lief in sein Zimmer und rief: „Laster, Laster!" Natalie erschien mit Theresa und plötzlich schien Hermiones Quartier sehr eng zu sein. Natalie gab Hermione das Baby und entschuldigte sich dann schnell. Hermione fiel auf, das es dem Mädchen mehr als unangenehm sein musste, mit zwei ihrer Professoren in einem Zimmer zu sein.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich ebenfalls noch Verpflichtungen habe", sagte Severus und ging vor Marka in die Knie. „Gehe ich recht davon aus, dich morgen früh zu sehen, Miss Simonetti?"  
„Oh ja", antwortete Marka lächelnd.  
„Gut. Tonks, Remus." Er nickte ihnen zu, während er sie ansprach. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermiones Überraschung um und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er ging.

Sie spürte die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich ruhen. Sogar Theresa schien sie fragend anzuschauen.  
Ihre Knie fühlten sich an wie Gummi und sie sank sie auf die Couch und sah Marka an.  
„Erzähl mir, was ihr in Hogsmeade erlebt habt!" Noah kam zurück und krabbelte neben Theresa auf den Schoss seiner Mutter.  
„Oh, wir hatten soviel Spaß! Tonks hat mir Schokofrösche gekauft und Noah durfte auf Remus' Schultern reiten und ich habe ein Wettrennen mit Tonks gemacht und gewonnen!"  
„Okay, okay, hol mal Luft, Süße."  
„Remus?", fragte Marka. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Kannst du mir eine Geschichte vorlesen?"  
„Selbstverständlich", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und begleitete sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Noah hüpfte von Hermiones Schoß und folgte den beiden.

„Tee?", bot Hermione Tonks an und setzte Theresa auf eine Decke.  
„Ja, bitte."  
Als Hermione mit zwei Tassen Tee aus der Küche zurückkehrte, betrachtete Tonks sie von oben bis unten. „Natalie hat uns erzählt, du hättest Kopfschmerzen", argwöhnte sie und nahm Hermione eine Tasse ab. „Oh, ich habe mich nur ein bisschen hingelegt. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser."  
„Darauf wette ich", bemerkte Tonks und biss sich auf die Oberlippe. „So, wie war es?"  
„Nymphadora!"  
„Ach, komm schon, Hermione. Noch offensichtlicher kann es nicht sein! Hast du dir mal dein Haar angeschaut?"  
Hermione fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und bemerkte das Durcheinander.  
„Ich finde es total süß, dass er dich zum Abschied geküsst hat", fuhr Tonks fort. „Wie dem auch sei. Was läuft da zwischen euch beiden?"  
„Tonks, wie ist deine Beziehung zu Remus?", fragte Hermione.  
„Seltsam. Wir sind zusammen, ab und an, aber es ist nichts … Festes … glaube ich."  
„Möchtest du das nicht? Möchtest du nicht ein bisschen Beständigkeit?"  
„Ah, denkst du jetzt wie eine verheiratete Frau, nicht wie eine in der Dating-Phase."  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Du suchst nach Stabilität."  
„Nun, ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass ein Mann ein Teil des Lebens meiner Kinder wird, nur um dann zu verschwinden und ihnen das Herz zu brechen."  
Tonks lachte. „Ich glaube, dann ist es gut, dass du Severus gewählt hast. Einen dauerhafteren Bestandteil in Markas Leben kann es nicht geben. Er war es, über den sie die ganze Zeit in Hogsmeade geredet hat. Ich denke, sie ist ein bisschen in ihn verknallt."

Hermione begann zu lächeln, aber ein Besorgnis erregender Gedanke ließ sie innehalten. „Tonks, was ist, wenn ich alles vermassle und die Sache zwischen den beiden zerstöre? Marka würde mir niemals verzeihen. Sie brauchen sich gegenseitig."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machen musst. Nimm es so, wie es kommt. Dieses kleine Mädchen hat genug von deiner Sturheit gerbt, um mit allem zurecht zu kommen."  
„Das denke ich auch. Du bist also seit wie langer Zeit mit Remus zusammen?"  
„Sechs Jahre, mal zusammen, mal auseinander." „Ist das nicht eine ziemlich lange Zeit für dieses Hin und Her?"  
„Für manche Leute bestimmt. Aber ich bin im Moment nicht unbedingt auf der Suche nach einem Ehemann, und er, nun, er hat keine feste Beziehung mehr gehabt, seit -" Sie brach ab und hob die Tasse an ihren Mund.  
„Er war mit Severus zusammen, oder?", fragte Hermione leise und nippte an ihrem Tee. Tonks hätte ihren fast auf den Tisch geprustet.  
„Er hat dir davon erzählt?"  
„Nein, ich habe es herausgefunden, bevor der Krieg vorbei war…irgendwie. Ich wusste, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Was war es?"  
„Remus will mir keine Details erzählen. Was auch immer es war, er trägt die Schuld dafür immer noch mit sich herum. Er versucht immer wieder etwas gutzumachen. Ich denke nicht, dass er das Ende der Beziehung bereut, aber ich denke auch nicht, dass es Severus leichter fiel. Vor etwa fünf Jahren, kurz nachdem Remus und ich begonnen hatten, uns zu verabreden, hat Severus den Kontakt zu ihm komplett abgebrochen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich es herausgefunden. Remus war erschüttert. Bevor du hierher gekommen bist, hat Severus mit niemandem gesprochen."

Hermione wurde plötzlich mit der Erkenntnis konfrontiert, dass er genauso einsam und gebrochen gewesen sein musste, wie sie. Sie fühlte sich unangenehm egoistisch, dass sie ihrer eigenen Trauer soviel Raum in ihrem Leben eingeräumt hatte. Natürlich, sie hatte Mark verloren, aber er war vollständig aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Sie war nicht täglich mit seinem Anblick konfrontiert gewesen, wie er Trost in den Armen einer anderen fand. Das hätte sie zerstört. Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass Severus jetzt über Remus hinweg war, aber sie wusste, dass der Schmerz die Gefühle überdauerte.  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte Tonks.  
„Welche?"  
„Wie war es?" Hermione biss sich auf die Oberlippe und lächelte. Sie lehnte sich vor und senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe, ist folgendes: Wenn ich als Schülerin eine Ahnung von dem gehabt hätte,wozu dieser Mann fähig ist, dann hätte ich es viel, viel schwieriger gehabt, mich auf Zaubertränke zu konzentrieren."  
Tonks grinste breit.

„Seid ihr fertig?", fragte Remus, der aus Markas Schlafzimmer kam.  
Tonks stand auf und blickte Hermione an.  
„Ich sehe dich dann später?"  
Hermione nickte.  
„Noah schläft am Fußende des Bettes", sagte Remus und lehnte sich hinunter, um Hermione zu umarmen. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich irgendetwas unterbrochen habe", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
„Keinesfalls", flüsterte Hermione zurück. „Ich danke euch beiden, dass ihr heute auf die Kinder aufgepasst habt. Sie hatten eine schöne Zeit."

Hermione drehte sich zu Marka um, die hinter ihr stand und strahlte. „Mami?"  
„Ja, Süße?"  
„Danke, dass du mit Severus geredet hast."  
„Gern geschehen, Marka."

* * *

-TBC-

_Wollt Ihr noch mehr? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review!_


	34. Erste Verabredung

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an alle Reviewer für Eure Kommentare.  
Und wieder die Anmerkung: Falls Ihr also irgendwann mal feststellen solltet, dass die Story hier verschwunden ist, dann schaut doch mal in mein Profil – dort gebe ich dann den neuen Fundort bekannt (und auf ff-de könnt ihr zur Not auch noch weiter lesen)_

**_

* * *

_ **

Kapitel 34 – Erste Verabredung

„Es ist lange her, seit ich deine Räume von innen gesehen habe, Severus", meinte Remus, als er die kleine Kammer im Slytherin Territorium betrat.  
„Mmm", antwortete Severus gleichgültig, ließ ihn eintreten und widmete sich dann sofort wieder den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.  
„Hast du darüber nachgedacht dein Erscheinungsbild heute Abend eventuell ein wenig aufzulockern?", fragte Remus.  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
„Es ist nur…du führst Hermione aus, Sev! Ist ein hochgeschlossenes Hemd wirklich nötig?"  
Severus öffnete den oberen Knopf und wandte sich dann mit einem finsteren Blick dem Werwolf zu.  
Remus lachte. „Oh ja, so ist es schon viel lässiger."  
„Bist du fertig?", fragte Severus knapp. Remus richtete sich auf und folgte ihm hinaus auf den Flur.

Als er vor Hermiones Tür Halt machte um zu klopfen, drehte Severus sich zu Remus um.  
„Lupin", sagte er angespannt und rückte seinen Kragen zurecht, „vielleicht hattest du Recht…"  
Der Werwolf wirkte amüsiert.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum du so nervös bist, Severus. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du das Mädchen schon längst erobert. Du siehst gut aus. So, und jetzt lass sie nicht länger warten."

Severus klopfte an die Tür. Tonks öffnete.  
„Kommt rein. Hermione sollte jeden Moment aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen."  
Marka rannte aufgeregt zu Severus.  
„Kann ich mitkommen? Mami sagt, ich muss hier bleiben. Kann ich mitkommen? Bitte!"  
Er ging direkt vor ihr auf die Knie und beobachtete, wie sich die kleine Unterlippe vorschob. „Du wirst nein sagen, oder?"  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mich stattdessen morgen früh zum Frühstück begleiten würdest"  
Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
„Wirklich? In der Großen Halle? Mit all den Kindern?"  
„Ja."  
„Und Noah muss hier bleiben?"  
Er nickte.  
„Hurra!"

Sie rannte zum Schlafzimmer, um Hermione davon zu erzählen, als diese auch schon erschien. Severus stand langsam auf und erlaubte sich selber einen Moment um sie genau zu betrachten. Sie trug ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und einen tiefen Ausschnitt. Ihr Haar war an den Seiten hochgesteckt und fiel ihr in langen Kaskaden über den Rücken. Nervös strich sie das Kleid glatt.  
„Du siehst unglaublich aus", sagte er und grinste über ihr scheues Lächeln.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Mantel und wandte sich an Tonks und Remus. „Ich danke euch so sehr, dass ihr heute auf die Kinder aufpasst. In der Küche sind Flaschen für Theresa. Und ich bin sicher Marka und Noah werden keine Probleme damit haben, euch zwei zu beschäftigen."  
„Habt viel Spaß!", zwitscherte Tonks. „Bleibt solange, wie ihr möchtet. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle."

Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte Severus einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von Markas Schrei: „Tonks! Bist du ok?"  
Er schnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf und bot Hermione seinen Arm an. Sie schob ihren Arm in den seinen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie. „Ich habe überlegt, selbst für uns zu kochen, aber unglücklicherweise hast du in diesem Bereich immer noch die Oberhand. Deshalb führe ich dich zum Essen aus."  
Hermiones Augen leuchteten. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie lange es her ist, dass ich irgendwo ohne die Kinder gewesen bin!"

-o-

Als sie in den Kerkergang zurückkehrten und Severus seinen Arm fest um Hermiones Schulter gelegt hatte, hielt diese an ihrer Tür an. „Ich schaue nur mal kurz nach den Kindern und dann treffen wir uns bei dir." Sie lächelte ihn viel versprechend an.

Nur zögerlich ließ er sie ziehen, aus Angst, die Kinder würden ihre Anwesenheit benötigen. Aber er wollte nicht allzu anhänglich wirken, deshalb nickte er und verschwand in Richtung seines Quartiers. Beim Eintreten zündete er die Kerzen an und stellte zwei Gläser Wein heraus. Das Essen war seiner Meinung nach sehr gut verlaufen. Hermione hatte die ruhige Zeit in der Bibliothek dazu genutzt, sich über die letzten Errungenschaften im Bereich Zaubertränke und Arithmantik zu informieren und ihre Unterhaltung war kaum ins Stocken geraten.

Als er gerade seinen Kopf gegen die Couch lehnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Hermione kam schwungvoll hinein.  
„Gute Neuigkeiten! Ich habe Theresa in den Schlaf gewiegt und Marka und Noah waren schon im Bett. Tonks sagte, sie könnten so lange bleiben, wie wir wollen. Ich habe die Couch in ein Bett verwandelt, damit die beiden dort schlafen können. Ich kann natürlich nicht hier übernachten, aber ich dachte, das macht die Sache einfacher!"

Sie verstummte für einen Moment um Luft zu holen und nahm das Weinglas, welches Severus ihr anbot.  
„Danke! Es tut mir Leid!", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich bin nur so unendlich froh, weil wir noch mehr Zeit mit Reden verbringen können. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend."  
„Das finde ich auch", sagte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Hermione kuschelte sich auf die Couch, legte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn und lehnte sich an ihn. Er küsste ihren Kopf und atmete den süßen Duft des Fruchtshampoos ein.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang still dagesessen hatten, spürte er, dass Hermione leicht aus seinem Griff rutschte. Zuerst dachte er, sie sei vielleicht eingeschlafen, aber nachdem der ersten Bewegung weitere folgten, bemerkte er ihr Weinen.  
„Hermione?", fragte er und drehte sie so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Sie warf einen stummen Blick in seine Richtung, bevor sie den Blick senkte. Ihr Haar fiel ihr dabei wie ein Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich er es beiseite.  
„Hermione?", wiederholte er. Sie schloss ihre Augen.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur…es ist schon so lange her, seit ich mich so…sicher gefühlt habe." Er nahm ihre Hand und fuhr ihre Fingerspitzen entlang. Ihre Tränen verwandelten sich in ein bitteres Lachen.  
„Ist die Situation nicht einfach nur lächerlich?", platzte sie heraus.  
Severus hielt für einen Moment inne und starte sie an. Er fragte sich, wovon um alles in der Welt sie sprach.  
Sie fuhr fort: „Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit, lebte ich ein hundertprozentiges Muggelleben am anderen Ende der Welt und jetzt bin ich hier, ausgerechnet mit dir, und es ist, als wäre ich nie weg gewesen. Es ist, als hätte ich zwei Leben, die miteinander in Einklang gebracht werden müssen und es ist so überwältigend. Und dann sind da die Kinder. Sie sind immer da. Immer. Es gibt Tage, da kann ich noch nicht einmal denken, weil ich nicht einen Moment zur Ruhe komme. Sogar wenn ich schlafe, ist es nicht erholsam, weil ich genau weiß, dass ich geweckt werde, bevor ich ausgeschlafen habe. Dann gehe ich hin und verbringe Zeit mir dir, unterhalte mich wirklich mit jemandem und…und…es ist die einzige Sache, aus der ich Trost schöpfen kann. Nun, nicht die einzige Sache." Sie erröte und senkte den Blick.

Er lehnte sich vor und setzte leichte Küsse auf ihre ihren Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein, woraufhin sie seufzte.  
„Hermione."  
Er wollte etwas sagen, was sie besser fühlen ließ, etwas, durch das all ihre trüben Gedanken verflogen, aber er wusste, nichts würde an ihrer Situation etwas ändern. Deshalb sagte er das, was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Du bist nicht allein."  
Offenbar war dies genau das, was sie hören wollte. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und glitt auf seinen Schoss. Sie küsste ihn leicht und fuhr mit ihren Fingern schlangengleich durch sein Haar. Den Kuss unterbrechend, sah sie ihm in die Augen.  
„War ich wirklich eine so unerträgliche Neunmalkluge als Schülerin?"  
„Jenseits des Unerträglichen."  
„Nun, das zeigt nur, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wie oft ich mich für dich eingesetzt habe."  
„Ja, ich habe es sehr genossen, angezündet und beklaut zu werden. Danke schön."

Sie lachte einen Moment und wurde dann wieder ernst.  
„Kann ich dich etwas Persönliches fragen?"  
„Ich denke, das wäre akzeptabel."  
„Was ist zwischen dir und Remus gelaufen?"  
Offensichtlich hatte er Hermiones Auffassungsgabe unterschätzt. Aber der Frage ausweichen konnte er jetzt nicht. Er seufzte. Sie hätte es früher oder später sowieso erfahren.  
„Als du noch Schülerin hier warst, da waren Remus und ich…zusammen. Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir Weihnachten erzählt habe? Dass ich nicht entschieden hatte, wo meine Loyalität lag, bis es zu spät war?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Remus hat das nicht akzeptieren können. Er hat mich beschuldigt, dem Orden nicht treu zu sein. Du musst wissen, dass ich in meinem Handeln treu gewesen war, immer, aber ich war dem Orden nicht treu vom Herzen her. Er…hat sich von mir abgewendet. Das müsste in deinem siebten Jahr gewesen sein, glaube ich. Es ist sehr schmerzhaft gewesen. Ich habe alles in Frage gestellt, für das ich gekämpft hatte, auf beiden Seiten. Ich war an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich entschied, dass ich nur noch für mich selber kämpfen würde. Ich mache Remus keinen Vorwurf. Ich hätte mehr Charakterstärke zeigen müssen, denke ich."  
„Severus." Sie liebkoste sanft seine Wange und er schloss die Augen. „Du warst Teil eines sehr gefährlichen Spiels, für eine sehr lange Zeit. Ich klage dich…für keine Entscheidung an, die du getroffen hast. Danke, dass du es mir das anvertraut hast."

Sie küsste ihn und er zog sie näher an sich heran und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem. Sie stöhnte und bewegte ihren Körper unter den Berührungen seiner wandernden Hand. Er zog ihren Duft mit einem tiefen Atemzug ein und vergrub seinen Mund in ihrer Halsbeuge. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt auf gefährlichem Gebiet befand. Seine Liebe zu ihr wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr, aber ihre Gefühle waren offensichtlich viel komplizierter. Er schob die Angst, sich verletzbar zu zeigen beiseite und ließ Hermione auf die Couch gleiten. Seine Sorge schwand unter dem Klang ihres Stöhnens dahin.

* * *

-TBC-

_Wollt Ihr noch mehr? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review!_


	35. Der Stiefelvater

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an **MomoSnape**, **Nenya**, **HexeLea**, **jaina86**, **CallistaEvans**, **Celina-HP**, **Daniela**, **Malina**, **Mariacharly**, **Saxas13** und **Minnnie **__für die Reviews.  
__Und wieder die Anmerkung: Falls Ihr also irgendwann mal feststellen solltet, dass die Story hier verschwunden ist, dann schaut doch mal in mein Profil – dort gebe ich dann den neuen Fundort bekannt (und auf ff-de könnt ihr zur Not auch noch weiter lesen)_

**_

* * *

_ **

Kapitel 35 – Der Stiefelvater

Hermione lag unter Severus auf dem Sofa und blickte in seine schwarzen Augen, während er seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Oh Gott, es fühlte sich so gut an, mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, hinein in einen weiteren langen Kuss. Dies hier war so anders als das, was sie mit Mark gehabt hatte, und sie war glücklich. Langsam begriff sie, dass man eine Muggelpartnerschaft einfach nicht mit einer magischen vergleichen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass die eine besser war als die andere, aber es war so, als würde man Äpfel mit Birnen vergleichen. Das tröstete sie.

Eine seiner Hände massierte sanft ihre Brust. Sie stöhnte zufrieden in seinen Mund, unterbrach den Kuss aber augenblicklich, als sie dieses vertraute Stechen spürte. Ihre Augen wurden größer, während Severus sich etwas aufrichtete. Sie legte ihre flache Hand auf ihre Brustwarzen und drückte so fest sie konnte. Er sah sie an, als sei ihr gerade eine zweite Nase gewachsen. Sie lächelte.

„Ähm…wie soll ich das erklären?" Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Ihr war die Sache ein bisschen unangenehm. „Meine Milch war dabei herauszuschießen. Jetzt geht es wieder. Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass es dir vielleicht unangenehm sein könnte, in Muttermilch zu baden."  
Severus lachte kurz auf. „Meinst du, es wäre jetzt wieder angemessen, dich zu berühren?", fragte er und näherte sich ihr wieder.  
„Sicher", antwortete sie. „Ich denke, die Gefahr ist gebannt."

Er fuhr damit fort sie zu küssen und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen sanft die äußeren Konturen ihrer Brust nach. Sie spürte, dass sie schon alleine von dem Gefühl feucht wurde, das sein Körper verursachte, als er sie schwer gegen die Couch drückte. Sie winkelte die Beine an und schob ihre Hüften gegen die Beule in seiner Hose, um das heftige Verlangen zwischen ihren Beinen ein wenig zu befriedigen. Er stöhnte in ihren Mund und unterbrach den Kuss, während er sie schwer atmend ansah, als wollte er etwas sagen. Doch er schien es sich anders zu überlegen und küsste sie wieder.

Neben der steigenden Hitze in ihrer Körpermitte, spürte Hermione noch etwas anderes; nagende Gewissenbisse. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte, bevor er es sich anders überlegt hatte, und sie wusste, warum er geschwiegen hatte. Er liebte sie. Er hatte diese Worte zuvor erst einmal ausgesprochen, aber sie wusste, dass es stimmte. Sie war aber einfach noch nicht so weit, es zu sagen. Sie wollte ihn, oh Gott, wie sehr sie ihn wollte, als er sich über sie schob und sein Mund zu ihrem Nacken wanderte. Und sie wollte ihn definitiv in ihrem Leben. Tatsächlich freundete sie sich sogar mit der Vorstellung an, morgens neben ihm aufzuwachen zu können.

Ihre Gedanken wurden abgelenkt, als sein Mund hinunter zum Ausschnitt ihres Kleides wanderte und seine Zunge dabei über ihr Dekolletee fuhr. Sie hob sich ihm entgegen und zerrte mit den Fingern an seinem Haar. Seine Hand wanderte bis zu ihrer Taille und zog ihr das Kleid über die Hüften. Sie begann es sich von den Schultern zu schütteln, aber er hielt sie davon ab.

„Ich mag es", sagte er seidig, „wenn du es hoch ziehst." Er strich mit einer Hand dort über ihre Brüste, wo sie sich unter dem Stoff abzeichneten und Hermione stöhnte. Er fuhr fort, mit seiner Zunge in die weiche Kuhle zwischen ihren Brüsten einzutauchen, während seine Hände damit beschäftigt waren sie von ihrem Slip zu befreien.

Als sie so dalag und ihr Kleid ihre Körpermitte freilegte, fühlte sie sich wie ein Schulmädchen; ein sehr erregtes Schulmädchen mit einem Zaubertrankprofessor über sich, der schnell seine Hose öffnete. Sie verlor sich einen Moment in ihrer Phantasie, stellte sich vor, dass er sie nach der Schulstunde dabehalten hätte und sie nun auf seinem Schreibtisch nahm. Ja, sein Schreibtisch … das sollten sie ausprobieren.

Seine Hand erreichte die weichen Haare zwischen ihren Hüften, strich hindurch, und entzündete letztlich das lauernde Feuer in ihr als seine Fingerspitzen ihr Ziel erreichten. Sie war feucht und bereit, noch bevor seine Finger ihre inneren Lippen trafen, aber sobald sie seine Berührung spürte, bäumte sie sich heftig auf, immer noch in ihrer verbotenen Phantasie gefangen. Er nahm seine Finger in den Mund, saugte ihren Saft von ihnen und drückte ihre Knie weit auseinander, um sie noch weiter unter sich zu öffnen.

Er drang schnell in sie hinein; mit einem festen Stoß, der ihr den Atem nahm. Sie schrie auf, leise zuerst, aber bald schon erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie alleine waren. Er setzte seine Bewegung fort, dieses Mal härter. Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter fest und spürte wie sich der runde Muskel unter seinem Hemd bei jedem Stoß anspannte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und hielt seinem dunklen Blick stand, während sie beide verstummten, gefangen von der Elektrizität, die sie umgab.

Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, als sie „Professor" flüsterte, während sie ihn immer noch ansah.

„Ja …, Miss Granger?", antwortete er zeitgleich mit dem nächsten Stoß. Hermione schloss ihre Augen und lächelte darüber, wie schnell er ihr kleines Spiel durchschaut hatte. Die ersten Ausläufer des Orgasmus wuchsen tief in ihr, und sie drängte sich ihm entgegen, ohne bewusst wahrzunehmen, dass er ihr mit seinen Händen den Rücken stützte um sie in Position zu halten. Die Wärme rieselte durch jeden Teil ihres Körpers als sie sich in seinem Griff entspannte und sich ihre Blicke erneut trafen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie sich ewig lieben, als sie beobachtete wie er seine Augen schloss und den Rhythmus beschleunigte. Er bebte unter der Gewalt seines Höhepunkts und Hermione wurde in einen zweiten Orgasmus gesogen, als er sich langsam in ihr ergoss. Er rutschte auf die Seite und sie lehnte sich stumm an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. In seiner Umarmung überfiel sie rasch der Schlaf.

Ein paar Stunden später, erwachte Hermione mit einem Ruck und bemerkte, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett war. Severus verstärkte seine Umarmung und sie kuschelte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen", flüsterte sie.  
„Nein, musst du nicht", antwortete er.  
„Sie lachte. „Doch, das muss ich."  
„Richtig, du hast Kinder, um die du dich kümmern musst."  
„Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass meine Situation nicht gerade förderlich ist für … eine Beziehung."  
„Entschuldige dich nicht dafür, Hermione. Du bist, wer du bist. Es macht keinen Unterschied für mich."  
„Früher hat es das."  
„Jetzt aber nicht mehr."

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn. Dann stand sie von der Couch auf, strich ihr Kleid glatt und zog ihren Slip wieder an. Er schlüpfte unterdessen in seine Hose und brachte sie zur Tür. Sie küssten sich noch eine Weile an der Türschwelle, bevor sie sich ihm letztendlich entzog und nach Hause zurückkehrte.

Sich an Remus und Tonks, die auf dem verwandelten Bett lagen, vorbei zu schleichen, war leicht; einer von den beiden schnarchte laut genug, um jedes Geräusch, das sie machte, zu übertönen. Sie hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass es von Tonks kam. Als sie einen Blick auf die schwach beleuchtete Uhr warf, sah sie, dass es halb vier Uhr morgens war. Es war zu spät, um noch einmal ins Bett zu gehen, da Theresa in einer Stunde aufwachen würde. Sie schlich in ihr Schlafzimmer, um ihren Morgenmantel anzuziehen und ging dann in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen.

-o-

Marka erwachte an diesem Morgen als erste und traf Hermione am Küchentisch an. „Möchtest du ein Glas Saft, Süße?"  
„Nein, Mami, Severus frühstückt heute mit mir in der Großen Halle. Wir haben ein Date!"  
Hermione lachte. „Das klingt toll."  
„Ja, weil er letzte Nacht ein Date mit dir hatte, bekomme ich ihn heute."  
„So läuft das also."  
„Ja. - Mami?"  
„Ja, Süße?"  
„Wenn du noch mehr Dates mit Severus hast, muss ich ihn dann Papi nennen?"  
Hermione ließ fast ihre Tasse Tee fallen. „Wo hast du denn das her?"  
Marka senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.  
„Marka, ich habe dich gefragt, wo du das her hast."  
„Ich bin letzte Nacht aufgeblieben und habe Remus und Tonks reden hören."  
„Wirklich? Worüber haben sie gesprochen?"  
„Über dich und Severus. Remus sagt, er liebt dich. Tonks sagt, wir brauchen einen … einen…" Das kleine Mädchen dachte scharf nach. „Stiefelvater?"  
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Hermione verstand, wovon Marka sprach. „Einen Stiefvater?"  
„Ja, das! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Papi zu ihm sagen möchte."  
„Oh Süße." Hermione nahm Markas Hand, um sicherzustellen, dass sie die ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Tochter hatte. „Niemand wird jemals deinen Papi ersetzen, Marka. Du hast einen Papi, und mag er auch gestorben sein, er ist immer noch dein Vater. Was auch immer zwischen Severus und mir passiert…" Sie brach ab. Sie hatte diese Möglichkeit noch nicht in Betracht gezogen. „Er wird deinen Papi nicht ersetzen, Marka. Deine Beziehung mit Severus ist anders. Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes, aber sie ist ganz anders."  
Marka atmete tief durch; sie war offensichtlich erleichtert. „Okay, Mami."  
Theresas Schreien ertönte aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Haben wir alles geklärt?"  
„Ja, Mami."  
„Gut. Jetzt zieh dich schnell an. Du möchtest Severus doch nicht warten lassen."  
Marka hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

-TBC-

_Das Wortspiel Stiefelvater-Stiefvater lautet im Original Father upstairs – Stepfather.  
__Dank CallistaEvans habe ich eine Lösung für die Übersetzung gefunden. An dieser Stelle nochmals vielen Dank dafür!  
__So, gleich gibt es den Halfblood prince aber vorher schreibt Ihr mir noch ein Review, ja?_


	36. Sommerferien

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!**_

_Es hat dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert als üblich, was mehrere Einflussfaktoren hatte, die ich hier nicht alle aufführen möchte (sind teilweise persönlicher Natur). Aber wie lange es auch dauert, habt keine Angst, dass ich die Lust verloren habe. Die Geschichte wird zu Ende übersetzt (in der Beziehung bin ich sehr ehrgeizig!)_

_Und wieder die Anmerkung: Falls Ihr also irgendwann mal feststellen solltet, dass die Story hier verschwunden ist, dann schaut doch mal in mein Profil – dort gebe ich dann den neuen Fundort bekannt (und auf ff-de könnt ihr zur Not auch noch weiter lesen)

* * *

_

**Kapitel 36 – Sommerferien**

Die Sommerferien gingen für Severus' Geschmack viel zu langsam vorbei. Hermione hatte die Kinder mit nach London genommen, um ihre Eltern zu besuchen und er fand sich einmal mehr alleine in den Kerkern wieder. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sehr er Marka vermisste, bis der dritte Morgen in Folge verstrich, ohne dass sie an seine Tür geklopft hatte. Ihr unaufhörliches Geschnatter, das ihm normalerweise auf die Nerven ging, vermisste er nun schmerzlich.  
Er saß mit einem Buch in seinen Sessel und versuchte vergeblich die Zeit tot zu schlagen, als er ein leises Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Er blickte auf und sah eine kleine Eule, Hermiones Eule, draußen sitzen. Er hatte sie ihr an dem Tag geschenkt, als sie ihm von der bevorstehenden Reise erzählt hatte.  
Severus öffnete das Fenster und gab der Eule ein Stück altes Brot, nahm den Brief und kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück um diesen zu lesen.

_Lieber Severus,_

_wir sind nun seit zwei Wochen in London. Es tut mir Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, bis ich Dir schreiben konnte. Ich vermisse Dich sehr. Marka und die beiden anderen Kinder ebenfalls. Wir haben eine halbwegs gute Zeit, obwohl meine Mutter und ich ziemlich unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von Erziehung haben und wir uns irgendwie arrangieren müssen. Marks Eltern kommen nächste Woche zu Besuch.  
__Vielen Dank für die Eule. Ich habe sie Ivory genannt. Ich hätte mehr mitbringen sollen, was mich an Dich erinnert und mir nachts Trost spendet. Ich habe Probleme zu schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht nebenan bist. Ich vermisse Dich. Habe ich das schon erwähnt? Habe ich. Nur noch vier und wir werden wieder zu Hause sein. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Dich zu sehen. Du holst uns doch am Bahnhof ab, oder? Marka wird am Boden zerstört sein, wenn Du es nicht tust (und ich auch).  
__Nächste Woche ist Noahs Geburtstag. Habe ich Dir eigentlich erzählt, dass er am gleichen Tag Geburtstag hat wie Harry? Keine von den Schwestern im Krankenhaus, in dem er auf die Welt gekommen ist, konnte verstehen, warum ich während der ganzen Geburt geweint habe. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass er schon drei wird! Theresa verlangt nach mir, deshalb muss ich hier aufhören. Ich trage Dich in meinen Gedanken und im Herzen. _

_Ich vermisse Dich  
__Hermione _

Er lächelte, faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Er wollte schon eine Antwort schreiben, als er beschloss, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, Noahs Geburtstagsgeschenk gleich mitzuschicken. Er steckte die Sammlung verzauberter Dinosaurier, die auf Kommando brüllen könnten, in eine Tasche und ließ sie zusammen mit einer Notiz schrumpfen. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und versuchte mit dem Brief anzufangen.  
Einige zerknüllte Pergamente später, setzte er seine Feder frustriert ab. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie vermisste ohne anmaßend zu klingen, aber er wollte ihr auch das Gefühl geben, dass seine Gefühle für sie nicht nachgelassen hatten. Zuviel sagen oder zuwenig sagen; Severus bemerkte, dass er noch nie einen Brief an jemanden geschrieben hatte, den er liebte.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_Ich habe ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Noah beigelegt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt ihm.  
__Die Kerker sind sehr leer ohne eure Gegenwart. Ich denke nicht gerne an die kommenden Wochen ohne euch. Das Frühstück ist sehr … ruhig ohne Marka. Du kannst ihr sagen, dass die Hauselfen jeden Tag Äpfel in meine Räume bringen und sich nicht darum scheren, dass ich ihnen wiederholt gesagt habe, dass sie nicht da ist.  
__Ich denke an Dich, Hermione. Ich möchte, dass Du Dich an alles erinnerst, was wir in den letzten Wochen gesagt haben. So selbstsüchtig es auch klingen mag, ich bin froh, dass Du an mich denkst. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern schon jemals „vermisst" worden zu sein. Ich treffe Euch am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade._

_In Liebe  
__Severus_

Er stockte, als er den Brief unterschrieb und fühlte sich wegen der Grußformel „In Liebe" unsicher, da sie selbst diese Worte nicht benutzt hatte. Aber er fand auch keine angemessene Alternative. Letztendlich entschied er, dass er sich zu sehr quälte, steckte den Brief und die kleine Tasche an Ivorys Bein und beobachtete aus dem kleinen Kerkerfenster, wie die Eule in den Wolken verschwand.

-o-

Severus saß in Albus' Büro, trank Tee und lehnte Zitronendrops ab. Er war aufgewühlt.  
Hermione würde in einer Woche zurück sein und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sich ihre Gefühle in den eineinhalb Monaten, die sie außerhalb Hogwarts verbracht hatte, geändert hatten. Sie war nun wieder zurück in der Muggelwelt und er fragte sich, ob die Magierwelt immer noch diesen Reiz für sie hatte, wenn sie zurückkehrte. Vielleicht hatte sie entdeckt, dass ein Leben in der Nähe ihrer Eltern und der Einsatz ihrer Muggelausbildung vielleicht besser für ihre Kinder wären. Sie hatte ihm nicht oft geeult. Das beruhigte ihn nicht unbedingt. Albus versuchte vergeblich herauszufinden, was in seinem Kopf vorging.  
„Ich weiß, dass du an Hermione denkst, Severus." Diese Aussage war es, die schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Zaubertrankmeisters erlangte. Er blickte zu Albus, der fortfuhr: „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du sie nicht besucht hast?"  
„Ihre Eltern wissen nichts von unserer … Beziehung. Wie haben beschlossen, dass dies wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, um es mit ihnen zu besprechen."  
„Sie kommt nächste Woche wieder?"  
„Ja."  
„Du weißt, dass sie dann eine Vollzeitkraft in der Bibliothek ist."  
„Ja, das weiß ich."  
„Hat sie eine Entscheidung wegen der Kinderbetreuung getroffen?" Er versuchte offensichtlich unbefangen auf das Thema „Beziehung" zu sprechen zukommen.  
„Ja, hat sie. Natalie kehrt als Vollzeitkindermädchen zurück. Sie wird während der Zeit bei Minerva Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene studieren. Sie scheint das Zeug dazu zu haben, ein Animagus zu werden. Aber ich bin sicher, dass du dies alles längst weißt, Albus."  
„Es sieht also aus, als wüsste ich es." Der alte Zauberer lächelte. „Man nennt das logische Schlussfolgerung, Severus. Aber da du dafür kein Verständnis zu haben scheinst, versuche ich es auf dem direkten Weg. Hast du irgendwelche Absichten eure Beziehung … dauerhafter zu gestalten, wenn Hermione zurückkommt?"  
„Inwiefern?"  
„Mein Gott, Junge, planst du das Mädchen zu heiraten?"

Severus starrte Albus geschockt an; zum einen, weil er es noch nie zuvor geschafft hatte, den Schulleiter derart in Aufregung zu versetzen, und zum anderen weil ihm der Gedanke Hermione zu heiraten in den letzten Wochen schon durch den Kopf gegangen war, nur um dann von der kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf zurückgedrängt zu werden, die ihm sagte, dass sie ihn nicht liebte.  
„Ich … nun … ich glaube nicht, dass Hermione meine Zuneigung in gleicher Weise erwidert."  
„Du hast Angst, dass sie dich nicht liebt."  
„Um es einfach auszudrücken."  
„Vielleicht ist es nur das Wort, was ihr Angst macht und nicht das Gefühl."  
„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen."  
„Severus, ich habe eine liebende Hermione schon erlebt und ich kann dir versichern, dass sie sich damals sehr ähnlich verhalten hat wie jetzt, dir gegenüber. Ich denke, das Einzige, was ihr im Weg steht, ist ihr eigenes Schuldgefühl. Sie muss es sich selber erlauben, die Gefühle, die sie für dich hat, zuzulassen."  
„Du denkst, dass sie mich ... sollte das möglich sein?"  
„Sehr sogar. Das Leben ist sehr kurz, Severus. Unsere Hermione hat das auf die harte Tour lernen müssen."  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass es zu früh ist? Wir waren kaum einen Monat zusammen, bevor sie gefahren ist."  
„Ich glaube, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, wenn du weißt, was du willst. Ich wünschte, du hättest mehr Vertrauen in dich, Severus."  
Darüber konnte er nur spöttisch lächeln. Wann hatte schon jemals jemand an ihn geglaubt? Warum sollte er selber dann an sich glauben? Sämtliche Fragen, die er in sich verschlossen hatte, kamen ihm hoch. Er sah die Chance, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte und beschloss sie zu nutzen.  
„Warum hast du nie an mich geglaubt, Albus? Ist es, weil ich kein ehrbarer Gryffindor war? War da irgendetwas von Natur aus Bösartiges in mir, dem du ausweichen wolltest? Was macht mich so unwürdig für dein Vertrauen?"

Der alte Zauberer wich seinem Blick aus. „Severus, ich bin in meinem Leben vielen Menschen nicht gerecht geworden. Harry Potter und du, ihr wart die wohl unglücklichsten Opfer meiner Fehlentscheidungen. Ich hatte geglaubt, ich tue dir einen Gefallen damit, dass ich dich das machen ließ, was du wolltest. In Wirklichkeit aber habe ich dich im Stich gelassen, als du mich brauchtest. Ich will mich hier nicht rechtfertigen für das, was ich getan habe, Severus, ich kann dir nur eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung bieten. Du hättest soviel mehr erreichen können, wenn ich dir nur die Chance gegeben hätte."  
„Ich habe niemals eine Chance erwartet. Aber ich … so, wie du immer auf Potter und Black geschaut hast, sie immer bevorzugt hast, ihnen alles hast durchgehen lassen; das habe ich nie verstanden."  
„Es gibt viele Entscheidungen, die ich im Nachhinein gerne anders gemacht hätte. Ich möchte dich nicht dazu drängen, mir zu verzeihen, ich hoffe nur, dass du eines Tages verstehen wirst, dass ich dir nie wehtun wollte."

Severus wurde das Herz schwer. Das war nicht die Antwort, die er erhofft hatte. Er hatte hinter Albus' Handlungen ein höheres Ziel, einen sinnvolleren Grund vermutet. Er erkannte, dass er die Akzeptanz, die er sich von Albus erhofft hatte, nicht erlangen würde. Er war immer auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen. Der Mann, von dem er einmal geglaubt hatte, sein treuer Befürworter zu sein, war in Wirklichkeit genauso verloren und verwirrt, wie er es gewesen war. Es gab einfach keinen Grund, warum Potter und Black immer die Lieblinge und Severus der Verstoßene gewesen war, die Dinge waren einfach so. Er stand auf und nickte den Schulleiter zu.  
„Danke für den Tee und das Gespräch." Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen.  
„Severus, du hast eine Chance, glücklich zu sein, aber du musst sie auch nutzen. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!"

Er sah nicht zurück, als er das Büro verließ und so entging ihm Albus' trauriger Blick.

-o-

Severus stand am Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade. Seine Hand griff umständlich in seine Tasche und ertastete die kleine Box, die er am Vortag gekauft hatte. Er fragte sich immer noch, was ihn dazu geritten hatte. Es gab die Möglichkeit, dass Hermione aus dem Zug aussteigen würde und in ihm nicht mehr als einem Nachbar sah. Er zog den letzten Brief aus der Tasche, den sie ihm geschrieben hatte und las ihn zum wiederholten Mal.

_Lieber Severus,_

_jetzt sind es nur noch drei Tage bis wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Das wird eine große Erleichterung sein. Ich habe Dir soviel zu erzählen. Ich muss mich kurz fassen, weil meine Eltern vorhaben, mit den Kindern wieder in den Zoo zu gehen (das wird der dritte Besuch in diesem Sommer). Wie immer vermisse ich Dich und denke ich an Dich. Marka lässt grüßen. _

_In Liebe  
__Hermione_

Er versuchte, in das "In Liebe Hermione" nicht soviel hinein zu interpretieren und redete sich ein, dass sie den Brief nur so beendete, weil er es zuvor auch getan hatte. Als der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr, atmete er tief durch und trat einen Schritt aus der wartenden Menge zurück, während er den Brief sicher verstaute.  
Marka hüpfte als erste aus dem Zug und entdeckte ihn sofort in der Menge der wartenden Hogsmeade Bewohner. Sie rannte zu ihm, warf sich gegen seine Beine und umarmte ihn fest.  
„Severus, ich habe dich vermisst! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir zu erzählen, was wir bei Oma gemacht haben!" Sie tanzte aufgeregt um ihn herum.

Er war so damit beschäftigt, Marka zu beobachten, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Hermione mit Noah an der Seite und Theresa in einer Tragetasche auf dem Rücken auftauchte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, bevor er überhaupt begriff, dass sie da war und zog ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Ihr Mund bewegte sich hungrig, als sie seine Lippen mit ihrer Zunge teilte und wischte damit jeden seiner Zweifel, dass sich ihre Gefühle über den Sommer vermindert hatten, weg. Als sie sich lächelnd und atemlos voneinander lösten, bemerkte er, dass er sich nicht von ihren großen, zimtfarbigen Augen lösen konnte.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst", flüsterte sie, nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt.  
„Und ich dich", antwortete er und stieß den Atem aus, den er den ganzen Sommer über angehalten hatte.  
„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen!" zwitscherte Marka und zog an Hermiones Arm.  
„Sollen wir?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Severus bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie zu der Kutsche, die er vom Schloss mitgebracht hatte. Er schob die kleine Box tiefer in seine Tasche und entschied, dass sie dort für eine lange Zeit bleiben würde. Er fühlte sich sicher bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermione ihn vermisst hatte und dass sie ihre Beziehung fortführen wollte; er würde nichts unternehmen, um das in Frage zu stellen.

-TBC-

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder mehr Marka. Versprochen!_

_Wer die Geschichten von Rilla mag, und gerne eine zweite auf Deutsch lesen möchte, hat jetzt Gelegenheit dazu. Die Schreiberlinge übersetzen "One of the boys". Kapitel 2 von 6 ist online. Schaut doch mal vorbei und schreibt ein kleines Review (als Motivationsschub)._


	37. Ein annehmbarer Antrag

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!

* * *

**_

**Kapitel 37 – Ein annehmbarer Antrag **

Hermione freute sich riesig, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Der Sommer mit ihren Eltern war mehr als stressig gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte ziemlich andere Vorstellungen, was das Erziehen von Kindern betraf und Marka war recht verwirrt gewesen, in einem Haushalt zu wohnen, in dem zwei Arten von Regeln herrschten. So sehr sie Marks Eltern auch schätzte, so sehr musste sie doch feststellen, dass die Woche, die sie in England waren, um ihre Enkel zu besuchen, ein Albtraum gewesen war. Sie fühlte sich, als habe sie auf mehreren Hochzeiten gleichzeitig getanzt.

Severus zu sehen, als sie aus dem Zug gestiegen war, war eine willkommene Erleichterung gewesen. Jetzt, da sie in ihrer Wohnung saßen, Tee tranken und Marka und Noah dabei beobachteten, wie diese hektisch von Raum zu Raum liefen, um sicherzustellen, dass alles noch so war, wie sie es verlassen hatten, fühlte sie sich zufrieden und sicher. Sie rutschte näher an Severus heran und ermutigte ihn dazu, einen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen.

„Wie war dein Sommer?", fragte er in ihr Haar, als er sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Kopf verteilte.

„Mmmm…einsam", antwortete sie. „Es fiel mir schwer, Marks Eltern zu begegnen. Es war so eine greifbare Erinnerung. Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein. Dies ist nun meine Realität … Hogwarts, du." Sie fühlte seine Arme, die sie fest umschlossen. „Was hast du in den letzten sechs Wochen gemacht?"

„Meine Forschungsarbeit in Zaubertränke wieder aufgearbeitet, durch das Schloss getigert, an dich gedacht."

Sie lächelte gegen seine Schulter. Die Dinge liefen besser, als sie gehofft hatte. Zuerst hatte sie Angst gehabt, es würde Verlegenheit zwischen ihnen aufkommen, wenn sie zurückkäme. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, er würde in sein altes Leben, in die Abgeschiedenheit zurückkehren und bereuen, dass er etwas mit einer Frau mit drei Kindern angefangen hatte. Sie war während des Sommers zu einer Erkenntnis über ihre Gefühle ihn bezüglich gelangt und würde diese nun früher mit ihm teilen können, als sie geplant hatte.

Marka kam herbei gesprungen und kletterte auf Severus' Schoss.

„Kann ich dir von dem Zoo erzählen?", fragte sie.

Severus nickte. Marka begann eine lange und offensichtlich gut einstudierte Zusammenfassung ihrer Streiche im Zoo zum Besten zu geben. Hermione konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, auch nur halb so viele Dinge gesehen zu haben wie die Kinder; sie hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, dankbar dafür zu sein, dass Theresa noch nicht laufen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht verstellen, in drei verschiedene Richtungen gleichzeitig zu laufen. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Severus praktisch von der Couch sprang, als Marka etwas aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Marka!", fauchte er mit einer derart giftigen Stimme, die Hermione sehr an ihre Schulzeit erinnerte. Was auch immer Marka angestellt hatte, es war gravierend. Das kleine Mädchen versteckte etwas hinter ihrem Rücken und ging ein paar unsichere Schritte in Richtung Kinderzimmer, offensichtlich ängstlich.

„Marka, gib das zurück!" Hermione versuchte einzugreifen, aber Marka wollte auch nicht auf sie hören. Stattdessen lief sie quer durch den Raum und umklammerte dabei das, was auch immer in ihrer kleinen Faust steckte. Für ihr Alter war sie schnell, aber Hermione war schneller. Sie sprang über die Sofalehne um sie abzufangen, bevor Severus sie erreichte.

Sie purzelten auf den Boden und die kleine Box, die Marka festgehalten hatte, sprang in Hermiones Hand auf.

Sowohl Hermione als auch Severus erstarrten beim Anblick des funkelnden Diamantringes. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Augen würden vor lauter Staunen aus ihren Höhlen springen, während sich die Box in ihrer Hand langsam hob und senkte, im Rhythmus ihres tiefen anhaltenden Atems.

Marka wand sich unter ihr hervor und warf ihr einen finsteren, empörten Blick zu. „Du Spielverderber!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und marschierte in ihr Zimmer. Hermione blickte ihr nicht nach; ihre Augen waren immer noch fixiert auf den … Verlobungsring? Sie nahm sich zusammen und schaffte es so, ihre Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Severus", sie blickte zu ihm hinüber und sah sein Gesicht zu einer Maske aus purer Panik verzogen, „ist das…?"

Er nickte leicht, immer noch auf den Ring starrend. „Ich entschuldige mich", sagte er leise. „Das war nicht beabsichtigt … du solltest nicht … ich kann das erklären …"

Als sie zurück auf den Ring sah, wurde sie von einer Welle Emotionen überrollt. Er wollte sie heiraten? Richtig, als Mann und Frau? Hatte er überhaupt verstanden, was das bedeutete? Sie würden zusammen leben und das bedeutete … zusammen aufzuwachen (sie seufzte) und kleinliche Diskussionen über lächerliche Dinge (sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe) und er würde mit den Kindern zusammenleben müssen. Wusste er das? Hatte er eine Ahnung gehabt, worauf er sich einlassen würde, als er dieses Ding gekauft hatte?

_Warte eine Minute_, dachte sie schnell, _das würde voraussetzen, dass ich ja sage_. Würde sie ja sagen? Wollte sie geheiratet werden – erneut? Ein zweiter Ehemann? Professor Snape, um das nicht zu vergessen! Warum kaufte er ihr einen Ring? Wollte er sie wirklich heiraten? Wahrhaftig? War sie bereit täglich mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Als sie in London war, hatte sie ständig an ihn gedacht.

„Hermione?", fragte er leise und kniete sich neben sie. „Es tut mir Leid."

Sie drehte sich herum, um ihn anzusehen und entschied, dass es, da er nun seine Karten offen auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, an der Zeit für sie wäre mitzuspielen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie schlicht.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich…ich liebe dich auch."

Sie lächelte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie hier die Oberhand hatte. „Ich weiß."

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und berührte mit ihren Lippen sanft die seinen. Sie bemerkte, dass er seine Augen nicht schloss, sondern sie stattdessen sprachlos anstarrte.

„Wir sollten vielleicht besprechen, was wir damit machen." Sie hob ihre Hand, in der sie die Schmuckschatulle hielt. Er nickte, stand auf und half ihr auf die Beine, bevor sie wortlos den Raum durchquerten und sich auf die Couch setzen.

Er sagte immer noch nichts. Sie rollte mit den Augen und beschloss, den Anfang zu machen.

„Möchtest du mich wirklich heiraten?"

Er schluckte schwer und suchte in ihrem Blick nach. „Nun, ich habe es ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, das heißt, ich habe daran gedacht … dir einen Antrag zu machen."

„Ja."

„Was?"

„Ja, Severus. Ich werde dich heiraten."

„Du … wirst es tun?"

„Ist hier ein Echo im Raum?"

Seine Schultern entspannten sich und er lächelte. „Darf ich?", fragte er und nahm ihr die Box aus der Hand. Sie nickte; also nahm er den Ring heraus, streifte ihn ihr vorsichtig über den Finger und nahm dann ihre Hand, um sie zu küssen.

„Wow", sagte sie leise. Er lachte und gewann seine alte Verfassung wieder.

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Hermione Simonetti, ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn du mir die Ehre erweisen würdest, meine Frau zu werden."

Sie spürte, wie die Röte über ihre Wangen zog. „Ja, Severus, ich würde dich sehr gerne heiraten."

-o-

Hermione und Severus saßen mit Marka und Noah am See. Theresa war für den Nachmittag bei Hagrid.

„Marka", begann Hermione, unsicher, wie sie die Neuigkeiten überbringen sollte. „Du weißt, dass Severus und ich uns…näher gekommen sind."

„Tonks sagt, ihr geht miteinander."

„Ja, ja, das tun wir. Nun, du weißt von dem Ring, den ich seit gestern trage?"

„Ja."

„Dieser Ring ist etwas ganz besonderes…"

„Er ist wie der, den du getragen hast, bevor Papi gestorben ist."

_Okay, das war ungeschickt_, dachte Hermione.

„Ja, er ist wie der Ring. Es ist ein Ring mit einer sehr speziellen Bedeutung. Er bedeutet, dass Severus und ich heiraten werden."

Marka blickte misstrauisch von Hermione zu Severus. Noah rupfte Gras aus und ignorierte ihre Unterhaltung vollkommen.

„Noah, Liebling, hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

Er blickte zu Hermione. „teiraten", sagte er und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder dem Boden.

Sie blickte zu Severus, der verstohlen Marka beobachtete.

„Marka, weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Es bedeutet, dass, nach der Hochzeit, die nicht so bald sein wird … wir haben noch nicht mal ein Datum gesetzt", sie lächelte Severus in der Erkenntnis, dass sie das wahrscheinlich diskutieren sollten, ängstlich an, „aber nach der Hochzeit, wird er für immer mit uns zusammen leben."

Markas Augen leuchteten auf. „Ich muss dann nicht mehr zum Frühstück zu seiner Wohnung gehen?"

„Nein, wenn du aufwachst, wird er da sein."

Sie lächelte. „Könnt ihr morgen heiraten?"

Hermione lachte. „Nein, nein, Süße. Ich denke, wir brauchen ein bisschen Zeit, um uns daran zu gewöhnen, verlobt zu sein. Wir werden später darüber sprechen müssen."

„Okay. Kann ich jetzt spielen gehen?"

„Natürlich, Süße."

Marka stand auf und blickte Severus an. Sie seufzte traurig. „Ich vermute, das bedeutet, dass du mich dann nicht heiraten kannst", sagte sie ernst.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Lachen. Severus fiel die Kinnlade herunter, doch dann grinste er. "Meine Liebe, ich glaube, dass ich unglücklicherweise ein bisschen zu alt für dich bin."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Komm, Noah!" Mit diesem Worten rannte sie, ihren Bruder im Schlepptau, den Hügel hoch.

„So", sagte Hermione, als Severus sie zu sich zog. „Das ist ja gut gelaufen."

„Das denke ich auch. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, einen so frühen Termin zu finden. Ich bin bereit, dir alle Zeit zu geben, die du brauchst."

Hermione lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, schloss die Augen und hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, sich vorzustellen, dass sie gestern noch in London gewesen war.

* * *

-TBC-

_Ihr möchtet noch mehr von Rilla lesen (könnt aber kein Englisch oder habt keine Lust auf eine Fremdsprache?) Dann schaut doch mal bei den **Schreiberlinge** vorbei. Sie übersetzen "**One of the boys**" (4 von 6 Kapiteln sind schon online)_


	38. Terminfestlegung

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!

* * *

**_

**Kapitel 38 – Terminfestlegung**

Am Morgen nachdem sie Marka und Noah von der Verlobung erzählt hatten, beschlossen sie, zusammen in der Großen Halle zu frühstücken, um ihre Verlobung bekannt zu geben. Weder Severus noch Hermione wollten groß Aufsehen erregen, deshalb hatten sie vor, es am Ende des Frühstücks in Ruhe zu erwähnen. Aber als sie die Halle Hand in Hand betraten, wurde schnell klar, dass Marka anderes im Sinn hatte. Sie preschte durch die Tür und rannte auf direktem Wege zum Lehrertisch.

Bevor sie nahe genug waren, um zu hören, was sie sagte, stand Albus auch schon auf und begann zu klatschen. Die anderen Professoren fielen schnell ein, doch Severus ging davon aus, dass sie dies nur taten, um es Albus gleich zu tun; seine Beliebtheit war im letzten Jahr nicht gewachsen. Hermione senkte den Blick und errötete. Severus machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Sei nur froh, dass das Schuljahr noch nicht angefangen hat." Das beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Er malte sich aus, wie unangenehm die ganze Situation erst wäre, wenn die Tische mit Schülern belegt wären.

Als sie Platz nahmen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hermione jetzt offiziell Bibliothekarin war, was bedeutete, dass sie und die Kinder die meisten Mahlzeiten mit dem Rest des Personals in der Großen Halle einnehmen würden. Hermione unterhielt sich leise mit Minerva und Tonks und zeigte ihnen den Ring. Beide Frauen warfen Severus beeindruckte Blicke zu, die dieser finster erwiderte.

Marka kam an ihr Ende des Tisches zurück und setzte sich zwischen Noah und Severus. Sie blickte zu Severus hinauf und lächelte.

„Ich habe Albus gesagt, dass du meine Mami heiratest."

„Das hab ich gesehen."

„Er war glücklich."

„Das habe ich ebenfalls gesehen."

„Was bist du, wenn du bei uns einziehst?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich deine Frage verstanden habe."

„Mami sagt, dass du nicht mein Papi sein wirst, weil ich schon einen habe. Aber der lebt ja nicht mehr mit uns. Er ist gestorben. Was bist du dann?"

Severus dachte einen Moment nach. Es wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er dabei war, der Stiefvater von drei Kindern zu werden. Und er kannte nur eines von ihnen gut. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Aber hätte es seine Entscheidung, Hermione zu heiraten, wirklich beeinflusst? Er wusste es nicht.

Er war sicherlich nicht sehr verstimmt über den Gedanken, dass Marka jetzt ständig um ihn herum war. In Wirklichkeit lag ihm viel an der Beziehung zu dem Mädchen. Aber die andere beiden waren sehr jung und sehr hilfsbedürftig. Was Albus ihm versucht hatte über Hermiones „Kinderpflegesituation" klar zu machen, ergab plötzlich Sinn, und er konnte spüren, wie sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe verlor.

Aus der Ferne hörte er Marka flüstern. „Mami, was ist mit Severus los? Er antwortet mir nicht."

Dann war Hermione an seiner Seite und rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter. „Severus? Geht es dir gut? Komm, ich bringe dich zurück in deine Räume." Sie legte ihm eine Hand unter den Ellbogen und half ihm auf.

„Tonks? Kannst du ein Auge auf die Kinder werfen? Ich bin gleich zurück."

Während sie die Gänge entlang liefen, spürte Severus, dass er langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam. Er blieb stehen und Hermione drehte sich herum, um ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anzusehen.

„Ich werde ein Stiefvater sein", sagte er überwältigt.

Hermione lächelte verstehend. „Oh je. Das hast du gerade erst erkannt, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte. Sie setzten ihren Weg in den Kerker schweigend fort. Als sie seine Räume erreichten, öffnete er die Tür und schob Hermione hinein, wobei er sie stürmisch küsste. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, legte sie ihren Kopf schief.

„Wofür war das?"

„Für deine Geduld."

„Weißt du", sagte sie leise, die Lippen sehr nah an seinem Gesicht, „ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand in der Großen Halle bemerken wird, wenn ich ein bisschen länger brauche."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er sie hoch, presste sie gegen die Wand und rieb sich an ihr, während sie mit ihren Beinen seine Hüfte umschlang. Sie fing an sein Gesicht zu küssen, wobei sie ihm beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte, als sie sich ihren Weg bahnte.

„Ja, du wirst mit den Kindern zusammen leben … aber sie schlafen nachts … und ich habe dich dann bei mir im Bett … und Hagrid liebt babysitten … und vielleicht kann ich dich während der Pausen in deinem Büro besuchen …"

Er brachte sie zum Schweigen, indem er fordernd ihren Mund mit dem seinen verschloss und dadurch die Erdbeeren schmeckte, die sie zum Frühstück gegessen hatte. Ihre Zunge glitt zwischen seine Lippen und erkundete sie. So sehr es ihn danach verlangte, sie zum Bett zu tragen und ihr jegliche Liebkosung zukommen zu lassen, die sie sich denken konnte, so sehr wusste er, dass ihre Zeit an diesem Morgen begrenzt war.

In einer rauen Bewegung fuhren seine Hände über ihren Körper, umschlossen fest ihre Brüste und ihren Hintern unter den Kleidern. Sie seufzte laut und presste sich gegen ihn.

Er ließ eine Hand unter ihre Robe und ihren Rock gleiten, steckte einen Finger in ihren Schlüpfer und lächelte, als er ihre Feuchte spürte. Hermione atmete schwer, als sein Mund sich zu ihrem Hals bewegte. Kleiner Schauer der Vorfreude prickelten in seinem Nacken, als ihre Finger dort über seinen Kopf glitten. Mit Schwung drehte er sich herum, trug sie zum Sofa, um sie dort abzusetzen, sodass ihre Arme auf der Lehne ruhten und ihre Knie in die Kissen gebettet waren.

Ein kurzes Rucken am Stoff und er ließ ihre Robe und den Rock über ihre Schulter nach hinten fallen. Seine Hände glitten um ihre Taille und wanderten unter das Band ihres Schlüpfers. Mit allen Fingern fuhr er durch die weichen Haare und berührte dabei leicht ihre empfindliche Zone, während er ihren Schlüpfer zu den Knien hinunter schob. Sie stöhnte und schob ihre Hüften in Erwartung weiterer Berührungen vergebens nach vorne.

Er lachte gegen ihre Haut und spürte, wie die kleinen Härchen auf ihrem Nacken sich aufstellten. Er befreite sich schnell von seiner Hose, packte Hermione an ihren Hüften und hob sie ein Stück nach oben, gerade soviel, um ihm den Eingang zu gewähren. Ohne weitere Vorbereitungen, drang er mit einem festen Stoß vollständig in sie ein. Er dachte, dass er niemals der Art, wie ihre warmen, weichen Muskeln ihn umschlossen, müde werden könnte. Sie schrie auf, als ihr Körper gegen die Lehne des Sofas gedrückt wurde. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und sah ihn mit einem Blick voller Lust an, die Lippen von seinen Küssen geschwollen.

Severus umfasste ihren Körper, erreichte die Brüste und umklammerte sie fest. Er wurde dadurch belohnt, dass sie sich zurücklehnte und so dafür sorgte, dass er noch tiefer in sie eindrang. Sie bewegte sich zusammen mit ihm und rieb in rhythmischer Bewegung heftig gegen seine harte Erektion, während er von hinten weiter stieß. Er fühlte, wie das Sofa unter seinen Knien nach vorne glitt, angetrieben von ihren anhaltenden Bewegungen, fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Vorderseite, fand ihren empfindlichen harten Punktund rieb ihn. Sie schrie auf und ihre Hüften bewegten sich in beinahe unerträglichem Tempo. Er zwickte ihre Knospe, woraufhin sie seinen Namen ausrief.

Sein Körper war ganz und gar unter Feuer und er spürte, dass sein Höhepunkt schnell kommen würde. Er brachte seine Hände wieder zu ihren Hüften und vergrub seine Nägel in ihrer Haut, als sie aufkeuchte und sich aufrichtete, um wieder Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu bringen. Er leckte sich die Lippen und beobachtete, wie sie ihre Arme über das Sofa legte, schlaff wurde und sich dann über ihn drehte, während ihr Körper sich mit jedem seiner Stöße ruckartig bewegte. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, während das klatschende Geräusch ihrer zusammenschlagenden Körper durch den Raum dröhnte. Sie stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, als er sie erst wild gegen seinen Körper drückte und dann an seine Hüften presste, während er sich in ihr ergoss.

Dann fiel er erschöpft über sie, atemlos, einen Arm fest um ihren Oberkörper gelegt, den anderen um ihre Hüften geschlungen. Sie atmete schwer gegen ihn, als er ihr aufhalf; sie zog den Schlüpfer wieder hoch, strich den Rock darüber glatt und sank in seine Arme.

„Ich muss wieder nach oben", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß", sagte er, schwang seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber für sie beide.

„Danke, Liebling", sagte sie und stand auf, um ihn sanft zu küssen. „Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich habe über einen Termin nachgedacht."

„Und?" Obwohl er ihr gesagt hatte, er würde geduldig sein, war er doch neugierig darauf gewesen, wie lange sie ihn wohl warten lassen würde.

„Ich dachte immer, es wäre wahnsinnig romantisch an Weihnachten zu heiraten."

Er lächelte. „Dann ist es also Weihnachten."

Hermione begann zu strahlen.

Er brachte sie zur Tür und sah ihr nach, als sie mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang buschigen, braunen Haaren im Gang verschwand. Als er die Tür hinter ihr schloss, erwog er, dass ihre neuen Wohnverhältnisse vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht sein würden.

* * *

-TBC-

_Bitte vergesst das kleine Reviewknöpfchen nicht…_


	39. Zurück in die Realität

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.  
__Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder an meine Betas **Pima** und **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!

* * *

**_

**Kapitel 39 – Zurück in der Realität**

Als das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, fand Hermione schnell heraus, dass ihre neue Stelle als Vollzeit-Bibliothekarin fast ihre ganze Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Die Kinder kamen mit Natalie gut zurecht und Tonks kam vorbei, wenn Hermione bis spät abends arbeiten musste, aber sie war am Ende des Tages dennoch immer erschöpft. Die Morgen entwickelten sich zu einer schrecklichen Sache; sie konnte sich einfach nicht aus dem Bett quälen. Sie hörte damit auf, selber zu kochen, da sie nun alle Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle einnahmen.

Doch das Schlimmste von allem war, dass es bereits Oktober war und sie ihren Eltern immer noch nichts von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit erzählt hatte. Sie beschloss, Ivory mit einer Nachricht loszuschicken, doch was sollte sie schreiben? Sicherlich würden ihre Eltern sich an jede Diskussion über Professor Snape erinnern. Sie würde erklären müssen, dass sie schon vor dem Sommer miteinander ausgegangen waren, in dem Hermione ihre Eltern besucht hatte. Sie atmete tief durch, setzte sich mit ihrem Federkiel hin und schrieb den Brief. In der Hoffnung, eine vernünftige Erklärung abgegeben zu haben, band sie den Brief an Ivorys Bein und schickte sie los.

Zwei Tage später erhielt sie eine Antwort.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_ich muss gestehen, dass Dein Vater und ich entsetzt waren, zu erfahren, dass Du Dich mit jemandem getroffen hast, ohne uns davon zu erzählen. Wir möchten, dass Du weißt, dass wir Dich niemals wegen Deiner Entscheidungen verurteilen würden. Wir haben niemals erwartet, dass Du für den Rest Deines Lebens alleine bleiben würdest. Wir möchten nur, dass Du glücklich bist. Ich bin überrascht, dass Du Dein Glück in Deinem ehemaligen Professor gefunden hast, aber wenn es das ist, was Du möchtest, dann werden wir Dich unterstützen._

_Nun, wo ich das klar gestellt habe, möchte ich Dir einige Ratschläge geben. Vergiss nie, dass dieser Mann auch ein wichtiger Teil im Leben Deiner Kinder sein wird. Du bist eine sehr intelligente junge Frau, und ich weiß, dass Du dies wohl bedacht haben wirst. Und ich bin gewillt, Marks Eltern von den Neuigkeiten in Kenntnis zu setzen, wenn es Dir unangenehm sein sollte, dies selber zu tun._

_Wir freuen uns schon auf Eure Hochzeit an Weihnachten. Es ist eine schöne Zeit, um zu heiraten._

_Gib Marka, Noah und Theresa einen Kuss von uns und sag ihnen, dass wir sie bald sehen werden._

_In Liebe_

_Mutter_

Hermione atmete erleichtert aus. Ihre Mutter nahm die Tatsachen scheinbar nicht nur gut auf, ihr blieb auch die Konfrontation mit Marks Eltern erspart. Sie hatte Angst davor gehabt, ihnen die Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Sie waren zwar ungewöhnlich verständnisvolle Leute, aber sie wollte den Blick in ihren Gesichtern nicht sehen müssen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie ihr Leben weiterlebte.

-o-

Als der Hochzeitstermin näher rückte, veränderten sich Hermiones Träume. Seit mehr als sechs Monaten hatte sie es geschafft, die Alpträume fernzuhalten, aber allmählich fingen sie wieder an, sich in einem Winkel ihres Geistes einzunisten.

Sie stand in ihrem einsamen Landhaus in New York, der Durchzug ließ sie bis auf die Knochen frösteln. Draußen peitschte der Wind und eine dicke Schneeschicht lag auf der Fensterbank. Sie ging zum Kamin, fand aber nur zu Asche verbrannte Holzreste vor. Schritte hallten auf der hölzernen Treppe wieder; sie drehte sich herum und sah Mark, der hinunter stieg und seine Hand dabei über das Geländer gleiten ließ.

Auf der dritten Stufe blieb er stehen und sprach.

„Warum hast du mich verlassen, Hermione?"

Sie wollte sprechen, ihm sagen, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen hatte, dass er derjenige gewesen war, aber ihre Worte froren in ihrem Hals fest, als ein Ring aus eisiger Kälte ihren Nacken hinauf kroch. Der Raum war unerträglich kalt. Er kam zu ihr hinüber und legte eine eiskalte Hand an ihre Wange.

„Wo sind meine Kinder? Warum hast du sie mir weggenommen? Warum lässt du mich mein Baby nicht sehen?"

Sie zwang sich dazu, zurückzuweichen, aber er folgte ihr. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte das Bild von Mark aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Als sie spürte, wie der Raum sich erwärmte, öffnete sie die Augen, nur, um eine viel schrecklichere Entdeckung zu machen. Sie war in einem Raum mit Voldemort, Ron und Harry. Ron lag schon am Boden und Harry würde der Nächste sein. Severus erschien vor ihr und beobachtete gleichgültig, wie Harry niedergestreckt wurde.

Hermione erwachte mit einem erstickenden Keuchen. Die Laken waren schweißnass und klamm, und sie zitterte. Sie glitt schnell aus dem Bett und ging in die Küche, um sich Tee zu kochen.

Sie setze sich mit einer warmen Tasse Kamillentee auf die Couch und versuchte an etwas anderes als ihren Traum zu denken. Sie spielte an ihrem glitzernden Verlobungsring und lächelte. Als sie den Kopf hob und ihr Blick auf das Hochzeitsbild auf dem Couchtisch fiel, erstarb ihr Lächeln. Entschlossen, sich nicht von einem dummen Traum in ihren Gefühlen beeinflussen zu lassen, nahm sie das Bild und legte es mit der Sicht nach unten in ihre Schreibtischschublade.

Wieder zurück auf der Couch, machte sie es sich gemütlich, umklammerte ihre Teetasse und genoss die Stille. Die späte Nachtstunde stellte sich als angenehme Unterbrechung des Chaos' bei Tage heraus. Das Geräusch schneidender Schritte auf dem Kerkerboden, draußen auf dem Gang, unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, gerade weit genug, um hinaussehen zu können. Severus schritt in Gedanken versunken auf und ab, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Hermione trat hinaus.

„Severus?"

Er schien bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme aus seinem meditativen Gang hinaus gerissen zu werden.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken … Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Das konnte ich auch nicht."

Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. Er schloss sie langsam in eine sanfte Umarmung und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Nach einer Minute Schweigen, sah Hermione zu ihm auf.

„Ich muss wieder hineingehen, für den Fall, dass die Kinder aufwachen. Möchtest du mich begleiten?"

Er nickte und folgte ihr hinein.

„Ich habe Tee gemacht. Möchtest du eine Tasse?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und verschlang ihre Finger in seinen.

„Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich dich seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Ich vermisse dich."

Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Ich vermisse dich auch. Ich bin froh, wenn diese Hochzeitsangelegenheiten endlich hinter uns liegen."

„Du auch?", fragte sie grinsend. „Zum Glück wird es eine kleine Feier. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, noch eine große Hochzeit planen zu müssen."

Sie konnte seinen verwirrten Blick spüren. „Meine Hochzeit mit Mark war riesig. Seine Familie hat ewig gefeiert. Es gibt so viele lächerliche Traditionen bei Muggelhochzeiten. Das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Dieses Mal wird es nicht ewig dauern", sagte er.

Sie seufzte und kuschelte sich unter seinen Arm. Sie saßen auf der Couch, dösten vor sich hin und küssten sich ab und zu, bis Hermione einschlief. Severus trug sie zum Bett, legte sie hinein und sah noch kurz nach Marka, bevor er in seine Wohnung zurückkehrte.

* * *

-TBC-

_Bitte vergesst das kleine Reviewknöpfchen nicht…_


	40. Vorbereitungen

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer__ (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer__ (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.  
__Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder an meine Beta **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!**_

**

* * *

Kapitel 40 – Vorbereitungen **

Um sich auf das Zusammenleben mit Hermiones Kindern vorzubereiten, entschied Severus, dass er mehr Zeit mit den beiden Jüngeren verbringen sollte. Es stellte allerdings ein schwieriges Unterfangen dar, Marka davon zu überzeugen, dass dies eine gute Idee war. Es bedurfte des Versprechens eines Ausflugs in den Honigtopf mit Hermione, Remus und Tonks, um sie letztendlich dazu zu bewegen, zu gehen. Severus setzte sich nervös auf die Couch, während Noah vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und mit Klötzchen spielte. Hermione beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zum Abschied zu küssen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Severus.„Theresa sollte bald von ihrem Nickerchen aufwachen. Da sind ein Teller mit Birnenstücken und ein paar Kekse in der Küche; das sollte sie zufrieden stellen, bis wir zurück sind. Viel Glück!", zwitscherte sie, als ihre Lippen seine Wange streiften.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Bereits eine Sekunde nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, wusste Severus, dass dies eine schlechte Idee gewesen war. Noahs Blick richtete sich augenblicklich zur Tür, bevor er ihn, Severus, mit ängstlichen Augen ansah. Er war es gewohnt, dass Noah sich in seiner Nähe nicht ganz wohl fühlte, aber er war nie mit ihm alleine gewesen, nicht ohne Marka um sie herum. Noah stand auf und lief durch den Raum, um direkt vor ihm zum Stehen zu kommen. Mit unbestimmtem Gesichtsausdruck hob der Kleine die Arme über den Kopf und schrie: „ROOOOOOAAAR!" Severus zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Ausbruch leicht zusammen, und der kleine Junge brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Er brummte innerlich. In all den Jahren als Todesser hatte er gelernt, sich von nichts überraschen zu lassen, und doch hatte ein dreijähriger, unscheinbarer Junge genau das geschafft. Mit diesen Gedanken noch völlig beschäftigt, hörte er zu spät, dass Noah „Fang!" schrie. Ein großer Gummiball flog durch den Raum und prallte klatschend gegen seine Stirn.

„'schulligun!", rief Noah schrill. An diesem Punkt bedurfte es Severus' sämtlicher Körperenergien, um zu verhindern, dass er innerlich explodierte, wie es bei seinen Schülern oft geschah.

Theresas schriller Schrei erklang aus dem Nachbarzimmer und brachte Severus schnell auf seine Füße. Das kleine Mädchen stand in seinem Gitterbettchen und streckte seine Arme aus. Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, wobei sie in einen Mama, Mama, Mama-Gesang verfiel. Severus stöhnte und blickte auf die Uhr.

Hermione war gerade mal sechs Minuten weg. Aus der Küche ertönte ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von dem Geräusch brechenden Glases. Bevor er die Zeit hatte, Theresa zu beruhigen, befand sich Severus auch schon auf dem Weg quer durch den Raum.

Noah stand auf einem Stuhl vor dem Küchenschrank und hielt eine Dose mit Keksen in seiner Hand. Unter ihm auf dem Boden lagen die Überreste von drei Kaffeetassen. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, beseitigte das Gefahr bringende Durcheinander und zog Noah vom Stuhl. Theresa begann im anderen Zimmer zu schluchzen.

Er kehrte zu ihr zurück – an diesem Punkt schon ziemlich außer Atem – und fand sie stehend neben dem Schreibtisch vor. Sie schrie, weil sie sich ihre kleinen Finger in einer der Schubladen eingeklemmt hatte. Bei dem Gedanke daran, dass Hermione bei ihrer Rückkehr ihre Kinder verletzt vorfand, geriet Severus leicht in Panik. Er packte das Baby, setzte es auf seinen Schoss und rieb dessen Finger zwischen seinen eigenen.

Noah kam unsicher aus der Küche und stellte sich schuldbewusst mit den Keksen in der Hand vor ihn. Die Vorderseite seines Hemdes war patschnass und purpurrot.

„Ich hab' gekleckert", sagte er traurig. Severus stand mit Theresa auf dem Arm auf und ging zurück in die Küche. Und tatsächlich fand er dort mitten auf dem Boden eine große Pfütze Traubensaft und eine übergelaufene Tasse. Er fuhr herum, um Noah zur Rede zu stellen und sah gerade noch, wie der kleine Junge seine Kekse auf dem Boden verteilte, um sie anschließend mit dem Fuß zu zerkrümeln und in den Teppich zu drücken.

„Das reicht!", brüllte er und Noah fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Theresa begann in seinem Arm zu weinen. Severus ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, setzte Theresa auf den Boden und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, warum er Hermione so oft in dieser Position vorgefunden hatte. Noah rannte hinter ihm vorbei, mit Umhang und Helm bekleidet. Von der Hüfte abwärts war er nackt.

Noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben hatte Severus ein so starkes Bedürfnis gehabt, sich zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen und zu verstecken wie in diesem Moment. Es brachte ihn beinahe dazu zu lachen. Er fragte sich, ob das ein Zeichen für beginnenden Wahnsinn war. Noah kletterte auf seinen Rücken und schrie: „Auftehn!" Severus sank nach vorne. Sein kleiner Reiter verlor den Halt, rutschte von seinem Sitz, fiel auf die Couch und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. Doch statt der erwarteten Tränen, blickte Noah nur auf, kicherte und krabbelte knurrend davon.

Severus musste sich etwas einfallen lasen. Er hob den Kopf und sah gerade noch, wie Theresa einen Keks in ihren fast zahnlosen Mund schob. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schnappte er sich Theresa und pulte die Keksreste mit seinem Finger aus ihrem Mund. Er hob die Hand und erschauderte bei dem Anblick von Sabber und weich gelutschten Keksresten, die ihm von den Fingern trieften. Nach einem weiteren Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab waren die Kekse wieder heil und sicher in ihrer Dose.

Dann hatte er auf einmal einen Plan.

Mit jeweils einem sich windenden Kind unter jedem Arm, ging er in Hermiones Zimmer und setzte sie aufs Bett. Er legte einen Zauber um das Bett, der sie davon abhalten würde, hinunter zu fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück, um zu beobachten, was sie tun würden. Noah war der erste, der aufstand und zu hüpfen begann. Theresa kicherte und klatschte in die Hände. Als er zum ersten Mal gegen die weiche magische Begrenzung prallte, geriet Noah für eine Sekunde in Panik, freundete sich dann aber schnell mit der Tatsache an, dass er hüpfen konnte, soviel er wollte, ohne sich weh zutun. Er quiekte vor Freude und fuhr damit fort, auf dem Bett herumzuhüpfen, seine Schwester zu unterhalten und es Severus so zu ermöglichen, sich auf einem Stuhl zu setzen und seine Schläfen zu massieren.

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später lag Noah tief schlafend auf den Kissen. Severus entfernte den Zauber und hob Theresa hoch. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Hermione über das Essen für das Baby gesagt hatte. Die Birnenstücke und Kekse standen ordentlich auf der Anrichte. Er nahm den Teller und zwei von den Keksen und setzte Theresa neben sich auf die Couch. Sie aß leise und beobachtete ihn dabei mit einer solchen Intensität, dass ihm unbehaglich wurde. Ein einjähriges Kind, so entschied er, sollte noch nicht fähig sein, so zu starren. Er versuchte den Gedanken daran zu unterdrücken, dass dies in drei Wochen sein Leben sein würde.

Ein ziemlich unangenehmer Duft zog von der linken Seite zu ihm hinüber, und es dämmerte ihm langsam, dass Theresa eine frische Windel brauchte. Er blickte auf das kleine Mädchen hinab, dessen dunkelbraunes Haar nach einem Jahr immer noch dünn und fein war. Mit Augen, die denen ihre Mutter so sehr glichen, starrte sie zurück. Dann stieß sie ein einziges Wort aus: „Bäh."

„In der Tat", antwortete er.

Er nahm sie hoch und hielt sie soweit wie möglich von sich weg, während er sie zu dem kleinen Wickeltisch trug, den Hermione in der Ecke stehen hatte. Als er erst zu dem kleinen Mädchen und dann auf den Stapel gefalteten Stoffes am Ende des Tisches blickte, wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er vorgehen musste. Er hatte nie gerne dabei zugesehen, wenn Hermione das Baby gewickelt hatte. Aber offensichtlich musste er zuerst diese schmutzige Windel entfernen.

Er hob Theresas Kleidchen hoch und sah, dass es scheinbar doch einfacher war, als er geglaubt hatte. Er löste die Klammern, entfernte den Wickel und erschauderte bei dem Anblick des Schmutzes darunter. Indem er versuchte, nicht hinzusehen, zog er die Windel unter ihr hervor und zückte den Zauberstab. Einen schnellen Zauber später war ihr Po sauber und er versuchte, die frische Windel um ihre rundlichen, wild strampelnden Beine herum zu befestigen. Schließlich beschloss er, es auf die harte Tour zu machen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut und die Windel schloss sich von alleine.

Theresa griff nach dem Bund ihres Kleidchens und kicherte. Severus fragte sich, ob Hermione sie üblicherweise mit Magie wickelte. Schließlich war das Kind hier in Hogwarts geboren worden und es gab keinen Grund, warum man sie mit Muggelmethoden versorgen sollte. Er entschied, dass er die Kinder nach seinem Einzug mit dieser Art vertraut machen würde. Severus hob Theresa vom Tisch und setzte sie neben den Stapel Bauklötze auf den Boden.

Nach ein paar angenehm ruhigen Momenten, kam Noah mit einem Buch in der Hand aus dem Schlafzimmer geeilt. Er rieb sich die Augen und kletterte auf Severus' Schoss. Dann öffnete er das Buch und Severus begann vorzulesen.

Bevor er das Buch zum dritten Mal durchgelesen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Hermione und Marka traten ein. Sie lachte, als sie die Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht entdeckte.

„Wie schlimm war es?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe schon Schlimmeres erlebt", antwortete er trocken, „meistens von Todessern."

Sie grinste. „Willkommen in meiner Welt. Marka? Warum nimmst du Noah nicht mit in die Küche und zeigst ihm, was du ihm vom Honigtopf mitgebracht hast?"

„Komm mit, Noah!", sagte Marka verärgert; offensichtlich war ihr bewusst, dass Hermione sie nur aus dem Zimmer haben wollte.

Hermione kuschelte sich in Severus' Arm. „So, was denkst du wirklich?"

„Es war … nicht übel", sagte er, überrascht, dass er nicht lügen musste.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht von dir verlange, ihr Vater zu sein, oder? Dein Verhältnis zu den Kindern muss sich nicht ändern."

Er atmete erleichtert aus. Er wusste, dass ihnen beiden bewusst war, dass sich seine Beziehung zu den Kindern nach der Hochzeit in irgendeiner Art und Weise ändern würde, aber die Gewissheit, dass Hermione nicht von ihm verlangte, ein anderer Mensch zu werden, sobald sie ihre Versprechen ausgetauscht hatten, war eine große Erleichterung. Er schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und zog sie in einen langen Kuss. Sie schmeckte nach Zucker und Schokolade, und er seufzte tief.

Hermione lächelte zu ihm hinauf und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Meine Eltern reisen drei Tage vor der Hochzeit an. Sie nehmen die Kinder für ein paar Tage, sodass wir so eine Art Mini-Flitterwochen haben. Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht hier bleiben. Du könntest dich an dein neues Zuhause gewöhnen." Sie zwinkerte ihm viel sagend zu.

„Ja", sagte er mit seidiger Stimme. „Ich denke, ich würde mich gerne an mein neues Zuhause … gewöhnen."

-TBC-

* * *

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Wollt Ihr noch mehr? Schreibt es mir!_


	41. Der große Tag ist da

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer_ _(Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer_ _(Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder an meine Beta **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!**_

**

* * *

Kapitel 41 – Der große Tag ist da **

Sehr zu Freude drei sehr aufgeregter Kinder, reisten Margaret und Roger Granger drei Tage vor Weihnachten an. Hermione war deswegen nicht weniger begeistert, gab es ihr doch Zeit für sich, um sich ganz auf die Hochzeit zu konzentrieren. Sie war froh, dass sie eine Zeit ausgesucht hatten, in der das Schloss fast leer war. Weder sie noch Severus wollten extra Aufsehen wegen der Hochzeit erregen.

Sie genoss es, ihre Mutter um sich zu haben, mit der sie über ihre Gefühle und Ziele sprechen konnte. Mit dem Heimvorteil auf ihrer Seite gab es auch viel weniger Streit um die Kindererziehung. Auch Tonks und Remus kamen regelmäßig zu Besuch, und Remus und Roger schienen wie gewöhnlich gut miteinander auszukommen. Die Bekanntmachung ihrer Eltern mit Severus war ebenfalls viel besser gelaufen, als sie geglaubt hatte.

Er war während des ersten Treffens so ruhig gewesen und hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Hermione hätte schwören können, dass Remus vorher mit ihm geübt hatte. Sicher, Remus kannte Roger Granger schon seit Jahren; er wäre die richtige Person für diese Angelegenheit. Margret schien ein wenig zurückhaltender zu sein durch Severus' unheilvolle Erscheinung, aber sie konnte es gut verbergen, wie Hermione mit einem Lächeln feststellte. Aber das war auch zu erwarten gewesen; Severus war physisch in jeder Hinsicht das komplette Gegenteil von Mark.

Während Mark ziemlich klein, gebräunt und muskulös gewesen war, war Severus groß, dünn und fahl. Mark hatte sich wie jeder Durchschnittsmuggel gekleidet, während Severus täglich seine berüchtigten, zugeknöpften schwarzen Hemden und formellen Hosen trug, was ihm einen entschieden unheimlichen Touch gab. Hermione konnte die Gedanken, die ihrer Mutter durch den Kopf schossen, förmlich sehen, während diese Severus von oben bis unten musterte. Als sie dann schließlich warm lächelte und ihre Hand ausstreckte, glaubte Hermione vor Erleichterung ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie machte sich innerlich Vorwürfe, weil sie bis kurz vor der Hochzeit gewartet hatte, die drei einander vorzustellen.

Das Einzige, was Hermione am Abend vor der Hochzeit noch Sorgen machte, war die Tatsache, dass ihre Alpträume erschreckende Ausmaße angenommen hatten. Der Schrecklichste von allen hatte sie in der Nacht zuvor eingeholt. Sie hatte geträumt, dass sie mitten in der Nacht in ihr Wohnzimmer gekommen war und Marks schon lange verstorbene Großmutter dabei gesehen hatte, wie diese die Schubladen ihres Schreibtischs durchwühlte. Die zerbrechliche alte Frau hatte das Hochzeitsbild, das Hermione mit der Sicht nach unten in die oberste Schublade gelegt hatte, herausgezogen.

Stumm hielt sie es hoch und blickte Hermione vorwurfsvoll an, die nach erklärenden Worten suchte. Der Blick der Frau verfinsterte sich und sie begann alles, was sie in Reichweite hatte, nach Hermione zu werfen. Sie begann zu schreien: „Hure! Abschaum. Du bist nicht als Abschaum!" Hermione konnte fühlen, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, als sie den fliegenden Gegenständen auswich und durch den Raum stürzte. Sie war erneut Schweiß gebadet aufgewacht, wütend und frustriert über den plötzlichen Ausbruch der Alpträume.

Jetzt, da sie mit ihrer Mutter auf der Couch saß, während die Kinder schon lang im Bett waren und schliefen, fing sie nervös an, von den Träumen der letzten Wochen zu erzählen.

„Fühlst du dich schuldig wegen Mark, Hermione?", fragte ihre Mutter sanft.

„Nicht unbedingt schuldig. Es ist nur so, dass … Mark und ich, das ist nie zu Ende gegangen, nicht richtig. In gewisser Weise habe ich wohl noch nicht losgelassen, denke ich."

„Liebling, ich möchte dir in deiner Situation nicht noch mehr Stress machen, aber solltest du dich mit diesen Gefühlen nicht auseinander gesetzt haben, bevor du zugestimmt hast, Severus zu heiraten? Die Hochzeit ist morgen Nachmittag!"

„Mum?", fragte Hermione leise. „Wie viele Zweifel sind normal?"

„Nun, ich denke, das ist unterschiedlich. Deine ganze Situation ist von jeglicher Normalität weit entfernt, Hermione. Welche Art von Zweifel hast du?"

„Manchmal … da frage ich mich, ob ich das Richtige tue, wenn ich wieder heirate."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir jemals wissen, dass wir das Richtige tun, Liebling. Warum liebst du Severus?"

„Nun, er ist wundervoll zu mir und zu den Kindern. Er liebt mich. Wir haben viel gemeinsam – in intellektueller Hinsicht …", brach sie schließlich ab. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich in Gegenwart ihrer Mutter, um zu erwähnen, dass der überwältigende Sex seinen Teil dazu beitrug.

„Nun, ich denke, dann musst du dich selber fragen, warum du meinst, dass das nicht genug ist. Doch jetzt würde ich empfehlen, schlafen zu gehen. Morgen wird ein sehr langer Tag für dich, und es scheint, dass du einige Entscheidungen treffen musst."

Ihre Mutter gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf. Hermione tat es ihr gleich und verwandelte dann die Couch in ein Bett. Margaret lächelte; sie war jedes Mal aufs Neue von den magischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Tochter beeindruckt.

„Was hat Dad gesagt, wann sie zurück sein wollen?"

„Er war nicht sicher. Remus sagte, dass sie Severus irgendwohin mitnehmen würden, was sich ‚Die Drei Besen' nannte."

Hermione lächelte. "Dann werden sie noch eine Weile brauchen. Es hat keinen Sinn zu warten."

-o-

In dieser Nacht blieben die Alpträume aus; in erster Linie, weil Hermione nicht schlief. Stattdessen blieb sie wach, lief im Zimmer auf und ab und sah gelegentlich nach den schlafenden Kindern. Sie hörte, dass ihr Vater kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts nach Hause kam und lachte leise für sich. Die Worte ihrer Mutter kamen ihr immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. „Du musst du dich selber fragen, warum du meinst, dass das nicht genug ist."

Wo lag ihr Problem? Sie sollte sich über ihren Hochzeitstag freuen. Doch stattdessen dachte sie nur an Mark. Als die frühen Morgenstunden verstrichen, war das bohrende Gefühl in ihrem Magen, dass sie Mark irgendwie betrog, wenn sie Severus heiratete, ihr bis in die Kehle gewandert. Ihre Angst war greifbar. Sie saß auf Markas Bettkante und beobachtete ihre langsam wach werdende Tochter.

Müde rieb sich das Mädchen die Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Mami?"

„Ich bin hier, Baby."

Markas Augen weiteten sich. „Es ist heute, oder?"

„Die Hochzeit? Ja, das ist sie."

„Und Severus wird bei uns wohnen?"

„Gewiss, das wird er. Du fährst heute Abend mit zu Oma und Opa, aber wenn du in ein paar Tagen zurückkommst, dann wird er hier mit uns leben."

„Hurra!"

Hermione lächelte. Markas Begeisterungsstürme wegen der Hochzeit, halfen ihr, ihre eigenen Gefühle ein wenig zu beruhigen. Sie brachte sie in die Küche und fand den schon wachen Noah auf dem Schoss ihres Vaters sitzend vor.

„Und hier ist die Braut!", verkündete Roger heiter.

„Ich nehme an, ihr hattet Spaß letzte Nacht?", fragte Hermione gähnend.

„Severus ist … ein interessanter Mann, Hermione, und er empfindet sehr viel für dich."

Sie lächelte. "Ich weiß."

„Dann sollten wir jetzt dafür sorgen, dass alles für heute Nachmittag bereit ist."

„Ja, die Kinder werden bei dir und Mum sitzen. Die einzigen weiteren Gäste sind Remus, Tonks und Minerva. Albus wird die Zeremonie durchführen." Sie ignorierte den besorgen Blick ihrer Mutter und fuhr fort: „Ich sollte Noah und Marka wohl anziehen, damit sie rechtzeitig fertig sind. Das ist das Schöne an Magie; selbst wenn sie sich schmutzig machen, braucht es nur einen Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und ein Schnippen, um sie sauber zu machen."

Margaret lachte. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht wieder zu uns ziehen möchtest? Ich könnte ein wenig Hilfe im Haushalt gebrauchen."

-o-

Sie zog sich das langärmelige, cremefarbige Kleid über ihren Kopf und lächelte, als es sich perfekt um ihre Kurven legte. „Nicht schlecht, dafür, dass die Geburt erst ein Jahr zurück liegt", sagte sie, während sie sich in dem großen Spiegel betrachtete und dabei von einer Seite zur anderen drehte. Sie nahm ihre Haare zurück und steckte sie lose mit einem Kamm aus Blüten zusammen. Margaret tauchte hinter ihr auf.

„Bist du dann fertig, Schatz?"

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Hermione und drehte sich herum, um ihre Mutter anzusehen. Das herzförmige Dekolleté ihres Kleides funkelte durch den goldenen Faden, der dort eingewoben war, eicht auf

„Atemberaubend", antwortete Margaret. „Hast du noch mal über das nachgedacht, was wir letzte Nacht besprochen haben?"

"Mir geht es gut, Mum. Wirklich. Das war wohl nur die Panik in letzter Minute. Mehr nicht."

Margaret sah sie skeptisch an. „Wenn du meinst. Bist du dann soweit?"

„Geht ihr zwei schon mal mit den Kindern vor. Ich muss noch ein paar letzte Dinge erledigen. Dafür brauche ich … ein wenig Privatsphäre."

„In Ordnung. Aber beeil dich. Du musst in einer halben Stunde da sein."

„Ja, Mami." Sie lächelte und Margaret verließ den Raum.

Als sie die Kinder mit ihren Eltern gehen hörte, ging Hermione in den Wohnraum und nahm das Bild von Harry, Ron und sich selber. Sie blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg, die jedes Mal zum Vorschein kamen, wenn sie sie begeistert winken sah.

„Ratet mal, was ich heute Nachmittag tun werde, Jungs. Ja, genau. Ich werde Professor Snape heiraten." Sie lachte kurz. „Unglaublich, nicht? Ich denke, das hätte keiner von euch beiden gedacht. Ich – ich möchte euch gegenüber ehrlich sein … Ich bin ein bisschen nervös deswegen. Okay, ich bin sehr nervös.

Ich wünschte, ihr könntet heute zu meiner Hochzeit kommen. Das ist schon die zweite, auf der ich euch vermisse, wisst ihr. Dumme Jungen." Sie spürte eine abtrünnige Träne über ihre Wange laufen. „Ich vermisse euch so sehr … Harry, Ron. Ich denke an euch. Ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten, wie sich alles entwickelt."

Sie stellte das Bild wieder hin, ging zur Tür und blieb einen Moment stehen, als ihr einfiel, dass da noch jemand war, von dem sie sich verabschieden sollte. Sie öffnete die oberste Schublade und nahm das Bild von Mark heraus. Sein perfektes Lächeln füllte den ganzen Rahmen aus, und obwohl es nur ein Muggelbild war, schien es genauso pulsierend zu sein, wie ein magisches.

Sie sah es lange an, ohne zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Schließlich flüsterte sie „Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir Leid" und legte es zurück in die Schublade. Als sie auf die Uhr blickte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie in fünf Minuten den Gang entlang schreiten sollte.

Sie rannte durch die Gänge, ihre Schuhe hinterließen leichte klopfende Geräusche auf dem Steinboden. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, als Schüler jemals so schnell die Treppen genommen zu haben – nicht einmal, wenn sie zu spät gewesen war. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erreichte sie die Tür der kleinen Kapelle. Sie erlaubte sich einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, glättete ihr Kleid und straffte die Schultern.

Hermiones Finger schlossen sich um die kalte Metallklinke, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

* * *

-TBC-


	42. Weinen in der Kapelle

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer_ _(Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
Disclaimer_ _(Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder an meine Beta **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!

* * *

**_

**Kapitel 42 – Weinen in der Kapelle**

Severus saß da und starrte an die Wand. Sie war nicht gekommen. Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, hatte er immer gewusst, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht auf dieselbe Art erwiderte, aber es war doch ein härterer Rückschlag für ihn gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte. Er gab sich selber die Schuld; er hatte sie in diese Hochzeit gedrängt, keine zwei Jahre, nachdem ihr erster Ehemann beerdigt worden war. Er schnaubte bitter; was er damals gefühlt hatte, als Remus ihn verlassen hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier. Er hatte sich nie eine Zukunft mit Remus vorgestellt, aber mit Hermione war es anders. Er hatte sich selbst erlaubt, über ein Leben mit ihr zu phantasieren – und das war es, was letztendlich diesen zerstörenden Effekt hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie jemals wieder würde halten können; er würde niemals die Gelegenheit bekommen, morgens neben ihr aufzuwachen. Er setzte das Glas Brandy ab, an dem er nicht einmal genippt hatte. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Der Antrag hatte sie in die Enge getrieben; was außer ‚ja' hätte sie schon sagen können? Sie hatte ihn anfangs sicherlich niemals heiraten wollen.

Severus stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er sorgfältig sein fahles Gesicht im Spiegel untersuchte. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren dunkel und tief. Er war sich sicher, dass sich nun mehr Falten in seinem Gesicht befanden als noch am Morgen, nach dem Aufwachen. Er spritzte sich einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, richtete sich auf und zog sich aus.

Er sah wieder in den Spiegel und grinste zynisch bei seiner Erscheinung. Ein Jahr zuvor, zum Teufel, sechs Monate früher zuvor, und er wäre jetzt schon in einem Zimmer im Roten Kessel gewesen – aber nicht jetzt. Das war nicht mehr dieses alte, zeitweise auftretende Problem, dass er sich auf dem Kopf ficken konnte; dies hier war real. Er liebte jemanden. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass da noch andere Leute gewesen waren, als sie ihn am Altar hatte stehen lassen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, was die Schüler hinter seinem Rücken flüstern würden, wenn sie aus den Ferien zurück kämen, oder dass die Gerüchteküche der Schule etwas Neues hatte, mit dem sie ihn verspotten konnten; alles, was zählte, war Hermione und die Tatsache, wie sehr er sie vermisste.

Er war von der Reaktion ihres Vaters auf Hermiones Abwesenheit geschockt gewesen. Um genau zu sein, hatte er Roger Granger schon ziemlich lieb gewonnen. Der Mann war zu ihm getreten, nachdem genug Zeit vergangen war, um jede Hoffnung aufzugeben, dass sie sich nur verspätet hatte. Er hatte ihm angeboten, ihn zu einem Drink einzuladen und zu reden. Severus hatte abgelehnt, aber Roger hatte ihm auf den Rücken geklopft und „Es tut mir Leid" geflüstert.

Er zog sich ein Nachthemd über den Kopf, stieg ins Bett und versuchte die Ereignisse des Tages aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Doch an Ruhe war nicht zu denken. Er wusste, dass er einfach ein wenig von dem Trank des traumlosen Schlafes nehmen und für eine Weile einfach alles vergessen könnte; doch zu welchem Preis? Diese Gedanken, diese Gefühle mussten verarbeitet werden, und wenn er es nicht heute Nacht tat, würde es am nächsten Morgen umso schlimmer sein. Er stand wieder auf, warf sich eine lange Lehrerrobe über und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich versiegelt hatte, hetzte er durch das Schloss, um sich auf seine Art mit diesen Gefühle auseinanderzusetzen.

-o-

Er lief Stunde um Stunde, nur um dann zu erkennen, dass er nur ein paar Schritte von der kleinen Kapelle entfernt ausgekommen war. Sein Herz schlug langsam in seiner Brust, die ganze Welt um ihn herum lief in Zeitlupe. Er öffnete die Tür und schlich leise hinein. Er begann zur Vorderseite der Kapelle zu gehen, als er bemerkte, dass dort schon jemand war. Er stahl sich leise in den Schatten neben der Wand und hielt die Luft an, als ihm klar wurde, dass es Hermione war, die dort in der zweiten Reihe kniete, die Arme vor sich auf die Bank gelegt.

Sie schluchzte herzergreifend, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Ihre Schultern zitterten unter ihrem Haar, das immer noch mit Kämmen hochgesteckt war. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen; Severus konnte sehen, dass sie schon sehr lange weinte.

„Mark", flüsterte sie durch den Tränenschleicher hindurch, den Blick auf die Decke fixiert. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber ich muss mit der reden."

Severus schlich näher heran, blieb aber im Schatten verborgen.

„Ich – Es tut mir so Leid, mein Engel, aber ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Ich könnte es nicht. Ich habe ihn für die Erinnerung an dich verlassen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das Richtige getan habe. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Ich fühle mich so leer, so, wie ich mich gefüllt habe, als du mich verlassen hast. Ich glaube, ich brauche ihn und ich weiß nicht, was ich nun tun soll."

Severus spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten, als er hörte, wie sie ihr Herz ausschüttete. Sie war kaum noch zu verstehen, jetzt, wo ihr ganzer Körper unter ihrem Schluchzen erzitterte.

„Er ist so anders als du, Engel. Ganz anders. Natürlich kann er unglücklich und böse sein, aber das bin ich zurzeit auch, denke ich. Die Kinder sind verrückt nach ihm. Das ist wirklich komisch, weißt du. Als Kind hatte ich Angst vor ihm. Aber sie lieben ihn. Ich liebe ihn…"

Ihr Weinen ließ nach und sie lachte halbherzig.

„Als ich noch Schülerin war, hätte ich dich für verrückt erklärt, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass ich wegen Professor Snape derart weinen würde. Aber jetzt … es ist alles so anders. Er ist überhaupt nicht so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Er sorgt sich wirklich um mich. Marka wird es nicht verstehen. Sie war so aufgeregt. Ich war … ich konnte einfach nicht die Tür öffnen. Es war so, als würde ich dich damit aus meinem Leben verbannen, und ich habe mich so schuldig gefühlt. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich ihn so liebe, wie ich ihn liebe.

Mein Gott, ich liebe ihn so sehr. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was ich tun soll." Sie verstummte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Severus sah ihr eine Stunde lang beim Weinen zu. Dann stand sie auf, wischte sich die Tränen weg und straffte ihre Schultern.

Er schlich aus seinem Versteck und kehrte schnell zu seinen Räumen zurück, sodass damit Hermione ihn nicht sehen würde. Jetzt, mit der Gewissheit, dass Hermione genauso fühlte wie er, dass sie um ihn weinte, fiel es ihm noch schwerer, Schlaf zu finden.

* * *

-TBC-


	43. Kindermund

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer_ _(Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer_ _(Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.  
Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Beta **CallistaEvans** und an _**_alle Reviewer!__

* * *

_****Kapitel 43 – Kindermund **

Zwei Tage nach Neujahr schwankte Hermione aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und gähnte herzhaft. Sie hatte ihren Raum seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr verlassen und ihre Wohnung nicht mehr seit dem Tag, an dem die Hochzeit hätte stattfinden sollen. Sie schniefte ein wenig und tapste in die Küche, wo ihrer Mutter dabei war, eine Schüssel Frühstücksflocken für Noah zu machen. Margaret hatte entschieden, noch ein wenig länger zu bleiben, während Roger in der Woche zuvor schon in die Zahnarztpraxis zurückgekehrt war. Margaret trat einen Schritt zurück und sah Hermione von oben bis unten an.

„Was?", fragte Hermione schnippisch. Sie wusste sehr genau, worauf der Blick ihrer Mutter abzielte.

Sie hatte ihre Kleidung seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gewechselt, und ihre Haare hatte sie seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gewaschen oder gebürstet. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie in der letzten Woche gebadet hatte, aber bezeugen wollte sie das nicht. Margaret hatte sich um die Kinder gekümmert, während Hermione sich die meiste Zeit im Bett verkrochen hatte. Aber zumindest hatte sie keine Albträume mehr; um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie es in den letzten eineinhalb Wochen fertig gebracht, ihren Kopf von Gedanken frei zu halten.

Margaret rümpfte die Nase. „Wann hast du dir zuletzt die Zähne geputzt?"

Hermiones Augen blitzten und sie schnellte herum, die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Und damit ist dein Besuch beendet, Mutter. Danke, dass du vorbeigeschaut hast!"

„Du bist ein wandelndes Desaster, Hermione. Dein ganzes Leben ist im Moment ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Du schaffst es ja noch nicht mal mit dir selber klar zu kommen."

Sie öffnete den Mund, um sich zu verteidigen, aber ihre Mutter fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Wie auch immer, ich werde deinem Wunsch nachkommen. Ich fahre heute Nachmittag." Hermione merkte, wie ihr Kiefer nach unten klappte.

„Es ist an der Zeit, meine liebe Tochter, dich ins kalte Wasser zu werfen. All dies", sie zeigte mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung auf das Chaos um sie herum, „ist nun dein Problem. Du hast Kinder, für die du sorgen musst und einen Job, den du in ein paar Tagen wieder antreten musst, und du musst es vorher schaffen, dich in einen ausgehfähigen Zustand zu versetzen. Viel Glück dabei, Liebling." Sie küsste Hermione auf die Stirn, ging ins Schlafzimmer, um sich von Marka zu verabschieden und ließ eine ziemlich sprachlose Tochter zurück.

Hermione stand blinzelnd in der Küche. Die Spüle war voll mit schmutzigem Geschirr, überall waren Schmutzflecken von Ausgelaufenem, und Spielzeug lag in der Gegend herum. Margaret hatte es nicht geschafft, sich viel um den Haushalt zu kümmern, da Hermione dies normalerweise mit Magie erledigte und aus diesem Grund nicht viele Reinigungsmittel im Haus hatte. Da ihre Mutter im Wohnzimmer stand und ihren Koffer packte, entschied Hermione, dass sie _irgendetwas_ gegen dies alles hier tun musste.

Sie schloss sich selber im Bad ein und drehte die Dusche auf, wobei ihr das zufriedene Grinsen ihrer Mutter im anderen Zimmer entging. Seufzend warf sie einen langen Blick in den Spiegel.

_So sieht es also aus, wenn man ‚von Schuld zerfressen' ist_, dachte sie. Sie zog sich die speckigen Klamotten aus, die sie seit einer halber Woche trug und verzog bei dem muffigen Geruch, den diese freigaben, das Gesicht. Als sie in die Dusche stieg wurde ihr klar, dass sie dies schon eine Woche eher hätte tun sollen. Anspannung und Verzweiflung schienen mit dem heißen Wasser den Rücken hinunter zu fließen. Sie schrubbte sich gründlich, bevor sie sich zweimal das Haar wusch und spülte, um überhaupt mit den Fingern hindurch gleiten zu können. Als sie endlich das Wasser abdrehte, war sie schon fast wieder die Alte. Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um den Körper und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück.

Entschlossen öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank und suchte nach etwas Modischem zum Anziehen. Sie entschied sich für ein Paar locker sitzende schwarze Samthosen und eine hellviolette Bluse und zog sich schnell an. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie das zerknitterte Hochzeitskleid, das auf dem Boden in der Ecke lag. Wehmütig seufzend hob sie es auf. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, soviel war ihr klar, aber was sollte sie als nächstes tun? Das war nicht mehr zu kitten. Sie hängte das Kleid auf, bürstete die Haare und nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. So sehr es sie auch ärgerte, sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter Recht hatte; sie musste _etwas_ tun. Die Räume mussten dringend auf Vordermann gebracht werden und ihr Leben musste endlich wieder in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen.

-o-

Am nächsten Tag saß Hermione mit Theresa auf der Couch in einem blitzblank geputzten Wohnzimmer und versuchte sie zum Sprechen zu animieren. Sie war mittlerweile schon dreizehn Monate alt und hatte außer dem obligatorischen „Mama" noch kein Wort gesprochen.

„Komm, Süße, sag ‚Baby'."

Theresa starrte sie nur an.

„Mami, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Lust zum Reden hat", sagte Marka, während sie zu ihnen auf die Couch kletterte. „Warum ist Severus nicht gekommen und wohnt mit uns?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die Frage irgendwann kommen würde, aber das Wissen hatte es nicht leichter gemacht, sich eine Antwort darauf zurecht zu legen.

„Was hat Oma euch dazu gesagt?", fragte sie, in der Hoffnung vom Thema abzulenken.

„Dass du es uns sagen wirst."

_Danke, Mum_, dachte sie bitter. „Nun, Süße, Mami hat eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen und ich weiß nicht, ob es die richtige war. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass es für eine Heirat zu früh war."

„Ich glaube, du hast Severus wehgetan."

Zum ersten Mal seit sie von der Hochzeit davon gelaufen war, dämmerte es Hermione, dass die Kinder ebenfalls da gewesen waren, als sie selber nicht aufgetaucht war. Der dicke Knoten in ihrem Magen verdrehte ihre sämtlichen Eingeweide zu einem widerlichen Klumpen. Nachdem sie von der Kapelle geflohen war, hatte sie sich bis spät am Abend im Astronomieturm versteckt, bevor sie zu einer letzten Pilgerfahrt in die Kapelle zurückgekehrt war. Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte sie es geschafft, die ganze Situation nur auf sich zu beziehen. Doch plötzlich kehrten all die Bilder zurück, die sie versucht hatte, aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Sie sah Severus' Gesicht als ihm klar wurde, dass sie nicht kommen würde, Markas Enttäuschung, ihre Eltern, die sich um ihre Kinder kümmerten, ohne die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wo sie, Hermione, steckte. Doch am meisten schmerzte ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken, was Severus nun fühlte. Er hasste sie sicherlich.

„Marka, es tut mir sehr, sehr Leid, dass ich Severus wehgetan habe." Sie konnte dicke Tränen in ihren Augen spüren.

„Sev'rus tommt?" Die kleine hoffnungsvolle Stimme neben ihr gehörte Noah.

„Nein, Liebling, ich glaube nicht, dass er kommt."

„Oh", sagte dieser traurig.

„Ich nehme an, dass du ebenfalls böse auf mich bist?", meinte Hermione und wandte sich an Theresa. Das Baby saß mit einem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr auf der Couch, den man nur als ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen interpretieren konnte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte sie frustriert. „Ich habe alles vermasselt! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Sagt mir doch, wie ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann."

„Weine nicht, Mami", sagte Marka sanft und klopfte Hermione auf den Rücken, als diese ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Ich vermisse ihn auch."

-o-

Hermione kehrte an ihren Arbeitsplatz in der Bibliothek zurück, entschlossen, sich zusammenzureißen. Seit dem Abend, an dem ihre Mutter gegangen war, hatten die Träume wieder angefangen, aber keiner von ihnen hatte von Mark gehandelt; es ging immer um Severus. Und dies würde nicht vorbeigehen. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, mit der Situation umzugehen, wenn sie es zuließ, dass die ganze Welt um sie herum zusammenfiel. Sie hatte schon so lange überlebt; sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr ein Fehler im Weg stand, egal, wie schwerwiegend er war.

Es gab nur noch eine Sache zu tun, und dies war die schwerste, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Sie musste mit Severus reden. Sie musste ihm sagen, was sie fühlte, warum sie nicht gekommen war. Er verdiente zumindest eine Erklärung. Bei ihrem Wissen über Severus Snape war klar, dass Vergebung nicht zu seinen geschätzten Emotionen gehörte. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass es nicht darum ging, was sie fühlte; es ging ganz allein um ihn. Sie musste es richtig stellen.

Ihre erste Schicht war vorbei, bevor sie es überhaupt bemerkte, und sie gab den Rest des Abends gerne an ihre zwei neuen Assistenten ab.

Sie schritt die Gänge mit unschlüssigem Herzen entlang. Ein Teil von ihr wollte Severus endlich begegnen und die Sache hinter sich bringen, während der andere Teil ihm, so lange es ging, aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Als sie ihre Tür erreichte, bemerkte sie, dass der Schutzzauber weg war. Vorsichtig trat sie ein und rief nach Natalie.

Diese trat mit Theresa auf der Hüfte aus der Küche. Noah, der vorsichtig ein Glas Saft trug, folgte ihr.

„Oh, gut", sagte Hermione. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass der Schutzzauber aufgehoben ist. Deshalb war ich ein wenig besorgt."

„Ja." Natalie blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Marka hat das vorhin gemacht. Ich wusste das neues Passwort nicht, deshalb habe ich es nicht wieder erneuert."

„Aber ich hatte meinen Zauberstab doch mit in der Bibliothek."

Natalie trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ähm… tatsächlich hat sie meinen benutzt. Ich will nicht, dass sie Ärger bekommt, aber sie hat ihn aus meinem Umhang gezogen, während ich Noah gebadet habe."

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Hermione knapp. Sie hatte Marka allein im letzten Monat mindestens ein Dutzend Mal gesagt, dass sie außerhalb ihrer Unterrichtsstunden bei Flitwick keinen Zauberstab zu benutzen hatte.

„Nun, das ist das andere Problem … Sie ist nicht hier …"

* * *

-TBC-

_So, noch drei Kapitel, dann haben wir es „geschafft". ;-)_


	44. Aufrichtigkeit

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.  
__Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Beta **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!

* * *

**_

**Kapitel 44 – Aufrichtigkeit**

Erleichtert, dass der Unterricht an diesem Tag vorbei war, machte sich Severus auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Räumen. Es war der erste Unterrichtstag nach den Ferien, und seine Gedanken hatten sich den ganzen Tag nur um Hermione gedreht. Er wusste, dass sie in der Bibliothek sein würde, hielt es aber für besser, sie nicht während der Arbeit aufzusuchen. Und doch er musste sie finden und ihr sagen, dass er wusste, warum sie ihn am Altar hatte stehen lassen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass da vielleicht noch eine Chance für sie bestand, solange er einen anderen Weg fand.

Er war so in Eile, dass er die kleine Gestalt, die vor seiner Eingangstür stand, gar nicht bemerkte und sie fast umrannte. Als er im letzten Moment auswich und gegen die Kerkerwand taumelte, erschrak auch sie und sprang aus dem Weg.

„Marka?"

„Hi, Severus!"

Er blickte den Gang entlang. „Was machst du hier draußen?"

„Ich wollte zu dir."

„Oh."

„Ich muss dich was fragen."

„Ja?"

„Warum sagt Mami deinen Namen, wenn sie schläft?" Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Mami, sie sagt deinen Namen, wenn sie schläft. Tut sie das, weil sie dich vermisst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Vermisst du sie?"

„Sehr."

„Ich vermisse dich auch." Er nahm das kleine Mädchen hoch und küsste es sanft auf den Kopf.

„Natalie", rief er durch die Tür. „Ich nehme Marka den Nachmittag über mit nach draußen in den Schnee."

Natalie erschien am Eingang und sah ihn geschockt an. „Ähm … okay, Professor Snape. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sie … ähm, okay."

„Du kannst ihrer Mutter sagen, wir werden rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zurück sein."

„Selbstverständlich, Professor."

Mit einem knappen Nicken drehte er sich schnell herum und brachte Marka damit zum Kichern.

„Eine Sache noch", sagte er und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. „Accio Schneeanzug und Stiefel."

Markas Schneekleidung und Stiefel schwebten in den Flur, und er half ihr schnell hineinzuschlüpfen. Während sie den Gang entlang liefen, nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Er erwiderte den Druck, blickte zu dem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Mädchen hinab und spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm festigte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben entschied Severus, eine Niederlage nicht einfach als solche zu akzeptieren.

-o-

Als sie zum Schloss zurückkehrten, sprach er zuerst einen Trocknungs- und Wärmezauber für Marka, dann für sich selber. Sie hatten fast den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen gespielt, sich mit Schneebällen beworfen und durch den Schnee gejagt. Nach den Stunden zusammen mit Marka war ihm nun bedeutend leichter ums Herz. Den Weg nach Hogwarts zurück verbrachte er damit, sich in Gedanken einen Plan zurecht zu legen, wie er Hermiones Zuneigung zurück gewinnen konnte. Von den wenigen Informationen, die Marka ihm gegeben hatte, wusste er, dass Hermione ihn vermisste und dass sie gerade erst wieder angefangen hatte, unter Leute zu gehen.

Das gab ihm einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Er fühlte sich schuldig, sie in jedweder Form zu manipulieren, aber er wusste, der einzige Weg, sie zurück zu gewinnen, war, sich völlig selbstbewusst zu geben und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, diejenige zu sein, die eine Änderung herbeiführen musste. Marka sprang ein paar Schritte vor ihm umher. Bei diesem Anblick entschied er, dass er, wie schlimm es auch immer kommen würde, zumindest Marka wieder hatte.

Als sie Hermiones Quartier erreichten, sprang Marka vor ihm hinein. Er spürte eine Welle der Erleichterung in sich, nicht anklopfen zu müssen und so den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite zu haben. Nach bester „Professor Snape" Manier, rauschte er hinter Marka her in den Raum. Hermione saß über Noah gebeugt auf dem Boden, der sich unter ihrer Kitzelattacke wand und kicherte.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen, während sich ihr Atmen augenscheinlich beschleunigte.

„Severus!"

„Hermione", sagte er leise, fest entschlossen, den Ball ins Spiel zu bringen.

„Ich – wusste nicht – danke, dass du Marka heute mitgenommen hast. … Sie hat dich vermisst."

„Ich habe sie vermisst."

„Ja." Sie senkte den Blick und ließ von Noah ab, der die Gunst der Stunde nutzte, um aus dem Zimmer zuflüchten.

„Nun", sagte er, entschieden, die Sache langsam angehen zu lassen. „Dann werde ich mal wieder gehen."

„Warte!", rief sie.

Er drehte sich langsam herum, versucht, sein zufriedenes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ja?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Würdest du gerne …", sie war offensichtlich nervös, „zum Essen zu bleiben … als Dankeschön?"

Er beobachtete sie einen Moment lang und bemerkte ihre Unruhe. Innerlich fragte er sich, ob ihre Einladung reine Höflichkeit war, weil er den Tag mit Marka verbracht hatte, oder ob mehr dahinter steckte.

„Ich denke, ich kann ein oder zwei Stunden erübrigen."

Sie lächelte erleichtert. „Marka? Kannst du bitte ein zusätzliches Gedeck auflegen? Severus wird mit uns essen."

„Hurra!"

-o-

Das Essen entpuppte sich als unangenehmes Unterfangen. Hermione versuchte es mit Smalltalk, während Severus sich bemühte, herzlich zu antworten dabei aber eine emotionale Distanz zu wahren. Gegen Ende des Essens war sie offensichtlich frustriert, dass er ihr keine Chance gab, eine Erklärung abzugeben. Marka plauderte über den Schnee und ihre Unterrichtsstunden bei Flitwick, während Noah das Alphabetlied immer wieder anstimmte.

Nach dem Essen bat Marka Severus, ihr ein paar Geschichten vorzulesen. Er saß mit ihr auf der Couch, las vor und versuchte das unangenehme Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass Hermiones Blick in ihm hervorrief. In Wahrheit fühlte er sich erleichtert, als sie in das Zimmer der Mädchen ging, um Theresa ins Bett zu bringen. Marka lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und er strich ihr gedankenverloren durchs Haar. Nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte er, dass ihr Atem gleichmäßig und tief wurde, legte einen Arm unter ihre Beine und trug sie ins Bett.

Hermione saß in dem Schaukelstuhl in der Ecke und sang leise. Noah lag zusammengerollt auf ihrem einen Bein, während Theresa auf der anderen Seite lag. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Er legte Marka in ihr Bett und ging hinüber zu Hermione. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, hob fragend eine Augenbraue und als sie nickte, nahm er Noah hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Als er den kleinen Jungen zudeckte, brach seine Haltung endgültig in sich zusammen.

Den ganzen Abend über hatte er es geschafft, kühl und gleichgültig zu wirken, um Hermione nur ahnen zu lassen, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Doch nun, als er über Noahs Bett gebeugt dastand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dies, wenn die Sache anders verlaufen wäre, wohl jeden Abend machen können würde. Er hatte plötzlich dieses Übelkeit erregende Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr hier hingehörte. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, um die Tränen, die versuchten sich vorzukämpfen, zu unterdrücken. Dann strich er sich seine Robe glatt und hastete zur Tür. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, er wäre gar nicht erst hergekommen.

Er griff nach dem Türknauf, als er hinter sich leise seinen Namen hörte. Er hielt inne, drehte sich herum und sah, dass Hermione an der Tür des Mädchenzimmers lehnte, das tränennasse Gesicht wie im Schmerz verzogen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er knapp und wandte den Blick, so schnell es ging, wieder ab.

„Bitte … bitte geh nicht. … Wir … müssen reden."

Er hielt den Türknauf eine Minute lang umklammert und drückte seine Stirn gegen die Tür.

„Bitte, Severus … ich muss das erklären."

„Warum hast du mich zum Essen eingeladen?" Seine Stimme war barscher als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden." Ihre dagegen war leise, gebrochen.

Dann war sie plötzlich neben ihm. Sie sprach immer noch. Er schloss die Augen, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Ihre Hand legte sich sanft auf seinen Oberarm.

„Severus … bitte. … Es tut mir so Leid. Du hast ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Du musst wissen, warum ich nicht …" Sie lehnte sich zitternd in seinen Arm. Er hob eine Hand, um sie zu stabilisieren.

„Ich weiß", sagte er, entsetzt, weil seine versagende Stimme ihn verriet.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte sie.

„Hermione." Er legte eine Hand sanft unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und streifte mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund, darauf bedacht, dass die Süße, die er schmeckte, ihm nicht den Verstand raubte. Doch es war zu spät. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn, vertiefte den Kuss, während er sie an sich zog und gegen die Tür presste. Erst, als sie sich leicht bewegte, merkte er, wo er war und was er tat. Er fuhr rasch zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermione. Ich … da sind Dinge, über die wir zuerst reden müssen."

„Zuerst?"

"Bevor…" Zu schnell verlor er die Kontrolle. Das Klügste wäre es, zu gehen, doch er konnte seine Füße nicht dazu überreden, sich in Richtung Tür zu bewegen.

„Was kann ich tun", fragte sie und richtete sich auf, „damit du mir vergibst?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Sei einfach aufrichtig, Hermione."

„Ich denke, dann sollten wir uns besser hinsetzen", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

* * *

-TBC-


	45. Jetzt und für immer

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla.  
__Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön geht wieder ein meinen Beta **CallistaEvans** und an **alle Reviewer!**_

**

* * *

Kapitel 45 – Jetzt und für immer **

Hermione saß neben Severus auf der Couch und fragte sich, wo sie nur anfangen sollte. Wie sollte sie ihr Verhalten erklären? Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass es keine Rechtfertigung gab. Er erwartete Aufrichtigkeit, und sie wusste, das war das mindeste, was er verdiente.

„Du musst wissen", begann sie, „dass … also … bevor ich hergekommen bin, habe ich als Muggel gelebt. Es war ein völlig anderes Leben. Ich hatte all das hinter mir gelassen. Ich hatte niemals geglaubt, zurückzukehren, in jeder Beziehung. Ich hatte so hart daran gearbeitet, ein ‚normales' Leben zu führen. Nach allem, was durch Voldemort passiert war, nachdem ich meine besten Freunde verloren hatte, habe ich komplett neu anfangen wollen. Ich wollte nicht mehr das sein, was ich einmal war; ich habe mich gefühlt, als hätte ich alle im Stich gelassen. Aber wir sind zurückgekehrt und …"

Sie beobachte aufmerksam seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Er war wieder dieser eiskalte, teilnahmslose Mann, den sie beim Essen erlebt hatte. Er war eigentlich den ganzen Abend über ziemlich kalt zu ihr gewesen – von dem Kuss vorhin an der Tür einmal abgesehen. Sie erwartete keine sofortige Vergebung oder Wärme, aber es war so schwer, sich zu öffnen, wenn er sie anstarrte, als ob sie immer noch seine Schülerin wäre. Nun, sie hatte es eigentlich auch nicht anders verdient.

„Als wir hergekommen sind, wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich in der magischen Welt wieder eingliedern sollte. Da war soviel auf einmal, mit dem ich mich auseinander setzen musste. Und dann habe ich mich in dich verliebt …" Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Severus, du glaubst mir doch, dass ich dich liebe, oder?"

Er nickte, aber seine Miene blieb weiterhin unberührt.

Sie entspannte sich ein wenig. „Ich wollte dich heiraten …"

Er zuckte bei ihrer Verwendung der Vergangenheitsform sichtbar zusammen, was sie sofort bemerkte.

„Ich möchte es immer noch", sagte sie leise, griff in den Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse und zog die silberne Kette hervor, an der ihr Verlobungsring hing. Sie sah für einen kurzen Moment Überraschung in seinem Blick aufflackern.

„Als ich vor der Hochzeit vor der Kapelle stand, … hat es sich angefühlt, als würde ich meinem anderen Leben komplett den Rücken zukehren … als würde ich Marks Andenken untreu werden. Ich – ich weiß, ich kann nicht einfach in der Vergangenheit leben. Das ist nicht mehr das, was ich möchte. Ich muss weiterleben … ein neues Leben für mich und die Kinder aufbauen. Ich wünsche mir, dass du ein Teil dieses neuen Lebens wirst, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe, das von dir zu verlangen."

Er war sehr still; er starrte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen unverwandt an. Sie spürte, wie ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann und biss hart darauf, um das zu verhindern.

„Hermione", sagte er leise. „Ich danke dir für deine Aufrichtigkeit. Vielen Dank für das Abendessen."

Er stand von der Couch auf und bewegte sich Richtung Tür. Sie spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Nachdem sie ihm gerade ihr Herz zu Füßen gelegt hatte, fiel ihm nicht anderes ein als „Danke für das Abendessen"? Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er ihr seine unsterbliche Liebe schwor, aber hatte sie nicht doch wenigstens etwas mehr als das verdient?

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin!", schnappte sie und stand auf.

Er drehte sich langsam um, um sie anzusehen. In dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf war, lag fast so etwas wie … Belustigung?

„Und warum sollte ich nicht einfach durch diese Tür gehen, Hermione? Warum sollte ich bleiben und versuchen, die Sache zwischen ins Reine zu bringen? Ist es nicht soviel einfacher, davon zu laufen?"

_Das hat gesessen_, dachte sie, auch wenn sie ihm deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen durfte.

„Ich kann dir aus Erfahrung sagen, dass es das nicht ist", sagte sie und machte einen couragierten Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er wich nicht zurück und sie ging langsam näher, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Er streckte einen Arm aus und hielt sie dort, wo sie war.

„Hermione", sagte er fest, „Ich werde dir keine Möglichkeit geben, dies zu wiederholen. Wenn wir … es noch einmal versuchen, dann musst du mich unbedingt ansprechen, wenn dir Zweifel kommen."

Sie nickte, verlegen, weil er sie wie ein Schulmädchen belehrte.

„Wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte sie leise.

Einen Wimpernschlag später hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen und presste sie ans sich. „Mein Schatz, das liegt ganz alleine an dir. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich … überstürzt gehandelt und dich so früh zu der Hochzeit gedrängt habe." Seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von ihren entfernt.

„Ich brauche dich hier, Severus. Ich will dich in meinen Leben haben, jeden Tag. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen aufwachen." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und leiser, bis sie kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. „Ich brauche dich."

Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem und zog sie in einen tiefen, warmen Kuss. Seine Zunge wirbelte mit solch feuriger Leidenschaft in ihrem Mund, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und ließen Wellen voll prickelnder Lust nach mehr in ihr wach werden.

„Meine wunderschöne Hermione." Er flüsterte diese Worte in ihren Nacken, während sein warmer Mund an der sensiblen Haut zu saugen begann. Das Zimmer um sie herum schien dunkel zu werden, als sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergrub. Ihre Wahrnehmung reduzierte sich auf seinen Mund, seine Hände und seine seidige Stimme, mit der er ihr sanft ins Ohr flüsterte.

Sie fühlte sich schwindelig und schwach und nahm kaum wahr, dass sie sich bewegten.

Kurze Zeit später lag sie auf ihrem Rücken im Bett. Severus war über ihr und knöpfte ihr langsam die Bluse auf, stoppte und küsste jeden Flecken freiliegender Haut. Als er die sensible Stelle zwischen ihren Brüsten erreichte, spürte sie, wie tief in ihr etwas entflammte und nach einem plötzlichen Energieausbruch waren sie nicht mehr als ein Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen, die versuchten, sich so schnell wie möglich der überschüssigen Kleidung zu entledigen. Die Arme, mit denen er sie umklammerte, waren hungrig und verzehrend, und sie gab sich ihm glücklich hin.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn fast für immer verloren hätte, dass sie beinahe alles aufgegeben hätte, was er ihr zu schenken bereit gewesen war, ließ ihr Tränen in die Augen schießen. Als ihr die Tränen unaufhörlich über die Wange liefen, küsste er sie ihr sanft weg. Das war der Moment, wo ihr klar wurde, dass Severus Snape zu viel mehr Fürsorge und Mitleid fähig war, als ihm jemals jemand zugesprochen hätte. Sie schlang sich feste um ihn; Arme, Beine und Mund.

Sie wurde eins mit seinem Körper, als er sich in ihr versank, bewegte sich im Einklang mit ihm in langen, langsamen Stößen und genoss das Gefühl, dass ihre inneren Muskeln um die Härte seiner Erektion geschlossen waren. Er stieß leise Geräusche voll verzweifelter Leidenschaft in ihren Mund aus, als ihre Nägel seinen Rücken entlang kratzten. Sie waren in diesem Moment beide so verletzlich und gaben sich dem anderen hin, entgegen aller früheren Zweifel und Verletzungen. Seine Bewegungen beschleunigten sich, während sie seinen Hintern mit verkrampften Fingern umfasste und ihn so tief in ihren Körper presste wie möglich. Ihr stilles Stöhnen und Seufzen verwandelte sich in primitives Grunzen, während sie sich mit zunehmender Intensität aneinander drängten.

„Severus", flüsterte sie atemlos, „Heirate mich … heirate mich heute Nacht."

Er verlangsamte sein Tempo nicht, als er ihr antwortete. „Ja, Gott. Ja."

Sie hörte seine Antwort und ließ sie sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Eine lustvolle Welle nach der anderen erfasste ihren Körper, als ein Orgasmus, der alles Vergangene in den Schatten stellte, sie erschütterte. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte sie ihn leise schreien, bevor er, immer noch zitternd, über ihr zusammenbrach.

Sie lagen lange Zeit eng umschlungen da, küssten und streichelten sich gegenseitig, bis Severus schließlich das Schweigen brach.

„Wie sollen wir das machen?"

Weniger als eine Stunde später stieg Albus Dumbledore aus dem Kamin in Hermiones Quartier und traute sie so, wie sie dort in ihren Morgenmänteln standen, Hermione mit einer sehr müden Theresa auf ihren Hüften. Über Albus' Schulter, am Fenster, sah sie dicke Schneeflocken aus dem dunklen Nachthimmel fallen. Als der Moment kam, an dem sie ihren neuen Ehemann küssen durfte, lehnte sie sich vor, berührte sanft seine Lippen und verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen, lehnte Theresa schon wieder schlafend an der Schulter ihrer Mutter. Albus gratulierte ihnen leise und verschwand dann wieder.

Hermione setzte Theresa vorsichtig in ihr Gitterbettchen und fand einen wartenden Severus am Türrahmen gelehnt, vor.

„Bist du bereit fürs Bett?", fragte er in ihr Haar.

„Ja", antwortete sie leise, in der Gewissheit, dass ihre Träume in dieser Nacht nur von dem Mann, der neben ihr schlief, handeln würden.

-o-

Als sie am Morgen erwachte, atmete Hermione tief durch und nahm den Geruch des Mannes, der tief neben ihr schlief, in sich auf.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte sie und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine Wange.

„Mmm …." Er rollte auf die Seite und schlang einen Arm um sie.

Gerade, als sie dabei war, sich an ihn zu kuscheln, begann Theresa im Nachbarraum zu weinen.

„Maaaaami! Theresa ist wach!"

"Äh", stöhnte Hermione. "Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Namen gehört."

Severus schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln, als sie sich aus dem Bett rollte und ihre Robe überwarf. Theresa stand in ihrem Bettchen und wartete auf sie. Marka hüpfte aus dem Bett und verkündete, dass sie in die Küche ginge, um sich einen Apfel zu holen. Als Hermione dem Baby die Windel wechselte, hörte sie Marka Gekreische aus dem anderen Raum. „Severus!" Sie lächelte still in sich hinein.

Als sie die Küche betrat, saß Marka auf seinem Schoss und studierte mit ihm den Tagespropheten, während er seinen Kaffee schlürfte. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und sie spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Fest entschlossen nicht sentimental zu werden, betrat sie den Raum, um sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken. Marka strahlte zu ihr hoch und legte ihren Kopf an Severus' Schulter.

„Ihr zwei müsst in fünfzehn Minuten fertig sein", sagte sie grinsend und genoss die neue Dynamik ihres Haushalts. „Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle beginnt bald, und ich denke, wir sollten dort sein."

Severus schickte Marka zum Anziehen davon und schloss Hermione in seine Arme.

„Ich glaube, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die glücklich ist, dich hier morgens zu sehen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Du bereust das von letzter Nacht also nicht?", fragte er.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl dachte. Genau genommen war sie es gewesen, die über seine Antwort letzte Nacht überrascht gewesen war. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass ihre zweite Chance so schnell gekommen war.

„Ich weiß, dass wir einen langen Weg vor uns haben, Severus, aber ich bereue nichts. Ich möchte mit dir verheiratet sein. Ich liebe dich."

Er verstärkte seine Umarmung und zog sie enger an sich, um sanfte Küsse auf ihrer Stirn zu verteilen. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag im Einklang mit ihrem hören, als sie ihm eine Strähne seidiges schwarzes Haar hinter sein Ohr schob.

„Ich muss Noah wecken", sagte sie leise.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, bevor er die Umarmung löste.

„Nach dem Frühstück würde ich gerne über die Flitterwochen reden, die wir geplant hatten", sagte er mit gedehnter Stimme, die sie erschaudern ließ.

Sie fuhr mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange und blickte in seine tiefen schwarzen Augen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass das, was sie in Severus gefunden hatte, viel wichtiger war, als in einer Erinnerung gefangen zu sein.

Sie studierte sorgfältig die Konturen seines Gesichts; als Schülerin hatte sie ihn als Furcht erregend empfunden, doch nun, wo sie so nah vor ihm stand, frisch verheiratet, fand sie ihn nur noch wunderschön. In Zukunft würden sie noch viele Hürden zu meistern haben, aber in diesem Moment erlaubte sie sich, der Realität zu entfliehen. Es gab nur sie fünf, sie beide. Alles andere konnte warten.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Ich hätte da noch einen Epilog, wenn ihr möchtet… Möchtet Ihr?_


	46. Epilog

**Bitter Hearts  
**von Rilla

_Disclaimer (Rilla): Mir gehört nichts, was ihr wieder erkennt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
__Disclaimer (Nici): Mir gehört ebenfalls nicht, weder die Personen noch die Story. Alles gehört JKR bzw. Rilla._

_Zum letzten Mal hebt sich jetzt für diese Übersetzung der Vorhang. Ich hoffe, dass das Ende Eure Erwartungen trifft…  
__Bevor es aber losgeht, möchte ich mich bei allen Lesern bedanken, die über die letzten Monate (ich glaube, es waren fast 2 Jahre) so treu mitgelesen und Reviews geschrieben haben! Ohne Euch hätte ich zwischendurch sicher das eine oder andere Mal aufgegeben – und teilweise hatte ich wirklich nicht viel Zeit und war kurz davor, andere Prioritäten zu legen. Aber und aus diesem Grund freue ich mich besonders, dass ihr mir trotzdem die Treue gehalten habt.  
__Bedanken muss ich mich auch bei meiner Beta **CallistaEvans**, die mir anfangs mit **Pima** zusammen, später alleine sehr geholfen und den Kapiteln den letzten Feinschliff gegeben hat.  
__Und nun höre ich auch, Oscar-Reden zu schwingen und präsentiere Euch hiermit hochfeierlich Rillas Epilog von „Bitter Hearts"…_

**

* * *

Epilog**

„Du musst es ihm sagen, Marka. Er ist dein Stiefvater." Amethyst Taron stand erwartungsvoll vor Marka Simonetti und stampfte mit ihrem linken Fuß auf den Boden.

„Er ist aber auch mein Hauslehrer. Er wird mich umbringen."

„Du bist Schulsprecherin, er kann dich gar nicht umbringen. Deine Mutter würde das außerdem niemals zulassen."

„Es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Ich sag es dir, Amethyst, seine Launen im Unterricht sind nichts verglichen mit denen, die er hat, wenn er ‚wirklich' böse ist."

„Marka, sie hat Recht. Du musst es Severus sagen. Nebenbei, er lässt dir doch sowieso immer alles durchgehen."

„Halt dich da raus, Noah!", schnappte Marka. „Ich werde mir schon was ausdenken."

„Warum sagst du es nicht Mum? Vielleicht kriegt sie das wieder hin."

„Ich werde es Mum nicht sagen." Ein kurzes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte. „Sie wird sagen, ich hätte das voraussehen müssen. Und mal ehrlich, ich gehe sowieso lieber zu Severus als zu Mum."

„Entschuldigt, aber darf ich dazu auch was sagen?", piepte eine leise Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Die Gruppe drehte sich um und suchte nach der Quelle.

Theresa Simonetti stand mit verschränkten Armen da. Ihre Nase zuckte leicht über ihren Schnurrbarthaaren, als sie sie aus gelben Augen heraus anblickte.

„Immerhin bin ich diejenige, die sich in eine Katze verwandelt hat!"

-o-

Hermione Snape drehte sich im Bett um und kuschelte sich an ihren Ehemann.

„Ich liebe diese Tage, an denen du keinen Unterricht hast", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Mmmm." Er schob einen Arm unter sie und zog sie enger an sich heran.

„Und sie sind jetzt alle aus dem Haus", sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.

„Marka ist technisch gesehen noch ein Jahr in unserem Haus", korrigierte er sie, „aber sie lebt nicht mehr bei uns in der Wohnung."

„Ich schiebe es immer noch auf deinen Einfluss, dass sie in Slytherin gelandet ist, weißt du?"

„Das sagst du mir ja andauernd."

„Zumindest haben wir einen Gryffindor in der Bande."

„Ja, den größten Unruhestifter von allen."

„Das ist er nicht! Du bist nur blind für das, was Marka alles anstellt. Das warst du schon immer."

„Das ist eine ganze andere Art von Ärger, meine Liebe. Noah veranstalte diese Art von Chaos, das ich seit Neville Longbottom nicht mehr hatte. Marka hingeben ist nur unverschämt clever."

„Komisch, als ich noch deine Schülerin war, hast du mich nie als ‚unverschämt clever' betitelt. Obwohl, ich mich deutlich daran erinnere, dass ‚dummes Mädchen' des Öfteren zu hören war."

Er zog sie in einem langen Kuss und schob ihr dabei das Haar beiseite. In den letzten Jahren waren ein paar graue Strähnen mehr dazugekommen, aber es waren gerade so viele, dass sie ihrem Haar genau den richtigen Glanz verliehen.

Ein hektisches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihren Kuss. Hermione stöhnte und rollte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Komm rein!"

Noah trat durch die Tür. Er blickte verlegen von seiner Mutter zu Severus, der Hermione mit hochgezogener Augebraue ansah.

„Umm …" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das kurze braune Haar, das so kurz geschnitten war, damit es nicht zu lockig wurde. „Das wird euch nicht gefallen."

Hermione schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und griff nach ihrem Umhang. Severus tat es ihr gleich.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte sie.

„Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin", antwortete Noah.

Hermione drehte sich zu Severus. „Ha!", sagte sie. „Gib uns eine Minute zum Anziehen, Noah, wir sind sofort da."

„Okay." Er ließ die Tür hinter sich in Schloss fallen.

Hermione begann sich ihre Robe und das Nachthemd auszuziehen, als sich Severus' Arme um ihre Taille legten.

„Was immer es ist", flüsterte er in ihren Nacken, „es kann warten." Warme Küssen wanderten von ihrem Ohrläppchen hinunter zu ihrer Schulter. Sie erschauderte.

„Du bist ein gemeiner Mann. Wir müssen uns anziehen."

„Ist es das, was du brauchst? Weil meine Bedürfnisse nämlich ein wenig anders aussehen", knurrte er mit seidige Stimme, während er seine Hüften gegen ihre schob. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Kommode, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schob sich mehrmals in langen, langsamen Bewegungen gegen ihn. Als seine Hand über ihren Körper glitt um nach ihren Brüsten zu fassen, zwang sie sich selber dazu, standhaft zu bleiben.

„Severus, wir können das jetzt nicht tun. Noah wartet draußen auf uns … er wird sich fragen, warum wir so lange brauchen."

„Meine Liebe, er ist ein fünfzehn Jahre alter Junge. Ich denke, er hat eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was in unserem Schlafzimmer hinter verschlossenen Türen vor sich geht."

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. „Selbst wenn es so ist, er braucht unsere Hilfe. Wenn ich richtig liege, dann ist es sogar eher Marka, die unsere Hilfe braucht. Sie müssen sich jetzt anziehen, Professor."

„Jawohl, Frau Bibliothekarin", äffte er sie nach.

-o-

Noah lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter und sein Stiefvater sich endlich angezogen hatten. Er fragte sich, warum sie so lange dafür brauchten. Einen Moment lang schoss ihm eine erschreckende Antwort auf diese Frage in den Kopf, die er jedoch schnell wieder verscheuchte.

_Severus ist zu alt für so was_, dachte er hoffnungsvoll. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren vergeblich versucht, den zu viel zu anschaulichen Gesprächen über Sex mit seinem Stiefvater zu entkommen. Manchmal hatte dieser Mann einfach mehr Sinn für Dramatik als gut für ihn war.

Die Tür sprang auf und Severus schoss ins Zimmer, die schwarze Robe wehte in der üblichen einschüchternden Art um ihn. Seine Mutter war knapp hinter ihm. Sie band ihr Haar zu einem festen Knoten, während sie Severus zur Tür folgte. Noah beeilte sich, sie einzuholen, als sie draußen auf dem Gang waren. Kurz vor der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin stoppte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine Schwester ihn dafür wahrscheinlich lynchen würde; sie würde genau wissen, dass er die Eltern eingeweiht hatte.

Als sie die Tür öffneten, blickten Amethyst und Marka schuldig von der Couch hinauf, während Theresa einen Sprung dahinter machte und mit einem lauten Schlag landete, der Professor Tonks durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte. Noah verdrehte die Augen, als er Marka Unschuldmiene sah, mit denen sie die Eindringlinge anblickte.

„Ist etwas passiert, Severus?", fragte sie mit ihrer süßesten Stimme.

„Slytherin durch und durch." Noah versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, als er den gemurmelten Kommentar ihrer Mutter hörte.

„Marka, dein Bruder hat uns erzählt, dass du unsere Hilfe brauchst."

„Ich? Oh nein. Mir geht es gut. Ich hab hier nur gesessen und mit Amethyst gequatscht." Sie klang gelangweilt.

Severus nickte und war schon wieder im Begriff zu gehen, als Hermione ihn fest am Arm packte. Noah kicherte. Wenn es darum ging, sich mit Slytherins auseinander zu setzen, besonders mit Marka, war seine Mutter Angst einflössender, als es Severus Snape jemals gewesen war.

„Wo ist deine Schwester?", fragte sie scharf.

„Ihre Schwester?", fragte Marka und blickte Amethyst an.

„Marka Angelina Simonetti! Wo ist _deine_ Schwester?"

„Hier hinten", ertönte eine leise Stimme hinter der Couch.

Hermione machte zwei Schritte nach vorne, doch Theresa schrie: „Nein! Nicht Mum! Ich möchte, dass alle gehen außer Severus."

"Theresa, was hast du -" Severus brachte Hermione zum Schweigen, indem er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Alle raus!", sagte er. Der Raum leerte sich schnell.

Er drehte sich zur Couch zurück, um die Stimme erneut zu hören.

„Sind sie weg?"

„Ja."

„Versprichst du mir, dass du mich ausreden lässt?"

„Natürlich."

„In Ordnung." Sie stand langsam auf und Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er sich fest auf die Innenseite seiner Wange biss, um nicht los zu lachen.

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, wie das passiert ist?"

Sie seufzte herzhaft, kletterte auf die Couch und machte es sich bequem. „Ich wollte nur Marka helfen."

„Womit?"

„Versprichst du, dass du mich nicht umbringst?"

„Ich beteuere dir, dass deine Antwort nicht mit deinem Tod enden wird. Mehr kann ich nicht versprechen."

Theresa lachte wegen seines ernsten Tons, in der Gewissheit, dass er meinte, was er sagte.

„Sie haben versucht, mich in Marka zu verwandeln. Wegen der heutigen Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei."

Severus seufzte. Marka war brillant, in der Tat, aber sie war auch sehr slytherin und wenn sie etwas nicht interessierte, dann fand sie einen Weg, um es zu umgehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie Schulsprecherin war, hieß normalerweise, dass sie sich alles erlauben konnte. Aber nicht in diesen Fall. Auf der anderen Seite war Theresa, eine Ravenclaw, die Wiedergeburt ihrer Mutter, wenn es ums Lernen ging. Die Tatsache, dass sie in ihrem dritten Jahr, ohne große Überlegung eine Prüfung der siebten Klasse ablegen wollte, bewies dies.

„Ich vermute, dass ihr Stardusts Haar erwischt habt?"

Markas Haustier sprang bei dem Klang ihres Namens von der Fensterbank, kam herüber, um sich an Severus' Bein zu reiben.

„So sieht es aus."

„Wie hat sie das geschafft?"

„Sie war gerade dabei, sich ein Haar abzuschneiden, als sie eins auf ihrem Umhang gefunden und entschieden hat, dieses zu nehmen."

„Und darf ich raten, wer den Trank gebraut hat? Liege ich richtig, wenn ich behaupte, dass es nicht dein Bruder war?"

Theresa kicherte. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Die Toilette der Maulenden Myrte ist ja nicht explodiert, oder?"

„Aha, der Tatort ist also derselbe geblieben?"

„Was?"

„Lass es mich so sagen. Deine Mutter hat einige … persönliche Erfahrungen mit dieser Art von Problem. Nun, wir müssen dich zu Madame Pomfrey bringen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wirst du die nächsten zwei Wochen auf im Krankenflügel verbringen.

Theresa stöhnte, doch Severus fuhr fort: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Marka dir deine Schulaufgaben bringt."

„DU HAST WAS?" Severus und Theresa rollten beide mit den Augen, als sie den schrillen Schrei vom Gang hörten.

„Wow", sagte Theresa. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie den Mut hätte, es Mum zu sagen."

„Komm jetzt", sagte er scharf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Als sie an der Gruppe vorbei kamen, beugte sich Severus zu Hermiones Ohr. „Ich glaube, ich überlasse Marka dieses Mal dir", flüsterte er.

„Warte! Wo gehst du hin? Severus! Lass mich nicht mit _ihr_ alleine!" In Markas Stimme schwang Panik.

Severus grinste, als er am Ende des Gangs verschwand und Hermiones diabolisches Lachen hörte, als diese mit Marka in ihrer Wohnung verschwand.

-o-

Als Severus spät am Abend von seiner Aufsicht über die Strafarbeiten wiederkam, saß Hermione auf der Couch. Er ließ sich neben sie fallen und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Nun, sie wird noch mindestens zwei Wochen lang als Katze rumlaufen."

„Nein, Marka."

„Oh, die. Sie wird vielleicht dann wieder anfangen, mit mir zu reden, wenn Theresa aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wird. Bis dahin habe ich sie dazu verdonnert, die Bettpfannen zu putzen; eine Stunde pro Tag, ohne Zauberei."

„Hermione!"

„Rate mal, wer mich auf diese Idee gebracht hat, Professor Snape. Oh, und ich habe Minerva dreißig Punkte von Slytherin abziehen lassen."

„Ich bin sicher, es war ihr eine besondere Freude."

„Und zwanzig von Ravenclaw."

„Ist nur fair."

„Und zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du der Versuchung nicht würdest widerstehen können."

„Welche Versuchung? Es war sehr mutig von Noah, zu uns zu kommen."

„Der Versuchung, zu beweisen, dass ich heute morgen im Unrecht war."

„Ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann. Es kommt ja schließlich nicht oft vor."

„Stimmt."

„Musst du so selbstgefällig sein?", fragte sie und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Er antwortete nicht, zog sie stattdessen näher und öffnete ihre Lippen.

Sie war immer wieder erstaunt, dass dieser Mann sie auch nach zwölf Jahren noch mit einem einfachen Kuss derart erregen konnte. Es waren keine leichten zwölf Jahre gewesen, in jeder Hinsicht. In den Anfangsjahren hatten sie Mühe gehabt, zu einer Familie zusammen zu wachsen. Es gab sogar eine kurze Phase kurz vor ihrem dritten Hochzeitstag, wo Severus für ein paar Wochen ausgezogen war.

Als Marka dann ihren Hogwartsbrief erhielt, wurden die Dinge langsam besser. Jetzt, wo alle drei Kinder die meiste Zeit des Jahres in den Schlafräumen ihrer Häuser lebten, war es für Hermione um einiges leichter, das Leben mit ihrem Ehemann zu genießen. Er bettete ihren Kopf in seine Hand und ließ sie unter sich auf die Couch sinken. Zwischen den Küssen lächelte sie ihn an.

„Glaubst du, dass wir es dieses Jahr endlich schaffen, unsere Flitterwochen nachzuholen?", fragte sie, während er ihren Nacken mit hungrigen Küssen verschlang.

„Das, meine Liebe, sollte eine Überraschung sein, aber ich denke, da es nicht mehr lange hin ist, kann ich es dir auch gleich sagen."

Hermiones Augen leuchteten auf.

„Deine Eltern haben sich bereit erklärt, die Kinder über die Weihnachtsferien zu sich zu nehmen. Du und ich, wir werden alleine verreisen."

„Wohin fahren wir?"

„Das bleibt eine Überraschung."

„Ich denke, damit kann ich leben. Es sind ja nur noch zwei Monate, wenn man natürlich von unvorhersehbaren Zauberunfällen, Streit zwischen den Häusern und Quidditchverletzungen absieht."

„Natürlich. Darf ich nun fortfahren, Madame Snape?"

"Auf jeden Fall, Professor. Ich bitte darum."

Sie schlang ihrer Arme um seinen Nacken und stöhnte leise, als seine Hände unter ihre Bluse glitten und er leises „Nox" flüsterte.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Und das war es nun endgültig und für immer … diese wundervolle, traurige, lustige und streckenweise nachdenkliche Geschichte ist zu Ende – für Euch, für mich …  
__Aber natürlich soll Euch das nicht daran hindern, noch ein letztes Mal auf den Reviewbutton zu drücken ;-)_

_Vielleicht bis bald!_

_Eure Nici_


End file.
